Titans May Cry
by DevilMayRaven
Summary: Dark evil is surfacing on Earth as the Titan's meet Dante and soon Earth turns into a living hell and Dante is forced to train Raven to use his brothers sword as lives are lost new love is also found as Trigon, Argosax, and Varax seek to end the world soon Dante realizes he is not strong enough as he ventures to Azarath with Raven to train as he is facing the power of a god.
1. Devil Hunter

I always wanted a crossover between the two and I was bored one day so sorry if you don't like it at all but I enjoyed it myself and plan on keeping it going as long as I continue to want to.  


Dante owned his own business known as Devil May Cry he was a Devil Hunter he was not known around the world by many most of his life he was a loner he never had many friends. He was a traveler who traveled to all sorts of places around the world which brought him to an unknown city has never been to before Jump City.

He walked the streets until he found what he was looking for a Pizza! He walked up to the waiter saying "Yeah give me a large pizza with no olives oh and a large strawberry sundae".

After eating and finishing his sundae it was time to get to the matter at hand he was tracking a demon by the name of Raven he had very little details on who she was while leaving the pizza parlor he started walking people were frightened by the sword he was carrying and the police were notified of it soon the Teen Titans arrived.

As they arrived he couldn't help but break out in laughter with the costumes they had on he crossed his arms and continued his laughter.

"Who are you what do you want?" said Robin as he looks at Dante.

Dante did not reply instead started walking again Robin getting frustrated.

"Cyborg grab him." said Robin. as Cyborg approached Dante grabbing hold of his arm quickly Dante throws Cyborg into a building as he continued to walk.

Robin rushes Dante and kicks him square in the face Dante repays him by Kneeing him in the gut as Cyborg fires his cannon at Dante's back and sends him flying into a brick wall and Starfire finishes him off with some Star bolts while smoke is clearing Raven is getting worried "What is this feeling I have?" trying to understand what he is or who he is she senses something different she feels as if he is the same as her shortly after Dante rises and continues walking.

"No more games." said Robin as he continued to stare at Dante becoming frustrated.

Dante quickly rushes running down with a kick to the face as Robin did to him then rushes Cyborg but Raven shields Cyborg interrupting Dante's attack while Beast Boy morphs into a mammoth and charges Dante without a thought and Dante jumps high into the air dodging his attack and instead hitting Cyborg as they both fall to the ground Dante still in the air above Starfire comes down kicking her in her back forcing her to hit the ground Raven is to distracted and trying to figure out who Dante is to really do anything finally she snaps out of it and lifts Dante into the air and slams him into the ground and Dante finally breaks silence.

"That is some nice magic you got there it does not look human at all you look like a bird with that cape and all would you happen to be Raven?" said Dante as he stood back up.

"That is my name... who are you?" said Raven as she looked down at Dante.

Dante pulls out Ivory and points it directly at Raven and fires as she shields herself with her eyes widened.

"Stop!" said Robin as he continued to look at Dante.

"I've seen you have calmed down now kid that's what I wanted." said Dante as he turned his head toward Robin.

"Who are you?" said Raven.

You sure are interested aren't you well how about we go back to your place and talk about why I am here and I'll give you my name in return." said Dante as he turned his head toward Raven.

"Fine." said Raven as she was interested and curious of who Dante was.

"You better have some good answers." said Robin as he approached Dante.

"Whatever." said Dante.

Raven shrouded the team in her magic with Dante as they began to make there way back to Titan's Tower.

As they walk into the tower Dante is really enjoying this hangout, it has everything they walk into the central room.

"My name is Dante and I was sent to kill Raven." said Dante.

"You want her you are going to get through us first." said Cyborg as he was irritated.

"Sorry it's just what I do well it's my job." said Dante as he turned his head toward Cyborg.

"Just what kind of job is it you do?" said Beast Boy.

"Well I normally don't tell but I guess I could considering you wont live through it." said Dante as he laughed.

"I am a Devil Hunter." said Dante.

"You are really a Devil Hunter but then... you are a half demon then right your name is Dante?" said Raven as she turned her head toward Dante.

"How did you know?" said Dante as he was curious.

"I'm not stupid." said Raven.

"Alright." said Dante.

"Raven you are a half demon to why isn't he more like you're fighting style using magic and such?" said Beast Boy.

"There are different types of demons from the looks of it he's more of a Physical fighter then I am." said Raven as she turned her head toward Beast Boy.

"So there still is other half demons out there besides my family interesting so who was it your father?"

"My father was a demon known as Trigon." said Raven as she turned her head toward Dante again.

"I have fought him before and I banished him." said Dante.

"Wait you're telling me you fought Trigon alone and beat him?" said Cyborg.

"Oh yeah." said Dante.

"You must be a pretty strong half demon who was your father I'm assuming he was the demon right?" said Raven.

"Sparda you may have heard of him." said Dante.

"So you really are the son of Sparda." said Raven.

"Who is this Sparda?" said Starfire as she turned her heard toward Raven.

"From one of my books I've read he was an amazing powerful demon he was known as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda Two thousand years ago he defeated my father Trigon and sealed him away shortly after he realized while sealing the netherworld that his power was growing too powerful for him to control so he quickly sealed himself and then returned to the human world and fought against the demons to protect it." said Raven.

"I couldn't have told it better myself." said Dante.

Moments passed as suddenly a blade pierced through the Titan's Tower window and went into Dante's chest sending him flying into the wall and sticking him into it.

Raven quickly becomes worried as she is interested in learning more of Dante since he has a lot in common with her she quickly becomes full of doubt.

So much blood dripping off Dante the titans believed he's dead with nothing left to do to help him they quickly run to the rooftop and see someone dressed in Blue and he quickly without hesitating attacks the titans bringing them all down with kicks.

"His speed is insane." said Robin.

Shortly after Dante appears walking across the roof as the team are shocked to see him still alive.

"Oh it's you the hell did you have to do that for... Oh well nothing but a small flesh wound so why are you here let me guess for my Amulet? Don't think so I'll be happy to send you on your way." said Dante as he pointed Rebellion at Vergil.

The team are still very surprised that Dante is still alive as Raven is happy about it.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but I will not be denied the Amulet will be mine." said Vergil as he continued to stare at Dante.

"Let's get this party started hey Tin man whatever your name is got any tunes built into that system?" said Dante as he turned his head toward Cyborg.

"Yeah right." said Cyborg.

"Whatever." said Dante as he turned his head toward Vergil once more.

The battle starts Dante and Vergil both clash swords having a strength test Dante ultimately winning and pushing Vergil to the edge of the tower Vergil quickly disappears and reappears behind Dante but Dante being quick turns and counterattacks and now it is he who is near the edge.

Dante knowing he's not as fast as Vergil quickly struggles to keep balance almost being pushed off battle continues Dante pulls out Ivory and shoots Vergil in his chest 3 times before Vergil steps away to avoid being shot any more Dante quickly draws Ebony and fires rapidly and Vergil blocking the bullets spinning Yamato then quickly sends back 3 Spectral swords Dante counters one of them as two others pierce through his abdomen Vergil quickly rushes and pretends to clash again but slips past and rips the amulet from Dante's chest and quickly vanishes a short distance and escapes.

"In and out already what a disappointment." said Dante as he holsters his weapon's as Raven approaches Dante.

"You alright that look like it hurt." said Raven.

"Oh yeah it does hurt but I've been through worst." said Dante.

"Are you able to survive that?" said Robin as he looked at Raven.

"As I told you before he is a more physical then I am I won't know until I try it." said Raven.

"Well Dante it's nice to know you are on our side now." said Robin.

"I think I'll stick around for a while you guys got a nice place." said Dante.

"You want to go out for pizza?" said Raven as she turned her heard toward Dante as the team where surprised.

"Hell yeah." said Dante.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Dante.


	2. New Friends

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Shortly after arriving at the pizza parlor questions are being thrown around between Dante and the Titans.  
Starfire being the way she is starts questioning everything about Dante.

"What's your favorite color" said Starfire.

"What is your style of music" said Starfire.

"Will you be my friend?"said Starfire.

"Do you really kill demons?" said Starfire.

"Red" said Dante.

"Rock" said Dante.

"Why not" said Dante.

"Hell yeah" said Dante.

"How about a test let's see if you can shoot this quarter out of the sky" said Robin as he throws a quarter into the sky Dante quickly pulls out Ivory and shoots without even turning himself towards it and lands the shot.

"Dude you should so join our team!" said Beast Boy.

"No thanks." said Dante as he smiled.

"You got a vehicle? if not I would be happy to build one for you to use." said Cyborg as Beast Boy looked disappointed.

"Sure how about a bike." said Dante.

"That amulet your brother stole any idea what he intends to use it for?" said Raven.

"Most likely to open the gate to the demon world and attempt to gain power" said Dante.

"WHAT we have to stop him" said Robin.

"Eh nothing to worry about I'll take care of it when he does it" said Dante.

"That gem on your forehead what is it for?" said Dante

"It is a part of me and is also the part of me that is a portal to summon my father Trigon into this world he came through it once and almost ended the world we barely managed to stop him." said Raven.

"Damn I should tell you this then anything happens besides being able to open a gate to the demon world my mother's amulets... can do much more any demon can gain power far above their normal abilities... if Trigon ever would get that power well.. it would be one good show" said Dante.

Dante and Raven quickly look at each other feeling that a demonic portal is being opened nearby before they can say anything a loud explosion happens and people are screaming as Dante has not even finished his strawberry sundae yet.

"Eh shit go on I'll catch up after I finish my sundae." said Dante.

The team quickly leaves as Dante continued to finish his sundae.

The titans arrive and quickly enter battle with what looks like a large wave of demons coming out quickly Robin rushes in and pulls out his metal rod and begins fighting while Cyborg and Beast Boy do some teaming as Beast Boy turns into a dog and gets thrown into the sky landing on a mass amount of Demons as a mammoth.

Raven quickly shields Robin before being cut in half from behind while Starfire sends out waves of star bolts that seem to do nothing most of the time the team quickly getting weak Robin is already bleeding as these are no normal demons he is fighting they show no hesitation to kill as blood is dripping off Beast boy and Robin from small cuts across their arms.

"Get back." yelled Robin.

As Dante arrives walking he tells them to get behind him and wait Dante walking into the large group of demons and then stops.

"THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY!" said Dante as he spirals into the air and fires Ebony and Ivory quickly decimating groups of demons.

Dante quickly lands pulling out Rebellion does a blade storm while yelling "WOOHOO HOO" blood flying everywhere the titans are surprised at how clean his cuts are and his abilities not even getting sliced until two demons quickly impale him from behind with a scythe and he quickly drops Rebellion and pulls out Ebony and Ivory taking them down and continuing.

As he's finishing another portal opens and Phantom reveals himself coming out of the portal the team are surprised to see this creature Raven quickly rushing in to help Dante.

"Starfire watch over them I'm going to help Dante." said Raven.

"You know Phantom this time when I send you to hell I really hope you get the point and begin to rot." said Dante.

"I am going to send you to hell and then begin destroying this world." said Phantom in a screeching voice.

Raven quickly picks up a bus and slams it directly onto Phantom as Dante jumps into the air getting ready to deliver a slice down Phantom's head then suddenly is interrupted when Phantom lifts the bus into the air blocks it sending Dante flying back as Raven quickly catches Dante.

"Thanks babe say can you infuse that stuff on my sword?" said Dante as he smiles at Raven.

"Yes I can do not call me that again." said Raven.

Raven infuses Dante's sword with magic as she puts him down.

Dante quickly rushes at Phantom and cuts one of his legs off on the left side then dodges his attack leaping backwards Phantom realizes what Raven has done and quickly leaps into the air trying to land on her and force her to the ground when she dodges it he continues to shoot lava bursts up into her quickly she shields herself.

Dante quickly gets in the way and takes a few of the hits before Raven loses her focus and drops her shield and he pulls out Ebony and Ivory and starts shooting mid-air and takes another leg out and decides it's time to end this he holsters his pistols Raven still enhancing his sword with magic he lands on Phantom and drives his sword into his back as Raven releases the energy destroying him from the inside Dante let's go and pulls Ebony and Ivory out and fires at the back of the spiders head much blood was shed until the creature dropped with no head as Dante jumps off and lands.

"Well I think that look suits you better." said Dante.

"We should probably head back to the Tower I could use a shower." said Dante as he smiled.

"Yeah by the way Dante I'd like to speak with you later on." said Raven.

"Sure." said Dante.

Raven once again shrouded the team in her magic as they left to the tower.

Back at the Tower Dante follows Raven to the shower room as the team clean up and moments pass.

Later on as Dante exits the shower room and approaches Raven in the hallway.

"You look better." said Raven.

"Thanks." said Dante as he smiled at Raven.

"You're welcome." said Raven.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" said Dante.

"Follow me I need to show you something." said Raven.

"I'm really starting to understand you after seeing the style of you room." said Dante as he walked into Raven's room.

Raven approached the corner of her room and grabbed a book as she approaches Dante with it.

"This is what I wanted to show you." said Raven.

Raven shows him a book and shows him pages explaining that Sparda once lost the Amulet that belonged to Dante and Vergil and soon Trigon realized the power of the Amulet but it could only be used if he had the second one knowing this he sought revenge and one day claims he will return and seek the two Amulets.

The amulet was reclaimed by Sparda when he banished Trigon and quickly entrusted it to Dante's mother and then passed it down to Dante and Vergil.

"Shit well looks like we got to go after the Amulets... But after all finding my brother that just may be a problem." said Dante as he turned his head toward Raven.

"What do you mean by that?" said Raven as she turned and looked at Dante.

"It might be tough to find Vergil." said Dante.

Raven takes the book and approached the corner of the room and puts it down as she removes her hood she turns around and approaches Dante once again.

"I'm sure we will be able to find him." said Raven.

"Well alright then by the way... You should really leave your hood down it's hard to see such a beautiful woman smile when you hide your face." said Dante

Raven is nervous as she puts her hood back up once again as Dante laughs.

"Well the others are probably waiting let's get going and see what they are doing." said Raven.

Dante began to feel emotions toward Raven as she was able to sense it they leave her room as they make it toward the central room.

As they enter the central room Robin is sitting in his usual corner thinking as Starfire is watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play video games.

Robin is starting to notice how Raven has become attached to Dante faster then she usually would when making friends and is able to see through what she is hiding being mature he keeps it to himself.

Robin then approaches Dante and Raven.

"Mind telling me what you guys were talking about if it has anything to do with the demons I'd like to know." said Robin.

"I bet you would well then take a seat I'll let her do the talking" said Dante as he sits and puts his feet on the table.

Raven explains what she learned in her book.

"Where would your brother be?" said Robin as he looked at Dante.

"I have no Idea." said Dante.

Robin seeing through his lies asks him again this time telling him.

"You are easy to see through if you are doing it because you are beginning to have feelings for Raven and don't want her in harm's way forget about it we need to know." said Robin.

Raven looks at Dante as he looks back and then quickly back to Robin.

"You got me well here you go my brother is most likely on the tower known as Temen-ni-gru it is the way to connect to the demon world and open the portal at the very peak of the tower and it was where my father sealed his power away along with the portal to the demon world two thousand years ago I was not going to tell you because you will most likely die if you go." said Dante.

"Look man Robin I'd hate to say it but he might just be right... I don't mind doing it but I think he might have a point..." said Cyborg.

"I don't want anyone of us to go into that kind of danger without getting prepared if Dante believes he can handle it alone I'll trust him." said Robin as Raven looks worried.

"Well I guess it's..." said Dante quickly being interrupted by Raven.

"I'm a half demon also I'm going with you Dante" said Raven.

"Raven it's to dangerous for you." said Robin.

"I'm not as weak as you think Robin." said Raven as she turned her head toward Robin as she was annoyed.

"I am going." said Raven as she turned her head toward Dante once again.

"Sure then but you better be careful these demons aren't like the ones you normally fight are aren't a bad guy they don't hesitate to kill so you better listen to me and I will protect you if needed." said Dante.

"After hearing that I think we can trust you." said Robin.

"What the hell does that mean." said Dante.

"Well I think what Robin means the way you talked it seems as if you have stronger feelings for Raven then he realized." said Starfire.

"Aw is this true Raven." said Cyborg as Raven is looking irritated with everyone.

"Dante and Raven sitting in a tree." said Beast Boy being interrupted as Raven slaps him.

"You guys done yet?" said Dante.

"Come on at least one of you admit it." said Robin as he begins to laugh.

"Sure then I do care for her and I'm sure you do to." said Dante.

"What about you Raven? Do you care for him?" said Robin.

"I don't have to answer that." said Raven as Robin and the rest started to laugh.

"Sure okay." said Robin.

"When are we leaving for Temen-Ni-Gru?" said Raven.

"How about a nap first" said Dante.

"Alright." said Raven.

Before Dante could get on the couch to relax Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly land on it to play video games.

"Hey what the hell I was going to lay there." said Dante.

"Why don't you just go lay down in Ravens room I'm sure she won't mind." said Cyborg as he and Beast Boy starts laughing.

Raven is beginning to become more annoyed with Cyborg and Beast Boy teasing her.

"Well can I?" said Dante as he is looking at Raven.

"Alright." said Raven.

As Raven and Dante was walking into her room Robin asked Dante to stay out for a minute and so he did Raven went into the room and started to eavesdrop on their conversation listening she heard a few words.

"Raven is strong but still don't let anything happen to her." said Robin.

"Don't worry about it." said Dante as Robin left.

Dante walked into the room and fell onto her bed and relaxed as Raven went next to her window and started meditating.

"You sure you will be able to handle yourself?" said Dante.

"Yes and who knows you might need some watching over too I will watch out for you." said Raven.

A few hours had passed Raven sitting on her bed facing the window as Dante awakens.

"Are you ready babe." said Dante.

"Babe? Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" said Raven.

"There a problem with me calling you that?" said Dante.

"Never mind." said Raven as he smiled her under hood.

As they leave her room and enter the central room Cyborg and the rest of the team tell Dante they have a surprise for him and to follow him Dante and Raven both followed Cyborg to the garage to see what looks to be a bike covered up in a sheet Cyborg pulls it off and shows it to Dante who looks impressed as he's explaining the parts in it Dante is very excited to test it out.

"Hell yeah let's get this show on the road!" said Dante.

Robin approaches Dante and hands him a transmitter which he hands to Raven to hold onto for him.

Cyborg opens the garage door only to see a few demons behind it not many at all easy to clean up Dante approaches them and pulls out and spins Ebony and Ivory.

"A quick clean up." said Dante as he began to fire at the demons killing them instantly.

"See you all later." said Raven.

Dante got on the bike as Raven also did as they drove off without another word as Cyborg approaches Robin.

"Do you trust him?" said Cyborg.

"What choice do we have Raven trusts him even with her feelings if Trigon really does come back they will be the only two who can stop him let alone if he takes the Amulets that they told us about." said Robin.


	3. Hidden Beauty

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

After almost a day of straight driving Raven was very tired and was almost about to fall asleep Dante knew they had to pull over at a motel for a night.

About 20 minutes after Raven asked him to stop they found a good enough looking place to stay Raven waits outside as Dante pays for a room.

"Shit they only got a one bed room left I'll take the floor." said Dante as he approached Raven.

"You don't have to do that." said Raven.

"How long will you hide your face." said Dante. as he begins to stare at her until she removes her hood

"Happy?" said Raven.

"Oh yeah." said Dante. as they both enter there room.

Dante removes his trench coat and gets into the bed shortly after Raven removes her cape and also gets into the bed.

"I normally don't let my feelings out my magic can be dangerous to those around me I don't know if I can put you in dangers way because of me." said Raven.

"I'm attracted to danger." said Dante as he smiles.

"Alright..." said Raven as she closed her eyes.

Dante put his hand on Raven's face as she opened her eyes once again he moved in closer as she also moved in closer as they both kissed.

Raven was confused with herself but happy as they soon stop and Dante continues to smile at her.

"Just get some rest." said Dante.

"Okay." said Raven as they both go to sleep.

The next day Dante wakes up before Raven and gets his coat back on and puts away his weapons and gets ready he stands against the wall waiting for Raven to awaken.

Soon Raven wakes up and noticed Dante standing against the wall waiting for her as she smiles at him.

"How was your night?" said Dante.

"Something that I thought wouldn't happen." said Raven as she stood up and grabbed her cape.

"Time to get going." said Dante as he opened the door and left shortly after Raven followed.

Before they get onto the bike Robin contacts them.

"Is everything alright?" said Robin.

"Everything is just fine." said Raven.

"We should be at the tower within another day." said Raven.

"Good to hear Robin out." said Robin.

Raven put's away her communicator as Dante get's on the bike.

"Ready?" said Dante.

"Yes." said Raven as her and Dante left the motel.

A few hours later while driving Raven was starting a conversation and suddenly being interrupted as a flying demon picks her up and begins flying away covering Raven's mouth not allowing her to use her powers Dante speeds up trying to catch up.

He's able to see her he just can't get to get the demon they soon find themselves arriving much quicker to the tower at the speeds they were going all of a sudden a blue figure appears up the road in front of Dante it was Vergil Dante then quickly back flipped off his bike and that was the last thing Raven saw before passing out.

"If anything happens to her." said Dante as he was interrupted by Vergil.

"What's the matter have feelings for a human?" said Vergil.

"Do anything to her and your death contract has been signed." said Dante.

"Why do you not seek power, the power of our father Sparda?" said Vergil.

"Father? I don't remember having a father growing up I don't have time for this how about I finish this conversation by driving my sword through your chest?" said Dante.

Dante and Vergil both charge and begin to clash this time Vergil has a new trick up his sleeve as Vergil instantly takes his newly achieved Devil Trigger form as he quickly overpowered Dante it was almost too quick of a fight after losing so fast Dante enraged he knew he promised to keep Raven safe he reached his devil trigger state and went flying into the air and came down at Vergil giving him a good slice in the shoulder.

Quickly they both went into the sky fighting each other Dante quickly pulled out ebony and ivory after knocking Vergil back with rebellion overpowering him again and started firing this time Vergil was not so lucky with his attempts to block as all of them failed with Dante's new devil trigger and Vergil quickly fell to the ground and Dante landed and pierced Rebellion through his chest as Vergil did to him back at the tower.

Dante knew Vergil was still alive he had no intentions on killing him soon he quickly forgets about him rushing toward the tower only wanting to find Raven.

As he approached the tower demon waves spawned rushing him he quickly avoided them and went directly into the tower and quickly made his way to the stairs.

But again Dante had no choice but to fight mass amounts of demons and with his new devil trigger it would be much easier.

Soon after Raven awakens looking around where she is she quickly notices that the same demon that captured her is in front of her looking directly into her eyes the demon did not bind her mouth she was able to send the demon flying out of the tower knowing it could fly she had to be fast to free herself soon after she got free she was not going to waste time she sent all her power into the demon destroying its heart yelling "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS".

Vergil awakens underestimating Dante admits his defeat and is prepared next time knowing Dante can use his demon blood to his advantage makes his way to the tower.

Dante finally defeats the last amount of demons out of breath he attempts to make his way up the tower before hearing more demons coming he quickly is able to see Raven across the tower on the other side through glass and starts fighting the demons and Raven hears the gunshots and is looking at Dante she attempts to make her way to him quickly before being grabbed by Vergil she is able to defend himself since he does not know how her spells work she lifts him and throws him into a wall then into the ground and continues running to Dante.

Soon after she is about half way to Dante Vergil returns this time delivering a punch to the back of her neck causing Raven became frustrated and demanded that Vergil get back Dante noticing Vergil attacking Raven quickly fires at Vergil as Vergil ignores the shots by dodging them Dante is running through waves of demons getting cut up on his way and Raven eyes start glowing and Vergil is shocked at the amount of power she has Raven quickly dispatches of Vergil and sends him through the ground all the way to the bottom of the tower.

Vergil getting up from being knocked down realizes the amount of power Raven has when her emotions are let out far more than what he expected realizing she is also a half demon.

Dante reaches Raven covered in his own blood getting there.

"This is my fault you are like that I should have been able to escape." said Raven.

"Do not talk like that get up I'm fine those bastards know how to slice and dice I'll show them how to slice and kill." said Dante.

Raven receives a transmission from Robin and Dante grabs it and speaks with Robin telling him what's happened.

"Why did Raven look upset and what happened to you is that your blood?" said Robin.

"Do not worry about me and I am keeping Raven safe she was captured and ran into my brother." said Dante.

"We are going to come and help." said Robin.

"NO it is too dangerous for you understand it." said Raven as she quickly ended the transmission.

"Next time be more careful you're lucky Vergil didn't kill you." said Dante.

Raven understood why Dante is saying this he does not want her to get hurt because of his brother.

They continue walking up spiral stairs until reaching half way Raven wanting to show her true power even more notices a batch of demons instead of skipping past them she quickly engaged and Dante tried stopping her but she ran in and grabbed all of them with her magic and pulled them apart ripped them in half and Dante was well Impressed.

"Nice work" said Dante.

Raven just continued walking until they met Vergil again.

"Step aside bro unless you want to take another sword through the chest." said Dante.

"That girl surprised me when I learned she was a half demon she must be the daughter of Trigon I'm sorry brother but I can't let you through sorry your mission was cut short." said Vergil..

"I'll make this fast" said Dante.

They both started combat this time Vergil rushing Dante knocking him back only for Dante to charge back attempting to hit Vergil but it's useless Vergil is far too fast for Dante to catch pulls out his guns and begins to fire quickly after a portal is opened up and more demons come out this time not controlled by Vergil Raven quickly recognizes them the demons did a surprise attack on Dante and Vergil and quickly brought them into the portal Raven ran for she knew Trigon was seeking the amulets Vergil had there was nothing she could do alone she had no choice but to call Robin.

Raven soon fly's out of the tower to get to a safe area to contact the titans after a few transmissions Starfire answers.

"Oh Raven it is nice to see you are unharmed" said Starfire.

"Listen no time put Robin on NOW." said Raven.

"What happened?" said Robin.

"No time quickly get here." said Raven.

"Alright we will be there soon stay safe." said Robin.

About an hour later Raven is still waiting for the team to show up as she is doubting herself wondering if she should have stayed with Dante.

Shortly after the T-Ship arrives as the team approaches Raven.

"What happened here?" said Robin.

"Dante and Vergil where captured and brought through a portal I don't know where it leads to." said Raven.

"Who captured them?" said Robin.

"My father he sent demons after them." said Raven.

"I should have stayed with them..." said Raven as she looks down.

"Don't worry Raven we will get Dante back." said Robin.

"Yeah don't worry about it we are friends we will fight with you." said Cyborg.

"I promise we will get him back." said Beast Boy.

"Thank you." said Raven as she hugged Beast Boy.

"Raven do you remember the layout of the tower?" said Robin as he was making a plan.


	4. Dimensional Gateway

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante awakens to find himself in an alternate dimension which seems to be the ruins of an old city and realizes Vergil is not next to him.

Soon Vergil arrives in the room and an image of Trigon appears in front of them both.

"You will do as I say Vergil unless you want to see Dante banished into eternal suffering and I will destroy Raven" said Trigon.

"You clearly are losing it asking help from one of the sons of Sparda" said Vergil.

"Vergil it may not be your style you have to do it we need more time" said Dante.

"Foolishness you believe you can still stop me? realizing after I combine the amulets I will have the power of Sparda at my side" said Trigon.

"The last time someone tried using the power of Sparda it only prolonged his suffering" said Vergil.

"I'm not going to ask you again Vergil" said Trigon.

"I'll play my part in this Dante you will return what is rightfully mine when I return" said Vergil.

"You will begin the ritual bringing me into this world" said Trigon.

Dante not understanding what he means by "Rightfully mine" as the image of Trigon vanishes and Vergil is set free.

Shortly after the teen titans made their way into the tower and a mass wave of Trigon's demons appeared but then behind them a wave of Vergil's appeared and it looked like already they were going to be in a bloody battle that could just decide the end right there but Raven noticed something strange she told them

"These behind us are Vergil's demons and it looks as if they are aiding us in battle"

"Take them down." said Robin.

The battle started with Robin engaging with a few explosive Birdarangs shortly after Raven focused on shielding making sure her teammates were safe while Beast boy went T-Rex and tail swiped the demons and Cyborg staying back knowing he would easily get caught uses his sonic cannon as Starfire and Raven have to deal with Scythe Demons in the air with them Starfire and Raven combine their blast to take them out and Raven continues to shield Robin making sure he is safe he is the most vulnerable of the group.

They have won and now it would seem the demons are escorting them to the portal to enter the other dimension were Raven lost Dante and slowly making their way up half way more demons appear but this time the titans decided to just let Vergil's demons deal with it and continued on Raven falls to the ground all of a sudden the other titans ask her what's wrong she replies that "The ritual is beginning soon... I feel it we are almost out of time... Trigon is going to awaken and this time be even far more powerful than before".

The titans where somewhat frightened by just how much power he would have Beast Boy dropped to the ground with Raven and told her "We will stay by your side" Cyborg reached out to Raven and grabbed her hand to bring her up.

The titans stop again but this time because Robin tells Raven "Do not think we don't understand how dangerous this is I can't say we are all happy and not frightened if I did I would be a liar"  
They continued down the corridors which seemed to just not end Raven feeling emotional hoping her friends and her will make it through this and find Dante.

Soon another one of the same demons that abducted Raven came by and took Starfire and quickly entered a small conjured portal to the dimension which Dante was in and she was also chained up Dante realizes it's Starfire and tries to make contact but she is knocked out but breathing.

Robin frustrated that Starfire was taken.

"I know how it feels we will get her back." said Raven.

and Robin continued walking ahead of the group until he realized he needs to take it better he walked back and said sorry about that.

"Man look no problem no need to say sorry we all care for her we will get her and Dante back." said Cyborg.

Just only another hall or so until they reach the portal all of a sudden Raven goes berserk and it's her father controlling her.

"You all will be destroyed and forever banished into eternal darkness." said Raven.

Trigon begins to attack the titans grabbing Robin and slamming him against the glass flying out of the tower he's falling but managed to get his grapple gun out and get back only one floor under them.

Cyborg charges the corrupted Raven knowing he can't do too much he shoots his sonic cannon at a low-frequency and knocks down Raven while Beast boy does not wish to fight Raven at all he's trying to get her to fight her father.

"Raven don't do this please Raven I don't want to fight you we need you we cannot do this without you." said Beast Boy.

Soon after Raven gets back up and takes Cyborg and starts crushing him into a wall Beast boy fearing of what Raven will do to him shortly he decides he cannot just stand back and watch his friend be murdered he turns into a goat and rams Raven into a wall shortly after she gets even more furious and takes Beast Boy and drags him into her cape she's let her demon out but it's really her father's doing Robin appears behind Raven to save Beast boy by knocking her out.

"We need Raven we are going to wait until she wakes up." said Robin as Cyborg and Beast Boy both agreed.

Starfire begins to awaken chains in different magic.

"Are you alright?" said Dante.

"Uh huh." said Starfire.

"What of Raven?" said Dante.

"Her emotions started to slowly fall apart Beast Boy comforted her giving her a hand." said Starfire.

Dante noticed Starfire looking upset.

"What's the matter?" said Dante.

"It's just I hope Robin is alright.

"I'm sure he's just fine he's strong for a human." said Dante.

"You are right I should not doubt him." said Starfire as she smiled.

Raven was finally starting to wake up as she opened her eyes.

"I saw everything I should have been able to stop him sorry I was not able to." said Raven.

"It was not your fault we need to continue and save Dante and Starfire." said Robin.

Raven stands up as they enter the portal they see Vergil close by and approach him.

"Take us to them." said Raven.

"That is not for me to decide" said Vergil as an image of Trigon appeared.

"Start the ritual Vergil I'll allow these pests to have one final moment together take them to the captives" said Trigon as he vanished.

"What did he offer you power if you think he will give you what he promised you're an idiot" said Raven.

"Foolish girl is that what you think? I'm only doing this because we need more time" said Vergil.

"Unless you want to see Dante put into eternal suffering and yourself being destroyed" said Vergil.

"I did not know I'm sorry." said Raven.

"Take us to them." said Robin as the team followed Vergil.

Robin and Raven are the first to walk into the abandoned shelter Vergil had brought them to quickly being happy to see Dante and Starfire.

"Did that thing do anything to you Starfire?" said Cyborg.

"No it did not." said Starfire.

"I told you we would find him." said Beast Boy as he patted Raven on the shoulder.

"I like your style little green man you have my thanks for taking care of Raven how about when this is over we get you a strawberry sundae on me." said Dante.

"That sounds good and maybe even you could help me out on my jokes I'd like to make Raven laugh" said Beast Boy.

"Eh now that may take some time a girl like her doesn't break easy when it comes to jokes." said Dante.

Robin turned to Raven as she had a smile on her face he had not seen since they left the tower.

"Will we get out of here" said Starfire.

"We will we are not going to leave you behind and we will defeat Trigon no matter what." said Robin.

"I second that." said Dante.

"Hey Raven too happy to speak?" said Cyborg.

"Hey Raven didn't I tell you to stop hiding your face something that beautiful shouldn't be concealed in the dark." said Dante.

Raven removed her hood as she approached Dante.

"So what was it you where going to say before you where taken?" said Dante.

"I love you." said Raven as the team looked shocked at what she just said in front of them.

"I know" said Dante.

An image of Trigon appears before Vergil.

"The ritual is almost complete" said Vergil.

"Well then since I have no further need of you I'll send you on your way enjoy spending the rest of your life in hell" said Trigon.

"Continue to think that and you won't stand any chances" said Vergil.

Vergil was beginning to feel and immense amount of pain being channeled throughout his entire body dropping Yamato and letting out a small scream.

Dante and the rest heard it Raven realizing Dante looking in disbelief tried to comfort him as Robin is becoming frustrated grinding his teeth knowing there is nothing he can do to help.

Soon after the dimension begins to fall apart as Trigon is entering it.

"Shit quick get Starfire and get the hell out of here." said Dante.

Raven managed to free Starfire with her magic as time is running out she quickly goes to Dante but there is too little time left as the ground starts breaking apart.

"LEAVE NOW." yelled Dante.

"I'm not going to leave you not again" said Raven.

"Dammit Robin GET HER THE HELL OUT OF HERE" yelled Dante.

"Thank you." said Robin as he gave one final look at Dante.

"Go now." said Dante.

"NO NOT AGAIN DAMMIT LET ME GO." yelled Raven as she was being carried away.

They soon escape as Trigon is appearing they reach the other side of the portal Raven breaking free from Cyborg falling on her knees and begins to cry as she puts her hood back up.

"Is this the end Robin" said Starfire.

"I don't know" said Robin as all hope had been lost.


	5. No hope

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

As the titans are waiting for what seems to be the end conversation starts.

"Raven is their anything you can do to slow down your father returning?" said Robin.

"I might be able to slow it down maybe a few months to a year." said Raven.

"But in my condition I don't know if I could do it." said Raven.

"Please Raven you have to do it." said Starfire.

"Fine I'll try." said Raven as she began to meditate in the air.

For Raven minutes where passing like seconds as the portal began to slowly close Trigon was approaching it.

As the portal closed the last thing the team heard was "You can't run forever.".

Raven passed out falling into Beast Boys arms they arrived back at the tower not wasting any moment of what time they have left.

Trigon trapped in his own dimension realizes he must stop the destruction to save himself and so he conjures his power and slows down the destruction of the dimension and begins to search the dimension with his mind and finding that Dante is still here as he approaches him.

"What do you want you big sack of shit more games?" said Dante.

"You dare challenge me after what you have seen me do to your brother?" said Dante.

"Hey asshole why haven't you left yet did Raven seal the dimension well shit I guess we got a lot of time to talk since I'm pretty much your new son-in-law." said Dante.

"You may think it wise to mock me knowing anytime I could escape this place but at the same time it would destroy whatever dimension I go to and I just want to see the look on my daughters face when I tell her I killed you." said Trigon.

"Go to hell" said Dante as Trigon begins to laugh.

Soon back at the tower Starfire brings Raven to her room and puts her to bed Beast boy offers to look after Raven.

"No it's best for all of us to get some sleep after what happened" said Robin.

"Robin is right." said Cyborg as the team left for some rest.

Robin however does not instead he stays awake thinking.

"It is not good to see Raven like this if there was any way Dante could have survived..."

"What am I thinking the dimension was destroyed.. no one could survive it... I'm sorry Raven I couldn't save him.."

Raven awoke the next day and left to the central room and got some tea and sat down thinking about all that has happened.

Cyborg approaches Raven.

"If there is anything at all I can do for you let me know that goes for the rest of us too Raven".

Raven is still happy to know she has her friends nearby but after all that has happened it's starting to hurt her more emotionally.

9 months later Raven is in her room as she begins to think.

"9 months... It's been 9 months since I've seen Dante I wonder to myself is there still any way he could be alive..."

"How I wish he was here next to me I'll never forget about him until my time ends..."

"Any moment my father could come and we would be defenseless the power from the amulets will be too much... we would be no match... Dante I wish you were here..."

Raven heard knocks at her door as she heard a voice.

"Raven come to the central room." said Robin.

She rushes to the main room to see a strange-looking woman standing before her with blonde hair and she told them her name was Trish and she was Dante's ex-partner.

Raven was interested in getting to know her to maybe learn more about Dante but there was not enough time for that she quickly asked what Trish wanted while the other titans where listening from behind.

"What ever happened to Dante I lost contact after he told me he met you people." said Trish.

She sat down and told her the entire story.

"Oh is that so Trigon is coming and without Dante there is no way we can stand any chance... how long do we have until he arrives?" said Trish.

"Within 3 months." said Raven.

"Raven... Dante would be happy to see you like this and being able to get through life-like this... I'm just saying I knew him for a long time and he would be very happy." said Trish.

"Well I guess there's nothing left for now I'll see you all around." said Trish.

After Trish left Robin realized that there was only 3 months left he wanted to make the best of it with Starfire and got on his knees and proposed to her Raven and Beast boy and Cyborg where shocked but happy for them both and Starfire couldn't believe it she was so happy Raven was happy for her but somewhat upset because Dante was not here to see this with her...

"I accept yes!" said Starfire.

The team would set up a private marriage on the roof.

Raven quickly left and went to the roof to begin meditating and shortly after Beast Boy went to the roof.

"Raven are you okay" said Beast Boy.

"Yes I am thank you." said Raven.

"You know Dante I sort of looked up to as a big brother some reason I don't know maybe it's because his jokes where actually funny." said Beast Boy as Raven smiled and laughed.

"Oh I made you laugh!" said Beast Boy.

"Yes you did." said Raven.

1 month later

Starfire wakes up and says "The wedding is today! yay I cannot wait to show Robin my dress."

Robin wakes up and smiles Cyborg wakes up and says "Oh man can't wait to see Robin finally do it."

Beast boy wakes up and says "Today is going to be a good day."

Raven waked up and still tries to accept the fact of what has happened but it's still hard for her to just ignore what happened to Dante.

Before they left Raven wanted to tell her friends that she has finally accepted Dante is gone...

"No Raven never lose hope remember what I told you a long time ago.".

Raven says "Okay let's get this wedding started.".

As the wedding went on Raven for the first time in a long time felt happy mostly because it was such a good day for her friends Beast Boy and Cyborg took a seat while Raven took the back row seat.

Robin says "**I Robin, take you Starfire to be my Wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. **"

Starfire says "**I, Starfire, take you, Robin, to be my friend, my lover, the Father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. **"

Cyborg and Beast Boy both yell "Kiss her Kiss her Kiss her!"

Robin and Starfire begin to Kiss and the other titans cheer for them.

Everyone heads back down into the main room and celebrates Beast Boy still tries to comfort Raven.

"Do not worry I'm alright." said Raven.

So he leaves her alone and goes and challenges Cyborg to some robot fighting video games as Starfire and Robin sit and watch enjoying themselves.

Raven begins to meditate despite being in a noisy room with Beast boy and Cyborg arguing over video games she just wants to be close to her friends.

Cyborg and Beast boy continue fighting over the game Beast boy telling Cyborg "HEY YOU CHEATED YOU SAID NO SPECIAL ATTACKS!" Cyborg says "Uh no I did not you LIAR GET YOUR HANDS OF MY CONTROLLER!".

Raven fell to the ground Starfire and Robin both rushed to see what was wrong and she quickly got back up and said "2 months... we have 2 months..."

Robin let out a sigh.

"So there is nothing we can do is there?" said Cyborg.

all the titans looked at Raven and she looked disappointed and they knew she knew there was nothing left no hope.

Time has been passing quite fast the titans ignore most small crimes that happen on the streets knowing its almost time for the fight to start late that night Raven is awaken by someone at her door she approached and opened and it was Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven is everything alright just checking." said Beast Boy.

"I am sorry but there is just nothing left... to talk about Beast Boy... nothing will change anything sorry." said Raven. Beast Boy walks way finally understanding.

Raven continues to blame herself over the next month asking herself why did she not try to save Dante when he was being captured and she sleeps the days away and her friends become more worried about her soon she starts wondering if she should move on but she refuses to Dante is the last person she ever wants to remember and it's going to remain like that Raven thought.

1 month later

Robin alarms all the titans to meet in the central room.

They begin to talk and try to make a plan to defeat Trigon when he arrives.

Finally Raven has had enough of it and demands the subject to be dropped knowing there is no possibility of winning such a fight.

And Robin ultimately figured she was right so they all stopped and stood up and began to walk away when the a door opening caught their attention.

All of a sudden they heard a voice.

"So that's it then just going to give up like that huh?" said Dante.

"I don't think so." said Dante as he started walking towards the teen titans.

Raven in shock not being able to believe her eyes and so is the rest of the titans.

"Raven there still is hope left." said Robin.

Raven just staring at Dante not being able to think gets up and runs to him and hugs him as her hood falls back and he hugs back the other titans smile to see Raven happy once again.

"How did you survive?" said Raven as tears began to show.

"Well you will have to thank my brother for that one for leaving his sword and allowing me to enter this world with it." said Dante.

"But that brings me to my next point now do you want to save the world or not I will bring Trigon down I can promise it." said Dante.

The team quickly said yes.


	6. New hope

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"So what was your plan?" said Robin.

"Kinda don't know yet but it will come too me." said Dante.

The team where just happy to see Dante was still alive especially Raven.

"I could use some food I've not eaten much in the last 11 months." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Pizza?" said Raven.

"Yeah let's go!" said Beast Boy as the rest of the team smiled.

As they arrive Dante can sense a demon nearby while the titans were ordering he pulled out ivory and aimed it at the waiter.

The titans wondering what Dante was doing quickly questioned him.

"What are you doing?" said Robin.

Too late as they heard Dante fire 3 shots pass the waiter hitting a demon that concealed itself shortly after it falling over the waiter thanked Dante despite being frightened by him.

They take a seat Beast boy not able to help asks Dante.

"Dante.. do you think we will be able to stop Trigon?" said Beast Boy.

"I'll bring that big bastard down no matter what." said Dante as Raven quickly said "We" as Dante begins to smile back.

Dante notices a wedding ring on Robin and Starfire.

"Hey why wasn't I invited to the party oh well." said Dante.

"Who knows maybe next time it will be your party how does that sound Raven?" said Robin.

Raven not being able to say anything to embarrassed Dante replies to Robin "Sounds like fun".

"Dante can your brother's sword open up another portal back into the other dimension that you escaped from?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah it can why?" said Dante.

"I think I know what Cyborg means maybe it would be best for us to go to Trigon instead of letting him enter this world the battle would cost to many lives." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah I agree with Cyborg." said Robin.

"Well alright how do that sound to you Raven?" said Dante.

"Let's do it we still have a little less than a month before we have to." said Raven.

"It might just be a better Idea if I go into the dimension alone I don't want you to be trapped in it with me if shit goes bad." said Dante.

"I wouldn't want it any other way I'd rather be in there with you then out." said Raven as she grabbed his arm.

"What about the rest of you." said Dante.

"I believe you know the answer to that we are all going right friends?" said Starfire.

"That's an easy question yes we are." said Robin.

"What will you do with Yamato?" said Raven.

"Got a spot for it in your room?" said Dante.

"It's our room now do as you like." said Raven as she smiled.

"Aww." said Cyborg as he looked at Raven.

"Well team let's get back to the tower." said Robin.

As they enter the tower they see two strange woman and Dante quickly recognizes them as Trish and Lady.

"What the hell do you want if you're here for the debt I owe you both better luck next time." said Dante.

"And what if we are" said Lady.

"Well shit I'm so far in debt I can't even keep track anymore" said Dante.

"How much does Dante owe you both" said Robin.

"80 thousand" said Lady.

"50 thousand" said Trish.

"Damn come on now you know I don't have that kind of cash on me now." said Dante.

"I'll pay you both." said Robin.

"Alright sorry Dante I just want to make sure I get paid before you end up getting locked in a dimension forever." said Lady as she laughed.

"Yeah yeah like you give a damn" said Dante.

"See you around" said Trish and Lady.

"Damn the trip back took a lot out of me I think I'm going to go get a nap." said Dante.

"Alright I've had a lot of sleep the last 11 month but I'll go with you" said Raven.

"No thanks hang around your friends I can handle myself I'll think about how I'm going to bring that big bastard down" said Dante.

"Sounds like a plan" said Robin.

"It's nice to see you happy again Raven" said Beast boy.

Starfire and Raven leave to the roof to meditate together while Beast boy challenges Cyborg to games starting with racing.

Robin decides to go to the gym inside of the tower.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" said both Starfire and Raven.

"Raven do you perhaps plan on getting involved with the marriage with Dante?" said Starfire.

"I really would like it but don't tell anyone." said Raven as she smiled and continues to meditate.

Back in titan's tower...

"Oh what now Cyborg passed you oh WAIT Nitro BOOST NOW WHAT!" said Beast Boy.

"Not much watch this!" said Cyborg as he rammed Beast Boy off the road.

"NOW WHAT GREEN FUR BALL?" said Cyborg as Beast Boy gets frustrated.

"BOOOYAAAA" said Cyborg as he crossed the finish line.

Everyone heard it and it even woke Dante from his nap and Raven knew it would so her and Starfire went back down into the main room.

Dante walked in without his coat on scratching his head.

"Damn it must have been a sweet victory to yell like that at least I would hope." said Dante.

"Oh sorry for waking you man how about I make it up to you WHO WANTS WAFFLES!" yelled Cyborg.

Dante was the first to grab a plate and lineup at the kitchen with Raven standing next to him with a plate of her own.

shortly after everyone got their plate Robin came back and grabbed a plate of his own.

"How was your nap Dante" said Starfire.

"Not too bad but the ending could have been better." said Dante.

After the titans finished eating Dante was ready to pass out again this time so was everyone else so they called it a night.  
Robin and Starfire went to their room to sleep while walking Robin told Starfire "We can't lose hope yet." as she agreed.

Cyborg left to his room to charge his battery shortly after going to bed.

Beast boy walked Dante and Raven to their room and told them goodnight.

"You too green little elf" said Dante as Raven giggles.

Raven gets on the bed with Dante and gives him a kiss.

"Those 11 months were the worst of my life." said Raven.

"Your father made it very special for me he's an ass hole" said Dante.

"Could your brother still be alive I mean can't we use Yamato get him back." said Raven.

"I don't know." said Dante as they went to bed.

Throughout the night Raven had woke up not seeing Dante next to her she left to try to find him and found him on the rooftop under a shining moon light.

As she walked to him he turned around.

"Wait here." said Dante.

Shortly after he arrived this time holding a rose.

"May I have this dance?" said Dante.

As he put the rose in his mouth she quickly grabbed him and they begin to move slowly.

Very fast Raven was learning the proper steps so they began to speed up and he removed her hood to see her face as she had a smile on her face that would not stop.

Dante began to twirl her around him and she fell into his arms.

The rest of the titans shortly heard the steps and went to the rooftop to see Raven and Dante dancing and they all watched until Raven noticed them and stopped and put her hood up.

"Now now nothing to be shy about Rae Rae." said Cyborg as he laughed.

Dante sensed a portal opening at the bottom of Titans Tower and quickly handed the rose to Raven.

"Wait here I'll be right back." said Dante as he started running to the edge of the tower.

He jumped off running down the tower while firing Ebony and Ivory at a small wave of demons but more began to appear on separate sides of the tower.

Raven used her magic to cause a tidal wave to smack against a wave of demons taking them out to the sea while Cyborg began to fire his cannon still on the top of the tower as Starfire picked Robin up to do an air assault on a group of demons.

Beast boy went to help Raven by turning into a sabre cat clawing his way through mass amounts of demons.  
All the titans could hear while fighting was Dante's guns firing rapidly.

The same demon that grabbed Starfire back at the tower grabbed Dante and threw him through the window into titan's tower landing near a radio.

He gets up and soon says "I can already tell. Looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!" as he turns the stereo on max volume the rest of the titans hear it and Dante pulls out Rebellion and begins slashing.

Soon after he finishes the demons in the central room the one that captured Starfire is trying to escape he pulls out Ebony and Ivory saying "Better luck next time pal." as he fires the demon falls into the water.

The titans finish up at the bottom before another portal opens and a few vampire demons come out of it.

"Hey get back up here." yelled Dante.

The team went back up into the tower with Dante as the Vampire looking demon's followed.

The team quickly disposes of one of the vampire creatures leaving one left.

"Now this one's mine." said Dante. as creature approaches Dante.

"You are the son of Sparda well then I'll suck you dry!" said Vampiric Demon.

"Usually when I hear that it's a good thing." said Dante as he pulled out Rebellion and decapitating the demon.

Another Image of Trigon appears before the titans but Trigon looks much different he resembles Sparda a bit.

"Like what you see I'm almost the same image as your father now with the power of the amulet's none of you mortals can stop me now" said Trigon.

"Dude my father wasn't so hideous can't you tell by looking at me?" said Dante as he smiles looking into Rebellion as a mirror.

"You may find it funny to joke let's see what your reaction is in less than a month from now I will be free and will cause havoc all across dimensions." said Trigon.

"Raven I'm going to give you one last chance to come over to my side and destroy dimensions by my side reaching your full power as a demon." said Trigon.

"I'm not going to fall for your games father I'm more than happy right where I am." said Raven.

"That was a foolish choice you just made my dear daughter." said Trigon.

"Do you believe you could just banish me again my power is far above that now." said Trigon.

"Nah I think I'd rather just kill you this time." said Dante as Trigon slowly vanishes.

The titans shocked at what Dante just said.

"Is it possible completely destroy him forever?" said Robin.

"Easy as can be I'm sure you won't be missing him Raven." said Dante.

"How about we all actually get some sleep now." said Cyborg as everyone agreed.

As Raven and Dante got in bed they both saw Yamato it was glowing blue they both did not understand it and it stopped shortly after the next day they would try to figure it out.


	7. The Truth Behind Yamato

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The next day Dante and Raven awoke as they were leaving their room the sword started glowing blue again for reasons unknown.

Dante was very curious to learn of what his brother's sword was trying to tell him so he tells Raven to call the titans into the central room.

While Raven was getting the team together Dante went to grab Yamato it was no longer glowing shortly after he walks into the central room and all of the titans are waiting sitting on the couch.

He places the sword on the table near the couch and it continues to glow blue.

"Whoa cool" said Beast Boy.

"Colors!" said Starfire.

"Any idea what this means Dante" Robin asked.

"Not a clue it's why we are here now".

"Would Yamato be considered a mystical artifact" Raven asked.

"I would think so" said Dante.

"Where are you going with this Raven?" Robin asked.

"There is an old abandoned library near outside of the city that is centuries old and they did studies on mystical artifacts" said Raven.

"Well then what are we waiting for" said Beast Boy.

"It's not as simple as you would think they say the place is cursed with strange spectral creatures" said Raven.

"So it's a fools task" said Robin and Raven quickly looked at him and said "Yes".

"There is no reason Yamato would go through the trouble of signaling us if the sword knew it was useless we have to go" said Dante.

"We are all going to remember what we agreed to" said Raven.

"What about Yamato should we bring the sword" Robin asked.

"Why not can't hurt" said Dante.

Dante gets up and picks the sword up and suddenly falls to the ground unconscious Cyborg acts quick and catches Dante.

Beast boy reaches out to the sword when Raven stops him with her magic.

"Don't touch it" said Raven.

"She is right we don't know what it did to Dante" said Robin.

"He's still alive" said Cyborg.

"I'll go put him in medical care" said Raven.

"What must we do now Robin do we go to the library as Raven was saying" Starfire asked.

"Let's let Raven decide that" said Robin.

Soon after Cyborg carry's Dante into their medical care room and Raven sets up the machine and puts Dante on it.

As they leave the room Raven looks back and tells Dante "Be safe" Cyborg pats her on the shoulder and they catch up with the rest of the team in the central room.

"We are going to the library" said Raven.

The team quickly responds looking worried about what could happen.

As the team are leaving the room Yamato starts glowing blue once more and sparks they ignore it since there is nothing that they can do with the sword and continue walking to the garage.

Dante is starting to have images in his mind of Yamato he feels there is a connection behind the sword but he does not understand what the sword is trying to tell him.

Shortly after the titans make their way to the library in the T-Car.

Dante continues to have more images showing of what looks to be a strange-looking figure wielding Yamato he or she is too far away to get a good enough look.

Dante in a sleep he cannot awake from continues to drift inside of his mind he quickly learns that Yamato did this to him for a reason he's trying to understand what the sword was telling him.

The titans soon leave the city and minutes after leaving they are stopped by what looks to be a shadow figure of a dog.

They leave the vehicle to get a better look and the creature starts attacking it goes into the ground and spikes start coming up out of the ground under the titans and rips through robin's cape.

Raven quickly realizes whatever this creature is it doesn't like the fact they are going to the library.

The titans engage in combat with the strange creature Robin jumps into the air coming down on it with his metal rod missing after the creature escapes into the ground again.

Raven uses her magic to lift it out and then Starfire begins to attack with Star bolts while Cyborg uses his sonic cannon.

After the creature being hit falls Beast boy goes in for an attack as a Saber-Tooth Tiger it is very quick to dodge another attack and this time after going under it comes back up only to conceal Beast boy and go under again this time taking him with it and not coming back up.

The titans are quickly in anger as Cyborg starts hitting the ground while Raven try's to sense Beast Boy.

Dante continues to see more images this time completely different he is watching his friends as they are being hunted down one by one he is starting to get frustrated trying to break free.

"We have to get to the library Beast boy was taken there I can feel it" said Raven.

The titans quickly get back inside the car and Cyborg steps on the pedal knowing they are close to the library while Robin looks frustrated that he was not able to do anything against that creature.

"Please Robin do not blame yourself for this we are not aware of what kind of powers we are dealing with here it's not your fault" said Starfire.

Robin lets out a deep breath and calms down after what Starfire told him.

The titans arrive at the library which looks like it has not been touched in centuries.

Raven quickly has a freezing chill down her spine and is almost refusing to enter the library.

The rest of the titans quickly see Raven as she is not blinking or even there she has her eyes wide open staring at the library.

"Raven RAVEN" said Robin after quickly snapping Raven out of it.

"What is wrong what is it" Robin asked.

"It's not a powerful creature I'm feeling instead its immense darkness..." said Raven.

"But we have no choice we can't just leave Beast Boy alone in their" said Raven.

And the titans went inside of the library finding pages so old it's starting to fall apart.

Dante is starting to see images of his brother Vergil still not understanding it he continues to walk forward inside of his mind.

The titans quickly discover a shelf fallen over and behind it are spider webs completely concealing the passageway Raven opens it up using her magic.

Beast Boy soon wakes up in a room full of darkness not even the slightest bit of light he begins to move around as he steps on broken glass he falls back.

As the titans enter the passage way the wall behind them closes and they are in complete darkness but quickly Cyborg turns on his shoulder flashlight as Starfire lights up more with her Star bolts.

They continue through a corridor which just seems never-ending soon they run into a turn and on the wall it says "If you want to get out of here alive you better run for your life".

"OK now THAT is creepy" said Cyborg.

Beast boy turns into a Wolf to use what night vision he could get from it and standing right in front of him was the same dark figure they had fought back before he was captured shocked he quickly screams.

"AHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU" the titans quickly recognize that is Beast Boy and they start running in the direction they heard the voice.

"HURRY" said Robin.

Dante continues to walk through his mind but finds himself back where he started out of confusion he continues to walk.

Cyborg is falling behind the group and soon his light vanishes as the titans turn around in shock to see he is gone.

Raven is starting to question herself if it's her fault her friends are gone it was her who made them go to the library.

"This can't be happening we have to keep moving" said Raven.

Beast Boy hears something dropped next to him he is still in too much fear to want to use his night vision to see so he refuses.

Dante continues to walk until he feels something behind him and when he turns he is looking at a strange dark figure of what looks to be a dog but bigger and it continues to morph into spikes chasing him so he starts running forward.

Soon enough after gaining some distance Dante looks back to see the creature has vanished.

As Dante continued he found a strange looking rundown school or at least that is what it looked like to him so he went inside.

As the rest of the team continues they run into another turn going left and on the wall it says "Don't stop running if you want to get out alive" Starfire begins to get afraid.

"Robin let's just go back I can't handle this" said Starfire.

"We never leave our team behind Starfire I don't know how we will find them we have to continue" said Robin.  
Dante continues to search in what he thinks to be a school but on the inside it resembles a library he soon finds a passageway leading down into a dark area not being able to see he can't help but have a feeling he needs to continue.  
The creature soon comes back Raven feels it coming this time and quickly blocks off the corridor hoping it will run into her shield and get knocked back instead the creature runs straight through and jumps on Starfire as she screams it slowly fades away as she is being taken away.

And so Robin and Raven are left in the dark.

Dante feeling strange while walking through the darkness hears a scream soon after the entire corridor lights up.

Dante quickly starts running to where he heard the noise and he finds 4 strange-looking figures.

Quickly Dante felt something coming from behind as he turned around he saw the creature run through him and pounced on one of the 4 figures he tried to help but he was going right through all of them as if they are ghosts.

Beast Boy realizes the creature is back in the room after it making strange noises soon after Cyborg wakes up asking where am I Beast Boy recognizes the voice.

"Cyborg it's me Beast Boy can you turn on your flashlight?" said Beast Boy.

"Don't think so it busted when I hit the ground" said Cyborg.

"Whatever you do don't move from where you stand this entire room has strange things in it" said Beast Boy.

"Thanks for the tip we heard you scream what happened" Cyborg asked.

"I became a wolf to look around the room and I saw that creature standing in front of me and the creature began to change" said Beast Boy.

Dante continues down the hall and quickly realizes the creature has returned again and began to pounce but one of the 3 figures that was left put up a wall of dark energy as Dante saw it he quickly realized what is happening and woke up.

"Shit they are in the library and only Raven and Robin are the only ones left not captured from whatever the hell that thing was" said Dante as he got up and put his trench coat on and went to the garage.

"Raven are you there" Robin asked.

"Yeah I am I'm starting to think this is my fault I shouldn't have made you all come here it was too dangerous" said Raven.

"It was something we all agreed to no need to blame yourself" said Robin.

Robin pulled out his communicator as it began to ring and he answered it standing next to Raven the light was able to light up their faces and on the other side was Dante.

"Listen to me no time to wait you need to run don't stop or you will be captured" said Dante.

"What is this creature" Raven asked.

"It's the essence of darkness" Dante said.

"Find your friends and run" Dante said after ending the transmission.

Shortly after Dante took Robin's bike and started driving to the library.

Raven and Robin began to hear the creature coming from behind from the corridor they just got out of and quickly began to run using their communicators for what little light it would give.

"Uh my head huh where am I someone I can't see anything" said Starfire.

"We are here Starfire me and Beast Boy" said Cyborg.

"I'm in this strange liquid it is thick" said Starfire than lit up her side of the room holding on to a star bolt and saw she was sitting in what look liked blood.

Beast Boy and Cyborg both were able to see Starfire on the other side of the room which was a lot bigger than they had realized.

Dante driving as fast as he can he put demonic power into the bike to speed up even faster being only minutes away from the library.

Soon after running through so much darkness Raven and Robin both entered what looked to be a chamber and it had very little light from candles.

Raven looks to the center of the room looking at a pedestal with a book on it she quickly takes hold of the book and Robin notices the creature is about to tackle Raven he jumped in her way and vanishes with the creature.

Dante arrives at the library falling to the ground as another image shows up of what just happened inside the library he knew he was almost out of time and quickly got back on the bike and went inside.

"Starfire quick put out the light" Cyborg said quietly.

And they heard a noise of someone else being dropped and it was much closer to Starfire soon after realizing the creature left she illuminates her side of the room to see Robin next to her.

She quickly grabs him and is trying to wake him and she manages to he takes a moment to realize he was captured and Raven was all alone now.

"Starfire where are we and have you seen Beast Boy and Cyborg" Robin asked.

"We are here" said both Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Dante using the light from his bike quickly manages to get through the first corridor.

Raven falls to her knees and begins to weep shortly after hearing the creature coming begins to run faster than she ever had knowing her magic does not work against it.

"Are any of you injured" said Robin.

"My feet are sliced up from the broken glass in this room not to mention all the other strange-looking things lying around" said Beast Boy.

"What happened to Raven" Starfire asked.

"We got a transmission from Dante shortly before he told us to run and don't stop for nothing or we would be captured if this thing gets all of us there is nothing we can do" said Robin.

"We also managed to make it to what looked like a chamber with candles lit there was a pedestal with the book Raven was talking about after she picked it up the creature was coming from behind I saved her from being hit and woke up here" said Robin.

Raven out of breath stops to see that the creature is no longer chasing her.

Dante being chased from behind quickly drives faster and makes it to the chamber.

Raven has found a wooden door that is rusted and quickly uses her magic on it to open it.

"quiet someone is coming don't make a move" said Beast Boy.

Raven continues walking in the room and eventually asks "Is anyone there".

"Raven you made it" said Robin Starfire began to illuminate her side of the room once more.

The creature appears out of nowhere in the room and grabs Beast Boy and begins to claw his back making him bleed.  
"AHHHHHHHHH HES SCRATCHING MY BACK" said Beast Boy.

"NO STOP" said Raven the creature began to walk toward Raven walking into the illuminated side of the room they all saw the creature.

"It was no longer a dog shaped but a vicious void with razor sharp claws and teeth and attacked Raven knocking her to the ground cutting her left arm straight down the middle opening a large wound and blood dripping very fast.

Dante heard Ravens scream and had enough he used what demonic energy was left to boost himself the rest of the way.  
The creature was ready to slice Raven again before a light appearing and a loud engine running.

Dante appeared on the bike and he fired Ebony and Ivory at the shadow the shots managed to work since the demon was weak from the ray of light.

Raven was losing blood fast as there was a large cut down the center of her left arm he got in his knees to notice she was passed out and quickly freed the rest of the titans realizing Beast Boy had also been wounded.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you Raven" said Dante.

As the titans began to get up Cyborg blasted his way through the roof which took minutes for how far under they were.  
Dante realizing the shadow is back tells the rest to get out and take Raven fast as he charges the shadow with rebellion the cut does not work and the shadow returns an attack through his chest from underground piercing him lifting him into the air.

The titans quickly get out Starfire carrying Raven as she hears Dante's voice yelling "AGH" from being pierced she wakes up for a few more seconds notices Dante being obliterated by the shadow quickly yells and says "DANTE".

Dante was frustrated to his limit he had never been so pissed off before in his life he hit Devil Trigger and broke free and quickly reached in and somehow grabbed the shadow flying him into the outside air he fought the shadow which would ultimately lead to shadow trying another surprise attack under him.

This time not falling for it Dante jumps and falls with Rebellion cutting down the center of the shadow as it slowly flees and goes back inside of the library.

Dante was used to taking this kind of punishment he quickly stood back up after minutes on the ground and began to make his way back to the tower on foot.

The image of Dante being pierced is repeating in Raven's head hours later she screams "DANTE".  
Dante soon after arrives to the tower collapsing to the ground as Robin notices from the top of the tower sends Starfire down to pick him up and ends up getting covered in Dante's blood.

Dante awoke an hour later Raven still in a bad condition her arm was severely injured and lost much blood being sliced down the center.

He himself was in the same medical room with Beast Boy and Raven to the left and right of him Beast Boy being awake Raven slowly awaking.

Robin asks him if he defeated the shadow.

"He got away" said Dante as he got up still injured but not caring he wanted answers why Yamato did this he quickly retrieved the book that Raven brought back and started reading through it.

Hours had passed until Dante learned the meaning of what Yamato wanted Raven finally woke up asking "Is Dante alright".

"Yes he is the shadow got away from him he returned covered in blood and passed out outside of titans tower he was treated he is examining the book you brought back as we speak." said Robin.

Dante is shocked to learn and quickly leaves to the medical room to start explaining everything.

Raven is having a hard time to talk as Dante enters the room.

"Just don't speak" said Dante.

He began to explain what the book was telling him.

"Devil Arms are known to obey their master but if their master goes missing or is lost in combat the devil arm starts seeking a new wielder and only the person it chooses may wield it's true power when the person is near the sword it will begin lighting up to its own custom color" said Dante.

"If that's true then we need to find out who it is" said Robin.

Hours later Raven was able to walk not being able to use her left arm much at all they all went back into the central room Yamato still laid on the table where Dante dropped it.

Cyborg approached the sword and nothing happened he wasn't shocked of this at all.

Beast Boy approached the sword and was bummed out to see he was not the one.

Starfire than approached it and nothing happened she returned next to the rest of the team.

Robin approached it and still nothing.

The team all looked at Raven as she approached the sword it began to glow as Dante started to smile.

"It's calling to you Raven wield it" said Dante.

Raven quickly grabbed the sword and blue energy went into her as she took the sword out of the sheath it healed her left arm completely and the rest of her body.

Dante walked to Raven and asked her for the sword he grabbed it and looked into it.

"I guess I should have trusted you" said Dante as Yamato another image appeared into Dante's head he knew what he had to do.

He hands the sword back over to Raven.

"Yamato wants me to train you in the way of the blade" Dante said.

"Manipulating the swords powers with your own will create an immense amount of demonic power" said Dante.  
The rest of the titans looked at Raven and Dante realizing they are starting to have a much larger chance at defeating Trigon.

"I know what I must do" said Raven.

As she finished Dante grabbed her and pulled her into his arms kissing her as she kissed back the titans watched happy for the both of them.

"Oh by the way we are going to get that creep in the dark back for what he's done" said Dante.


	8. Raven's Training

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"Let's get started right away" said Dante as the titans followed him to the rooftop of the tower.

"Draw Yamato and fill it with your energy and swing as you do release that energy in a cut" said Dante.

The titans viewing Raven as she slices and dark energy blasts come out in slices.

"Well done" as Dante begins to clap "You sure are a fast learner" the rest of the titans agreed.

"Next focus your power into teleportation continue to slice as you teleport those blasts a distance away with your powers" said Dante.

This was much more difficult and took Raven a few hours to get right.

"Not bad I'm impressed" said Dante.

"Yamato is not only a sword of great power it is also a blade that gives the wielder increased speed" said Dante.

"Robin get in there and attack Raven" said Dante.

"Are you sure about that" said Robin as Raven quickly said "Just do it" Robin began to deliver blows to Raven hitting most of them Raven falls down.

"You alright" Robin asked "She's fine continue" said Dante.

Robin continues to deliver blows for minutes until Raven getting more frustrated not being able to do it finally figures it out and begins to dodge his attacks fairly easy.

"Nice Raven I'm going to speed up now" said Robin as he landed even more hits on her.

"Enough I'm going to step in now I'll go easy on you Raven use your speed to your advantage and try to land a hit on me" said Dante.

"I'm not going to stab you if that's what you mean" said Raven.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" said Dante.

"I won't do it" said Raven.

Dante charged her she blocks the first attack as he back flips away from being hit from Raven mocks her "Come on Raven you can do better than that put effort into your attacks" said Dante.

This time she charges him and they clash he quickly gets behind her and smacks the back of her head getting more frustrated Raven began to throw hits left and right that Dante continued to block.

"Is that all you got come on I know you can do better than that" said Dante.

The rest of the titans starting to worry knowing Raven is getting frustrated and Dante is driving it even further than he should.

Dante jumps up to slam down on Raven with Rebellion and misses as she gets back and delivers some of her dark magic in slices toward Dante.

Dante quickly rolls out of the way and pulls out Ebony and Ivory Raven reacts quickly shielding herself as he holsters them "Gotcha" said Dante.

She throws more waves of energy cuts his way as he dodges and yelling "Woohoohoo" practically dancing around them.  
Raven has had enough out of anger runs in for a clash and does what Vergil did to Dante she reappears behind him and puts Yamato through his chest and quickly falls back leaving it inside.

Dante falls to the ground the other titans run to him to check on him as Raven drops down "I'm sorry about that are you alright" as Dante gets back up and takes Yamato out of his chest.

"Nice one" said Dante as the rest of the titans laughed.

"I think we are done for today" said Dante.

"You sure you are alright Raven really gave it to you" said Cyborg and Dante replies with a simple "Yep" as they continue to go back down into the central room.

"How does it feel to wield Yamato" Dante asked.

"It's different" said Raven.

"Just wait until you master it I'm sure we will see more than just a few sparks flying around the air" said Dante.

"I think I'm going to go get a nap" said Dante.

"I'll go with you" said Raven as they left.

"I'm glad the sword picked you" said Dante.

"Listen back at the library.. I was careless... I didn't listen to what you said" said Raven.

"You can't be doing this you need to focus from now on" said Dante.

The rest of the titans left to go out for something to eat as they were all eating they heard a bank robbery happen close to them.

They all rushed towards the bank to see the robber had already been stopped someone who was around the same age as the titans had the robber at gunpoint with a revolver.

"Put the goddamn money down" said the strange person.

"We will take it from here you can get on with your business" said Robin He quickly turns to Robin and aims the gun at him and laughs "Put the gun down unless you want a fight" said Robin.

Lowering his gun only to draw his sword.

"Well alright" he said.

Raven wakes up to a transmission and Cyborg is on the other line telling them to get downtown quick it looks like another demon is attacking and he seems more powerful than the usual.

Dante quickly grabs his coat and makes his way there with Raven.

Robin and the rest begin battle with this strange person.

Robin jumps into the air landing on the person with his metal rod being blocked by what looks to be a demon hand.  
Cyborg begins to charge and knocks him back from behind.

Beast Boy doing his part to knock him back again transforms into a goat and knocks him further.

Then Starfire takes over lifting him into the air attempting to throw him down he quickly counters and begins squeezing her hand with his demon arm.

As she begins screaming she drops him not to long after he told them he was done playing games.  
Soon after Dante arrived noticing very quickly that it was Nero.

The titans are relieved to see Dante fighting with them now until he speaks out.

"Whoa calm down kid I'm sorry you had daddy issues when you were young" said Dante.

"Shut the hell up Dante" said Nero.

"You know this guy" Robin asked.

"He's my sweet nephew he's a charmer isn't he" said Dante.

"You how did you get that sword it belonged to my father" Nero asked.

Not getting any answers he charged Raven she was quick to dodge.

"Enough you want to play let's play then kid" said Dante.

The fight starts both rushing at each other into a clash Nero grabbing Dante's sword and throwing it to the side and quickly pushes Dante to the ground pounding his devil arm into Dante's face.

Soon after Dante kicks Nero off him and rushes at him Nero quick to block with his Devil arm but then steps back after Dante starts overpowering him they both do a back flip Dante pulling out Ebony and Ivory Nero pulling out Blue Rose.  
Dante aims at Nero while Nero aims at Dante they both fire Dante landing a shot in each of Nero's shoulders as Nero lands a shot into Dante's forehead.

Titans are still watching as a bullet to the head with a magnum as Dante is still standing.

"Damn that hurt" said Dante.

"Not as much as this will" as Nero charged Dante again with his devil arm Dante not having to put much effort into dodging each of his attacks soon jumps over Nero and slams him in the back of his head with the handle of Rebellion causing Nero to go unconscious.

"Starfire bring him back to the tower" said Robin.

"You alright with that shot you took to the head Dante" said Cyborg.

"It stung like a bitch" said Dante.

Soon back at the tower they lay Nero down on the couch waiting for him to wake up.

"If Nero is Vergil's son what made the sword pick me over him" Raven asked.

"Who knows" said Dante as Nero began to awaken.

"Calm down yet kid?" Dante asked.

"What happened to my father" Nero asked.

And so began hours of explaining everything that has happened since Dante met Raven and the rest.

"Mind if I stick around I want to give payback to Trigon when the time comes" said Nero.

"As long as you won't have another one of them temper tantrums." said Dante.

Nero looks over to Raven noticing her holding Yamato in the same position his father wielded it.

"I'd like to help you train Raven." said Nero.

"Why not after all we are a family." said Dante as he laughed.

"Where will I be staying" Nero asked.

"You can stay in one of the older rooms used by a former team member." said Beast Boy.

"I find it hard to believe the sword picked you but then again you are the daughter of Trigon." said Nero.

"Hey now she is a lot tougher then she looks actually I believe she will be able to kick your ass after a few more days of training." said Dante.

"Oh is that so." said Nero as he laughed.

"What is there to laugh about I'll fight you right now" said Raven.

"Whoa calm down people" said Dante.

"How about a quick sparring match" said Nero.

"Sure" said Raven.

"Sheesh really Nero next time you show your face don't start a war over being called out" said Dante.

Everyone left to the rooftop eager to see Raven test her new skills.

"Don't worry I'll take it easy on your girl" said Nero.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea" said Dante.

Nero quickly charged Raven delivering a strike to her as she blocks it with her magic he quickly realizes this will be a lot more difficult than when he would fight Dante.

Raven being quick appears behind him Nero himself being quick blocks her attack with his Devil Arm to quickly deliver another attack of his own only to be blocked again by her magic.

Raven flies into the air sending down waves of energy cuts Nero attempting to dodge all but one is knocked back as he is getting up pulls out Blue Rose and starts firing at Raven she continues to shield herself until Nero jumps up and breaks through her shield with his devil arm slamming her into the ground.

"Done already" Nero asked.

"Don't bet on it" said Raven as Dante began to smile.

Raven got back up and decided to send a wave of slashes at Nero ultimately hitting every single cut beginning to draw some amount of blood from Nero.

Soon after Nero charges Raven grabbing her and jumping into the air to just slam her into the ground once more using his devil arm.

Raven realizing an opening on how to hit Nero quickly stands up yet again and rushes Nero as he rushes her she vanishes and appears behind Nero.

Nero not being quick enough to turn around gets cut up in the back by a single energy cut sent from Raven.  
His back clearly shows a cut across his entire back getting frustrated Nero charges Raven and this time they clash Raven putting her magic into her weapon ultimately overpowers Nero and his sword is sent flying out of his hand.

Ding I think we have a winner as Dante approached Raven and raised her hand mocking Nero.

"Yeah whatever" said Nero.

"Don't worry kid it's just that we have all been in a lot more action then you throughout the last year" said Dante.  
Raven puts Yamato back in its sheath as the titans go to congratulate her Nero leaves and starts walking to his room.  
Dante catches up to Nero and tells him "You just need some practice that's all I got a good challenge for you that will get you back in shape" said Dante.

"What is it" Nero asked.

"Oh worry about that tomorrow as for now go get some rest" said Dante.

Dante continues back to the rooftop and lets everyone know.

"You know what I'm thinking" said Dante.

"What is it you are thinking Dante" said Starfire.

"I think tomorrow we should go take care of that asshole back at the library what say you Raven" said Dante.

"After what it did... yes" said Raven.

"Well then let's all get some rest Nero needs some training himself he's not been in combat in years we will bring him along could always use some extra help" said Dante.

Raven and Dante both arrive to their room and get on the bed and begin to talk.

"I never thought my life was going to reach this point" said Raven.

"It's not over until it's over" said Dante.


	9. Image of Vergil

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Everyone is awake besides Dante and Raven Nero quickly enters the central room asking Robin "What does Dante have planned today".

"He wants to go back to the library and get rid of the shadow" said Robin.

"Is that so why don't we get going then" said Nero.

"Man I think it would be a good idea to just wait for Dante and Raven last time that creature was careless and almost ripped off limbs" said Cyborg.

"Cyborg is right Nero I don't want to go back either" said Starfire.

"Fine I'll go alone" said Nero.

Nero left quickly after that as the titans looked at each other and quickly rushed to Raven's room to let Dante know.  
Raven is awake waiting for Dante to wake up as she hears knocks on her door.

Dante is awakened from the knocks as Raven answers the door.

The titans begin telling Raven as they can clearly see Dante beginning to wake up in her bed.

"Damn kid I told him" said Dante as he rushes to the garage as Raven grabs Yamato and continues to the garage with the titans.

"I have an Idea all of you go to Nero and help him out and get him out of the library after you find him I'll be there soon" said Dante.

Dante got on his bike and quickly left after the titans had left in the T-Car.

"I wonder what Dante has in his mind" Beast Boy asked.

"Whatever it is it better work" said Robin.

Nero arrives to the library not hesitating to enter as he enters the corridor his arm gives out enough light to light himself up completely.

The creature soon attacks Nero as he is going through the long corridor and bites into his devil arm quickly running away after the light burning the inside of his mouth as Nero laughs.

Nero starts to chase it as it is still within range of his light soon loses it.

Dante arrives to a gas station as the titans arrive at the library.

Dante straps on a few gas tanks to his bike as he makes his way for the library.

The titans enter the library through the hole Cyborg made last time they escaped knowing that they would cross with Nero sooner or later.

Nero makes his way into the second corridor soon after his back right shoulder is being bitten on from the shadow behind him as he yells he quickly pulls out Blue Rose and aims it behind him shooting the shadow in the face.

Nero pulls out his sword and slams it into the shadow and missing as it vanished into the ground he hits the ground.

The titans are making it to the chamber as they see the shadow running toward them escaping from Nero it quickly jumps on Raven this time Raven quickly draws Yamato and slices through the shadow causing it to flee into the ground.

The titans quickly continue as they knew after the gunshot they heard Nero was close by.

The titans enter the chamber at the same time Nero does Cyborg is quick to aim his cannon at Nero as Nero aims Blue Rose at the titans.

Soon after realizing they found each other they put away their weapons.

"Where is Dante" Nero asked.

"He told us he had a plan and to get you out of here he will be here soon" said Starfire.

Soon after the shadow enraged behind the titans Nero quickly yelled for them to run as it was covering everything chasing them they began to run the way Nero had come through.

Starfire is quickly throwing star bolts as Robin jumping turns around throwing a series of Birdarangs as Beast Boy morphs into a cheetah getting some distance.

Cyborg using what light he has from his flashlight trying to find the right turns.

Dante arrives quickly driving inside of the library like last time making his way into the first corridor.

The titans and Nero quickly hear the sound of Dante's bike and run faster toward him.

Beast Boy quickly finds Dante as he ran pass the group and quickly yells for him the shadow is chasing us.

Dante continues to slow down and still drive Beast Boy following him morphing back into a cheetah.

The titans soon see a bright light as they realize it is Dante he yells "GET TO THE SIDE" as the titans quickly put themself against the wall.

Dante drives through and back flips off the bike pulling ebony and ivory shooting at the bike hitting the gas tanks as the shadow was close.

The titans with Dante hear a loud screeching noise from the shadow.

All of them approach the shadow as it falls to the ground Dante pulls out Ivory and aims it.

"He's mine after what he did to me" said Raven as Dante spins Ivory putting it back in his holster.

Raven lifts the creature into the air with her magic as she quickly draws Yamato at a fast speed piercing the shadow

through the chest it lets out one final soft screech as she twists the blade.

"Well that's the end of that" said Nero.

"You dumbass" said Dante.

"What I knew you would come up with something and save the day it's just what you do" said Nero.

"It would seem that way" said Dante.

Dante and Nero and the titans left the corridor as they did they all looked back at the candles in the corridor lit up.

"Well would you look at that" said Cyborg.

As they get outside to enter the T-Car realizing there is not enough room for everyone.

"I'll get me and Dante back to the tower" said Raven as she and Dante vanished into the ground.

"Those are some neat tricks your friend has" said Nero.

Back at the tower the titans and Nero and Dante begin to eat as another image of Trigon appears.

Dante continues to eat ignoring it as everyone else turns to look at him.

"And who might this one be another descendant of Sparda? that is no human arm" said Trigon.

"It matters not I've already absorbed all of the power from the amulets" said Trigon.

"You bastard I'll rip your heart out with this arm" said Nero.

"I know what you did to my father and you will pay for it" said Nero.

"How about I make it up to you in the end it won't make a difference" said Trigon.

An image appeared in front of them it was Vergil and Vergil was able to look back on them.

"FATHER" said Nero.

Dante quickly stopped and turned around after hearing what Nero just said.

"Shit so you are still alive" said Dante.

"What don't you miss your brother" said Vergil.

"Say what's the weather down there in hell" said Dante as he laughed.

"From what Trigon speaks you will all learn soon" said Vergil.

"It's been lonely here brother I think you owe me a thank you for leaving Yamato behind" said Vergil.

"It would seem I do thanks" said Dante.

"Who has Yamato picked" Vergil asked.

Everyone turned to look at Raven as she pulled out Yamato.

Vergil fell to the ground as Dante knew what was happening.

"Father are you alright?" Nero asked.

"He's fine Yamato is doing it to him" said Dante.

"I see Yamato told me everything that has happened" said Vergil.

"Raven Yamato was wise when it picked you over my son" said Vergil.

"Nero continue the battle against Trigon and let him meet his end" said Vergil.

"I'll figure out a way to get you back" said Dante.

"Take your time brother I plan on paying a visit to our father's grave for a.. well old heirloom." said Vergil. as the image vanishes.

"If there is any way we can get your father back we will do it" said Raven.

"I guess it's good to know I have people I can count on" said Nero.

Dante pats Nero on the shoulder "Ah go get some rest kid" as Nero left and went to his room.

"I guess Yamato did make a good choice when it picked you Raven" said Robin.

"Oh yes indeed it is very well for the best" said Starfire.

"I think it's time to check if you have mastered the few skills Raven" said Dante.

The titans left to the rooftop as Raven began demonstrating her attacks.

"Rapid Slash Quickly charge towards an enemy, thrusting your sword deep into them" Dante said.

Raven began and performed the skill perfectly.

"Way to go Raven" said Beast Boy.

"Aerial Rave An aerial attack that can be used continuously in rapid succession." said Dante.

Raven continued to succeed.

"Upper Slash Unsheathe your sword then quickly slash an enemy, launching them into the air." Dante said.  
Once more Raven performed perfectly.

"And finally Judgment Cut Unsheathe your sword with blinding speed to cut through far away enemies." Dante said.  
Raven sends cuts at a far distance afterwards putting Yamato back in its sheath as Dante claps.

The titans in shock to see Raven performing at such high speeds.

"Well done you have already started to master the prime abilities in Yamato" said Dante.  
Dante approached Raven as the rest of the titans did.

"Thank you for everything you have done" said Raven.

"You got to do what you got to do to save the world" said Dante.

"I'm going to go get some rest anyone else?" said Beast Boy.

Everyone quickly said yes and left to their room as Dante and Raven were in bed Yamato started shaking for minutes as they woke up.

Yamato continued to shake for minutes on not understanding what it meant soon after it stopped and they went back to bed Dante did not sense anything nor did Raven.

As Robin and Starfire where getting ready to sleep Starfire asked Robin "Do you think now that there is some hope" Robin quickly turned to her and said "I believe so Starfire" as they went to sleep.


	10. Dante's Fury

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Days have been passing no sightings of anymore demons everything is quiet...

21 days until the end of the world and the titans knew it so did Dante.

Everyone is in the central room "There has been no demons appearing at all throughout the last week" said Robin.

"It is quite the shocker I mean last year we had fought wave after wave of them I guess they are finally giving up now" said Cyborg.

"Or they are getting ready planning a large attack" said Raven.

"If they are then we need to be prepared" said Robin.

"Shit I'm beginning to be bored with no demons around and all I think I'm going to go take a walk see if I can find some fun out in the streets" said Dante.

"Mind if I go with you?" said Raven.

"Let's get going" said Dante as they left the tower.

"Regardless of how strong Dante is I don't believe he will be able to take Trigon on alone" said Nero.

"Won't you Raven and Dante be enough?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't believe so we need more help" said Nero.

"I know there may not be hope for us to assist but if we can we got you covered" said Cyborg.

"No problem" said Nero.

"It might be a good Idea for all of us to start training" said Robin.

"Robin is right I shall go start my sessions" said Starfire.

Hours Later...

"Where is the party at come on man I'm really getting bored" said Dante.

"Don't push it you should have been with us years ago if you really wanted action everyday" said Raven.

Raven notices up ahead Adonis bullying civilians up ahead.

"I think we found your fun" said Raven.

"Shit he's only human in a way he's more of a pain in the ass then demons" said Dante.

"You want me to take care of it?" Raven asked.

"No I got this covered" said Dante.

Adonis realizes Raven with a man with a red trench coat on.

"Hey Raven did you and your team miss me at all I know you did" said Adonis.

"Not even the slightest sorry if I upset you at all but you aren't really my type" said Raven.

"Oh feisty like last time we met I am going to enjoy this who is the fool with the big sword" said Adonis.

"Shit what did he just call me" said Dante.

"This fool happens to be with me" said Raven.

"He doesn't look like much here come over here and let me use you as a weight" said Adonis.

"Is this guy for real?" Dante asked.

"I'm afraid so Dante" said Raven.

"Oh so the big man's name is Dante nice to meet you I'm Adonis" as he approached Dante reaching out for his hand.

Dante grabs his hand to shake it as Adonis tricks him throwing him into a brick wall.

"Hey my coat you scraped it you are going to pay for that" said Dante.

"What are you going to do big man" said Adonis.

Dante quickly pulls out Ivory aiming it to the center of Adonis's battle suit firing at the core.

"Oh did I do that shit man here let me lend you a hand out of the suit" said Dante.

Dante approached him grabbing him and throwing him against a wall.

Adonis frustrated he had never been mocked so much in his life.

"Got anything else to say?" Dante asked.

As Adonis opened his mouth Dante pulled Ivory back out aiming it at him quickly he shuts his mouth.

"No? well good I don't like someone who has a bigger mouth then mine" said Dante.

"Oh by the way nice to meet you" as Dante and Raven left heading back toward the tower.

"I'm going to get my revenge I'm Adonis no one makes a fool out of me" said Adonis.

Back at titans tower the titans hear a strange noise coming from the rooftop they quickly run up to investigate it and see a portal.

"Shit here we go again" said Nero.

"Titans get ready" said Robin.

Soon after a white-robed figure appeared and the portal began to vanish and looked exactly like Raven from behind.  
"Raven?" said Robin.

"No.. I am Arella" said Arella as she turned the titans quickly noticing all of the features on her face able to tell that is Raven's mother.

Raven felt her mother nearby as she went into the air and rushed for the tower.

Dante yells "Hey wait up".

Raven turns around and tell him "I feel my mother nearby I need to get back at the tower and find out why she is here".

"Well alright go I'll catch up" said Dante.

The titans approached Arella as Starfire asked "Are you Raven's mother?".

"Yes I am I came here when the monks of Azarath told me of what was happening".

Before Robin could ask her a question Raven arrived.

"Mother what are you doing here" said Raven.

"The monks of Azarath told me everything that has happened throughout the last year" said Arella.

"Then.. you know about him don't you" said Raven.

"Yes I do where is he" Arella asked.

"He should be here soon let's go inside" said Raven.

Dante walks in as the titans are waiting for him and notices Arella.

"Whoa now who might this fine looking lady be" said Dante.

"To late already know so Raven you never told me much about your mother" said Dante.

"So what is it you are here for" Nero asked concerned if it's related to the demons.

"Now no need to pressure her in questions" said Dante.

"That's alright" said Arella.

"Whoa you even have your daughter's voice" said Dante.

"When I first heard about you and my daughter I was shocked I never expected anything like this as my daughter we both never knew Sparda had children" said Arella.

"Very few do" said Dante.

"Why are you here mother" said Raven.

"Over the last year the monks have been feeling an immense power growing inside of hell they expect Trigon is gathering forces to perform an attack on earth" said Arella.

"I guessed that earlier it's been over a week since we have spotted a demon there had to be a good reason for it is there any precise time" Raven asked.

"I'm sorry but no" said Arella.

"You have changed so much since I last seen you Raven I hardly recognize you being so happy... and I see you are now wielding a blade I'm happy for you my daughter" said Arella "We all are" said Robin.

"I never expected my life to get to this point" said Raven.

"Are you happy with the way your life has ended up?" Arella asked.

"I have no regrets" said Raven.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Arella.

"Traveling here took most of my strength I'll go back tomorrow for now may I stay?"

"Of course you can after all we are all one big family" said Dante.

"Can I ask you something Raven in front of your friends" said Arella.

"What is it mother?" said Raven.

"If you ever plan on marriage not saying you will but if you ever do please don't do it without me" said Arella.

"Now how does that sound Dante" Nero asked as he began to laugh.

"Shit you should have asked for my permission as well Arella" said Dante as he also laughed.

"I think it bothers him" said Nero.

"You know what ever happened to Kyrie" Dante asked.

"She runs the church back home speaking of which I should bring her by to meet you all sometime" said Nero.

"That would be most joyful" Starfire said.

"Raven will you show me to my room I could use some rest" said Arella.

"Raven take your mother to Starfire's room since she has not used it in a while" said Robin.

Raven and Arella leaves going to Starfire's room.

"Well that wasn't so bad" said Dante.

"What do you mean by that" Nero asked.

"Well you know how mothers can be it went a lot better than when I met her father" said Dante.

"It's sort of obvious why Dante" said Nero.

"It just seems so natural after all this time" said Dante.

Arella sits on the bed asking Raven "Are you happy with him?" she replies "More than I've ever been get some rest mother" as Raven leaves the room.

Raven arrives back in the central room signaling Dante over to her he notices and approaches.

"I know this is out of your character but are you happy?" Raven asked.

"Of course I am" said Dante as they hugged and walked back to the rest of the team.

"That was very out of character" said Cyborg as he began to laugh.

"Sorry couldn't help listening in" said Cyborg.

Raven approaches him and smacks him across the head as he smashes into the ground.

"Holy shit did that hurt Tin man" said Dante as the rest of the titans started laughing.

As the day is already starting to end Nero tells everyone "I think it's time for some rest after that conversation Dante had with Arella I think it took a lot out of him" as Nero started laughing with the titans.

"You bastard" said Dante.

"He is right on one thing I am pretty tired I'm out" said Beast Boy.

All of the team left to their rooms as Nero walked by Dante patting him on the back "No hard feelings" said Nero as he walked off.

Arella was awoken as she went back into the central room to get a drink she was grabbed.

Everyone in the tower heard a scream as they rushed down into the main room Dante being the first to enter all look at each other.

Raven soon entered last "MY MOTHER IS GONE" said Raven.

"Quick everyone to my room let's check the security footage" said Cyborg.

The team quickly makes their way into Cyborg's room and he loads up the security footage in the hallway as Arella makes her way into the central room.

On the far right of the camera is shows Arella getting a glass of water as something in a mechanical suit comes from behind and grabs her.

Dante and Raven quickly looking back at each other Nero noticing and asks "What is it what did you see" as Dante looked at him.

"Shit it's that asshole in his scrap metal Adonis I must have hurt his feelings" said Dante.  
"Who the hell is Adonis" Nero asks.

"We have no time for this quick Beast Boy track her scent please" said Raven as she began to worry.  
Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Dante, and Nero get inside of the T-Car driving slowly as Beast Boy is following the scent of Arella while Starfire is scouting through the air.

Arella wakes up to find herself tied in rope in a back alley soon she hears a voice.

"I see you have awakened" said Adonis.

"Who are you" Arella asked.

"Oh don't play those games with me Raven" said Adonis.

"What.. I'm not Raven my name is Arella I am her mother.

"You are a liar" said Adonis.

"Why not acting so tough anymore since your man in red isn't around to save you" said Adonis.

"If I was Raven do you really think this rope would hold me down" said Arella.

"You are just playing games enough if you won't admit you are Raven I'll just cut you up until you show your powers out of pain" said Adonis.

"Ha-ha let's see how you react when I throw this scrap metal at your back" said Adonis.

Shortly after he grabbed ripped of a small piece of metal from a dumpster.

"Don't do this" said Arella as he approached her forcing her to stand up.

"Do what you will just block it" said Adonis as he steps back and sends the pieces of metal each inches long at Arella.  
The metal shards pierce through multiple spots of Areola's body her back right hip her top left shoulder to the left and right of her spinal cord as she lets out a scream.

"You.. you aren't Raven... well... looks like I can have some fun with you then" said Adonis.

Beast Boy getting closer as he warns the titans they are close they hear a loud scream of what sounds like Arella.

Beast Boy morphs back into a dog chasing the area they heard the scream and Starfire speeds up and Cyborg speeds up in the T-Car.

Raven getting sick just hoping her mother is alright they quickly get to the alley as Starfire lands and Nero rushes out of the car with the rest.

They hear screams saying "Please No" Nero quickly slams his demon arm into the metal door blocking off the back alley as they all see Adonis standing next to Arella as her cape has become most red in the back covered in blood.

The team in shocked at what they are seeing quickly Raven runs to her mother beginning to cry and Nero rushes Adonis slamming him into the wall with his demon arm and quickly picks her up walking to the car Raven following as Adonis is knocked out.

Dante heads back to the car and opens the door soon Adonis wakes up as Nero walks by Dante they both give each other a stare and Nero notices Dante as his eyes begin to glow with a faint red light.

Raven still crying for her mother's safety quickly enters the car and Nero lays her mother in the back seat. Dante continues to walk back to Adonis.

"MOTHER are you alright" as Raven's tears fall off.

Dante stops before entering the alley looking back at everyone as Raven looks back at him everyone notices his eyes glowing with a fury.

Adonis yells "Yeah that's right next time I'll do it to your girlfriend".

Never before has Nero seen Dante this enraged and it was the first time Raven ever has seen him mad.

Dante turns around entering the Alley as they hear metal being dragged.

They all hear Adonis screaming for over a minute he continues to scream.

Nero walks to the alley as Dante is coming out and looks over Dante's shoulder noticing Adonis his entire back was skinned and he had a hole through his head.

They both have another stare down as the rest of the team looks frightened over what Dante might do next he walks pass Nero and gets in the Driver's seat and takes off with Arella and Raven without anyone saying a word.

Dante Raven and Arella arrive back at the tower Dante carrying Arella into the central room Raven begins trying to heal her wounds.

Raven finishes still not a word from Dante they look at each other and wait.. waiting to see if Arella will wake up.


	11. Alastor

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Minutes later...

"What you did to Adonis... I'm glad you did It." said Raven.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her." said Dante.

"It's not your fault... I just don't understand why he did this he wanted me not her." said Raven as her tears slowed down.

"Only a vile creature could ever do this to someone..." said Raven.

"Do you remember what happened before you did that to Adonis?" said Raven.

"I did it not because I was being controlled by rage I could have stopped I did not want to." said Dante.

"Oh I see... what happened to your mother long ago?" said Raven.

"She... gave her life to save Me." said Dante.

Dante began to pace around the room.

No vital organs where hit but Arella had already lost too much blood Raven's healing can't do anything to help her only wait to see if she will wake up.

Dante continued to pace around the room as more minutes passed the team arrives back to the tower.

Nero and the rest of the titans entering the tower quickly making their way to the central room.

They made it into the room noticing Dante as he is leaning against the wall next to the entrance with his arms crossed and Raven as her mother is unconscious next to her on the couch.

Starfire went to sit down next to Raven as Cyborg was behind the couch and Beast Boy sitting on the other side next to her mother and Robin went next to Starfire as Nero stood next to Dante.

Raven is starting to notice her mother as her breathing is slowing down.

"She is not going to make It." said Raven in a very low sad voice.

"She should never have come here." said Raven.

"I can't believe he would do something like this." said Robin as Starfire began to hug Raven.

"How could Adonis do something like this... he thought she was Raven why would he have done this to her." said Beast Boy as he looked at Robin.

"Don't speak his name." said Cyborg.

"Is there nothing we can do?" said Starfire.

"None of her organs where hit she just lost too much blood." said Raven.

"Then wait can't we set her up in the lab and give her some blood?" said Cyborg.

"No... she is azerathian none of the blood we have would be compatible." said Raven.

"You are also azerathian can we use your blood?" said Robin.

"I am but I am also a demon it would kill her." said Raven.

5 minutes later...

Arella is no longer breathing...

Raven with her hood up begins to let out a small amount of more tears...

"She is gone..." said Raven.

"Shit..." said Nero.

Raven turned her head to Dante.

Dante leaves the room making his way for the roof.

"I'll get him." said Nero as he left the room chasing Dante.

"Hey wait up." said Nero as Dante does not stop.

Dante on the roof as Nero approaches him.

"What the hell is your problem." said Nero.

"Problem? I don't have a problem I just walked out." said Dante.

"Yeah right that was a shit excuse." said Nero.

"You want to know what your problem is you don't know how to get off my back." said Dante.

"This isn't about me this is about you." said Nero.

"You made it about me when you followed me up here." said Dante.

"Then what is your problem." said Nero.

"You know it might just be that Raven lost her mother." said Dante.

"Yeah I got something else to say why you aren't down there with her?" said Nero.

Dante becoming frustrated shouts "MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M HALF THE REASON THIS HAPPENED." all of the titans heard what Dante just shouted.

Raven in her mind "No... Dante you aren't." as the titans look at her.

Nero shouts "Is that really what you think SHE NEEDS YOU WITH HER!" as Dante pushes him out-of-the-way going back into the tower.

Nero following Dante back into the central room as Dante approaches Raven something catches his eye.

Dante not taking his eyes off Yamato soon everyone realizes Yamato is glowing blue.

"Quick draw the sword." said Dante.

Raven quickly pulls out Yamato as the sword takes flight into the air above Arella.

Everyone watches Yamato as they quickly set their eyes on Arella as the light from Yamato is starting to enter her body.

Soon after Arella vanishes as she does the blue light is seen floating back into Yamato as the sword falls back to Raven.

"Her soul... I think her soul just went into the blade." said Robin.

Raven takes hold of the sword once again as the sword is no longer glowing.

"My mother... I feel her Yamato is keeping her a part of me..." said Raven before falling to the ground.

Nero pats Dante on the shoulder as he approaches Raven reaching out for her hand.

"It was not your fault." said Raven as she grabbed Dante's hand.

"A piece of your mother will live on with you forever." said Nero.

"This still shouldn't have happened... If only I could have done something... or we could have done something... I can't keep going like this we need to focus on Trigon my mother's soul is a part of me now she will always be with me." said Raven.

"I don't mean to get in the way of everyone but maybe it might be time to start thinking about what Arella said about an invasion happening." said Cyborg.

Somewhere deep in hell...

"Looks as if Trigon is gathering forces for an attack he really is predictable." said Vergil.

He approached a small wave of demons as they were in his path.

"You stand in the way of my quest for power move aside." said Vergil.

Vergil summoned swords that would spin around him protecting him as he rushed into a wave of demons with no weapons.

Vergil charges in as his sword's quickly destroy any demons nearby as he continues walking he finds more demons coming toward him he sends summoned swords flying at them picking up a scythe dropped from a demon.

More and more demons appearing one after the other he demonstrates his skills using the scythe as he does a dash in spinning up sending demons flying into the air jumping slamming them back into the ground with ease.

Up ahead is a giant pool up blood that reaches up to Vergil's knees as he continues walking through it to the center to find a tombstone.

Soon back on Earth.

Nero and Dante and the titans all have a seat as they begin making a plan for the invasion.  
"Trigon has planned one final major attack on earth most likely the demons will appear in Jump City first and move across the world." said Robin.

"Then we will have to step in if Trigon does this Invasion their won't be a world left to save." said Cyborg.

"It's hard when we don't know when he is going to send the invasion." said Beast Boy.

"Expect the unexpected." said Dante.

"Raven still has to master the rest of Yamato's technique's." said Nero.

"You are right Dante we need to continue my training you need to tell me more about Yamato." said Raven.

"Alright fine we will continue tomorrow." said Dante.

"When the invasion happens we are going to split into separate teams and fight them off." said Robin.

"Which team will I be in Robin?" said Starfire.

"The best idea would be for us to instead of having Dante, Raven and Nero fight together separate a demon for each group." said Robin.

"When the time has come we will decide." said Robin.

"Well then sounds like a plan to even increase our odds tomorrow I'm going to teach Raven the Doppelganger skill a technique of Yamato known by only few." said Dante.

"What exactly does this Doppelganger do?" said Raven.

"You withdraw energy from the sword to create a second illusion of yourself that duplicates your every move." said Dante.

"That is so cool." said Beast Boy.

"I'm also going to show you Yamato as wielding it to its full potential you can cut through dimensions." said Dante.  
"That is unreal." said Robin.

"Now you realize the power of devil arms." said Nero.

"I never knew any of this stuff was real." said Raven.

"You better believe it." said Nero.

"Raven is your mother truly with you inside of Yamato?" said Beast Boy.

"I feel her as if she is right here." said Raven.

"Let's get some rest team Raven I'm sorry... about what happened I know how it feels most of us here do." said Robin.

Robin and Starfire make their way to their room as Dante and Raven do the same.

"Are you sure Raven will be okay?" said Starfire.

"I don't know but I hope so after what Dante's reaction was doing what he did to Adonis... if something like this happens again I don't know if Raven could recover from it we just have to hope for the best Starfire." said Robin.

"Will you tell me the story of your mother please?" said Raven.

"I've never told anyone the full story before." said Dante.

"After what has happened I think you deserve to know." said Dante.

"When me and my brother where just 8 years old my mother gave each of us a half of Sparda's Perfect Amulet at the time we knew nothing of what it could really do afterwards, she was killed in a demon attack... the attack was ordered by Trigon... She hid me underneath two stones and told me never to come out; no matter what I don't know where my brother was at the time." said Dante.

"What but I never knew my father is responsible for her death... we will stop him for the lives he has ruined." said Raven.  
"What was her name?" said Raven.

"Eva" said Dante.

"I was not able to make a promise to protect your mother right now I am going to make a promise to protect you." said Dante.

"By the way what did I tell you about hiding your face." said Dante as he laughed.

Raven removed her cape and got in bed as he was waiting for her she grabbed him pulling him in for a kiss.

Nero lying in bed began thinking "I can't blame Dante for acting the way he did put in the same situation I could have been just as bad or even worst." as everyone is sleeping.

Soon after back inside of Hell.

Vergil approaches his father's grave.

"Here it is the power I've been seeking for so long throughout the decades" said Vergil.

Vergil picks up the sword known as the "Spirit of lightning" "Thunder Sword" called Alastor It can only be wielded by the "chosen one" who can conquer it, but it is able to grant its possessor lightning speed and aerial capability.

Quickly after Phantom appears before Vergil.

"You will hand the sword over to me or die!" said Phantom.

"I'll give you a demonstration of what real power is." said Vergil.

Phantom charged Vergil as he continued to dodge every attack frustrating Phantom laughing at him.  
"You're weak vermin." said Vergil.

Vergil raised Alastor into the air as the sword began to spark suddenly rows of lightning bolts went forward striking everything in a straight path cutting Phantom in half.

Vergil smiled as he continued to test his new sword on even more demons.


	12. Recruitment

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"Raven wake up." said Dante as he began to rub her shoulder.

"I'm awake now what is it?" said Raven.

"You ready for the last day of your training or need more sleep?" said Dante.

"You go on see who is awake I'll be up in a few minutes." said Raven.

Dante enters the central room noticing everyone is awake and Nero and Robin approaches him.

"Yeah what is it?" said Dante.

"We were thinking what of the demon's Trigon is gathering is more than just a small army I mean it normally wouldn't take him half as long to spawn a large army." said Nero.

"What can we do about it?" said Dante.

"I'm starting to wonder if I should call the rest of the titans all around the world to aid the battle." said Robin.

"You are going to risk putting them in the risk of death?" said Dante.

"What choice do we have if we don't there might not be any people left to even risk." said Robin.

"It's a good Idea Dante we need all the help we can get." said Nero.

"Alright sounds like a plan will be fun to see an army fight each other." said Dante.

"Well we don't have that kind of group only maybe about 5 to 10 more people." said Robin.

"Can't you just recruit more titans?" said Nero.

"I could it would take some time and there is not much left." said Robin.

"Then get started." said Dante. As Raven arrives carrying Yamato and Rebellion "Here you forgot this." said Raven "What where you three discussing?" said Raven.

"Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy get over here." said Robin.

"Nero, Dante, and I have decided that we are calling all titans around the world to aid against the army of demons Trigon is preparing and even recruit more Titans." said Robin.

"You really think that is all necessary?" said Cyborg.

"You know Trigon he could prepare an entire army within a day if he wanted to this must be something much larger." said Robin.

"Robin is right it's for the best." said Raven.

"So like we are going to have an army of our own?" said Beast Boy.

"Yes that is the plan." said Robin.

"Raven are you ready?" said Dante.

"Ready for what?" Robin asked.

"Training and yes I am." said Raven.

"Great before I start I'm going to want to watch Raven finish her training." said Robin.

"Let's get going." said Nero.

The titan's left for the roof.

Nero and the rest of the titans went to the edge of the tower as Dante stood to the left and Raven to the right of the tower.

"Well alright this is the last time you will need to do this." said Dante.

"As I told you Yamato can cut through anything even dimension's with Yamato and with your magic you can even open portal's into different dimension's that is if you know the spell's to reach those dimension's." said Dante.  
"That is just incredible power." said Raven.

"You have the power in yourself to wield it." said Dante.

"Alright the Doppelganger skill Initiate a dimensional light-rift causing a second shadow version of yourself to appear also, while in Doppelganger mode, you will constantly consume your energy doing this puts you in the form of your greatest power also but negates healing and enhanced skills." said Dante.

"Wow... incredible." said Cyborg as the rest of the team their eye's opened wide. "Before performing the skill put your sword into the ground and kneel before it channeling energy into it." said Dante.

Raven performed the skill dropping to her knees putting the sword into the ground and energy was being put into the sword glowing black and blue soon something was forming to the ground next to her looking like a puddle.  
Seconds later an image of Raven appeared she turned her head to look at herself as she put her hood up so did the Doppelganger.

"Good job Raven first try to." said Nero.

"I don't believe my eyes how stuff like this can be even possible." said Robin.

"It's cool." said Beast Boy.

"Alright Raven let's begin attack me and watch as your Doppelganger is an illusion to yourself." said Dante as he took out his sword.

They charged each other into a clash as Raven's Doppelganger took a swing at Dante from the side he had to break off the clash and jump back.

Before clashing again Raven fell to the ground as her Doppelganger disappeared Dante rushed over and dropped down.  
"It took too much energy out of me." said Raven.

"It takes time to get used to it will help you learn to expand your energy into having it last longer." said Dante as he reached for her hand lifting her back up.

"Now let's finish up with the most prized skill of Yamato." said Dante.

"Hard to believe something can even top the Doppelganger." said Robin.

"Just watch." said Nero.

"You need to feel your energy and balance it with the energy of the dimension focusing your cut slicing the dimension opening a portal and another distance away." said Dante.

"That's just incredible..." said Cyborg.

"I've never seen anything like this even on my world." said Starfire.

"Be careful the amount of energy it will take from you might make you pass out even making a portal just feet away." said Dante.

Raven grabbed Yamato as it is in its sheath and closed her eyes for minutes balancing her energy with the dimension at fast speed she drew the sword slicing vertically as a loud boom happened for only a second.

Two portals appeared one right in front of Raven the other on the other side of the tower near the team Raven walked through and appeared on the other side seconds after it disappearing.

"The portals can only last a minute even less." said Dante.

"Oh.. I see..." said Raven as she collapsed again Nero catching her this time she passed out.  
"I'll take her to her room." said Nero. as he left with Raven.

The titans approached Dante.

"Why did you give the sword to Raven if you already knew how to wield the sword's full power and even more?" said Robin.

"Yamato rejected me because it knew I did not want to have it the sword knew I wanted Raven to have it." said Dante.  
"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Because he knew the sword can protect her." said Robin.

"Exactly." said Dante.

"Robin go gather the rest of the titans around the world and even more." said Dante.

"Alright I'll need the rest of you to come with me to get it done faster." said Robin.

"Take Nero with you just in case you run into trouble." said Dante.

"Alright you watch over Raven." said Robin.

"Let's go team." said Robin as he left to the T-Ship.

An hour later in the T-Ship Robin sends a transmission to all the teen titans.

"Calling all titans we all need to meet up at the central tower a big invasion is going to happening the end of the world is coming soon I'm going out to find more recruits this battle will decide the fate of dimensions no time for questions just get there NOW." said Robin.

Robin is receiving a transmission from an unknown source he answers and it is Red X.

"Hey kid so what is this little invasion I'm hearing about." said Red X.

"Red X... how did you get a transmitter." said Robin.

"The same way I got this suit stole it." said Red X.

"I don't have time for your games more important matters are at hand." said Robin.

"Come on now kid I didn't call for games I want to join the battle if you are telling the truth about what is going to happen." said Red X.

"No way." said Robin.

"Robin we need all the help we can get remember this isn't about grudges." said Nero.

"Who is the new kid?" said Red X.

"Fine meet at the tower later today." said Robin.

"See you there kid." said Red X ending the transmission.

"Alright titans here is what we are going to do first of all Beast Boy go track down Terra ask her if she wants to come back to the titans despite what she did like Nero said we need everyone we can get after you are done call me I'll tell you what to do next." said Robin.

"Cyborg track down Batgirl." said Robin.

"Starfire go find Static." said Robin.

"Nero you are with me we are going to find Zatanna." said Robin.

"Alright titans split." said Robin as the T-Ship split into five.

Back at titans tower.

Dante is with Raven as she is still sleeping he picks up Yamato.

"I wonder if he is still alive... I'm sure you do to." Dante thought.

Raven began waking up rubbing her head.

"Just sleep you need it I told you this might happen." said Dante.

"We should talk." said Raven.

"Alright what is it?" said Dante.

"It's just me wanting to thank you for everything you have done I've always been alone all my life and was called creepy and weird for how.. who I am." said Raven.

"You don't have to thank me for that." said Dante.

"I also want to thank you for showing me how much more power I really had inside of me." said Raven.

"Yamato knew it before I did the sword picked you for a reason." said Dante.

"It knew you could combine your power with its power and produce a large amount of demonic energy." said Dante.

"Funny thing is I never pictured myself using a sword before ha-ha." said Raven.

"I never pictured meeting a bunch of people in costumes and would love one of them." said Dante.

"I was always different being Half Demon I could have had a different life but when I met you it made me have a feeling I could be with someone who is the same as me and now that I am I could not ask for anymore." said Raven.

"There is something I should tell you about the sword Yamato." said Dante "If I wanted to I could have wielded Yamato to its full power anytime I wanted but I didn't have that lust for power anymore... instead I wanted to protect you and so the sword felt it and called to you." said Dante.

"You care that much for me? most demons would not give up this much power for someone they love." said Raven.  
"Let's just say I see a future that has me and you in it." said Dante.

"I see I was curious if you wanted that now I know I'll lay back down now will you stay with me?" said Raven.  
"Alright." as Dante got in bed with Raven.

"This is not what I meant here let me help you." said Raven as she pulled his arm over her as he was holding her.

Back with the titans.

"There is no time to explain here but an invasion from hell is going to happen and it will be the end of this dimension we need all the help we can get here take this transmitter meet at titan's tower tonight if you're in." said Cyborg as he handed a transmitter to Batgirl.

"I'll be there." said Batgirl.

"Hello friend Static we need to prepare for an invasion that is going to threaten to end this dimension here take this meet us at titans tower tonight." said Starfire as she handed him a transmitter.

"That big of a threat well I'll be there." said Static.

"Zatanna we need you to join our battle no time to explain all you need to know is that our dimension our world is on the line take this come to titans tower tonight." said Robin.

"Alright." said Zatanna.

"Terra... here take this.. there is going to be an invasion on this dimension we need everyone to help stop it.." said Beast Boy as he handed a transmitter to Terra.

"Is that right I never thought you would ask help from me again... I don't want to see anything bad happen like last time again I'll come." said Terra.

"Oh and also... maybe we could talk sometime again it's been awhile..." said Beast Boy.  
"I think I would enjoy that sure." said Terra as Beast Boy smiled.

"Cyborg did you get Batgirl?" said Robin.

"Yeah I did she will be there." said Cyborg.

"Good next find Kid Flash and Jinx they will probably be together." said Robin.

"Beast Boy did you find Terra?" said Robin.

"Yeah she does not want to see something like last time happen again she is going to show up." said Beast Boy.  
"Good to hear next find Miss Martian." said Robin.

"Starfire did you find Static." said Robin.

"Yes he will be there." said Starfire.

"Good next find Wonder Girl." said Robin.

"Nero we are going to find Aquagirl." said Robin.

"Let's get to it then." said Nero.

Somewhere in Hell.

"Looks like Trigon is really going to give the attack to earth and the dimension this time." said Vergil.

"I'll just wait until the gateway opens and when it does I'll make my way back to earth." said Vergil.

"Alastor you once served Sparda tell me everything you know." said Vergil.

Back on Earth.

"Yo! Jinx and Kid Flash here take these meet us at Titans Tower tonight the fate of this world depends on it." said Cyborg.

"You sure not right now I mean not to brag but it would only take seconds." said Kid Flash.

"Oh stop he said tonight." said Jinx.

"Hey Miss Martian it's been awhile here take this we need your help come to Titans Tower tonight an invasion is going tohappen on earth." said Beast Boy.

"See you there gar." said Miss Martian.

"Hello Wonder Girl Robin sent me to give you this come to Titans Tower tonight there is going to be an invasion on earth soon and we need all the help we can get." said Starfire.

"Sure thing Star." said Wonder Girl.

"Oh hey Robin! been awhile." said Aquagirl.

"No time to talk take this come to Titans Tower tonight an invasion is going to happen and we need all the help we can get." said Robin.

"Okay." said Aquagirl.

"Calling all titans did you finish your mission?" said Robin.

"Yeah." all the titans said.

"Great get back to the tower now we have guests coming soon." said Robin.

Back at titans tower.

Raven awakes to find Dante still sleeping she grabs Yamato and leaves to the central room.

As she walks in the titans also walk in returning from their mission.

"Oh hey where did you all go?" Raven asked.

"To do some recruiting soon everyone will be here." said Robin.

"Great so who did we get?" said Raven.

"Red X, Terra, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Aquagirl, Speedy, Bumblebee, Static, Batgirl, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Jinx, Miss Martian, and Hotspot ." said Robin.

"Red X?" said Raven.

"We need all the help we can get and he listened in on our transmitter." said Robin.

"Where is Dante?" Robin asked.

"Sleeping still." said Raven.

"Well alright they will be here any minute now." said Robin.

"Should I wake him up?" said Raven.

"Let the big man sleep he will wake up eventually it will be pretty loud in here." said Cyborg.

Something zips into the room.

"So we on time?" said Kid Flash.

"Yes you are." said Robin.

The team is watching out the window as a few ships arrive to the tower landing on the roof.

A few minutes later everyone arrives at once entering the tower.

"Hey Terra!" said Beast Boy as she approached him.

"Speedy how's it going." said Robin.

"Not too bad what about yourself." said Speedy.

"Oh hey girl." said Cyborg as he approached Bumblebee.

"What's up kids." said Red X.

Robin with a small angry look on his face replies "Nothing... much." "Is that so." said Red X.

"So who is the new guy." said Speedy.

"You will all find out soon." said Robin.

"Starfire you have grown since I last saw you." said Batgirl.

"If I may say so have you!" said Starfire.

"Alright everybody line up." said Robin as everyone began to line up.

"Nero and the rest of my team get over here." said Robin.

"We have a lot to tell all of you so let's begin the story." said Robin.

The titans explained began to explain everything which took hours even explaining what happened in the other dimension including the library and Yamato and Dante.

"Oh so that explains the sword Raven is carrying." said Jinx.

"Wait is it possible that sword can cut through dimensions and much more?" said Zatanna.

"Yes it is." said Raven.

"Yamato has a large amount of Demonic Power and Raven being able to manipulate it with her own." said Nero.

"So from the way it looks Dante is one of our main hopes in winning this isn't he." said Speedy.

"I'm afraid so." said Robin "But that doesn't mean the rest of you can't do something to help this battle so are you all in or not." said Robin.

Everyone began looking at each other speaking all agreeing yes.

"Good then." said Robin.

"I don't mean to interrupt but Robin I think we need to have a vote to who will lead the battle." said Raven.  
"We may as well." said Robin.

"My vote goes to Dante." said Nero.

"Now wait just a minute I mean none of us have even seen this Dante he could just be some chump for all we know." said Speedy.

Raven walked over to Speedy.

"Would you like me to wake him up and give you an example or would you rather have me send you to a different dimension right now where you stand with a skill DANTE taught me." said Raven.

"Uh point taken." said Speedy.

Raven walked back to the rest of the group.

"Trust me Dante is the most experienced in this kind of thing we would all be dead if it was not for him he even sacrificed 11 months trapped in a dimension before escaping saving Starfire." said Robin.

"Robin is right no more it's dropped." said Beast Boy.

"So who is allowed to vote?" Terra asked.

"Only us none of you know what has been happening it's only fair." said Robin.

"As for me I owe my life to Dante for not only saving me but for also saving Starfire he has my vote." said Robin.  
"Before I met Dante my life was worthless I had nothing no one and was called creepy by even my own team... I found someone who is like me and my vote is for him." said Raven.

"Dante gave us time and that time me and Robin got married he will have my vote." said Starfire.

"Robin is right he's saved our lives on countless occasions a good example is back in the library he has my vote." said Cyborg.

"Dante has my vote for more than just a few reasons a lot more." said Beast Boy.

"Dante will lead the invasion." said Robin.

Dante enters the central room.

"Hey what the hell is with all the noise... oh shit so what where we talking about again?" said Dante.

Raven approaches Dante and grabs his hand "We have something to tell you come over here." said Raven as she went back to the team.

"Dante we had a vote and we want you to lead us into battle when Trigon sends the attack." said Robin.  
"Think you can handle it?" said Nero.

"Well shit never saw this coming well alright." said Dante.

"Well alright I'll cut to the chase I want to see what you all here can do so we are going to have a little competition between all of you." said Dante.

"And we will all judge on how your perform and then after we will group you together." said Dante.

"How about winner fights you?" Speedy asked.

"Waste of time I have nothing to prove to you." said Dante.

"Are you just being afraid?" said Speedy.

Dante pulled out Ivory aiming it at Speedy.

"Got anything else to say or are we done here?" said Dante.

"Speedy enough." said Robin.

"Fine then." said Speedy.

"Well than glad you calmed down now.

"Now how about the brackets let's see."

"Oh this is going to be fun." said Red X.

"Yeah you won't make it to the finals." said Robin.

"Want to bet kid?" said Red X.

"Sure what do you got to offer?" said Robin.

"How about this suit." said Red X.

"What do you got to offer me?" said Red X.

"What do you want?" said Robin.

"How about a kiss from Starfire?" said Red X.

"WHAT? you do know we are married right?" said Robin.

"A bet is a bet kid deal or no deal?" said Red X.

"Starfire? is it worth doing it to get the suit back?" said Robin.

"Well if he is going to do it with the mask on I think so." said Starfire.

"You're on X." said Robin.

"Well now let's see the bracket" said Red X.

Round 1.

"Red X vs. Hotspot."

"Kid Flash vs. Static."

"Miss Martian vs. Jinx."

"Batgirl vs. Bumblebee."

"Terra vs. Aqualad."

"Speedy vs. Aquagirl."

"Zatanna vs. Wonder Girl."

"Let's get this party started." said Dante.


	13. Tournament

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

All of the team left for the roof to watch the battles that would happen.

First round Red X vs. Hotspot.

"Knock him out." said Robin.

"I wouldn't count on it kid." said Red X.

"Let's see about that." said Hotspot.

The fight was fairly quick Red X is the winner.

"Not too bad kid still got a lot to learn." said Red X.

"Well than that was a quick one oh well next." said Dante.

Second round Kid Flash vs. Static.

"You can't out run my electricity." said Static.

"Say whatever you want when it's over we will see." said Kid Flash.

"Give him a good one for me." said Jinx.

The fight was back and forth for the most part until the ending Kid Flash tricking Static into blasting himself.

"That was a close one." said Kid Flash.

"You know this wasn't half a bad idea Dante might be the last thing we can do to have a little bit of fun around here." said Cyborg.

"I just can't wait to see Red X lose and have to remove his suit." said Robin.

"Or you just can't wait for him to kiss your wife." said Beast Boy as he and Cyborg laughed.

"Got to say that kid sure is fast." said Nero.

Next round Miss Martian vs. Jinx.

"Good luck." said Miss Martian.

"Luck really isn't my thing but then again you might need it." said Jinx.

The fight was pretty much a one side fight Miss Martian winning.

"Better luck next time." said Miss Martian.

"Ah don't worry Jinx she isn't the winner of this yet!" said Kid Flash.

"Yeah whatever." said Jinx.

"Jinx looks a bit mad." said Raven.

"You think?" said Dante.

Next round Batgirl vs. Bumblebee.

"You got this girl give it to her." said Cyborg.

"This is going to be fun." said Bumblebee.

"It might hurt you a bit." said Batgirl.

"Batgirl you can do it." said Robin.

Fight was very close on many occasions Batgirl being the martial artist that she is pulled through for the victory.

"Was a lot of fun." said Bumblebee.

"Yeah it was." said Batgirl.

Next round Terra vs. Aqualad.

"Go Terra you got this one easy." said Beast Boy.

"Aqualad I don't know man this isn't really your fight." said Robin.

"Let's find out." said Aqualad.

"You will." said Terra.

Terra wins by knockout.

"Whoa he's going to need some rest after that one." said Cyborg.

"Good job Terra!" said Beast Boy.

"Thanks." said Terra.

Next round Speedy vs. Aquagirl.

"Let's see if he can take the second fish out of the sea." said Dante.

"Might just be sad." said Nero.

"You afraid of sharks?" Aquagirl asked.

"Not at all you ready for this? I beat Aqualad before shouldn't be that hard." said Speedy.

Speedy is the winner a short fight Aquagirl making many mistakes.

"Got to fix those mistakes." said Speedy.

"Yeah." said Aquagirl.

Next round Zatanna vs. Wonder Girl.

"Now this is the fight I was waiting for." said Robin.

"This is going to be a good fight if Wonder Girl gets a good hold on Zatanna it's over." said Cyborg.

A long fight everything Zatanna did to Wonder Girl did very little damage but eventually enough spells to tie her up did the trick Zatanna is the winner.

"Great job Zatanna." said Robin.

"Good fight." said Wonder Girl as she approached reaching out for a handshake Zatanna gladly accepting.

"You too I got scared for a few moments you could crush me if you got your hands on me for even a moment." said Zatanna.

"Shit there is not enough for everyone sorry Zatanna this round you will have to sit out after these we will do one final round a four way fight." said Dante.

"No problem will be fun to watch." said Zatanna.

"Alright this is taking longer than I expected after these fights we will just throw the last remaining four into the battle together spice it up a bit." said Dante.

Guess if I make it pass this Robin I get that kiss from Starfire." said Red X.

"We will just see about that." said Robin becoming frustrated.

"Starfire put on some of that lipstick I'll be there soon." said Red X.

"Oh man." said Raven.

Next round Red X vs. Kid Flash.

Good fight Red X just has to many tricks up his sleeve and Kid Flash not being too smart falls for each one of them Red X is the winner.

"So how about that kiss." said Red X.

"Yeah with that mask on it won't matter you will never feel her." said Robin.

"Fine by me." said Red X.

"Oh damn." said Nero.

"This just keeps getting better and better." said Cyborg.

"Well then Red X I guess I have to." as Starfire approached him.

"Oh man just try not to watch Robin." said Raven.

Starfire and Red X begin to kiss for only a second before jumping off him as Robin his heart almost stopped beating after watching it.

"That was nice thanks." said Red X.

"Yeah it was only for what less than a second?" said Robin.

"Good enough for me I enjoyed it and enjoyed you getting upset over it still got this kiss mark on my mask might keep you thinking." said Red X.

"Well shit that was interesting let's get on with the show." said Dante.

"Red X I'll get you back for this." said Robin.

Next round Miss Martian vs. Batgirl.

Miss Martian is having a hard time controlling her powers as she is still learning and Batgirl being more experienced gives her the advantage of the fight winning it.

"Good fight I'm still having a hard time learning to control my powers." said Miss Martian.

"Well if just give it a little while you will learn how to control them eventually." said Batgirl.

"Miss Martian you will learn your potential eventually Raven is still learning how to use her full power." said Robin.

Next round Terra vs. Speedy.

"You got this Terra make it to the finals!" said Beast Boy.

"I got to say this is going to be a one-sided fight sorry Speedy." said Robin.

"I doubt it." said Speedy.

"Let's find out then." said Terra.

One sided fight Terra wins nothing else to say.

"Hope I didn't hurt you too bad." said Terra.

"Yeah Terra good job making it to the finals!" said Beast Boy.

"Good luck Terra." said Speedy showing respect.

"Thanks." said Terra.

"Alright well it's almost time to wrap this thing up." said Dante.

"But it's not over until it's over as I said before." said Dante.

"Now let's get to it last round." said Dante.

"Anyone want to make a guess to who is going to win this?" said Nero.

"Whoever it is it won't be Red X that is my guess." said Robin.

"Kid you still mad about that kiss?" said Red X.

"Alright well here are the rules they are simple you get knocked off the tower you lose." said Dante.

Final round Red X. vs. Batgirl vs. Terra vs. Zatanna.

The fight starts as Batgirl charges Zatanna and Terra is on a flying rock as Red X jumps up to her.

"Red X delivering a shot knocking Terra off her rock as she lifts rock as a platform landing and sending three boulders at Red X.

Batgirl doing all she can to get to Zatanna but Zatanna continues to counter with her magic keeping distance.

As the boulders are coming at Red X he cloaks himself reappearing behind Terra kicking her down to the tower.

Batgirl throws a series of attacks at Zatanna knocking her down.

Red X sends many of his energy X marks at Terra as she gets hit with a few before sending a rock up at Red X from the ground knocking him far into the sky.

Zatanna puts Batgirl into a cloud of smoke with a spell and ties her up.

Batgirl being a good escape artist escapes easy delivering another punch to Zatanna.

Red X is forced to cloak himself before being knocked off the tower this time reappearing in the sky coming down to kick Terra landing the kick as she is falling off the towers edge before she can land on her rocks he sends a sticky amount of his energy shot at her causing her to fall to the ground of the tower.

Zatanna sends another rope around Batgirl this time it turning into a snake squeezing her and Zatanna round house kicks Batgirl off the tower as she hits the water it's left with Red X vs. Zatanna.

"Well then pretty lady are you ready?" said Red X.

Red X charges Zatanna landing hits on her before jumping back sending a bunch of energy X's at her she sends back objects to take the hits and after Red X has vanished.

Cloaking himself he approaches Zatanna kicking her as she falls to the ground.

"diuqil etercnoc." said Zatanna as the ground Red X was standing on began to turn into liquid concrete trapping him.  
She delivers blast of rocks at him landing each one before he charges an X blasting himself free charging Zatanna.  
He punch's her then jumps back and sends an X flying at her face covering her mouth rendering her helpless he rushes her throwing her into the air and vanishing reappearing to kick her to the ground when she breaks free it's too late she is falling.

"ecrof ytivarg." said Zatanna as she was still falling Red X tries to vanish and reappear on the tower but his gravity had just been increased by a lot forcing him to fall fast into the water it looks to be a draw.

"Well shit I guess it's a draw then." said Dante.

"Not to be exact I have it saved to my system we can watch the slow motion replay to see who won." said Cyborg.

"Raven get them back up here." said Robin.

Raven used her magic bringing them back up to the roof of the tower.

Cyborg showed his arm to the team as the screen was replaying in super slow motion it is showing that Red X hit the water first with the forced gravity.

"Nice one." said Red X.

"Yeah that's right you lose." said Robin.

"I made it to the finals after that I couldn't care anymore to win I got what I wanted from Starfire don't forget it." said Red X.

"That sticky stuff is annoying." said Terra.

"Sorry couldn't help it." said Red X.

"Still good fight everyone you all did well." said Robin.

"Congratulation's Zatanna." said Raven.

"Thank you." said Zatanna.

"I really hate snakes promise to never do that to me again." said Batgirl.

"I promise." said Zatanna.

"Good fight." said Red X looking at Zatanna.

"Being knocked off the tower for a victory is nothing to be proud of but it was a lot of fun." said Zatanna.

"Well then Dante I think we have had enough fun it's time to set up the ranks and teams." said Robin.

"Everyone here there is many guest bedrooms in the tower pick one." said Robin.

"Hey Terra my room has a bump bed care to?" said Beast Boy.

"Sure I'll get going then see you all tomorrow." said Terra.

"Beast Boy wait you can get some sleep later we all have to discuss the teams." said Robin.

"As for everyone else get some rest tomorrow is going to be a big day." said Robin.

"Let's get to it." said Dante.

The team including Dante and Nero left for the central room as they discussed the teams.


	14. Proposal

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Minutes later in the central room of the tower the team began discussing the teams.

"Alright here is what I was thinking." said Robin.

"Raven you will lead a team of Speedy, Terra, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Batgirl and Beast Boy." said Robin.

"Nero you will lead Wonder Girl, Hotspot, Aquagirl, Jinx, Bumblebee and Starfire." said Robin.

"Dante you will lead Aqualad, Red X, Static, Miss Martian, Cyborg, and myself." said Robin.

"It's really that simple?" said Nero.

"I get to be on the team of Terra yes!" said Beast Boy.

"Eh Raven it looks as if the battle to come will separate us yet again just try not to die." said Dante.

"The team knows the danger right I mean after all the explaining we did they better." said Cyborg.

"I do not wish to fight but if I must I will to protect our world." said Starfire.

"We need to go over the dangers to the rest of the team tomorrow to make sure they know." said Robin.

"If what we have already told them is not enough they are being foolish." said Raven.

"Dante anything you want to add to what we just went over?" said Robin.

"Nope not a word." said Dante.

"Well then again Nero and Raven don't let all of us down." said Dante.

"Raven you might want to practice controlling your energy with this dimension some more we will not have minutes to waste while we are fighting demons for you to get a portal up." said Dante.

"And don't make the mistake of over using your Doppelganger." said Dante.

"Alright I understand." said Raven.

"I hope you all realize this battle most likely some of us are going to die I hope you have accepted it." said Dante.

"I hope you are wrong." said Raven.

"It's a shame but he is right." said Nero.

"The amount of demons my father is gathering is going to be an incredible force of power." said Raven.

"And killing your father will not make the demons go away we will have to hunt each one of them down one by one." said Dante.

"Alright team get some rest it could be any moment from now to 18 days for the battle to begin." said Robin.

Beast Boy made it to his room.

"Terra are you still awake?" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah I am is there something you want to talk about the way you look at me..." said Terra.

"I will not lie I still have feelings for you but do you have them for me?" said Beast Boy.

"It's not that simple it's complicated I tried to destroy your entire team I could never forgive myself for doing that." said Terra.

"Yes you did but it doesn't mean I can't forgive you because I do and what you are doing here today helping fight the demons proves you do care." said Beast Boy.

"You always know what to say don't you." said Terra.

"So do you still have any feelings left for me?" said Beast Boy.

"I do and if we make it through this together I will prove it to you." said Terra.

"It is nice to hear that I'm glad you are back Terra let's get some sleep tomorrow is a big day." said Beast Boy.

"Goodnight." said Terra.

Cyborg is ready to sleep as someone is knocking on his door.

"Think you could get away from me that easy?" said Bumblebee.

"Well uh well." said Cyborg being nervous.

"May I come in?" said Bumblebee.

"Go right ahead." said Cyborg.

"I've missed you being at titans east has been a bit lonely." said Bumblebee.

"Well yeah I've kind of sort of.. missed you to." said Cyborg as Bumblebee kissed him.

"Let's just sleep." said Bumblebee.

Robin and Starfire get in bed ready to sleep.

"Robin can I ask you a question?" said Starfire.

"Sure go right ahead." said Robin.

"When did you well... start having the feelings for me?" said Starfire.

"You might not believe it Starfire but it was when I met you while we were fighting." said Robin.

"Your earth ways where strange at first but after learning your language through lip contact and understanding I also felt the same way about you." said Starfire.

"That is good to hear but it's time for some sleep." said Robin.

Minutes later in Raven's room.

"I don't want to fight in separate groups but I guess we have no choice." said Raven.

"I don't want anything to happen and if it does I will never know what did happen but I guess we have to do it." said Raven.

"It's all part of the job." said Dante.

"It's more than just a job it's the fate of the world." said Raven.

"That to." said Dante.

"Aren't you worried at all?" said Raven.

"There is no point to worry Raven if something bad is going to happen it is going to happen it's like life and death you can't avoid death just because you don't like it eventually our time will come until then I'd like to think about the good things like me and you." said Dante.

"You're right... there is nothing I can do to change anything." said Raven.

"You can still try every demon you kill out there saves lives." said Dante.

"Do you think we should get married?" said Raven as Dante opened his eyes.

"With all the guests we have you really want them to all be watching it? maybe we should just wait until after the world is supposed to end." said Dante.

"I don't want to wait it could end and if it does I would have never had the chance to do this." said Raven.

"I will do it think about it and give me an answer by tomorrow if you want to go on with this." said Dante.

"I love you." said Raven as they both sat up and Dante going in kissing.

"Time for bed big day tomorrow." said Dante.

In Nero's room.

"Are you still alive father down in hell I hope to see you return soon." said Nero.

The next day everyone is up in the central room.

"Alright last night we discussed the teams here is the list." said Robin.

"Speedy, Terra, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Batgirl and Beast Boy you will do as Raven says she will lead that team." said Robin.

"Wonder Girl, Hotspot, Aquagirl, Jinx, Bumblebee and Starfire you will do as Nero says he will lead that team." said Robin.

"Aqualad, Red X, Static, Miss Martian, Cyborg, and myself we will do as Dante says he will lead our team." said Robin.

"I just need to remind you all the danger you will be put against." said Robin.

"Now listen up I'm going to make it short and simple none of us can promise that any of you will make it back alive after all of this so if that is too hard for you to accept well then start crying." said Dante.

"It would be a lie if we said we could promise it." said Robin.

Raven grabbed Dante pulling him out of the room.

"Got an answer?" said Dante.

"I do and I want to do it tomorrow." said Raven.

"Got any outfits that come in red?" said Dante.

Raven changed her outfit color from blue to red.

"Beautiful." said Dante.

"There was times when I never believed you but now I do thank you." said Raven.

"Let's go inform the others." said Raven.

Raven and Dante went back into the central room walking to the rest of the team.

"What is with the new color Raven?" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah It does fit you being with Dante." said Robin.

"Robin I'd like to invite everyone here to my marriage with Dante tomorrow." said Raven.

"I don't believe what I am hearing this is for real Dante? well I never expected this but I guess we are all about to see an entire new side of you." said Nero.

"I can still keep the promise to my mother she wished to be at the wedding she will be there." said Raven as she smiles.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO Raven!" said Beast Boy.

"I can't believe she did it she is really going to do this I'm going to give it my all in this one BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAA." said Cyborg.

"Raven congratulations." said Zatanna.

"It's nice to see you happy I've never seen you like this." said Terra.

"OH YES! I WILL HELP YOU PREPARE FOR TOMORROW!." said Starfire.

"Raven I always knew this day would come but you yourself never believed it but now that it has we are all very happy for you seeing you change over the last year so much you're an entire different person now." said Robin.

"Going to keep the new look Raven red is nice looking on you." said Cyborg.

"I think I'll try it for a while." said Raven.

"One thing Raven." said Dante.

"If you want this wedding you will remove your hood throughout it." said Dante.

"I don't like watching beautiful woman hide their faces in the dark when beauty like that should be shown." said Dante.

Raven removes her hood as her face is lighting up red while blushing.

"Well the red really does suit you better." said Beast Boy as he laughs.

"Dante you don't look to excited." said Zatanna.

"Don't blame him this sort of thing really isn't his style he will never show his feelings well at least in public anyways." said Raven as she and Zatanna laughs.

"I bet it would be interesting to live as Raven for one day I wonder what Dante talks about when it's just her and him in the room." said Nero as he also began to laugh.

"Sorry but you will never find out it seems." said Dante.

"Everyone here is invited it will take place at the top of the tower tomorrow." said Beast Boy.

"It's nice to see an event like this take place I have not seen people this happy in a long time not since my world." said Miss Martian.

"Oh this will be interesting." said Red X.

"Have fun tomorrow Raven." said Aqualad.

Everyone heard mysterious voices coming from the door.

"So Dante is getting married that isn't really his style." said Lady.

"No it's not indeed." said Trish.

"Shit get the hell out of here." said Dante.

"Not a chance no way I am going to miss this." said Lady.

"And not only that we are also here to help fight the demons we hear they are coming soon we would like to stay in the tower since the day is arriving." said Trish.

"Fine but don't expect anything from me." said Dante.

"Don't mind him he is just nervous." said Nero.

"Shit.." said Dante.

Lady approached Raven.

"Congratulations I never thought I'd see the day where Dante broke for someone." said Lady.

"Thanks." said Raven.

"We would be glad to have your help." said Robin.

"Whatever team they are on it won't be mine." said Dante.

"I think he's shy." said Trish.

"You think?" said Lady as they both began to laugh with everyone else in the room.

"Shit... well to hell with this." said Dante as he walked out of the room.

"I think this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen all my life." said Lady.

"I could agree to that." said Nero.

"Well Lady and Trish we would be happy to put you on the team Lady can be with Raven's team and Trish can be with Nero's team we'll talk more tomorrow after the wedding we got a lot of stuff to set up might take a while." said Robin.

"Hello aren't you forgetting about someone?" said Jinx.

"Kid flash here now let me just see what we need uh huh alright be back." said Kid Flash.

"I'm going to go check on Dante." said Raven.

"Oh no that is alright he is fine perhaps we should get your stuff ready for tomorrow." said Starfire.

"Well alright let's get to it then." said Raven.

Alright team let's give Raven the best party of her life." said Robin.

The titans started setting up the decorations for the wedding as Dante was passed out in Raven's room Starfire was helping Raven get ready for her big day.


	15. Return of Vergil

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The next day...

Raven wakes up leaving to the central room as she notices all the decorations the team put together throughout the night.

"Raven come let's get you ready." said Starfire.

"Where is everyone?" said Raven.

"They are on the roof right now finishing everything Kid Flash was a big help." said Starfire.

Raven left with Starfire to get ready.

"Thanks a lot Kid Flash you helped out a ton." said Robin.

"No problem glad to help." said Kid Flash.

"Zatanna could you set up the chairs?" said Cyborg.

"Sure thing." said Zatanna as she casted her spell to stand all the chairs.

"Is everything almost ready?" said Wonder Girl.

"Yes now everything is let's get down inside to see what is going on." said Robin.

"Nice decorations." said Lady.

"Where is Dante at?" said Trish.

"He's probably still sleeping." said Nero.

"Let's go wake him up." said Lady as Trish and Nero left to wake up Dante.

Nero knocks on the door.

"Get up don't worry you can come out." said Lady.

"Come on Dante open up." said Trish.

Dante opens the door.

"Can't a man get some sleep around here before his wedding?" said Dante.

"Yeah right get down to the central room." said Nero.

"Let's go." said Lady.

Back in the central room.

"You know since we got everyone here today I'm going to bake one of my famous cakes Hotspot mind helping me out?" said Cyborg.

"Sure let's get to It." said Hotspot.

Dante walks in with the rest.

"About time you got up." said Robin.

"I think he doesn't want to have the wedding." said Beast Boy.

"And I thought Raven was going to be the one doing this." said Robin.

"Hey Robin after the wedding want to do some 1 on 1?" said Speedy.

"Yeah we need some practice the invasion will be sooner than later." said Robin.

Dante went up standing against the wall.

"Where is Raven at?" said Terra.

"With Starfire getting ready." said Robin.

"HEY BE CAREFUL don't put that many flames next to the cake." said Cyborg.

"Can't help it." said Hotspot.

"Come on Dante look happy." said Lady.

"Yeah I wonder what my father would say to this." said Nero.

Starfire and Raven enter the room.

"Hey Raven you look nice." said Aqualad.

"Starfire are you and Raven done yet?" said Robin.

"Yes we are ready." said Starfire.

"Cyborg cake done?" said Robin.

"It's been done Hotspot and me should do this more often." said Cyborg.

"It's nice to see everyone this happy despite what is going to happen soon." said Miss Martian.

"We will worry about that when it happens." said Red X.

"Let's get it started I don't think Dante can handle this much pressure." said Trish.

"Well alright ready Dante?" said Raven.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Dante.

Everyone left to the roof.

Zatanna stands at the end of the carpet ready to do the speech.

"Sorry Zatanna but take a seat and enjoy yourself we demons don't do that sort of thing." said Dante.

"He is a liar but just give him a favor." said Raven.

The team took seat as Dante and Raven walked up the carpet.

"Wait no this one has to be a proper marriage Dante you walk up and Raven will be walked down the carpet." said Robin.

"Are you serious?" said Dante.

"Oh yeah." said Nero as he started laughing.

"So who is going to walk her down." said Cyborg.

"I'll do it after all we are going to be family." said Nero.

"Well alright then." said Raven looking very embarrassed Dante made her keep her hood down.

"WAIT one last thing." said Cyborg as he turned on wedding music from his arm.

"Wow that is just harsh." said Trish.

Everyone started to laugh for a few seconds.

Dante was wearing his usual jacket without his weapons.

Raven was wearing her usual cloak but it was red.

Nero started walking Raven down the carpet as Cyborg was turning the music louder trying not to laugh.

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh and Raven looked at him getting annoyed as she was more embarrassed then Dante.  
Terra hits Beast Boy on the arm as he stops.

Starfire had a huge smile on her face for Raven as she hugs Robin.

They get to the end of the carpet.

"Raven going to kiss in front of everyone this is going to be good." said Beast Boy as he starts laughing at her again.

Raven lifts Beast Boy into the air dropping him on his chair.

"Man you just don't know when to shut It." said Cyborg.

"Enough distractions I want to see Raven kiss Dante." said Terra.

"Yeah Raven do It." said Jinx.

"Let's give them what they want." said Dante.

Dante moved slowly toward Raven going in for a kiss as she'starts she puts her arms around him getting closer and they begin to kiss.

"This is the greatest thing I have ever seen in my life." said Lady.

"We will be talking about this for the rest of our lives." said Trish.

"Way to go Raven." said Robin.

"Oh yes wonderful day indeed." said Starfire.

"That wasn't so bad was it Raven?" said Beast Boy as Terra knocks him upside the head.

"I hope you both have a good life." said Miss Martian.

Shortly after kissing they are still standing in the same spot as Raven puts her hood up.

"What did I tell you." said Dante.

"Well you did cut me some slack skipping the preaching I guess I'll let it slide." said Dante.

"Thank you." said Raven as she'smiles being embarrassed.

"No ring eh?" said Kid Flash.

"I can help with that." said Zatanna.

Zatanna used her magic put on a ring on the ring fingers of Dante and Raven.

"Dante's ring was red and had a blue gem in the middle Raven's ring was identical.

"It's beautiful thank you." said Raven.

"It's the least I can do." said Zatanna.

Cyborg stops the music.

"Let's get back inside to eat." said Robin.

"Allow Me." said Raven as she used Yamato to open a portal from the roof to the central room."

Everyone left inside of the portal entering the central room.

"Have to practice it sometime." said Raven.

"WHO WANTS CAKE AND ICE CREAM." said Cyborg.

"I do." said Kid Flash being the first to line up.

Trish and Lady approach Dante.

"You're a very popular man now." said Trish.

"What can I say I got the good looks don't I." said Dante.

"Think what you want." said Lady.

"You know I think you might just be a little jealous." said Dante.

"As I said think what you want." said Lady.

"Dante try some of this cake." said Nero.

"Not really my thing but you know what I could use right now hey Kid Flash." said Dante.

"Yeah what is it." said Kid Flash.

"Do me a favor go get me a large strawberry sundae." said Dante.

Kid Flash left the room for 10 seconds and came back with his sundae.

"Thanks." said Dante.

"No need it's your party." said Kid Flash.

Raven took a seat next to Dante.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." said Raven.

"What can I say I just got married aren't you?" said Dante.

"Can't you tell?" said Raven.

"Well with that hood you got it's kind of hard to." said Dante.

"But I know you are." said Dante.

"This cake is pretty good." said Red X.

"Told you me and Hotspot are a good baking team." said Cyborg.

Nero, Trish and Lady left to the roof.

10 minutes later.

"Damn good sundae." said Dante.

"So how are you feeling Raven." said Batgirl.

"I'm feeling great." said Raven.

Shortly after the earth is starting to shake and will not stop.

"Here we go." said Dante.

Nero, Trish and Lady quickly enters the central room.

Large explosions are heard across the city as portals are being opened all across the city Demons coming out starting to slaughter people.

"Looks like it's finally going to begin." said Lady.

"Get your shit together Dante its time." said Nero.

"The same day as my marriage had to be." said Raven.

"Shit let me grab my stuff." said Dante.

"Alright we don't have time to waste team get together you all know whose team you are in let's get to the roof.

Everyone left quickly to the rooftop.

They get on the roof noticing the sky is slowly turning red and the team are waiting for their orders.

Dante is in the middle of the tower as everyone is standing around him Raven is next to Nero, Trish and Lady.

Demons are coming to the tower as the team does not notice them coming.

Dante gets multiple scythes cutting through his body as the demons walk back.

Dante pulls out ebony and ivory firing at the demons as they quickly fall.

"He's still alive after taking a hit like that?" said Speedy.

"I guess she was serious." said Red X.

"I told you." said Raven as she'started to smile at Dante.

Dante rips out the blades that are pierced through his body.

"Alright if you don't know then I'll tell you what team you are on." said Robin.

"Aqualad, Red X, Static, Miss Martian, Cyborg and myself are with Dante." said Robin.

"Wonder Girl, Hotspot, Aquagirl, Jinx, Bumblebee, Starfire and Trish are with Nero." said Robin.

"Speedy, Terra, Zatanna,Kid Flash, Batgirl, Beast Boy and Lady are with Raven." said Dante.

"Raven take your team out to the east of the city." said Robin.

"And Nero you take the west." said Robin.

"We will take the center make sure to keep your communicators online and be careful." said Robin.

"Let me get us there." said Raven as she opened a portal using Yamato to the city.

"I can already tell look's like this is going to be one hell of a party." said Dante.

Everyone left through the portal as the battle has started.

Deep inside of Hell.

"Finally time to get out of here." said Vergil as he left cutting his way through demons escaping through one of the portals opened to Jump City.

Vergil finds himself outside in Jump City as demons are still coming through the portal he lifts Alastor into the air as lightning is coming down from the sky in a circular motion killing a large amount of demons.

"What the hell is that." said Nero.

"You all see what I'm looking at?" said Nero.

"Let's go check it out then we will split up." said Robin.

The titans approach the source of the lightning to see someone in blue standing still with a sword pointed into the sky.

Vergil turns around and looks at everyone.

"Well I guess this is what they would call a heartwarming family reunion." said Dante.

"You are still alive." said Nero.

"A trip to hell and back is rarely seen." said Vergil.

"Who is this guy?" said Speedy.

"It's Dante's brother and Nero's father.

"Yeah it's nice to see you again Vergil oh by the way you should meet your sister in law." said Dante.

Raven approaches Vergil holding Yamato.

"Do you want Yamato back?" said Raven.

"Wait she's just going to hand the sword over?" said Beast Boy.

"Keep it you need it besides I have an old weapon used by my father." said Vergil.

"Shit so you did let yourself be sent to hell for more than just saving the world." said Dante.

"Alastor the lightning fast sword only to be wielded by the chosen one well I remember wielding it a long time ago." said Dante.

"Yes and you never unlocked its full potential." said Vergil.

"Well then after all of this how about you show me a demonstration of what I was missing out on." said Dante.  
"I'll be glad to." said Vergil.

"Well for now since Vergil is back and Dante's team is short a member Vergil will you go with him?" said Robin.  
"I'll do it the good guy's way for once." said Vergil.

"After all we are supposed to be twins." said Dante.

"This battle will determine more than just a fight it will determine the end of the universe so both of you cut your act." said Nero.

"Vergil just try to survive this so I can kick your ass when it's over." said Dante.


	16. Death And Decay

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Nero and his team made it to the west side of the city fighting demons as they go.

Raven and her team have been at the east side fighting already.

"Kid Flash try to get some civilians out of here." said Raven.

"Batgirl back up Kid flash." said Raven.

"The rest of you keep fighting we have to stop this portal." said Raven.

Raven took Yamato and did a Judgment cut saving a few civilians before being hit from behind and knocked down.

Kid Flash worked as fast as he could running civilians away from the fighting as Batgirl was protecting them for him to finish.

Nero drew his sword Red Queen and charged it.

"Hotspot start frying these demons and Wonder Girl and Starfire get people to safety." said Nero.

Nero ran in slashing his way through countless demons and turned to block an attack from multiple demons using his demon arm to take the hit.

Hotspot backed up Nero burning the demons that where trying to flank him.

Wonder Girl and Starfire started flying the civilians to rooftops to keep them safe for the moment.

"Static and Miss Martian get these people out of here Aqualad cover them Vergil you're with me the rest of you cover the civilians." said Dante.

Dante took out Rebellion charging demons into a blade storm as Vergil went in slicing shortly before getting stabbed himself from behind he charged Alastor unleashing a blast from the sky behind him hitting multiple demons.

Miss Martian and Static started to get civilians out of the area.

"Watch out!" said Robin as Red X was about to be sliced from behind he used his teleportation to move a distance away.  
"Thanks." said Red X.

Robin pulled out his metal rod beginning to fight off demons protecting a young girl as his left arm got cut from behind.  
Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory to cover Robin as Vergil covered Dante with Alastor using his lightning speed attacks dashing through the demons.

Terra was fighting off demons in the air on her flying rock as a few demons from behind tried to get her.

"Terra watch out." said Raven as she shielded Terra.

"Thanks won't let it happen again." said Terra.

"That's the last of them." said Kid Flash.

"Good get back into the fight." said Raven.

Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex as he tail swipes demons away from Batgirl.

"Terra get Speedy in the air so he can cover fire." said Raven.

"On it." said Terra.

"Zatanna start making a barricade around us so they cannot escape." said Raven.

"Lady help me out over here." said Raven.

Lady pulled out her rocket launcher aiming it covering Raven.

"Aquagirl call in a tide Starfire help Bumblebee." said Nero.

"Hotspot get ready to torch them." said Nero.

Nero charged in again after demons using his Red Queen to knock demons up into the air.

"NOW." said Nero as Hotspot shot up many flames killing a large group of demons.

Demons approached Nero from behind as he was charging his sword.

"BEHIND YOU NERO." said Jinx.

Nero turned around slicing cutting more demons in half from the waist.

"Thanks." said Nero.

"Dante MOVE." said Cyborg as he was aiming his cannon fully charged.

Dante jumped to the right as Cyborg launched a large sonic blast hitting multiple demons in front of Dante.

"Nice." said Dante.

"Red X cover me." said Robin as he charged in at demons.

"Static charge my sword." said Dante as Static started channeling electricity into Dante's sword.

"Vergil let's do this." said Dante.

Dante and Vergil both lifted their sword into the air as multiple beams of lightning came down on groups of demons.  
"Good one." said Vergil.

Aqualad was near a fire hydrant using it to create small tidal waves knocking back demons as some approached him from behind slicing his right arm.

"I could use some help." said Aqualad.

"Aqualad let's give them an electricity bath." said Static.

Aqualad sent another wave of water as Static used his electricity to do some damage to their forces.

"Starfire WATCH OUT." said Nero as he pulled out Blue Rose firing at a demon coming at Starfire from behind.

"I could use some help over here." said Bumblebee.

"Wonder Girl give her some help." said Nero.

"I could use some help." said Aquagirl.

"Aquagirl give them a bath." said Trish as she charged up electricity into her guns.

Aquagirl sent a large puddle under a group of demons as Trish fires her electricity at the water.

"Hotspot lay down a wall of fire around us keeping them in." said Nero.

"Alright I'll need some cover." said Hotspot.

"Aquagirl cover Hotspot." said Nero.

Nero went back in this time using his devil arm blocking attacks from demons as they begin to corner him.

Aquagirl was up against a wall or so she thought as demons where approaching her from behind.

Nero turned to look at Aquagirl the demons rush to her stabbing through her upper back the scythe comes out on the other side...

"Aquagirl GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE." said Nero but it was too late.

"NO GOD DAMMIT." said Nero as he reached over with his devil arm grabbing the demon responsible and sending it down crashing into the ground as he began to squeeze his hand killing the demon.

"We can't keep fighting like this out here on the streets its hopeless." said Robin.

Robin paged all the transmitters.

"Listen get into the portal we will meet on the other side no questions." said Robin.

Each team left to enter the portal to find themselves together as they entered more demons where approaching.

"Nice to see you still alive Dante." said Lady.

"Now if only I could say the same about you." said Dante.

"I think he's still a bit upset." said Trish.

"Where is Aquagirl?" said Aqualad.

"I'm sorry... we lost her." said Nero.

"It can't be." said Aqualad.

"Alright cry later no time to waste let's get this shit started." said Dante.

Raven started the fight using a Judgment Cut sending a series of cuts throughout the area killing a large amount of demons.

Vergil raised Alastor to surround himself with a circular lightning chain that would continue to spin.

Nero went in using his demon arm sending demons into the air and then slamming them back into the ground.

Dante charged in diving into the air looking down pulling out Ebony and Ivory while spinning.

Speedy jumped in shooting down a series of explosive arrows as Robin sent a few explosive birdarangs.

Starfire took flight sending down Starbolts.

Cyborg stayed back to give cover fire with his cannon.

Beast Boy transformed into a man beast helping out Batgirl.

Batgirl went in to help Zatanna.

Trish and Lady covered the team from the back as a small group of demons where coming to flank.

"Let's get them." said Lady.

Lady ran into Trish as she jumped on her hand Trish sends her into the air as Lady fires down a series of rockets.

Trish pulls out her gun firing at demons while she invokes electricity into her shots.

Raven takes flight using Yamato and her speed dashing around enhancing Yamato with her magic sending charged energy cuts throughout a mass amount of demons cutting them in half.

Terra took flight on a rock taking stones out of the ground and sending it to the demons in the back.

Red X jumped in kicking and knocking demons down to the ground as he was dodging attacks soon having to escape using his cloaking skill.

Kid Flash thought it would be funny to mock the demons as they could not keep up with him.

Jinx put a mark on the ground in front of her letting the demons walk into it as the ground open up sending them down into a large hole.

"Hotspot take care of these." said Jinx.

Vergil charged to the far back of the group of demons as he fused Alastor with lightning as he is cutting through demons another cut is formed sending a lightning electrical blast through the demons.

Nero pulled out Blue Rose to give cover fire to Robin.

Dante took out Rebellion charging in and thrusting his sword through three demons.

Bumblebee went in for air assault this time not being so lucky as demons lined up jumping into the air piercing through her chest slamming her into the ground.

"NO." said Robin as Dante, Raven and Nero looked over to him and Red X and Zatanna went to help him get Bumblebee.  
Robin charged in pulling out his metal rod as Red X started shooting a bunch of energy X's.

Zatanna went over to check on Bumblebee but she was already gone the blade went through her heart blood was dripping as Zatanna's white gloves turned red.

"NO NO NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN." said Cyborg as he started to almost cry.

"I'm sorry she's gone I cannot sense her life form anymore." said Miss Martian.

"Come on Cyborg we can't stop now we have to keep going." said Zatanna.

"Don't let her die for nothing." said Red X.

"This can't go on forever we will continue to lose people." said Raven.

"Don't get all soft now Raven put Yamato to good use." said Vergil.

"We have to keep fighting." said Nero.

"They knew the dangers coming into this now let's go." said Dante.

Dante, Raven, Nero and Vergil started walking toward a large amount of demons as they keep coming.

"I'm sorry Cyborg." said Robin as he stood up.

"I never even told her how I felt... but I know she knew." said Cyborg

"But you're right we have to keep fighting let's go team." said Cyborg.

All of the titans rushed in Robin and Cyborg being furious.

Red X finds himself with demons approaching him he reached his hand into the ground sending a large X charge causing the ground to separate underneath the demons as they fall.

"Terra get me up there so I can lay down some fire." said Speedy.

"Alright hop on." said Terra.

Dante, Raven, Nero and Vergil begin to charge all at once toward the demons.

Dante draws Ebony and Ivory while running and firing.

Raven picks up demons with her magic as Dante continues firing at them and she begins to send energy cuts through the air slicing clean through the demons.

Vergil sends lightning currents through a large amount of demons connecting killing even more.

Nero is using his demon arm reaching out and grabbing demons bashing them against each other.

Static is in the air sending down electric strikes.

Wonder Girl fly's in knocking demons around.

Beast Boy charges in as a mammoth knocking demons into the air as Cyborg is riding on his back shooting down using his cannon.

Terra lifts a couple of large boulders from the ground sending them into waves of demons.

Robin is frustrated and because of it he gets sliced pretty bad on his right shoulder as Starfire fly's in to save him.

Zatanna uses her magic to trap the demons in a magic cage.

"Hotspot torch them." said Zatanna.

"My pleasure." said Hotspot.

"Raven move." said Dante as he rushes in sending multiple demons into the air as he pulls out Ebony and Ivory shooting them down.

"Father behind you." said Nero as he grabs the demon by the throat squeezing snapping its neck.

Vergil sends a strike at Nero and Nero dodges it as it slices a demon that was going to strike Nero from behind.

"Shit thanks." said Nero.

Starfire sets Robin down with Terra on her rock in the air.

"Robin rest for a minute you need It." said Starfire.

"Vergil move." said Raven as she sent a series of Judgment Cuts past Vergil killing seven demons.

Raven notices Dante in a clash with a big brute demon she dashes over with her enhanced speed slicing the demon from the center up as it splits in two.

Raven gets knocked into the air from behind Dante pulls out Ebony shooting the demon in the face as Raven is falling back down he catches her.

"Now this is my kind of rain." said Dante.

Raven smiles "Put me down now please before that thing cuts you in half." said Raven as Dante jumped to the left then pulling out Rebellion decapitating the demon.

"Looks like we are half way done." said Dante.

"How is everybody holding up." said Nero.

"Terra put me back to the ground I'm ready to get back into the fight." said Robin.

"Alright but be careful." said Terra as she lowered Robin down.

"Ready to show them what we are all about?" said Lady.

"Time to get serious." said Trish.

"Let's get on with the show." said Dante as another army of demons showed up.


	17. Image of Sparda

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante charged in at the next wave of demons as Raven took flight and Nero and Vergil went in after Dante did.

Zatanna pulls out her hat as fireworks come out of it hitting a wave of demons.

Wonder Girl charges a large brute knocking it around.

Raven turned around to notice something.

"Dante we have a problem." said Raven.

"What the hell is it I'm kind of busy over here." said Dante as he is clashing with two demons at once.

"Remember the Shadow in the library he's back." said Raven.

"Shit Nero get over here and handle these Vergil let's go get that shithead." said Dante.

Dante charged the shadow as it went under coming up at Vergil but Vergil is quick to dash out of the way and throw a series of strikes at the Shadow.

"Terra the next time that thing goes under do something." said Raven.

"I need some help." said Hotspot as he was being overwhelmed.

"I got you covered." said Speedy.

"Robin let's do it this time together." said Red X as they both charged in Red X shooting a wave of demons and Robin throwing Birdarangs.

"Miss Martian give me some help." said Static.

Miss Martian went to aid Static as he was knocked off his flying disc.

"Aqualad there is not much you can do here get back through the portal and get more people out of the area Batgirl go with him." said Cyborg.

Dante, Nero, Raven and Vergil where focusing hits on the shadow it was being torn up so it was forced to flee into the ground.

"Terra force it out." said Dante.

Vergil raises Alastor as Raven dashed backward and pulled out Yamato aiming a Judgment Cut at where the shadow went under Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory waiting as Nero was aiming his demon arm to grab it.

The Shadow was forced out from the ground as Dante, Nero, Raven and Vergil began to attack it.

Dante started firing at the Shadow while Nero grabbed it not letting it go and Vergil sent a lightning strike from the sky.

"GET BACK." said Raven as she did a Judgment Cut finishing the Shadow off as it falls to the ground.

The Shadow is starting to laugh.

"What's so funny." said Nero.

The Shadow morphed into Adonis.

Raven was in a bit of shock to see Shadow disguised as Adonis and she walked back.

"Remember me Raven? I killed your mother Raven!" said Shadow.

"Get away from her." said Robin.

"Shut the hell up you bastard." said Dante.

"You shouldn't play games like this." said Vergil.

"Nero grab him." said Dante.

Nero grabbed Shadow lifting him into the air as Dante pulled out Ivory aiming it sideways.

Nero lost his grip on the Shadow as it was being raised into the air and everyone looked at Raven her eyes where glowing with a black and white aura.

"This time you won't be coming back." said Raven as she is choking the Shadow with her magic.

"Yeah let's make sure of it." said Dante as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory firing at the Shadow as Vergil sends a bolt of lightning down on it and Nero pulls out Blue Rose firing at the Shadow.

Hotspot is sending flames up at the Shadow frying it.

Jinx was trapping demons in a circle trying to team up with Hotspot to finish them as she is about to be hit from behind Kid Flash comes in saving her.

"Thanks I owe you." said Jinx.

Dante, Nero, Raven and Vergil step back as the Shadow falls to the ground dead.

"Now that you are done with that we could use some help." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy transformed into a Sabre Cat as Cyborg went charging in sending demons flying into the air.

Dante notices a large demon that stands ten feet tall he rushes to clash with it.

The demon's strength proves to be much more then he thought as he gets knocked back.

"Not bad for a ten foot giant." said Dante.

"But how will you handle this." said Dante as he pulls out Ebony firing at the demon and it has no effect.

"Well shit this is great." said Dante.

Vergil charged a demon that was wearing a similar outfit to himself as he approached it turned around and Vergil realizes it's himself.

Cyborg is getting beat up pretty bad Starfire rushes down to pick him up and put him in the air with Speedy and Terra.

"Stay up here." said Starfire.

Nero was being attacked from multiple demons at once before Zatanna aids him sending the demons flying back into a wall.

Raven finds herself being approached by two demons that look similar as one is wielding a sword of air and the other fire.

Raven sent a series of energy cuts at the demons.

Dante is clashing with the brute as he uses his other hand to balance his sword pushing up as he is being driven down into the ground he starts overpowering the brute.

Dante overpowers the brute as the brute's sword breaks and he cuts him in half down the middle.

Lady and Trish finish up in the back and they leave to aid Red X and Robin.

Lady rushes in as Trish lifts her into the air sending her flying she shoots down a series of missiles.

Vergil is fighting himself as he is just being counterattacked.

"I see now." said Vergil as he raised his arm into the air as spectral blades appeared in a circular motion around him.

Dante notices Raven fighting Agni and Rudra but before he can help he is stabbed from behind and he falls to the ground.

Raven picks up Agni sending him into Rudra they get back up sending a wave of wind and fire at Raven but she shields them inside of her magic as they damage themselves.

Raven rushes in sending a strike down the center of Agni from the waist cutting him clean in half.

Nero rushes Rudra sending him into the air with his demon arm and then jumping sending him back into the ground.

Wonder Girl picks up Rudra with her lasso spinning him sending him into a wall as Raven finishes him off with a Judgment Cut.

Raven and Nero go to help Vergil as Vergil is now winning the fight using his Spectral Swords that his counterpart cannot counter.

Raven approaches Evil Vergil from behind as Nero approaches him with Vergil.

"Time to take your place back inside of Me." said Vergil.

Raven, Nero and Vergil charged all at once thrusting there sword through Evil Vergil as he started laughing being sucked into Vergil.

The demons that stabbed and knocked Dante down they all thrust swords into his back hitting his spinal cord as Miss Martian rushes over to help him.

"Dante needs help." said Miss Martian as Raven and Nero rushed over to help him get back up.

"That is a bad wound even for you." said Raven.

"Don't die on me yet." said Raven as Dante leaned onto Raven.

"Pull these damn things out." said Dante.

Nero used his demon hand to pull the blades out of Dante as blood squirted out on Raven.

"Leave me get back into the fight." said Dante.

"Shit Dante don't give out on us now." said Lady.

"Don't worry I'll be fine I'll just take a nap right here." said Dante.

"Shit you are useless." said Trish.

"Sorry." said Dante.

"I'll stay with Dante Nero go help them." said Raven.

Nero left to go help Zatanna as she was starting to get cornered and Raven was protecting Dante as he was slowly getting back into shape.

The demons where starting to clear up as there were almost none left.

Soon Vergil and Static both finish off the last wave of demons.

Everyone looked to Robin before they could say anything...

"We did it." said Robin as he was stabbed through his right arm screaming.

"NOOO." said Starfire

The demon started talking "Anyone who even moves a finger I cut off his head." said Demon.

"Don't do it." said Raven looking afraid.

"Look don't do it." said Cyborg.

"Fools trying to reason with It." said Vergil.

"Shut the hell up." said Nero.

Everyone heard a gunshot as they looked over to the source Dante was laid out on the ground with his hand up.  
The demon was shot in its forehead as it lets go of the blade in Robin's arm falling back.

"Sorry to spoil your party." said Dante as he got up.

Raven rushed over to Robin looking at his injury.

"Zatanna can you put a cast on his Arm." said Raven as Starfire approached Robin with tears in her eyes.  
"Robin will you be okay?" said Starfire.

Terra landed her rock as Speedy and Cyborg jumped off and Miss Martian, Wonder Girl and Hotspot also approached Robin.

Zatanna casted a spell putting a cast over his arm as the sword was still through it.

The portals where slowly shrinking.

"We need to get out of here now." said Vergil.

"Cyborg get Bumblebee out of here." said Robin.

"Starfire let's get out of here." said Robin.

Before the team could leave an image appeared before them.

Everyone turned around to look and it was an Image of Sparda.

"Father?" said Vergil.

"It can't be." said Nero.

"This is the last remaining essence I have and I am using it up now to do this." said Sparda.

"Dante and Vergil you need to put aside your differences this battle or your world will end." said Sparda.

"Dante you fell in love with the daughter of the same demon that I banished two thousand years ago." said Sparda.

"What's your point." said Dante.

"Raven you are the true wielder of Yamato the sword did not only pick you because Dante wanted you to be protected it picked you because you can unlock the full potential of the blade and even manipulate it more with your own power." said Sparda.

"Continue to master the sword and you will be able to defeat your father." said Sparda.

"You were a fool." said Vergil.

"Vergil you will soon learn to have feelings for humans." said Sparda.

"Nero you have much more power then you realize use your arm to find it." said Sparda.

"And Dante the bloodline must continue." said Sparda.

The image of Sparda vanished as an image of Trigon appeared.

"He is mine now." said Trigon.

"Whatever helps your big ass get sleep at night." said Dante.

"I see you found your way to the portal." said Trigon.

"The smell of demons was hard to miss." said Vergil.

"Raven why would you even consider having a marriage with this inferior specimen." said Trigon.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean." said Dante.

"Naturally you are worthless." said Trigon.

"Not to me." said Raven.

"When I'm done with you I'll make sure you end up as a pretty red stain." said Dante.

"I've had enough of your arrogant attitude." Said Trigon.

Trigon used his power and before the team appeared four red eyes as laser's where shot at Dante piercing both his arms and legs.

Then another four shots went through his chest and abdomen.

Dante could barely move as it went straight through his entire body.

The laser's where 4 feet long each sticking inside of Dante's body coming out of the other side.

Dante grunted in pain.

"Bastard." Said Nero

"You will fall father." said Raven.

"You have already lost some of your friends today perhaps I should corrupt their soul and put them in torment." said Trigon.

"The hell you will." said Nero.

Raven had enough she was starting to get furious with her father she took out Yamato at a lightning fast speed cutting the image of her father causing his face to be slashed.

"Argh how did you cut me from there?" said Trigon.

"Foolishness Trigon foolishness Yamato can cut through anything that included dimensions." said Vergil.

The image of Trigon vanishes.

Raven used her magic to remove the laser spikes from Dante's body.

"See you around dad." said Dante as he fell to the ground.

"Let's get the hell out of here." said Dante as Starfire picked him up.

Dante was losing blood fast faster than they have ever seen.

"Dante you won't make it in this condition we need to have Raven heal you now." Said Nero.

"I'll be fine." Said Dante.

They left through the portal to find Aqualad waiting.

"We got a problem." said Aqualad.

"Let's get back to the tower then discuss It." said Robin.

"Be more careful next time." said Red X.

The portal to hell vanishes.

Raven opens a portal using Yamato to the inside of the tower as everyone leaves through it back at the tower.

When they get back Lady Notices Dante is still losing a lot of blood.

"Dante you need to get in bed blood is draining out of you." said Lady.

"Dante go I'll come and help you after I do as much as I can for Robin." said Raven.

"Next time don't get so caught up idiot." said Vergil.

"Go back to hell." said Dante as he left the room.

"Will Robin be okay?" said Starfire.

"He will be fine." said Raven.

"Zatanna remove the cast Wonder Girl come over here and pull out the sword." said Raven.

"This is going to hurt." said Raven.

Wonder Girl ripped out the sword as Robin screamed Raven quickly started to close the wound using her healing skills.  
"I'm going to go check on Dante." said Trish.

The wound was healing but it was still not completely closed "Put the cast back on now." said Raven as Vergil left to the roof.

Zatanna put the cast back on Robin as Speedy approached him.

"Say when you are better how about that 1 on 1." said Speedy.

"Sure maybe when this is all over." said Robin.

"Aqualad what was it you wanted to tell Me." said Robin.

"The sea creatures told me all across the world there was similar portals opened and demons where coming out of them." said Aqualad.

"Then we will just have to hunt down each and every one of them now wont we." said Robin.

Trish knocked on Raven's door no one was answering as she entered Dante was fallen over on the floor in a pool of blood passed out.

Trish rushed back into the central room.

"Raven Dante is on the floor in a pool of blood he needs help now." said Trish.

"No... Hurry lets go." said Raven as Nero and the everyone else ran to Raven's room.

Raven started healing Dante but he would not wake up.

"He took some bad hits he was impaled on the ground by more than just a couple of demons at once." said Beast Boy.  
"I won't lose you not like I lost my mother." said Raven as she was holding Dante sitting in his blood.

Everyone looked down looking upset and Nero went to Raven and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." said Nero.

Raven started to cry as Dante looked dead not breathing no pulse at all.

"It can't be he can't be dead we need him." said Lady.

"I won't believe it." said Trish as she left the room.

"I should have saved you how could I not you have saved each of us multiple times... I can't do this anymore." said Raven as she was crying.

Terra hugged Beast Boy being worried about what is going to happen next.

Starfire held Robin's hand as they looked at each other Robin approached Raven reaching for her hand.  
Raven puts her hood up and they can hear her trying not to let it out.

Raven took Robin's hand as she got up Robin told her "Just let it out you don't have to be afraid to." said Robin.

"I could have done something I did not know this was going to happen I'm sorry Raven." said Cyborg.

"Miss Martian are you sure check again if you sense anything in him." said Zatanna.

Miss Martian put her hand on Dante and tried to find life in his body but she could not.

"I'm sorry but I can't." said Miss Martian.

"Please Wonder Girl take him out into the central room..." said Raven.

Raven fell to the ground in her room.

"Everyone get out now... and don't come back in." said Raven.

Everyone left the room as Wonder Girl was carrying Dante into the central room.

"Kid Flash we need to set up a coffin on the roof Dante deserves it." said Robin.

"Of course he does I will help." said Kid Flash.

The only thing the titans could hear was the sound of Raven in her room.

Nero approached Vergil on the rooftop.

"Dante is dead." said Nero.

"That's a shame we were going to have a nice fight." said Vergil.

"You bastard don't you care at all for your brother?" said Nero.

"Don't be a fool that is obvious now get going." said Vergil.

Vergil knew something was not right about Dante and he would soon learn what it was.


	18. Blood Lust

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

One hour later...

Vergil was still on the roof as Dante was in a casket not too far from him and Raven was still in her room everyone else was in the central room.

"What do we do now?" said Beast Boy.

"We keep fighting." said Robin.

"You can't fight your arm." said Starfire.

"Well I'll just have to deal with It." said Robin.

"We will not let you fight like this." said Cyborg.

"You will not get in my way." said Robin.

"Enough of this." said Nero.

"There are bigger issues then to fight over shit like that." said Nero.

"I don't know what to think of what happened to Dante I don't even know if I believe he is dead or not." said Nero.

"But what I do know is we have to keep fighting injured or not the world is depending on us and Dante was going to be the key to doing it with him gone there is even more to discuss." said Nero.

"Why does Vergil not seem concerned about Dante?" said Miss Martian.

"I don't know I know that he cares about his brother even if he does not show It." said Nero.

"When should we try to talk to Raven?" said Zatanna.

"Give her some time." said Terra.

"Terra is right give her time we all need a little rest after what has happened today..." said Robin.

"We need a new plan since Dante is gone." said Batgirl.

"I won't believe he is dead." said Trish.

"And I don't think Vergil does either." said Nero.

"Then why don't you bring him down here so he can share his mind." said Zatanna.

"Yeah right." said Nero.

"Don't even attempt it." said Lady.

"If Dante really isn't dead let's wait until tomorrow to see what happens." said Robin.

"Should we let Raven know?" said Beast Boy.

"No we don't want to get her hopes up." said Robin.

"I would like to have Aquagirl be brought to Atlantis for a proper burial at her home." said Aqualad.

"That is fine." said Robin.

"The laser's Trigon shot at Dante was what killed him if he really is dead that is going to be an entire new level of pain on Raven because of her father." said Cyborg.

"He will pay for all of the people he has killed." said Robin.

"I'll try to talk to my father later to see if he will tell me what he thinks said Nero.

"Good luck with that." said Lady.

"It's just hard to believe Dante could be dead." said Nero.

"We have to wait and see until then I think it's time for some rest everyone you did good but we can't stop to mourn yet the battle is not over lives are being lost as we speak from demons that escaped hell." said Robin.

"He's right get some rest tomorrow we have to start taking care of escaped demons." said Cyborg.

Everyone left to their room as it was midnight.

"You were saying you would prove it to me if we made it through this." said Beast Boy.

"We managed to live so I guess so." said Terra.

"I want to be with you it's all I could think about ever since I met you." said Beast Boy.

"I know you do and I feel the same way just trust me I promise." said Terra.

"Raven did not wait to get married with Dante because she feared what might happen and it's a good thing she did because look what happened to Dante now..." said Beast Boy.

"What I'm trying to say is I don't want to wait I want you to tell me now something bad might happen." said Beast Boy.  
"You are right..." said Terra as she reached for his hand they continued to move closer and kiss.

"There has to be life in Dante still." said Starfire.

"Because if there is not we are almost out of hope." said Starfire.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that Starfire because I don't know if he is or not from the way it looks he is dead." said Robin.

"There must be something we can do Vergil is not worried at all he must think Dante is alive." said Starfire.

"We just met Vergil he is a mysterious person we don't know anything about him we can't go to conclusions I'm sorry." said Robin.

Nero was sitting down in his room and started to think.

"Dante can't be dead if he really is then there may be no way left to beat Trigon Raven cannot master Yamato fast enough." said Nero.

"But we still have my father and he is just as strong as Dante and now he has Alastor." said Nero.

Raven is on her bed trying to get an answer from Yamato.

Raven picked up Yamato looking into the sword.

"Yamato do you know if he is still alive is there anything at all you can tell me?" said Raven.

She did not get any response from Yamato.

"I will not give up hope I've learned too much from doing It." said Raven.

Raven left her room and made her way to the roof and saw Vergil near the edge.

Raven noticed a casket on the roof that was shut she knew who was inside of it she went over to Vergil.

"What do you want." said Vergil.

"You knew Dante better than anyone in the world and you are his brother why are you not concerned about him at all?" said Raven.

"And why should I tell you?" said Vergil.

"I loved your brother earlier today we had a marriage... and now look what has happened you are my brother-in-law now." said Raven.

"What do you want to know?" said Vergil.

"Could he still be alive?" said Raven.

"It is very unlikely but I have seen it before." said Vergil.

"So is that why you are waiting here you want to be the first to see?" said Raven.

"Not exactly if he is still alive you will learn why I am here." said Vergil.

"How long could it take?" said Raven.

"There is a very slim chance he could still be alive don't get your hopes up if he does not wake up by dawn he is gone." said Vergil.

"I know you care about him." said Raven as Vergil turned back around.

"Think what you want." said Vergil.

Raven went back to her room feeling a little happy that Vergil said there is still a slim chance Dante could be alive.

Raven was waiting up in her room for what felt like hours.

While waiting up to see if Dante would come back she fell asleep.

The next day the team was in the central room and Vergil was still on the roof.

"I guess its true then he is dead." said Nero.

"There is nothing left to do but have a funeral for him we need to get Raven." said Robin.

Raven woke up she realizes she fell asleep she rushed into the central room.

"Is Dante back?" said Raven.

"He... never woke up." said Nero.

Raven felt like her heart just exploded and her entire body was just dropping.

"Raven it's time to have the funeral." said Robin.

Raven did not say anything she just left to the roof as the team followed.

Vergil turned to look at Raven.

"I tried not to get your hopes up." said Vergil.

"I understand that now." said Raven.

20 minutes later.

The team was lined up in front of the coffin as Raven was in the back and Vergil was standing near the edge of the tower.

"Raven is there anything you want to say?" said Robin.

"No there is not." said Raven.

"Are you sure?" said Robin.

"I said no." said Raven.

"No one has anything to say?" said Beast Boy.

"That's because there is nothing to say." said Nero.

As the team was walking away Vergil approached the coffin as he turned around to walk away Rebellion came flying through the roof and went through the top of the coffin.

Everyone turned around to look as Dante was impaled by his own sword and soon Dante sat up.  
"He's still alive?" said Beast Boy.

"No... It can't be." said Raven as she started to smile.

Raven felt the joy come back to her it hit her so hard she almost started to cry.

"How is he alive." said Robin.

"I don't believe it." said Nero.

"I knew he couldn't be dead." said Trish.

Raven started running toward the Coffin.

"GET BACK." said Vergil.

Raven stepped back as Dante looked over to her then back at Vergil he ripped out Rebellion from his chest and charged into Vergil.

Dante was using his hand trying to get to Vergil but Vergil was blocking with Alastor as Dante started to cut his entire fist against Alastor.

"DANTE STOP." said Raven.

"It's useless he's in a blood thirst he's not himself anymore this was what I was expecting." said Vergil.

Nero charged into Dante from behind grabbing him with his demon arm.

Vergil stepped back as Dante was slowly breaking free he picked up Nero and tossed him into Vergil.

Dante picks up Rebellion and charges at Nero and Vergil as Nero blocks his attack Vergil tries to leg sweep him but Dante jumps and lands behind Nero attempting another attack without thought as Nero blocks it with his arm.

Raven lifts Dante into the air as he breaks free charges at her but she dashes out of the way.

"What do we do." said Nero.

"Fight him." said Vergil.

"Don't kill him." said Raven.

The rest of the team where watching Nero, Vergil and Raven trying to control Dante.

Dante starts to attack Nero again but Nero continues to block each attack as Dante switches to Vergil slicing his arm.

Vergil is getting annoyed by Dante and raises Alastor as lightning comes down on Dante as he points Rebellion into the sky absorbing the blast and sends it back into Vergil but Raven shields him.

Dante tried to charge Raven but Nero jumped in the way and started fighting Dante off using his sword and slices Dante's chest and Dante pushes Nero back then jumps up and slams down with Rebellion as Nero rolls out of the way.

Dante continues to charge Nero as he slices Nero back on his face and picks up Nero slamming him into the ground.

Vergil charges Dante but Dante dodges and grabs Vergil by the back of his head putting him to the ground.

"I'm almost done holding back he's starting to piss me off." said Nero.

"If he does not stop soon I will kill him." said Vergil.

Dante charges Raven she avoids the attack appearing behind him.

"Dante you have to stop I can't let you do this." said Raven.

He attacks Raven with Rebellion but she blocks using Yamato as Raven and Dante clash.

Raven beats Dante in the clash and sends Rebellion flying into the air as she puts Yamato through his chest he falls backwards to the ground.

"Dante please stop now stop this." said Raven.

Dante quickly rises and jumps into Raven but is countered when a lightning bolt comes down sending him back to the ground caused by Vergil.

Dante gets up again only to be taken down by Nero's demon arm knocking him upside the head.  
"DANTE STOP THIS." said Raven.

Dante stands up slowly walking toward Raven as he lets out a scream and he takes his devil trigger form into a demon he falls forward to the ground and reverts back to his normal form.

He does not get back up Raven and Nero get down to see if he is alive.

Miss Martian approaches Raven and Nero.

"I sense his life he is alive." said Miss Martian.

"The Martian is right he just needs a lot of rest now." said Vergil.

Raven picked Dante up hugging him as the team approached her.

"We need to get him in bed." said Miss Martian.

"Let's get him to Raven's room Wonder Girl." said Robin.

Wonder Girl picked up Dante and the team left with him to Raven's room as Nero stayed behind with Vergil.  
"You knew he would live didn't you." said Nero.

"Perhaps this has happened before when I almost killed him." said Vergil.

"He got lucky this time." said Vergil.

Wonder Girl put Dante on Raven's bed.

"I'm going to stay with him Miss Martian how long will it take for him to wake up?" said Raven.

"Could be as little as minutes or even days." said Miss Martian.

"Will he remember anything that just happened?" said Beast Boy.

"If he really was enraged in a blood lust he will not." said Miss Martian.

"Raven do you want anyone to stay with you?" said Robin.

"Don't worry about me Robin thank you but you need to get some rest I am not going to let you leave with your arm like that." said Raven.

"We went over this earlier I'm going to still fight." said Robin.

"No you will not and I will make Starfire put you in bed now you can either be forced to sleep or you can monitor the team while they go out and hunt down some of the escaped demons." said Raven.

"Fine team meet me in the central room it's time to start clearing some of the escaped demons." said Robin.

The team left to the central room as Raven got in bed sleeping next to Dante.

"I'm going to help the team hunt down demons that escaped stay at the tower to make sure nothing happens." said Nero.

"Alright." said Vergil as Nero left to the central room.

"Alright team I'm going to group you together to hunt down some of the escaped demons." said Robin.

"It's good for business at least Dante will be happy as Devil May Cry is going to get a lot of calls in." said Lady.

"Since Dante is still alive we will take care of some of the escaped demons while he gets some rest then we will take the fight to Trigon." said Robin.


	19. Guilt

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"Alright so what is the plan." said Nero.

"We are going to keep you here as for the rest of you I'm going to group you in teams of two." said Robin.

"Speedy and Terra." said Robin.

"Zatanna and Red X" said Robin.

"Wonder Girl and Miss Martian." said Robin.

"Batgirl and Hotspot." said Robin.

"Static and Kid Flash." said Robin.

"Aqualad and Jinx." said Robin.

Beast Boy approached Terra.

"Be careful." said Beast Boy.

Terra hugged him and replied "You too." as Speedy approached Beast Boy.

"We will be fine." said Speedy.

"Get going I will send all of you your coordinates" said Cyborg.

"Trish and Lady Finish clearing out Jump City." said Robin.

"And don't take chances if you run into trouble just get out of there." said Robin.

"As for the rest of us we are going to prepare to strike Trigon." said Robin.

Everyone left to start their mission as the rest of the team continued planning.

"Nero go check on Raven and Dante." said Robin.

"Alright." said Nero as he left.

"I'm going to recharge my battery." said Cyborg as he left.

Nero knocked on Raven's door as she opened up.

"Just checking up can I come in?" said Nero.

Raven nodded her head as Nero noticed Dante still sleeping on her bed.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" said Nero.

"There is nothing my powers can do for him." said Raven.

"The only thing we can do is wait." said Raven.

"Well alright." said Nero as he started walking out.

"Wait." said Raven as Nero turned back around.

"What is it?" said Nero.

"Will you stay I would like to talk to you about Dante." said Raven.

"Sure what is it you want to know." said Nero as he walked back into the room taking a seat on her bed.

"What kind of person was he before meeting us" said Raven.

"You mean before meeting you." said Nero.

"Could you just tell me the entire story?" said Raven.

"It's a long story." said Nero.

"I have time." said Raven.

Nero started to explain everything he knew about Dante to Raven as hours passed.

Back in the central room.

Robin and Cyborg are working on the monitor while Beast Boy is cooking himself Tofu and Starfire is helping.

"Should we check on them they have been in there for hours now." said Starfire.

"They are probably just talking." said Robin.

The team heard the door open as Lady and Trish have returned.

"Did you finish clearing the city?" said Robin.

"It's all taken care of." said Lady.

"Alright good job." said Robin.

"Where is Nero at?" said Trish.

"He went to check on Raven and Dante and has been in there for hours." said Robin.

"We are going to go check on them." said Lady.

Lady and Trish left the room.

"Dante and Vergil that is an entire different story if you want to know that one." said Nero.

Before Raven can speak they hear a knock at her door.

Raven opened the door to see Lady and Trish.

"Can we come in?" said Lady.

"Alright." said Raven.

"What were you both talking about?" said Trish.

"Raven wanted to know more about Dante." said Nero.

"You were about to explain what happened between Dante and Vergil." said Raven.

"Let me do that one." said Lady.

"Go for it." said Nero.

Lady began to explain what happened between Dante and Vergil back at Temen-ni-gru.

Robin is getting a transmission on the monitor and it's Batgirl.

"Robin Hotspot got beat up pretty bad the city is almost cleared we are going to get out of here." said Batgirl.  
"Alright be careful get out of there." said Robin.

Robin is getting another transmission from Red X.

"Mission accomplished." said Red X.

"Good job get back to the tower." said Robin.

Lady is finishing up the story between Dante and Vergil as Nero notices Dante panting.

"Hey what is wrong with him." said Nero.

Raven went next to Dante putting her hand on his head.

"He's on fire." said Raven.

"It's like he is having a nightmare." said Raven.

Lady and Trish approaches Dante as his panting is increasing.

"Dante snap out of it." said Lady.

"Dante wake up it's a nightmare." said Raven.

It continued to get worst as minutes passed.

10 minutes later.

The team all arrived back at the tower only Hotspot is injured.

"Good job team get some rest." said Robin.

Nero ran into the central room.

"Miss Martian we need your help something is wrong with Dante." said Nero.

The team left to go see what was wrong only Miss Martian went into Raven's room the rest of the team waited watching from outside the door.

"It's like he is having a nightmare he will not snap out of it." said Trish.

"What is wrong with him do you know?" said Lady.

"Imagine your worst nightmare and then imagine it feeling as real as it can get." said Miss Martian.

"If he keeps up like this he will die I need to get inside of his mind now." said Miss Martian.

"Do it now." said Raven.

Miss Martian took a seat next to Dante as she put her hand against his forehead closing her eyes entering his mind.

Inside of Dante's mind Miss Martian notices they are in Jump City as the sky is red and the city is in ruins and the water is blood.

Miss Martian takes flight toward titan's tower trying to find Dante She notices that titan's tower is almost untouched she lands on the roof entering the tower.

Inside of the tower walking down the hallway she notices demons watching her she enters the central room to find it abandoned.

Miss Martian continues to search the tower opening the door into the basement finding hundreds of demons inside of the basement she quickly shuts the door running back into the central room.

Only Raven's room is left to check but the door is being guarded by many demons she realizes she will not be able to fight them all alone.

Miss Martian returns to the real world outside of Dante's mind.

"Did you find him?" said Raven.

"I'm sorry I had to come back I checked everywhere in the tower but your room." said Miss Martian.

"Why did you not check?" said Nero.

"Raven's room is heavily guarded I have to take someone inside of Dante's mind with me.

"Take me." said Raven.

"No it would be too dangerous to bring you if something is wrong with him it might drive him mad to see you." said Miss Martian.

"Fine i'll go with you." said Nero.

"Alright put your hand on me." said Miss Martian.

Nero put his hand on Miss Martian's shoulder.

"Raven don't worry." said Nero.

Miss Martian and Nero both went into Dante's mind back inside the central room in the tower.

"We have to hurry." said Miss Martian as Nero followed her to Raven's room.

Nero saw the demons guarding Raven's door there was 4 of them large brutes with battleaxes.

"Let's do it." said Nero as he charged at the demons with Red Queen.

Nero charged the brute closest to him surprise attacking him killing him instantly.

Miss Martian went inside one of the brutes controlling it fighting another brute.

Nero was clashing with one of the brutes as he was overpowered being slammed through the ground to a lower floor.  
Miss Martian slammed the brute with her battle-axe as the brute blocked.

Nero was slowly recovering as the brute jumped off falling on top of Nero as Nero rolls out of the way.

Nero pulls out Blue Rose firing at the demon as he blocks the bullets with his battle-axe.

Miss Martian continues to clash with the brute being even in strength.

Nero continues to fire at the demon before charging in using his demon hand to overpower the brutestealing the battle-axe using it to decapitate the brute.

Miss Martian is still in a clash with the brute being even in strength shortly after Nero putting his fist through the brutes chest from behind.

Miss Martian leaves the brutes body as it falls to the ground.

"Shall we?" said Nero as they opened Raven's room.

Nero and Miss Martian took a peek around the corner to notice Dante on his knees and in front of him on the wall is Rebellion pierced through Raven as she is stuck into the wall dead.

Miss Martian and Nero approached Dante.

"I did this I couldn't control myself I killed everyone..." said Dante.

"Get out of here." said Dante.

"You did not kill anyone this is not real." said Nero.

"Liar all I hear is lies..." said Dante.

Nero put his hand on Dante's shoulder as Dante knocked him away sending him to the ground.

Miss Martian approached Dante.

"Dante I can help you but you have to let me you have to trust me." said Miss Martian.

"How do I trust you?" said a very confused Dante.

Nero stood back up approaching Miss Martian and Dante.

"Just let me show you." said Miss Martian.

Miss Martian dropped down in front of Dante looking at him as she tries to put her hands on his head he grabs her arm.

"You have to trust me I can help you." said Miss Martian as Dante slowly let go of her arm.

Miss Martian put her hands on his forehead closing her eyes.

"They have been in there too long." said Robin.

"Give her time." said Zatanna.

Miss Martian and Nero returned to their bodies.

Right after returning Dante quickly raised up still panting and after a few seconds falls back and continues to sleep.

"He's alright now but he still needs to sleep." said Miss Martian.

"What happened inside of his head?" said Raven.

Nero and Miss Martian both looked at each other and looked over to the team then back at Raven.

"I don't know if you want to know." said Nero.

"Tell us." said Raven.

"When we were in his mind we went into your room to find him on the floor and in front of him on the wall was... you with Rebellion pierced through your chest into the wall dead." said Miss Martian.

"All he said was it was his fault and he couldn't control himself." said Nero.

"I guess when he was enraged his mind conjured a scenario where he killed everyone." said Miss Martian.

Raven looked at the team as they looked back at her.

"Will he remember what he saw?" said Raven.

"I'm afraid so." said Miss Martian.

Soon after Dante's eyes opened and he saw Raven holding him with everyone nearby.

No one noticed his eyes where open and he grabs Raven and kisses her.

"Well this is uh well." said Lady as Raven grabbed him kissing back.

Robin and the rest of the team started to smile to see Dante back.

They both stopped kissing as Dante looked at Raven.

"What I saw was not real but for once I almost lost everything and now I know what it feels like and I won't let it happen again." said Dante.

"You have no idea." said Raven.

Dante looked over to Nero and Miss Martian.

"Martian there is some things I'll never be good at and one of them is telling someone thank you." said Dante.  
"you're welcome." said Miss Martian.

"Do you remember what happened?" said Miss Martian.

"I can only remember what I did to everyone and Raven's room the rest is blank." said Dante.

"Watching what I did to everyone and you Raven almost made me lose it completely Nero and Miss Martian where just on time." said Dante.

Robin approached Dante.

"It's just good to have you back." said Robin.

"Dante you have changed a lot since you met Raven you don't realize it but you are a different man now." said Trish.

"Raven has also changed a lot." said Robin.

Beast Boy approaches Dante.

"I guess we got the team back together now sweet." said Beast Boy.

Vergil approached Raven's room the team noticed him coming and moved.

Everyone noticed the team moving away as they soon see Vergil walk into Raven's room.

"I see you made it." said Vergil.

"Disappointed?" said Dante.

"I knew you were not dead." said Vergil.

"Oh yeah I guess so considering the last time this happened it was by your hands." said Dante.

"I guess you are right." said Vergil.

"My father will not get away with what he has done." said Raven.

"No he will not." said Starfire.

"Raven I think it's time we pay a visit to your old man." said Dante as Vergil started to smile.

"Damn right." said Nero.

"He's gone too far." said Raven.

"And we will bring him down." said Nero.

"Tomorrow we take the fight to Trigon." said Dante.

"You heard the man everyone let's get some rest." said Cyborg.

Everyone left the room Nero being the last one before he can leave.

"Hey you did good." said Dante.

"Thanks just get some rest you both will need it." said Nero as he left.

"For a moment I really thought you died on our wedding day." said Raven.

"Can't get rid of me that easy." said Dante.

"Before the portals opened you were about to say something what was it?" said Raven.

"I love you." said Dante.

"I knew it." said Raven as she smiled.

"Time for sleep I figure you have not gone to sleep since this happened." said Dante.

Raven put her hand over Dante's chest laying on his chest as she looks up at him.

"You sure you are ready to face my father?" said Raven.

"We can't keep playing cat and mouse it's time to end It." said Dante as they went to bed.


	20. Trigon's Dimension

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The next day everyone is in the central room but Nero, Vergil and Dante.

"Hey Raven where is Dante?" said Starfire.

"I don't know." said Raven.

The team heard noises of fighting coming from the roof as they rushed to see what it was.

The team found Dante, Nero and Vergil on the roof practicing against each other.

Nero charged Dante as Dante rolled out of the way coming behind Nero as Vergil charges Dante's back and Dante is forced to fall off Nero back flipping behind Vergil.

"I guess you're feeling better right Dante?" said Robin.

"Oh yeah just having a little practice." said Dante as he approached the team Nero and Vergil continued to fight.

"Great to see you back on both feet again." said Cyborg.

"I'm feeling pretty well thanks to Miss Martian." said Dante.

Raven turned to look at Miss Martian.

"I never did give you my thank you." said Raven.

"It's alright at least I know I can do good here." said Miss Martian.

"You did more than just good." said Robin.

"Thanks." said Miss Martian.

"Dante when are we going?" said Beast Boy.

Dante turned around and walked toward the edge of the tower and turned around.

"You all know the dangers and still insist on going." said Dante.

"You can't do it alone." said Raven.

"Guess you're right." said Dante.

Nero and Vergil finished practicing and approached Dante.

"We ready?" said Nero.

"I think we have done enough waiting." said Vergil.

"Dante?" said Lady.

"Well alright let's get this show started." said Dante.

"Raven remember the dimension I was trapped in?" said Dante.

"We need a portal to get there." said Dante.

"If I open a portal for everyone to get there I will not have enough energy left to fight I'm sorry but I can only take a select few and even still only one person every 3 minutes." said Raven.

"How many can you take?" said Robin.

"I can probably manage ten including myself." said Raven.

"Alright then Dante, Vergil, Nero, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, Myself, Lady, and Trish.

"The rest of you can continue with the remaining demons." said Robin.

"Hotspot are you alright?" said Robin.

"Almost." said Hotspot.

"Let me help you." said Raven as she approached Hotspot using her healing powers.

Raven finished healing Hotspot as Terra approached.

"Don't let anything happen to Beast Boy." said Terra as she smiled.

"Got it." said Raven.

"Don't worry yourselves in there we got it covered." said Kid Flash.

"Yeah I might be able to practice a few of my new tricks." said Jinx.

"Alright who is going first?" said Raven.

"I'll go." said Dante.

Raven took Yamato and sliced open a portal into the dimension Trigon was locked in.

"Catch you later." said Dante as he approached the portal.

Vergil interrupted Dante rushing into the portal before he could step through it.

"Damn him stealing my spotlight." said Dante.

"I need to wait a few minutes before I can open another." said Raven.

"Well alright then." said Dante.

In the other dimension Vergil arrived as he noticed the dimension has changed a lot with an entire castle built in the center of the dimension that is bigger than Jump City.

And the castle was being patrolled by demons and in the air are gargoyles.

Vergil took little time to start charging the castle as he noticed the gargoyles spotted him he raised Alastor sending lightning strikes down killing multiple gargoyles.

He continued running toward the castle.

Back on Earth.

"Alright are you ready?" said Raven.

"Let's do it." said Dante.

Raven used Yamato to open another portal.

"See you soon." said Dante.

"I'm going next see you in a few minutes." said Nero as Dante walked through the portal.

Back in Trigon's dimension.

Dante found himself inside of the dimension he was trapped in and notices Vergil is not there he realizes the castle a good distance away.

"I would take it you have some fun in store for me isn't that right Trigon?" said Dante as he started to run toward the castle.

On his way he notices the dead gargoyles figuring Vergil did it.

Back on Earth.

"Alright ready Nero?" said Raven.

"Yeah." said Nero.

Raven pulled Yamato from its sheath opening another portal.

"Let's do this." said Nero as he walked into the portal.

Back in Trigon's dimension.

Dante is almost at the castle gates as he notices a few dead brutes and he enters the castle gates finding Vergil fighting two brutes.

Vergil is clashing with one of the large brutes as they are using Battleaxes the other brute strikes Vergil from behind but Vergil dashes out of the way and the brute misses instead killing the other brute.

Vergil is about to charge the brute but is interrupted by gunshots as the brute falls to its knees Vergil decapitates him with Alastor.

"I see you made it through." said Vergil.

"You know it's just like you to steal my spotlight I should have figured you would do something like that." said Dante.

"I always was one step ahead of you." said Vergil.

"What do you want a hug from your little brother?" said Dante.

Before Vergil can reply both he and Dante notice Nero walking through.

"Here so soon?" said Dante.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" said Nero.

"Not at all." said Dante.

A wave of demons that appeared to be essences of fire appeared in front of Dante, Nero and Vergil.  
"Can't even get a break." said Dante as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory firing.

Back on Earth. "Who is going next?" said Raven.

"Raven to keep us out of unnecessary danger could it be possible for you to harvest your energy over a period of time and open a portal that can get the rest of us there all at once?" said Robin.

"Yes it is." said Raven.

"Let's just do that then I'm sure they will be able to handle themselves." said Cyborg.

The team began to wait patiently.

Back in Trigon's dimension.

Dante, Nero and Vergil finished fighting the demons.

"I think I got a burn in my coat now." said Dante.

"Yeah well sorry to hear that." said Nero.

"Some of the team should have been here by now." said Nero.

"There is probably a good reason for it." said Dante as he holsters Ebony and Ivory.

"Time to get going." said Vergil.

Dante, Nero and Vergil continued down the castle road leading to the center of the castle where it branched off into 3 different roads up, left and right.

"Of course it had to be." said Dante.

"I'll continue forward Vergil take left Nero take right." said Dante.

"And Vergil don't worry when this is over we will finish what was started." said Dante.

"Assuming you survive that is." said Vergil.

"Just don't go getting yourself killed by anyone else." said Dante.

"You are the one to talk remember what happened?" said Vergil as he left.

"Always has to have the last word." said Dante.

"Just get going." said Nero as he left.

"Sounds like a plan." said Dante as he left.

Dante continued down the road soon to find an image of someone standing in front of him.

The image turned around and it was Sparda.

"Well looks like my old man." said Dante as the Image of Sparda drew his sword from his back.

"Can't we talk about this pa?" said Dante.

The Image of Sparda charged Dante as Dante jumped over him.

"No? Well alright then." said Dante as he pulled out Rebellion.

Vergil continued down his path to find an Image of Dante.

"I know this trick." said Vergil as he pulled out Alastor and the Image of Dante pulled out Rebellion.

"You are trying to find out if I would really kill my brother." said Vergil.

"Well let me show you." said Vergil as he charged at the Image of Dante and they began to clash.

Nero continued down his path to find an Image of Vergil.

"You aren't my father." said Nero.

The Image of Vergil raised Alastor into the air as lightning came down on Nero he blocked it with his demon arm.

"I don't have time for this shit." said Nero as he pulled out Blue Rose firing at the Image of Vergil.

The Image of Vergil vanished and reappeared behind Nero striking him but Nero is quick to block the attack using his demon arm.

"Pretty weak power you have not even close to what my father had." said Dante.

"Let's see how you handle this." said Dante as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory firing at Sparda.

Sparda quickly took Force Edge and put it into the ground using it as a shield.

"Not bad." said Dante as he started to spin Ebony and Ivory holstering them.

Dante continued to charge Sparda as they began to clash.

Vergil was knocked back after clashing with Dante.

"Enough of this." said Vergil as he raised Alastor sending down a bolt of lightning.

Dante raised Rebellion into the air absorbing the blast.

"I've seen this trick before." said Vergil.

Nero and Vergil are clashing when Nero knocks Alastor out of Vergil's hands Vergil dashes back sending spectral swords flying at Nero.

"Not happening." said Nero as he took Blue Rose out firing at the spectral swords shattering them before they can hit him.

Vergil rolled to Alastor and picked up the blade and charged Nero and started clashing a second time.

Dante continued to clash with Sparda overpowering Sparda putting him to his knees.

"Sorry about this dad." said Dante as he pulled Ebony out from his holster pointing it at Sparda's face.

"See you around." said Dante as he fired at Sparda putting a bullet between his eyes.

The Image of Sparda vanished as Dante holstered Ebony.

Vergil raised Alastor again sending multiple strikes of lightning into Dante's sword.

Soon the amount of force put Dante into the ground and Rebellion was starting to crack.

Vergil sent a series of spectral swords at Rebellion shattering it and sending a final wave of lightning strikes forward hitting Dante.

The Image of Dante vanished.

"Sorry about that Trigon." said Vergil as he started walking away.

Nero continued to be even in strength with Vergil using his demon hand he grabs Alastor slowly crushing the blade before being shocked by Alastor.

Nero pushed himself closer fighting the lightning that was being driven into his body and breaks Alastor in two.

"Goodbye." said Nero as he took the shattered blade of Alastor and put it through Vergil's heart.

"Pretty weak for my father." said Nero as he left.

Back on Earth.

"I have the power now." said Raven.

"Is everyone ready?" said Raven.

"We need to get in there." said Robin.

Raven drew Yamato slicing open a portal into Trigon's dimension.

"Let's get going everyone." said Robin.

Raven and the rest of the team entered the portal.

Back in Trigon's dimension.

The team noticed the castle in the distance and began to get there as fast as they could.

"No time to wait we need to find them." said Raven.

"We will don't worry." said Robin.

The team continued to run toward the castle.

Dante, Nero and Vergil all found the end of the road as there was a pedestal with a lever on it.

They all pulled the lever and nearby next to them a portal was opened into the heart of the dimension.

Inside of the heart they found themselves in an area that had Rocky Mountains and the ground was covered in sand and broken rocks.

Dante, Nero and Vergil entered the portal to find themselves together again.

"Well shit what the hell is this." said Dante.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." said Nero.

"Take a look over there." said Vergil.

They all turned around to find Trigon in the distance away from them.

"I see you have made it here alive." said Trigon.

"Yeah and you will be the one who does not walk out of here." said Dante.

"You still think you can defeat me? foolish." said Trigon.

"Also I'd like back my amulet." said Dante.

"Here take them they are useless to you now." said Trigon as the amulets appeared in front of Dante and Vergil.

Dante and Vergil both took back there amulet.

"It's time to die." said Vergil.

"I hope you both are ready." said Nero as he looked over to Dante and Vergil.


	21. Rest In Peace

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"You ready big man?" said Dante.

"Games like this Trigon? Hell might just get yourself killed." said Dante.

"Strange isn't it I find myself against the descendants of Sparda the man who locked me away for two thousand years." said Trigon.

"It might seem strange to you but all in all you were destined to be defeated by my father." said Dante.

"And if you can't handle the truth sorry but I don't know what to tell you." said Dante.

"The level of my power is far more than your small minds can comprehend." said Trigon.

"Yet you still keep talking like you have a chance." said Trigon.

"Perhaps after I defeat you I will harvest your souls and have you three be my lieutenants." said Trigon.

"No thanks asshole." said Nero.

"Nero don't you wonder about Kyrie at all?" said Trigon.

"Perhaps I should begin to harvest her soul." said Trigon as he smiled.

"You will do nothing." said Nero getting annoyed.

"Enough chat Trigon you will die by my hands." said Vergil.

"You insist on gaining the power of your father but you could not even control it what hopes can you have of defeating me" said Trigon.

"Let's find out." said Vergil.

Dante, Nero and Vergil rushed toward Trigon.

Trigon punched toward them as Dante, Nero and Vergil used their swords as a shield pushing Trigon's fist off.  
They overpower him pushing him back as they all slice his fist.

"Argh." said Trigon as his fist began to drip blood.

"You will regret that." said Trigon.

"Don't think so." said Dante as he charged up Trigon's arm and demons appeared in front of Dante as he was running up the arm Vergil used Alastor to send down lightning strikes clearing the path.

Dante continued running up Trigon's arm before diving into Trigon's head putting Rebellion through his forehead and jumps back onto the ground.

Nero takes out Blue Rose firing at Rebellion putting it further inside of Trigon's head.

"ENOUGH." yelled Trigon as he ripped out Rebellion throwing it piercing Dante into the ground.

Vergil charged Trigon but Trigon swipes him out of the way and Nero is also charging Trigon tries to swipe Nero but Nero knocks his arm aside using his demon hand.

Nero continued to run toward Trigon as he jumped into the air going in for a punch with his demon hand but is knocked to the ground by Trigon.

Vergil surprised attacked Trigon from behind jumping and slices the back of Trigon's left leg.

The Titans found one of the opened portals into the heart of the dimension and entered it to find Nero and Vergil fighting Trigon as Dante is stuck to the ground with Rebellion through his chest.

The Titans ran toward Dante as Raven got close to him.

"You alright?" said Raven.

"Never been better." said Dante as he ripped out Rebellion from his chest blood squirting out in front of him.

"What is the attack plan?" said Beast Boy.

"Beat the shit out of him until I figure something out." said Dante.

Dante and the team charged toward Trigon as Starfire brought Cyborg into the air Cyborg is firing his sonic cannon at Trigon's face as Robin throws explosive birdarangs into Trigon's eyes and Beast Boy transforms into a T-Rex biting on Trigon's left ankle.

Lady began to fire missiles at Trigon's chest as Lady pulled out her guns infusing them with electricity firing at Trigon's knees.

"No." said Trigon as he started walking backwards trying to keep balance.

"Give me a lift." said Dante as Raven used her magic to boost Dante up in front of Trigon's head.

Dante began to thrust his sword into Trigon's forehead before Trigon fires his laser at Dante forcing him to dodge and jump off.

Raven drew Yamato delivering a devastating Judgment Cut to Trigon's head slicing his face in many spots.

"I will not be defeated so easy." said Trigon as his eyes began to glow red he started to fire lasers at everyone.

His first wave of lasers hit Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

His second wave hit Vergil, Nero, Lady and Trish.

His third wave hit Dante but Raven shielded herself.

Everyone fell to the ground as Dante was on his knees trying to get back up slowly.

Raven landed looking up at her father.

"I will not let you get away with this." said Raven.

"Oh and what will you do banish your dear father again?" said Trigon.

"No this time I'm going to kill you." said Raven.

"Oh no daughter it is I who is going to kill you." said Trigon as his eyes began to glow red.

"But first I want to watch you suffer." said Trigon as he began to charge and fire lasers at Dante as Dante was on his knees Raven jumped in front of Dante taking most of the hits.

Multiple lasers went through Raven's body including her Chest, Arms, Legs, and one through her chakra on her forehead.

Raven screamed as she fell to the ground and Trigon started to laugh.

Everyone but Dante was laid out on the ground as he rushed toward Raven standing over her looking down.

All of the titans including Vergil, Nero, Lady and Trish raise their head looking toward Dante and Raven.

"Raven no!" said Dante.

"Useless scum! Failure is one thing but taking an odd behavior like that..." said Trigon.

"What is the matter?" said Trigon as his eyes began to light up.

"It is time to end your pitiful life now." said Trigon as he fired a forced laser beam into Dante.

Dante turned his head looking toward Trigon as his eyes where glowing with a red fury and the laser bounces off his head into a mountain.

"How much longer are you going to keep zapping come out and show yourself Trigon." said Dante as a red aura began to glow around him.

"As you wish." said Trigon as he turned into living energy lowering himself to the ground taking the form of Sparda.

"I don't believe this." said Nero.

"What is going to happen next..." said Vergil.

"Raven..." said Beast Boy.

The entire team ran over to Raven as Dante slowly walked toward Trigon.

Vergil and Nero approached Dante getting ready to fight with him.

"No he is mine now." said Dante.

"But you Cant." said Nero.

"Silence." said Dante as he looked over to Nero as his eyes continued to glow red.

"Ready to die?" said Trigon.

Dante pulled out Rebellion charging toward Trigon as Trigon charged back they began to clash Dante started to easily overpower Trigon and put him to his knees and continued to clash.

Trigon stepped back as Dante slammed into the ground from the force from clashing.

"What hope can you possibly have of defeating Me." said Trigon.

"Enough talk." said Dante as he charged Trigon again.

They both began to clash this time Trigon winning it knocking Rebellion out of Dante's hands and putting Soul Edge through his chest.

"It's over you have lost." said Trigon.

"No!" said Dante as his eyes continued to glow red he opened his hand and Rebellion came flying back into his hand.  
Dante took Rebellion and cut off Trigon's left arm.

"I don't believe it." said Nero.

"That is the most I could ever expect." said Vergil.

"Come on Dante do it." said Robin.

"Get him." said Starfire.

"What!?" said Trigon as he began to walk backwards pulling Soul Edge out of Dante.

"It's time to end this." said Dante as he began to charge Trigon again.

"You just don't know when to give up!" said Trigon as he charged Dante and they began to clash again.

"I just don't like giving up. There's a difference!" said Dante as his devil trigger came out he began to push Trigon back.

"Humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other living creature, and I'm part human too, which why I refuse to give up! On top of that, when a human has someone he's got to protect, his power grows exponentially I have what it takes to destroy you all thanks to my mother." said Dante as he continued to push back Trigon breaking Soul Edge and delivering a vertical cut to Trigon.

"What? No I need more time said Trigon as he began to vanish being sent to hell.

"Father I understand now." said Vergil.

"He did it!" said Nero.

"You fool it's not over yet." said Vergil.

"Huh what do you mean?" said Nero.

"He is a demon his soul was sent to hell he is not completely destroyed." said Vergil.

Dante dropped Rebellion walking toward Raven as the team backed off and Dante's eyes stopped glowing red.

Dante went down to his knees grabbing hold of Raven.

"My mother risked her life for me and now you too." said Dante.

"I should have saved you..." said Dante.

"I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light!" screamed Dante as a few tear's fell off his face onto Raven's.

Moment's later.

"This was my mother's now I'm giving it to you." said Dante as he placed his mother's amulet on Raven's chest.

"Rest... in peace." said Dante as he stood up and began to look at the team.

The team continued to watch as they did not know what to say.

"Dante..." said Trish.

The team stood speechless not knowing what to say as the dimension began to shake.

"The dimension is going to blow what do we do now?" said Nero.

"Nothing..." said Dante as he looked away.

"But there has to be something." said Beast Boy.

"There isn't." said Dante.

"The world is safe for the time being and we are going to die saving It." said Dante.

"You were always the one who said to never give up." said Robin.

"I don't know who I am anymore." said Dante.

"I know who you are, you are Dante." said Trish.

"Maybe." said Dante as he looked away.

"I guess in the end Trigon won." said Nero.

"But Dante killed him." said Cyborg.

"I told you he is still alive there is a remainder of his essence in hell." said Vergil.

"In the end he did win." said Vergil.

"Dante you can't give up hope we need to get out of here." said Lady.

"I do not wish for this to be my final resting place." said Starfire.

"Sorry." said Dante as he looked at Starfire.

"I guess since the world is safe it's mission accomplished." said Robin.

The dimension continued to be torn apart as the ground began to shake and crack.


	22. In The End

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"This is the end." said Beast Boy as he looked to the ground.

"Did it really have to end like this?" said Robin.

"To die at the hands of that fool Trigon." said Vergil being irritated.

"Dante how can you just sit here and deal with it." said Nero.

"You're going to let Raven's sacrifice mean nothing all because of your pitiful weakness?" said Nero.

"Enough." said Vergil.

"Guess you aren't the hero we all thought you were." said Nero.

"Well it looks like you will have to deal with it now won't you?" said Dante.

"You're pathetic." said Nero.

A portal began to form in front of the team as Trigon ripped open the portal larger coming out of it in his original form came half way out of it as his body was sliced open vertically blood was draining out and his left arm was gone.

Lava was pouring around Trigon's sliced open body as hands where coming out and a small amount of tentacles near the edges.

Dante began to walk backwards as he was close to where Trigon came out of.

"The gate has been opened." said Trigon.

"Dante, you're not getting away." said Trigon.

"This is where you will die." said Trigon.

"I'm not going anywhere, besides there's no place to go look around this will be your burial ground as well." said Dante.

Trigon began to crawl forward to Dante as lava was being poured out as he moved.

Nero and Vergil both charged Trigon but where swiped away Nero catches his right arm and holds it as Vergil takes Alastor raising it into the air as lightning bolts begin to come down on Trigon.

Trigon was hit by lightning but continued to crawl forward before the team could get over to help demons appeared in front of them and began to hold them down all they could do was watch.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory trying to fire at Trigon without getting to close but the shots do almost nothing.

Nero let go of Trigon's right arm and Trigon grabbed hold of Nero squeezing him as Vergil ran over and sliced Trigon's wrist he let go of Nero.

Nero fell to the ground in pain as Dante charged toward Trigon not caring about the lava jumps over landing on Trigon's head and he put Rebellion through Trigon's skull.

Dante jumped off as Vergil carried Nero back away from the lava.

"You think your sword can do that much to me?" said Trigon.

"No but this will." said Vergil as he raised Alastor into the air sending down a bolt of lightning hitting Rebellion sending it further into Trigon's head and burning the inside of his skull.

Nero got back up and ran toward Trigon jumping on his head and tried to punch Rebellion further into his skull but was interrupted by a gargoyle that picked him up throwing him aside.

"You can't win." said Trigon as he began to fire laser beams at Nero.

Nero got lucky using his demon arm to block the attacks still causing a lot of pain.

Dante ran over to Trigon jumping into the air spiraling down toward his head as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory firing at Rebellion pushing it the rest of the way as it was in at the handle.

Trigon grabbed Dante in midair and slammed him into the ground repeatedly.

Vergil jumped on Trigon's arm and stuck Alastor through it and Trigon released Dante.

Trigon began to charge up another laser beam but was interrupted by Vergil sending spectral swords into his eyes.

"Argh no!" yelled Trigon.

"I will not be denied." Yelled Trigon.

A wave of demons appeared in front of Dante.

Dante took out Ebony and Ivory infusing them with what energy he had left the guns began to light up red as he started firing and quickly taking them out.

"Little tricks like this are all you got?" said Dante.

"You continue to disappoint me Trigon." said Dante.

"If that's what you think." said Trigon.

Nero got back on his feet taking out Blue Rose firing at the inside of Trigon's open wound.

Vergil spawned a series of spectral blades that began to circle him.

Before Vergil could get close to Trigon a demon wave appeared and he continued to walk forward as the demons tried to attack they were denied being cut in half.

Trigon reached out to Nero and grabbed him Nero began to pound his fist into Trigon's but Trigon quickly threw him toward Vergil and Nero was sliced on his waist by one of the spectral swords.

Vergil reached out to Nero but was interrupted when Trigon slammed his fist into them both putting Vergil into the ground with Nero.

Vergil and Nero where lucky Nero managed to block the last few inches off with his hand as Dante charged Trigon with Ebony and Ivory firing only to get knocked back as his shots continued to do nothing.

Dante was knocked back he rolled out of Trigon's second swipe and began to pant heavily.

Dante looked over to Trigon as he continued to pant not knowing what to try next.

"Here your powers are weak Human!" said Trigon.

"No I can't do it..." said Dante.

"Come on Dante don't give up yet." yelled Robin.

"You can do it." yelled Beast Boy.

"I'm not strong enough." said Dante.

Nero and Vergil slowly stood back up.

"Finish it!" yelled Starfire.

"Do what you do best." said Lady and Trish.

"I can't..." said Dante.

"Finally you see how weak you are half demon!" said Trigon.

Trigon swiped Dante and knocked him to the ground as Vergil and Nero charged Trigon.

Dante rolled over to his side and watched Nero and Vergil both charge.

Vergil jumped back onto Trigon's arm and ripped out Alastor raising it before he can send down a lightning strike Trigon shakes him off.

Vergil is falling into lava but Nero jumps in the air catching him and landing.

Nero charges Trigon pulling out Red Queen jumping and slamming down taking off Trigon's ring finger.

Trigon let out another strong scream.

"You will suffer now." said Trigon as he grabbed Nero.

Trigon began to squeeze Nero as Nero began to scream.

Nero managed to break free after he continued to pound his demon hand into Trigon's only to fall to the ground on his knees.

"They can't do it..." said Trish.

"God dammit let go of Me." yelled Lady.

"I won't just sit here and watch let go." yelled Robin.

"You fools you cannot save them you are just human." said Trigon.

"None of you has what it takes to defeat Me." said Trigon.

The dimension continued to shake violently.

The ground was beginning to crack open Dante had to be quick and roll forward out of the way before being brought down.

"God dammit." said Dante silently.

"I will not give up." said Nero as he began to stand up.

Nero charged Trigon again this time pulling Red Queen out with his demon hand throwing it into the inside of Trigon as it came out of his back.

Nero fell to his knees as he was out of strength Vergil got back up.

"You will not win." said Vergil as he pointed Alastor at Trigon sending a beam of electricity through the inside of him as it scattered throughout his body his bones began to have small cracks.

Trigon let out a loud scream so loud it began to echo.

"Your deaths are long overdue descendants of Sparda." yelled Trigon.

Trigon shot multiple energy beams into Vergil as he did to Dante back in hell.

Vergil fell forward to the ground as Dante stood back up.

"Dante it's your turn next." said Trigon.

"Release me demon!" yelled Starfire as she struggled trying to break free.

"I can't morph why can't I morph?" said Beast Boy.

"I've put a rest to your powers little green one." said Trigon.

"It's useless to try to escape." said Trigon.

"You all will die just as my daughter did." yelled Trigon.

"Now begin to cower as I destroy you." said Trigon.

Trigon's eyes began to light up looking at the team as they were still being restrained.

"NO!" yelled Dante as he went in his devil trigger taking flight.

Dante sent down a wave of energy blasts with both hands repeatedly the blasts went through Trigon's skin into his body as more blood began to drip out.

"I can't let you get away with this you're worthless scum!" yelled Dante.

Dante continued to throw down energy blasts as he fell from the sky into the ground out of strength.

Trigon let out a roar in agonizing pain.

"Now it's my turn." said Nero as he stood back up.

Nero took his demon hand and began to charge it sending forward a large version of his hand he grabbed hold of Trigon's face and began to squeeze.

"No you fool." yelled Trigon.

"I will break you." yelled Nero.

Trigon sent the same wave of laser's that he had sent at Vergil and Dante they went through and hit Nero.

Nero fell forward to the ground as Vergil did.

The team began to watch as Dante, Nero and Vergil where all on the ground not moving.

"It's over..." said Robin.

"Please no..." said Cyborg.

"Dante..." said Trish.

"He gave it his all." said Lady.

"They all did and we had to sit helplessly and watch." said Trish.

Dante was on the ground still looking as he began to shut his eyes.

Vergil was on the ground already passed out from the amount of damage he took.

Nero was on the ground still watching refusing to give up trying to get back up.

"You have lost the world of mortals will be swallowed up by the netherworld!" yelled Trigon as he began to laugh.


	23. Vengeance

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante began to have images in his head show of everything that has happened in the last year.

As the images were showing Dante began to think.

Words began to echo inside of Dante's head.

"I was hired to kill you." Thought Dante.

"Instead I fell in love with you." Thought Dante.

"I trained you for what it was worth." Thought Dante.

"You were alone for a year when I was locked away." Thought Dante.

"I'm responsible for your mother's death." Thought Dante.

"You saved my life." Thought Dante.

"Your father caused your death." Thought Dante.

"Am I the one to blame I couldn't save you." Thought Dante.

"If there is a way to win how do I do it now?" Thought Dante.

The images began to fade as Dante heard Raven's voice inside of his head.

"Don't worry Dante you will be alright you can do it." said Raven.

"Raven!" said Dante as he suddenly woke up.

"No this is not the end." said Dante as he began to stand up.

"It can't be." said Robin.

"He's alive still." said Lady.

"Give it all you got." said Trish.

"Dante..." said Nero.

"What is this?" said Trigon.

"You still refuse to die." said Trigon.

Nero began to stand back up.

"Like I said before I've got human blood in my veins which is why I refuse to give up." said Dante.

"Yeah you better get used to it." said Nero.

Vergil began to awake slowly standing.

Vergil reached down for Alastor picking it up slowly.

"You all can barely move pathetic." said Trigon.

"You show no threat just die!" said Trigon.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you." said Vergil.

Trigon's eyes began to light up as a beam was shot at Dante, Nero and Vergil.

The beam went through them as they all fell to their knees.

Dante, Nero and Vergil began to stand up again.

"Very persistent." said Trigon as his eyes began to glow again.

"At this rate this will be the blast that kills you all." said Trigon.

"To hell with you." said Dante as he got back on his feet.

Trigon continued to charge his blast before he could shoot it everyone realized Yamato started to float off Raven into the air with a blue aura.

"Yamato?" said Vergil.

"Another trick don't think so." said Trigon.

Yamato send a Judgment Cut at Trigon hitting his face.

"Argh what is this trick." said Trigon.

Trigon sent his beam at Yamato as it was meant for Dante, Nero and Vergil.

Yamato hit the beam back at Trigon as the beam went through Trigon's body coming out of his back.

"Foolishness blade show yourself for who you really are." said Trigon.

An image began to form around the blade as Dante quickly realized who it was.

"Arella!" said Dante.

"You pathetic mortal." said Trigon.

"That's Raven's mother!" said Cyborg.

"I remember her soul went into Yamato." said Beast Boy.

"Wait then that means..." said Robin.

Arella could not speak only observe as she used what energy she had left to deliver strikes with Yamato.

Arella looked over at Dante as Trigon sent a laser beam through the image of Arella as she disappeared Yamato fell to the ground beside Raven.

"Damn you." said Dante.

"What's the matter?" said Trigon.

"Shut the hell up." said Nero.

"This time I will not be interrupted." said Trigon as he began to charge another laser.

The team noticed that Yamato began to glow blue again.

"Dante look at Yamato!" yelled Robin.

"What it can't be..." said Dante.

"Of course." said Vergil.

Everyone watched as Yamato and Raven where floating in the air as they separated apart.

Yamato went to the left as Raven went to the right the blue aura from Yamato flew through the distance into Raven's body.

"Wait this means..." said Dante.

After the blue aura entered Raven's body Yamato slowly turned flying toward her.

"It's Raven!" said Beast Boy.

"I don't believe it." said Nero.

"Raven's eyes opened up as she took hold of Yamato with her right hand.

"You're too late." yelled Trigon as he fired the laser's at Dante, Nero and Vergil.

As the smoke cleared everyone noticed black aura shielding Dante, Nero and Vergil.

"Wanna bet?" said Raven.

"Dante, Nero and Vergil use some of my power." yelled Raven as a chain of black aura went flying out of Raven into Dante, Nero and Vergil.

"Raven..." said Dante.

"Right." yelled Dante.

"It's time to put an end to you father." said Raven.

"No it's not right this can't be right." yelled Trigon.

"Oh it's right." said Nero.

"Yes!" yelled Starfire.

Raven went flying high into the air as Nero rushed toward Trigon jumping into the air onto his head.

Raven used her magic to shield Nero from Trigon as Trigon tried to get him off his head.

Nero grabbed Rebellion and pulled it backward opening up Trigon's head.

"Argh NOOOO." yelled Trigon screaming.

Nero finished as he took Rebellion out throwing it to Dante.

Nero jumped off as Vergil raised Alastor into the sky sending down a bolt of lightning through Trigon's head hitting his brain.

"Goodbye Father." said Raven.

Raven drew Yamato as a doppelganger of herself appeared next to her she delivered a series of Judgment Cuts to the inside of Trigon's head cutting his brain to pieces.

Vergil approached Dante standing next to him.

"Time to clean up this mess." said Dante as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory spinning them.

"No!" yelled Trigon as he knocked Ivory out of Dante's hand Vergil catches it.

"I'll try it your way for once." said Vergil.

Dante and Vergil both began to charge up Raven's power into the gun.

"Remember what we use to say?" said Dante as Vergil lined his hand up with Dante and Dante aimed Ebony sideways as Vergil aimed Ivory under Ebony.

"Jackpot." said both Dante and Vergil.

Dante and Vergil both fired at the same time as a blue shot and a red shot came out circling each other hitting Trigon in the head tearing him apart.

"How this could not be possible!" yelled Trigon as he fades away.

The demons holding down the team slowly begin to vanish.

Raven put Yamato back in its sheath as she landed.

Dante turned around to look at Raven as they both ran to each other.

The dimension began to break apart even more as mountains were falling.

"Raven." said Dante as he began to hug Raven.

"Dante." said Raven as she began to hug Dante.

"We are going to die there is no hope to get out." said Raven.

"Raven there is always hope." said Dante.

"But how?" said Raven.

"Use Yamato it's up to you to save us now." said Dante.

"But I don't have enough power to get us all out at once." said Raven as she looked down.

"You won't know until you try." said Dante as he backed up.

The team approached Dante and Raven.

"You can do it." said Robin.

"It's up to you now." said Nero.

"Use Yamato you can do It." said Vergil.

Raven drew Yamato and she began to hold the sword tightly.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and nodded his head.

"Do it." said Dante.

Raven took Yamato as she sliced open a portal the size of the tower and on the other side was Titans Tower.

Raven fell to the ground as Dante catches her.

"You did it." said Dante as he smiled at Raven.

Nero ran to pick up Red Queen as Vergil looked at Dante.

"Time to go." said Dante.

Dante and the team left the dimension as it broke apart splitting.

When they arrived at the tower Dante was still carrying Raven and in the central room was everyone waiting for their return.

"Zatanna was able to get a lock on Trigon's power and we saw everything that happened." said Speedy.

Dante walked over to the couch and laid Raven down.

"It's over then?" said Beast Boy.

Terra approached Beast Boy.

"Yes it is." said Terra as she hugged Beast Boy.

"I guess it's time for us to go now." said Lady as she looked at Trish.

"You sure you could stay for a while." said Robin.

"As a matter of fact you all can stay." said Robin.

"Thanks but me and Trish have to attend to a few loose ends." said Lady.

"I've got a few things to do but I'll be coming back to stay." said Nero.

Dante looked over to Vergil.

"This place is not for me I'll be leaving soon." said Vergil.

"Where will you go." said Dante.

"To check out a book." said Vergil as he smiled.

"What about the rest of you." said Robin as he looked over to the team.

"I think we would all like to stay here at the tower." said Zatanna.

"Well Miss Martian to make it quicker you can read minds is it a yes or a no?" said Robin.

"I believe it is a yes we would like to stay." said Miss Martian.

"Great then that just leaves..." said Robin as he looked at Dante.

"I don't know this place is nice but I've got my own business." said Dante.

"We could relocate it here." said Robin.

"Is that so well then." said Dante.

Before Dante could continue Raven woke up and grabbed his arm.

"You're going to stay right?" said Raven.

"You know I think so." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"This is going to be nice." said Cyborg.

"Oh how wonderful." said Starfire.

"Get some rest." said Dante.

"I will." said Raven as she went to sleep.

Dante stood up and walked toward Robin.

"I guess it's time to relocate Devil May Cry." said Dante.

"If that's so then we will be around here more often than you think." said Lady.

"I have to get going to see how Kyrie is doing I'll bring her back with Me." said Nero.

Vergil began to walk out as Dante approached him.

"See you around bro." said Dante.

"Likewise." said Vergil as he left.

"Time to get going." said Trish as she and Lady left the room.

"What about me am I considered a team member?" said Red X.

"I don't know that depends are you going to continue being a thief?" said Robin.

"I don't know I'll think about It." said Red X as he laughed.

"You have an hour." said Robin.

Dante approached Robin again.

"Hey Kid Flash we might need some help." said Robin.

"He might be the fastest out of all of us but we will all help him move over here." said Jinx.

"Well alright then let's get started. Said Dante.


	24. Devil May Cry

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"Where should we start?" said Dante.

"I don't think so let us handle this you get some rest." said Robin.

"Well alright then just make sure my place gets here in one piece." said Dante.

"I could use a shower anyways." said Dante.

Dante left the room as the titans began to discuss moving Devil May Cry to Jump City.

"Kid Flash you ready?" said Robin.

"Yeah always am." said Kid Flash.

"Alright let's get over to Devil May Cry." said Robin.

Robin and the team left to go to Devil May Cry.

Dante went to Raven's room putting down Rebellion and taking off his coat throwing it on Raven's bed.

"There was no end." said Dante as he laughed.

Dante left Raven's room making his way for the shower.

30 minutes later.

The Titans arrived at Devil May Cry.

"Man this place looks like it could collapse any minute." said Cyborg.

"Yeah you're right." said Robin.

"I think I have a better idea." said Robin as he smiled.

"Let's just build Dante a new place it's the least we can do." said Robin.

"I got the tools covered." said Cyborg as his arm turned into a toolkit.

"Kid Flash clear out the inside and bring everything back to Jump City." said Robin.

"This place is kind of weird." said Beast Boy.

"It's a lot different from Titans Tower." said Terra.

"I like it." said Red X.

"Zatanna take down the Devil May Cry sign we will bring it with us." said Robin.

"Alright sure thing." said Zatanna.

"Wonder Girl bring the sign back to Jump City." said Robin.

"Alright let's get back to Jump City and start building." said Robin.

The team made their way back to Jump City.

Back at Titan's Tower.

Dante was in the shower as Raven was waking up.

She got up and noticed everyone was gone she left to search the tower as she found Dante's coat in her room.

Raven continued as she heard the shower on she knocked on the door.

"What is it." yelled Dante.

"Can I come in?" said Raven.

"Let me put a towel on." said Dante.

Dante stepped out of the shower putting a towel around his waist opening the door as Raven walked in.

"Is everything alright?" said Dante.

"Don't act like it didn't happen." said Raven as she looked up at Dante.

"Do you want this back?" said Raven as she reached out to Dante holding his mother's amulet.

"Keep it my gift to you." said Dante.

"Thank you." said Raven.

"You died and the way it felt was indescribable is that really what I've been putting you through all throughout the last year?" said Dante.

Raven looked down then back up at Dante and nodded.

"I'm sorry I let it happen." said Dante.

"We beat him we have won and I even learned more about you throughout It." said Raven.

"What do you mean?" said Dante.

"There was some part of me still alive throughout it all as I held Yamato in my hand I was able to see everything." said Raven.

"You saw it..." said Dante as he turned his head looking at the wall.

Raven put her hand up against Dante's face as he looked back at her.

"It was the first time I seen you cry." said Raven.

"Devils never cry." said Dante.

"That's a lie you are special we are both part human." said Raven.

"You're probably right." said Dante.

"So what happens now?" said Dante.

Raven took her hand off Dante's face and reached around him as he grabbed her back pulling her closer.

"A new beginning." said Raven.

Dante pulled Raven in kissing her.

It seemed to last forever as Dante steps away.

"You know you could really use a shower." said Dante as he smiled.

"That was uncalled for." said Raven as she began to smile.

"But you're right." said Raven.

"I'll just leave now see you when you get out." said Dante as he began to walk out.

"Stay with me I think we both have been through enough to learn to trust each other." said Raven.

"You might have forgotten but we are married now." said Raven.

"I never forgot." said Dante as he walked back to Raven.

Raven removed her cloak as Dante went into the shower removing his towel.

"Coming in? the water is nice you know." said Dante.

Raven smiled as she went in with Dante.

Nero arrived at the church he last saw Kyrie at.

Nero went inside to find Kyrie in the middle of the church waiting for him to come back.

"Nero!" said Kyrie as she ran to Nero.

"I thought something happened to you." said Kyrie.

"Me? No never I could never leave you like that." said Nero.

"But I have some new friends for you to meet and a new story to tell you." said Nero.

"Can it wait?" said Kyrie.

"Sure." said Nero.

Kyrie pulled Nero in forcing him to kiss her.

"How long has it been anyways." said Nero.

"Too long." said Kyrie.

"Remember Dante?" said Nero.

"Yes what happened?" said Kyrie.

"I'll explain everything that has happened on the way but let's just say he saved us all." said Nero as him and Kyrie left.

Vergil was walking out of Jump City as he continued walking and began to think.

"I understand why you protected these humans so much now father." thought Vergil.

"But in the end I failed to realize I am also human." thought Vergil.

"I'll continue my research here." thought Vergil.

Vergil approached what looked to be an abandoned library as he began to smile.

"Let's see what kind of secrets we have in here now that the Shadow has been dealt with." said Vergil as he entered the library.

The Titan's arrived to Jump City as they began to prepare to build Devil May Cry.

"Alright let's get this started people." said Cyborg.

The team began construction with the help of Kid Flash it did not take very long to get the base layout done on Devil May Cry.

The new Devil May Cry was around three times bigger than Dante's previous.

"Looking nice great job everyone." said Cyborg.

"Beast Boy hammer this on." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and accidently put a hole through the wall.

Cyborg watched and grabbed his face letting out a big sigh.

"Come on BB do it the normal way for once." said Cyborg.

"I'll fix the wall up." said Terra.

"Wonder Girl and Starfire even the sign out and put it up and hold It." said Cyborg.

"Hotspot use your flames to weld the sign to the building." said Cyborg.

"Looking good now." said Miss Martian.

"Good job everyone." said Speedy and Robin.

"Not bad everyone the new Devil May Cry!" said Cyborg.

"Let's get back over to Titan's Tower now." said Robin.

The team arrived back at Titan's Tower to notice Raven was no longer on the couch and they began to search for her and Dante.

They went to her room knocking on the door not getting a response continued as they approached the bathroom the door opened.

Raven and Dante both walked out with their clothes on as steam left the bathroom.

"Looks like you both where having a nice shower." said Robin as he laughed.

"Oh boy." said Raven.

"Ha-ha." said Beast Boy and Cyborg as they both began to laugh.

"Why is everyone laughing I don't get It." said Starfire.

"Never mind Starfire." said Robin.

Before Robin could speak everyone noticed two people approaching the hallway.

Nero and Kyrie both walked around the corner.

"Did you both enjoy your shower?" said Nero as he laughed.

"It's good to see you again Dante." said Kyrie.

"Nero told me everything." said Kyrie.

"Oh is that so?" said Dante.

"It's nice to meet you Raven." said Kyrie as she approached Raven.

"Nice to meet you too." said Raven as she smiled.

"Well isn't this nice." said Beast Boy.

"Almost." said Terra.

Terra grabbed Beast Boy pulling him kissing him on his cheek.

"Now it is." said Terra.

"I think it's time to show Dante the new Devil May Cry." said Robin.

"New?" said Dante looking confused.

"Raven how about you take us there." said Robin.

"Sure." said Raven as she drew Yamato opening a portal to the outside of Devil May Cry.

The team left through the portal as Dante was looking at the new Devil May Cry.

Dante was just looking as he was amazed.

"Dante how does a life time supply of Pizza and Strawberry sundae's sound?" said Robin.

"I might just cry." said Dante.

"Good to hear." said Robin.

"So I guess this is where you will be staying now right?" said Raven.

The team stood together as one as they all looked at Dante.

"Shit... just going to pressure Me." said Dante.

"I won't live here I belong in the tower with you." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Am I allowed to continue living in your tower?" said Dante.

"You must be joking of course you can." said Raven.

"And my room is your room." said Raven.

"Now that's different." said Cyborg.

"Well alright then looks like I'll be here during work hours and I will be staying at the tower." said Dante.

"Nero you are also staying?" said Starfire.

"What do you think Kyrie?" said Nero.

"I think it would be wonderful I've been pretty lonely for how long you were gone." said Kyrie.

"Well shit then let's get inside and check it out." said Dante.

The Team entered Devil May Cry as Dante took a seat as hit desk and put his feet on the table.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." said Dante.

"He looks real happy doesn't he." said Nero.

"You can say that again." said Raven.

"Dante haven't you been even a little curious of who sent you after Raven?" said Robin.

"Come to think of it you got a point." said Dante as he took his feet off the table looking at Robin.

"Well whoever it was I'm sure we won't be bothered by them again." said Raven.

The phone began to ring as everyone looked at Dante.

"Already getting calls in this place?" said Dante as he laughed.

Dante picked up the phone.

"Devil May Cry what is It." said Dante.

The team watched Dante as he was listening on the phone.

Dante hanged up the phone and his smile was gone.

"We might have a problem." said Dante.


	25. Outbreak

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"Who was on the phone?" said Robin.

"I don't know but it was the same dude who sent me after Raven." said Dante.

"What did he say?" said Raven as she approached the desk.

"That I'm going to pay the price for not getting rid of Raven." said Dante.

"Sounds like bullshit if you ask Me." said Nero looking surprised.

"Who knows everyone is out to get me these days." said Dante.

"Well whoever it was they won't get away with it even if it is some fake threat." said Raven.

"Yeah keep a close eye out team." said Robin.

"Maybe things can finally go back to normal now." said Raven.

"That would be nice." said Cyborg.

"Is Trigon really gone now?" said Beast Boy.

"Because I remember when we fought him the first time he was not near as powerful and he still survived after Raven took him down." said Beast Boy.

"He made the mistake of coming back when I killed him and since he did he is gone." said Dante.

"He ripped open a portal from hell just to come back knowing I was going to die anyways I guess he wanted it by his hands." said Dante.

"You made him upset." said Raven.

"Shit... He's the one who said naturally I'm worthless." said Dante.

"Well alright team let's get back to the tower everyone could use some rest Dante you like the new place?" said Robin.

"Yeah should keep me occupied." said Dante.

"You coming with us or staying here for now." said Starfire.

"I'll stay here for a bit I'll be back at the tower later." said Dante.

"You know Dante, Yamato is actually very worth having for these quicker transportations." said Raven.

"Some people like to take a nice walk." said Dante.

"I don't." said Raven.

"Alright Raven get us out of here." said Robin.

Raven took Yamato from its sheath opening a portal to Titans Tower as the team left including Nero and Kyrie.

Back at the tower as the team walk in through the portal.

"Well team since there are much more of you now you can pick your room any of the guest rooms we have." said Robin.

"Sounds good." said Miss Martian.

"Hey Red X." said Robin as he approached Red X.

"What's up kid?" said Red X.

"I realized how much of a team we are despite you being my enemy I need you as a part of this team are you going to continue to do crime or going to change." said Robin.

"I'll play the good guy at least for a little while." said Red X.

"That's good to hear then." said Robin.

"Hey Batgirl." said Robin as he approached Batgirl.

"Hey Robin." said Batgirl.

"Might not be your style but I would like to have you monitor the team from the central room when they are on missions." said Robin.

"Sure I'll give it a shot." said Batgirl.

"You happy?" said Robin as he approached Raven.

"You know it." said Raven.

"You should probably get some more rest after what happened you did not sleep for very long." said Robin.

"Thanks Robin yeah I'll go do that." said Raven.

"See you later." said Raven as she left.

"Nero where is our room?" said Kyrie.

"Let me show you." said Nero as they left the room.

"Who do you think it could be." said Miss Martian as she approached Robin.

"Huh what do you mean?" said Robin.

"I can read minds even still just by looking at you it's easy to tell." said Miss Martian.

"The man on the phone there is a select few who I could guess he is." said Robin.

"I just hope I'm wrong." said Robin as he looked worried.

"We will find out eventually." said Miss Martian.

Robin looked over to see Cyborg standing in front of Titan's Tower's window as Robin approached Cyborg.

"I know what's wrong." said Robin.

"Yeah you probably do." said Cyborg.

"She died saving the world they all did." said Robin.

"I would have taken her place to do the same." said Robin.

"I guess you're right but what now?" said Cyborg.

"You have friends that are your family now." said Robin.

"Most people don't so be happy for what its worth." said Robin.

"Yeah thanks." said Cyborg as he smiled.

"Hey Terra." said Beast Boy.

"Hey what is it?" said Terra.

"I bet you're glad you decided to stay with us." said Beast Boy.

"Well duh." said Terra.

"And you know what I bet I could beat you in those video games you always play." said Terra.

"Sorry but I don't think so." said Beast Boy as he laughed.

"Want to try me?" said Terra.

"I might embarrass you." said Beast Boy.

"I think you're just afraid to lose to a girl in front of your friends." said Terra.

"Fine you're on." said Beast Boy as he ran to the couch.

"Robin." said Starfire as she approached Robin.

"Hey Star what's wrong?" said Robin.

"Nothing is wrong just is amazing to see how far our friends have come especially Raven." said Starfire.

"It is glorious!" said Starfire.

"I'm glad you feel that way Starfire." said Robin.

"And I agree but you have to realize you have also come a long way we all have." said Robin.

"If you told me this was how things were going to be when we first met I would never a believed it not even a little." said Robin.

"You always know what to say." said Starfire.

"That's because I only speak what is true." said Robin.

In Nero's Room.

"You like it here don't you?" said Nero.

"It's a lot different." said Kyrie.

"But I think its fine as long as you are here." said Kyrie.

"Good to hear that from you." said Nero as he smiled.

"Let's get back down into the central room to see what everyone is doing." said Nero.

Nero and Kyrie both enter the central room to notice everyone talking in a group back and forth and they join in the conversation.

2 Hours Later.

After a long day of setting up Devil May Cry it's turning dark as the team finish getting to know each other a little more.

Dante enters the central room to find everyone talking as he walks toward the team with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Hey Dante." said Terra.

"How's it going I see you all are having a nice little chat." said Dante.

"I'm glad you decided to stay at the tower it means a lot more than you think to Raven." said Robin.

"Yeah besides I like it here it's different and that is always interesting." said Dante.

"So Kyrie decided to stay I see." said Dante.

"She did." said Nero.

"Well then this looks to be getting better by the minute." said Dante.

"I know too bad father didn't stay." said Nero.

"Now you're just pushing it a little." said Dante as he laughed.

"Hey sorry about what I said when I met you I did not know." said Speedy.

"No problem." said Dante.

"Is your head alright?" said Miss Martian.

"Yep what is there supposed to be side effects from you going inside of my mind?" said Dante.

"Its rare." said Miss Martian.

"Good to know." said Dante.

"Speaking of that Robin is your arm doing better?" said Dante.

"Yeah Raven's healing power is amazing." said Robin.

"And thanks for saving me back in hell." said Robin.

"You're welcome." said Dante.

"But enough chat I need some damn rest." said Dante.

"After what you did I'm pretty sure you deserve It." said Robin.

"Well team it's late and he's right I'm going to sleep." said Robin.

"Raven is in her room if you are wondering." said Terra.

"Thanks." said Dante as he left the room shortly after so did everyone else.

Dante entered Raven's room to see Raven under a blanket on her bed as he removed his coat and boots he got in bed.

Raven heard Dante get in bed as she woke up and turned around.

"Did I wake you up?" said Dante.

"Yes but I'm glad you did." said Raven.

"Oh everything alright?" said Dante.

"I don't feel my mother with me anymore." said Raven.

"That's because she saved your life." said Dante.

"That means we both have something new in common now." said Raven.

"Yeah you are right." said Dante.

Dante put his arm under Raven's head as she got closer he began to rub her shoulder.

"Get some rest." said Dante.

"You too." said Raven as she smiled closing her eyes.

The next day everyone in the central room.

"I've got to get back over to Devil May Cry someone needed something from me today and is paying big." said Dante.

"At least you are getting business now." said Robin.

"It should be fun." said Dante.

"Want me to get you there?" said Raven.

"Go for it." said Dante.

Raven drew Yamato at a fast speed creating a portal to Devil May Cry.

"See you later." said Raven.

Dante continued to walk through the portal as the team saw the inside of Devil May Cry through their side of the portal.

Dante turned around and waved at the team as the portal vanished.

8 hours later.

Some of the team was in the central room including Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Nero.

"Dante should have been back by now." said Raven.

"Maybe it's just late hours." said Robin.

"I don't know." said Raven.

"I don't like the feeling I'm having." said Raven as she looked down.

"Dante can handle himself but you're right I'll go over there and check on him." said Nero.

"Want a lift?" said Raven.

"That's alright I'll take a walk." said Nero.

"I'll be back." said Nero as he left the room.

20 minutes later.

Nero arrives at Devil May Cry to find one of the windows busted as he opened the door Dante is on the floor.

"Dante?" said Nero as he ran over to him.

Nero turned Dante over and it looks as if he has a really bad flu he's slowly breathing his eyes are shut and his face is red.

"What... what the hell is this." said Nero as he was feeling dizzy.

Nero fell over next to Dante.

Before Nero passed out he sent a transmission to the tower.

Robin ran over to the monitor to answer it as Nero is next to Dante looking sick.

"I feel like a have a really bad flu as soon as I approached Dante I caught it but this wasn't a random heist it's only effect is on demon blood." said Nero as he passed out.

"Nero!" said Robin.

"Raven get us there." said Robin.

Raven drew Yamato creating a portal to Devil May Cry.

"You heard what he said you can't go." said Robin.

The team left through the portal as they did so did Raven.

"Raven!" yelled Robin.

"I'm fine my magic is protecting me." said Raven as a white and black aura surrounded her.

Raven approached Dante and Nero and looked at them.

She notices that Dante's condition is a lot worst then Nero's.

"It had to be that man on the phone." said Robin.

"Yeah but who was he?" said Cyborg.

"I don't know but let's get Nero and Dante back to the tower then we will find out." said Robin.

"Man this is just creepy looking." said Beast Boy.

Raven used her magic lifting Nero and Dante and walking through the portal with them as the team followed.

Back at Titans Tower as the team come back the rest of the team walk in the room.

"What happened?" said Speedy as he ran toward Robin.

"I don't really know." said Robin.

"Is Nero alive?" said Kyrie.

"Yes he is." said Raven.

"They have a disease like an outbreak meant for Raven, Nero and Dante it only effects demon blood." said Cyborg.

"And it didn't get Raven because of her magic protecting her." said Robin.

"How do we cure it?" said Beast Boy.

"I don't know." said Raven.

"But Dante's condition is getting worst he's probably been like this for the last few hours." said Raven.

"Let's take them to the medical room." said Robin.

"Starfire get Dante." said Robin.

"Wonder Girl bring Nero." said Robin.

Wonder Girl and Starfire left to bring Dante and Nero to the medical room.

Shortly after a smoke grenade is thrown through the window in Titans Tower as Raven quickly shields herself.

"It's that stuff he used on Dante." said Raven.

"Quick chase him!" said Robin as the figure was moving away from Titans Tower.

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg chased the figure.

Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah chasing the figure as he got close the figure turned around and kicked him and continued running.

Raven used her magic to create a giant wall in front of the figure.

The team approached the figure as he started to laugh.

"Hello Robin." said Slade as he turned around.

"Slade I knew it was you what business do you have with them." said Robin.

"Oh nothing really just doing a few chores for someone new want to take a look at the new symbol?" said Slade.

"Symbol?" said Robin.

On Slade's head and shoulders and chest appeared a red symbol A.

"Who are you worshipping now?" said Robin.

"Not worshipping anyone." said Slade.

"I just needed the three demons out of the way to have my fun with you first." said Slade.

"But it seems only two went down." said Slade.

"What will that stuff do to them." said Raven.

"It's slowly eating away at every organ inside of their body and when it gets to their heart well you know." said Slade.

"What is the cure?" said Raven.

"Cure? from what I know there is no cure." said Slade.

"You liar!" said Raven.

"Calm down now I'm going to tell you this once." said Slade.

"You will have to deal with it because there is nothing you can do to stop it." said Slade.

Raven getting frustrated approaches Slade showing him Yamato.

"With this I could cut you clean in half a million times with one strike." said Raven.

"And after all I've been through I'm not afraid to use it." said Raven.

"But that would get you nowhere." said Slade.

"What does that symbol stand for you will tell me." said Raven.

"You really want to know?" said Slade.

"Well I guess I could tell you." said Slade.

"The symbol I have on is the mark of Argosax.

"Argosax?" said Raven.

"That can't be." said Raven as she backed up.

"What's the matter who is he Raven?" said Robin.

"That's what I thought." said Slade as he approached the team.

"Besides I have a few new weapons in my arsenal as well." said Slade.

Slade's entire body began to glow with fire as in his hand appeared a molten battle-axe.

"You can't be serious." said Cyborg.

"Oh I'm very serious." said Slade as he began to swing his battle-axe sending a molten fireball at Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" yelled Robin.

The smoke cleared up as Cyborg was alright since Raven shielded him.

"Your magic makes this no fun." said Slade.

"I don't need magic to block your attacks." said Raven.

"Let's find out." said Slade as he sent another molten fireball at Raven.

Raven stood still watching Slade as she pulled Yamato giving it two vertical cuts on each side of the fireball and then sheaths Yamato as the ball breaks apart.

"Whoa." said Beast Boy.

"She's fast." said Cyborg.

"Got any other trick Slade?" said Raven.

"Oh I do Raven but not until the right moment." said Slade.

"But here's another one." said Slade as he raised his arms.

The ground below the team began to ignite turning into molten lava.

Raven shielded the team and went flying into the air as they looked back down Slade was gone.

"He's gone." said Raven.

"Raven take us back to the tower." said Robin.

The team ran back into the room as Raven landed.

"What just happened?" said Terra.

Robin explained what happened moments before.

"And the question remains who is Argosax." said Robin.

"Two thousand years ago when Sparda went after Argosax he did not do it alone." said Raven.

"Sparda was not strong enough to fight Argosax alone like he did my father he had help from Vie de Marli." said Raven.

"And like my father all Sparda did was banish him." said Raven.

"From what I know Argosax is far stronger then my father." said Raven.

"And if Argosax is returning we need to wake Dante and Nero up." said Raven.

"Far beyond stronger then Trigon?" said Beast Boy.

"You can't be serious." said Cyborg.

"Raven is right we need to wake Dante and Nero I have an Idea." said Robin.

"Cyborg take some of their blood and other sources and put them in a vial." said Robin.

1 hour later.

"I managed to get a good amount from both of them." said Cyborg.

"But now what do you want me to do?" said Cyborg.

"You're done now." said Robin.

"Kid Flash find the best doctors scientists in the world and show them it see if they can come up with something." said Robin.

"Alright I'll be back soon." said Kid Flash.

"I'm going to track Slade down." said Robin.

"Let me go with you." said Raven.

"Alright let's get going." said Robin.

Robin and Raven both left the tower to track down Slade.


	26. Getting answers

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

2 hours later.

Robin and Raven are in downtown Jump City walking the streets at 1AM.

"Where could he have gone to?" said Raven.

"I don't know but we will find him." said Robin.

"Looking for me?" said Slade.

Robin and Raven both turned around and looked up at a rooftop as Slade was standing at the edge.

"Slade." said Robin.

"Why don't you start talking." said Raven.

"Raven it will all be explained soon enough don't you worry about that." said Slade.

"But how about a hint?" said Slade.

"Some of you play a very important role in what Argosax has planned." said Slade.

"What is he giving you for doing all of this?" said Robin.

"So many questions really a disappointment Robin especially from you." said Slade as he jumped off.

"You should be able to figure out what Argosax has planned." said Slade as his hand began to glow with molten fire.

Robin pulled out his metal rod as Raven's eyes turned black and white getting ready to fight.

Slade sent multiple blasts at Raven as she shielded herself with her magic.

Robin charged Slade jumping into the air slamming down into Slade's shoulder with his rod as Slade stood still and his shoulder began to glow with molten fire.

Robin's metal rod was melting at the heat of Slade's shoulder soon Robin jumps back and drops his rod.

Raven put a shield around Slade keeping him inside hoping he will burn the oxygen that surround s him.

"This old trick?" said Slade as he laughed.

Slade channeled his power inside of Raven's shield and broke through with ease.

"What's the matter?" said Slade.

Robin went flying in this time for a kick to Slade's face as Slade's face turned into molten fire Raven shielded Robin pulling him back.

"Robin this just really isn't your fight." said Slade.

"I can't get close to him." said Robin.

"I can." said Raven as she approached Slade.

Slade raised his right arm as he conjured a fiery long sword.

Raven drew Yamato as her body was covered with her magic shielding her from the fire that was on Slade's body.

Raven began the fight swinging Yamato sending energy cuts at Slade as he dashed out of the way dodging them.

"You're not to slow are you?" said Raven.

"Let me show you." said Slade as he ran at Raven.

Raven stood still holding Yamato in her hand as Slade as rushing toward her he put his sword into her.

As the sword went through Raven she vanished and appeared behind Slade.

"I'm faster." said Raven.

"So that sword really is that powerful?" said Slade as he turned around looking at Raven.

Slade charged Raven as Raven charged Slade they began to clash.

"You can't beat me." said Raven as she was clashing with Slade.

"Who says I am trying to." said Slade as he started pushing Raven back against a wall.

"You might be faster but I am stronger." said Slade.

Raven was pushed against the wall as she rolled out of the way Slade quickly sent a fireball hitting Raven in the back.

Raven let out a soft very low scream as the fireball did not do too much to her because of her magic shielding her it still hurt.

"Raven are you alright?" said Robin as he ran to Raven.

"Get back." said Raven becoming frustrated.

Raven stood up and dropped down onto one knee putting Yamato into the ground as a doppelganger appeared beside her.

"I'm done playing games with you Slade." said Raven.

Raven charged Slade as Slade tried to counter attack both her attacks and her doppelganger ultimately was pushed against the same wall Raven was.

Raven dashed back and began to swing Yamato sending energy blasts at Slade smacking him against the wall one after the other.

Slade was brought to his knees as he rose again.

"I'm finished with you." said Raven as Robin was looking shocked.

Raven's doppelganger in motion with Raven threw her Doppelganger's sword into Slade's left shoulder piercing him into the wall.

Raven sheathed Yamato as her Doppelganger faded away so did the blade that had Slade pierced into the wall.

Slade was keeping himself standing as Raven and Robin approached him.

"Nothing left to say?" said Raven.

"We want our answers now." said Robin as he walked closer to Slade looking into his eyes.

"Me telling you would defeat the purpose of all of this." said Slade.

"Argosax approached me as Trigon did he wanted Raven for himself." said Slade.

"In his mind he believes Raven is his queen." said Slade.

"Queen?" said Robin.

"I'm no queen to him." said Raven.

"Even if that is true or not it matters not." said Slade as he approached Raven.

"You will be forced to do it we are powerless to fight him." said Slade.

"But all that doesn't explain why you sent Dante after Raven." said Robin.

"Oh it very so does." said Slade.

"You tell me I don't care about anyone but myself now that use to be true." said Slade.

"I think I still owe you a little more for saving me."said Slade.

"It wasn't just yesterday Argosax contacted me it was over a year ago." said Slade.

"I found the best demon hunter in the world and sent him after Raven only for him to grow a relationship with you all." said Slade.

"But even now I'm surprised He's this close with Raven." said Slade.

"Keep this in mind Raven it's because of me your life is like this now." said Slade as he stepped back.

"Some of us are going to play a very important role in what Argosax has planned." said Slade.

"You need to realize Argosax is all eyes he is here right now watching this." said Slade.

"Even if I wanted to I could not tell you." said Slade.

"Remember the old saying Robin?"

"Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer." said Slade.

"What do you mean?" said Robin.

"Figure it out." said Slade.

Slade began walking across the street as he turned around.

"The Angel Of Darkness is going to rise." said Slade as he walked back vanishing into the shadows.

"Angel Of Darkness?" said Robin as he put his hand up to his chin thinking.

"Let's get back to the tower to check on everyone." said Raven.

"Yeah you're right." said Robin.

Robin and Raven arrive back at titan's tower to see everyone in the central room.

"How are they?" said Raven.

"They are doing alright." said Miss Martian.

"But as time continues their condition is getting worst." said Miss Martian.

"There has to be something we can do." said Raven.

"I'm going to contact Kid Flash see if he has found something yet." said Robin.

Robin walked over to the monitor as he sent a transmission to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash picked up as they see it looks like he is in a lab.

"Kid Flash any luck?" said Robin.

"It's a shock but yeah actually." said Kid Flash.

"What?" said Raven as she approached the monitor.

"What did you find out?" said Robin.

"It's actually a pretty simple disease to cure." said Kid Flash.

"Whatever Slade said he was wrong." said Kid Flash.

"Wait a minute..." said Robin.

"Slade was not trying to kill Dante, Nero and Raven but only get them out of the picture." said Robin.

"I think I might know what Robin is saying." said Raven.

"Kid Flash get back here with the serum when it is complete." said Robin.

"It just finished now I'm on my way back." said Kid Flash.

"Good." said Robin as he ended the transmission on the monitor.

Minutes later...

Kid Flash appeared in the room holding the cure which was in a bottle for Dante and Nero.

"They can take it by mouth." said Kid Flash.

"Let's get it to them." said Robin.

The team left to the medical room.

Raven and Kyrie both took a cup of the cure and made Dante and Nero drink it.

"Now we wait." said Cyborg.

"Will they wake up?" said Beast Boy.

"I hope so." said Robin.

Minutes later...

Dante and Nero both wake up at the same time as Dante is the first to sit up.

"Damn what happened." said Dante as he got out of the bed.

"Yeah last thing I remember is going to check up on your sorry ass." said Nero as he got out of bed.

"That hurts." said Dante.

"Dante and Nero no time but we need to talk." said Robin as the team left to the central room.

Dante went to sit on the couch as Raven sat down next to him Dante put his feet on the table and his arms around the back of his head relaxing.

Nero was standing up next to the team.

"Dante..." said Raven.

"Hmm?" said Dante.

"What do you know of...? Argosax." said Raven as Dante opened his eyes.

"Don't tell me that is who did this." said Dante as he took his feet off the table.

"Not exactly." said Robin.

"Let me tell you what happened." said Robin.

Robin explained what has happened throughout the last day.

"Argosax returning?" said Dante.

"Shit now there is a problem we don't need right now." said Dante.

"We might just have to find my father." said Nero

"I'm sure he will find us first." said Dante.

"Besides I'm not going to go crawling to Vergil for help." said Dante.

"And what about the stuff Slade said?" said Starfire.

"What did he mean by some of us are going to play an important role in all of this." said Nero.

"And why did Slade lie about the disease Dante and Nero had." said Raven.

"I think I might know why." said Robin.

"I believe Slade was trying to get the most powerful out of the way including Dante, Nero and Raven because he knew with them out of the way he would be able to give us the message he wanted without any large amount of conflict." said Robin.

"But if that's true then there is still one question remaining." said Raven.

"And that question is?" said Dante.

"Who is this Angel Of Darkness Slade was telling us about." said Robin.

"That does concern me." said Dante.

"This Angel Of Darkness is going to play a large role in whatever Argosax has planned." said Dante.

"We need to find Slade again we need more answers." said Beast Boy.

"No we can't if Slade really was trying to give us the message Argosax would be expecting it we can't risk it." said Robin.

"Yeah I guess you're right." said Beast Boy.

"But now what do we do?" said Cyborg.

"Now all we can do is wait and see what happens next." said Robin.

"I've got a good idea." said Dante.

"What is it?" said Raven.

"How about some sleep." said Dante.

"Yeah let's just do that." said Beast Boy.

The team left to go to their rooms.

In Raven's Room.

"You did good." said Dante as he got in bed.

"You are learning fast you might overpower me soon." said Dante.

"You afraid?" said Raven as she laughed.

"Shit." said Dante.

"I really need to train soon." said Dante.

"Let's just get some sleep tomorrow there is a lot to do." said Raven as she went to bed.


	27. Argosax

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The following day as the team are all awake in the central room.

Dante is standing against the wall away from everyone with his arms crossed.

Everyone else is standing in a larger circular group across the room.

"Robin are you sure we should not try to track Slade down?" said Starfire.

"We need to wait for Slade to give us another message there is nothing we can do until then." said Robin.

"If he's really on our side he could be some help." said Raven.

"I don't know I don't trust him." said Robin.

"He helped us before when we fought Trigon." said Beast Boy.

"He did not do it to save the world he did it to save himself." said Robin.

"Whatever Slade is up to there must be more to it than he is telling us." said Robin.

"Argosax concerns me more than Slade does." said Nero.

Dante opened his eyes as he heard someone walking into the room.

The team turned to look as they heard a voice.

"That's not very nice now is it?" said Slade.

"Slade!" said Robin.

Robin went into a fighting stance as Raven put her hand on Yamato ready to pull it out as did the rest of the team.

Dante still was standing against the wall.

"It was a mistake coming here." said Robin.

"You think I came here to fight I'm not that stupid Robin." said Slade.

"No one invited you." said Cyborg.

"Oh don't worry I'll be leaving very soon." said Slade as he approached Dante.

"So you're Dante?" said Slade.

"Argosax doesn't like you very much." said Slade.

"And you come here thinking I give a shit?" said Dante.

"Oh no not really." said Slade as he turned around looking at the titans.

"I'm just here to give you a message." said Slade.

"Robin the Angel Of Darkness is going to rise." said Slade.

"You told us that already." said Robin.

"Yes but I did not tell you when." said Slade.

"It's going to happen tonight so I hope you're ready for It." said Slade.

"Oh and one other thing." said Slade.

"Argosax is going to be there for when it happens." said Slade as he left the room.

"We need to get prepared team we don't know where Argosax is going to strike." said Robin.

"Since Raven has Yamato we can continue to monitor from the tower until something happens." said Cyborg.

"We will be ready for him." said Terra.

Raven approached Dante with the rest of the team.

"Argosax is more powerful than my father what is your plan to fight him?" said Raven.

"We'll see about that." said Dante.

"Raven is there anything you know about this Angel Of Darkness?" said Robin.

"There might be but we would have to visit that old library again." said Raven.

"Well take us there." said Dante as he stood forward.

"It's our best bet." said Nero.

"I'm going to stay here Nero." said Kyrie.

"Alright." said Nero.

"Let's get going then." said Raven.

Raven drew Yamato creating a portal to the old library they had fought the Shadow at.

At the entrance of the library the team notices nothing at all has changed as they make their way in the library.

They enter the first corridor as they see that the corridor is still lit up ever since the defeat of the Shadow.

"This place sure is a lot nicer now." said Cyborg.

"Yeah from what you all told us a lot of stuff went down in here." said Zatanna.

"Raven almost lost her arm." said Beast Boy.

The team continued walking in a group together as Dante was in the front of the group.

"Almost doesn't count." said Nero.

The team where entering the round chamber as they noticed someone dressed in blue standing in front of the pedestal where Raven found the book on Devil Arms.

"Checking out a book eh bro?" said Dante.

"Dante." said Vergil as he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" said Vergil.

"Come on man It's a library just coming to check out a book is that alright with you?" said Dante.

"Then make it quick." said Vergil.

"Father there is something we need to tell you." said Nero.

"What is it?" said Vergil.

"Argosax is returning." said Nero.

"And it's happening tonight." said Nero.

"So is that why you are here?" said Vergil.

"No we heard that Argosax is returning and an Angel Of Darkness is going to rise." said Nero.

"We are looking into the Angel Of Darkness it's why we are here." said Nero.

Raven left to search the library as Dante approached Vergil.

"So what have you been up to?" said Dante.

"Nothing important." said Vergil as he smiled.

"Shit now that's a lie." said Dante.

"Well then just whatever you do don't go getting yourself killed." said Dante.

Raven approached the team carrying a book.

"I found the book." said Raven.

"Let me see it." said Vergil.

Raven handed Vergil the book as Vergil put it on the pedestal.

"Well?" said Dante.

"Aren't you going to read it?" said Dante.

"Read?" said Vergil as he waved his hand over the book.

A large image appeared over the book as writing showed explaining more about the Angel Of Darkness.

"Neat trick." said Dante.

The team began reading through the pages as they were shocked with what they learned.

"How can this even be real?" said Robin.

"Argosax is a hundred times stronger than Trigon and the Angel Of Darkness is a hundred times stronger than Argosax if at max power." said Robin.

"With that kind of power the world could be destroyed in an instant." said Robin.

"Yeah I mean let alone Trigon almost did fighting someone a hundred times stronger than him at the same time fighting someone else who is two hundred times stronger than him is impossible." said Cyborg.

"Oh what will we do..." said Starfire.

"Vergil are you going to help us fight?" said Robin.

"I'll be busy for a little while but I'll be there eventually." said Vergil.

"It's almost night we have to get back to the tower it's almost time." said Robin.

"Raven get us out of here." said Robin.

Raven drew Yamato opening a portal back to Titan's Tower.

The team left through the portal as Dante turned around.

"See you around bro!" said Dante as he laughed and continued through the portal.

Back at Titan's Tower the team walked through the portal back into the central room as the portal vanished they all noticed hidden behind the portal was Slade looking at them.

"Slade why are you here?" said Robin.

"It's going to begin now." said Slade as he left the room.

Dante approached the center of the room as the team stood behind him waiting.

Minutes Later...

Dante still waiting to see what is going to happen soon a red vortex appears near the large tower window.

"He's attacking here?" said Nero.

"Team get ready." said Robin.

The vortex continued to spin as a body was revealing itself.

The Despair Embodied Argosax appeared in front of the team.

"Son of Sparda." said Argosax.

"You stand no chance step aside and let me take what is mine." said Argosax.

"And what the hell exactly are you talking about?" said Dante.

"From my point of view this isn't even your world get the hell out of here." said Dante as he put his hand on Rebellion pulling it out.

Nero approached Dante pulling out Red Queen preparing to fight Argosax.

"What he said." said Nero.

"Team get ready." said Robin.

"Foolish if that is how you want to do this then fine." said Argosax.

Argosax began walking toward Dante as both of his blazing arms turned into a sword.

Nero and Dante both charged Argosax as they began to fight Argosax continued to walk forward as Dante continued to throw attacks with Nero and every attack was being blocked while Argosax continued walking.

Dante and Nero where both becoming frustrated as they continued to throw attacks Argosax counter attacked them both as he disarmed them.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory firing as Nero pulled out Blue Rose firing.

Argosax continued walking ignoring the shots as they did nothing at all.

"What the hell?" said Nero.

"I already told you step aside." said Argosax.

Robin charged Argosax slamming a kick down into Argosax's face.

Argosax stood still as he grabbed Robin's foot throwing him against the wall.

The team all rushed toward Argosax all but Raven as each member fell one by one.

Dante and Nero picked up their weapons and charged Argosax a second time.

This time Argosax vanished and reappeared behind Dante and Nero and put both of his blazing swords through them as they both fell to the ground.

"Bastard." said Nero.

Raven pulled out Yamato sending energy cuts at Argosax as they were slicing his fiery body.

Raven took flight for a moment to send down a Judgment Cut at Argosax as she took off one of his arms.

Argosax continued walking forward as the arm cut off disappeared and another arm instantly starting growing.

"What the hell?" said Dante.

The team all stood back up as Raven landed and Argosax walked toward her.

Dante charged Argosax with Rebellion trying to put it through his back as Argosax turned around and blocked the attack.

"Enough I said." said Argosax as he sent Dante flying back into Nero.

Argosax turned back around as Raven was against the wall.

"What are you doing?" said Raven.

"Dammit get away from her." yelled Nero.

Nero charged Argosax grabbing him with his Demon Hand as he could not even lift Argosax.

Argosax sent him flying as he did to Dante.

"No Raven!" yelled Robin.

Argosax turned back around as he put his hand against Raven's forehead.

Argosax began to laugh as the team watched.

Raven was standing still as if nothing was happening.

"It's time to rise up and be my queen." said Argosax.

"Rise Angel Of Darkness!" yelled Argosax.

"No!" yelled Dante.

Raven let out a scream as her eyes where closed and her cloak went from the color red to black.

"It's been done." said Argosax.

"Raven?" said Beast Boy as he approached Raven.

Raven opened her eyes and smiled as she sent Beast Boy flying back into a wall.

Raven drew Yamato the instant after and sending a large series of Judgment Cut throughout the room hitting the entire team as they all fell to the ground.

"We must bring out your true power it is time to go." said Argosax.

Dante looked back up at Raven as Raven opened a portal using Yamato Argosax stepped through the portal as Raven looked back.

"Goodbye Dante." said Raven as she continued to smile.

Raven went through the portal as Dante passed out.


	28. Force Edge

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante began to open his eyes as he was in the medical room he began to look around.

Dante saw everyone in the medical room besides Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Nero.

Everyone was sliced up pretty bad from Raven as Dante stood up and left the medical room going into the central room.

As Dante entered the central room he noticed the team standing together as he approached them.

"You're awake Dante..." said Robin.

Dante remained speechless as he was frustrated that he was powerless to fight Argosax.

Dante looked at them as they all had cuts on their arms and legs.

"What are we going to do?" said Starfire.

"Dante..." said Nero as Dante looked away.

"Raven is the Angel Of Darkness." said Dante.

"There must be a way we can set her free." said Cyborg.

"I could not stop him." said Dante.

"None of us could." said Nero.

Dante began walking away from the team as he continued to be frustrated.

"There was nothing you could have done." said Nero as he approached Dante.

"THAT'S THE POINT." yelled Dante as he turned around.

"ARGOSAX WILL NOT TAKE CONTROL OF HER." yelled Dante.

Dante was yelling as even the team in the medical room could hear him.

"I will kill Argosax." said Dante.

"But how?" said Robin as he approached Dante.

"Everything can die." said Dante as he left the room.

"The only thing we can do now is hope for the best..." said Robin.

"Let's go see how everyone is doing." said Robin.

The team left to the medical room as Dante went to Raven's room.

"How are you all doing." said Robin as he entered the medical room.

"Pretty good considering what Raven did to us." said Terra.

"It's not Raven who is doing it..." said Beast Boy.

"It's what Slade spoke of..." said Cyborg.

Dante entered Raven's room walking toward her bed as he sat down.

Dante began to think of what Argosax did and the power he would need to win.

"What happened to you..."

"You almost killed your friends..."

"Break free of his control..."

"Angel Of Darkness..."

"I need Force Edge..."

Dante stood up and left the room as he went to the medical room.

The team noticed Dante entering the medical room as he approached the team.

"Dante what is it?" said Nero.

"I need Force Edge." said Dante as Nero looked shocked.

"Force Edge?" said Robin.

"What exactly is it?" said Robin.

"The sword of Sparda." said Nero.

"But Dante shattered it when he fought Trigon." said Cyborg.

"Can it be repaired?" said Beast Boy.

"I'll have to hope it can be first I need to summon the pieces of the sword back." said Dante.

The team heard footsteps as they turned around and noticed Slade.

"Dante you know it won't work and you know what you have to do." said Slade.

"Slade." said Robin looking frustrated.

"What is your business here." said Starfire as her hand began to glow a star bolt.

Slade approached the team.

"When will you realize I am not your enemy." said Slade.

"Force Edge was more than just a sword it was a demonic artifact it was no mere sword." said Slade.

"What's your point." said Nero.

"The sword was alive." said Slade.

"Then that means we have to go to hell and find It." said Dante.

"Precisely." said Slade.

"One thing most people never knew was Force Edge may have been a demonic artifact but it possessed a large amount of holy power." said Slade.

"And holy energy is what you will need to fight Argosax and the Angel Of Darkness." said Slade.

"This is your journey Dante only you can do it but I can assist you." said Slade.

"What about Raven the Angel Of Darkness has taken control of her." said Beast Boy as he approached Slade.

"What you all fail to realize is that Raven is the Angel Of Darkness." said Slade.

"But a piece of Raven still remains for the moment..." said Slade.

"She still can be saved." said Slade.

"But as we stand around more of the Angel Of Darkness is coming out of Raven and soon she will be gone." said Slade.

"And every minute the Angel Of Darkness grows stronger." said Slade.

"How do we save her?" said Robin.

"We need someone who has strong control over magic to break the control over Raven." said Slade.

"But it's not just a spell it would take time to subdue the Angel Of Darkness." said Slade.

"I have an idea of someone who might be able to help us tomorrow I will go searching for him." said Zatanna.

"Force Edge might be enough to bring down Argosax but you will need more power to bring down the Angel Of Darkness." said Slade as he looked at Dante.

"The journey you will be taking through hell will be much of a challenge you will go against demons that have strong amounts of power perhaps as strong as Trigon." said Slade.

"If anything happens to you down there it will be the end of the world." said Slade.

"I can help get you there but after that It's up to you." said Slade.

"For the time you are in hell I will assist fighting Argosax." said Slade.

"Let's go." said Dante as he began to leave the room.

"Wait." said Robin as he walked to Dante.

"I know this is your journey but you have to be fast I don't know how long we can endure Argosax." said Robin.

"Just don't die." said Dante as he left with Slade.

"We have to stall Argosax and the Angel Of Darkness." said Robin.

"Nero I'm counting on you to lead us into the fight." said Robin.

"Alright I'll try not to let you down." said Nero.

"For today team just get some rest..." said Robin.

Everyone left to their room as it was late and went to bed.

Somewhere a long distance away.

"This is the gateway to hell." said Slade.

"But it requires a little of your own blood to open." said Slade.

Dante took out Rebellion as he sliced his wrist as blood dripped into the hole on the pedestal.

"Anything else?" said Dante.

"That is it." said Slade as he stepped back and a portal began to open in front of Dante.

"Everyone is counting on you." said Slade.

"Yeah I know." said Dante as he walked through the portal.

1 month later...

The team woke up for the day as they all met in the central room it's been a month since they have last seen Dante, Argosax and Raven.

"It's been awhile now." said Nero.

"Yeah I hope Raven is okay." said Robin.

"Zatanna what ever happened to that man you were going to find?" said Robin.

"His name is Doctor Fate." said Zatanna.

"I've heard about him before he's very powerful when it comes to magic." said Robin.

"Yeah I found him but as Slade said we need to subdue Raven for him to start the ritual." said Zatanna.

"We could really use Dante right about now." said Cyborg.

"Nero maybe your father can help?" said Robin.

"He will." said Nero.

The team all ran to the window as the sky began to turn black and the sun was blocked off.

"Team get to the roof." said Robin as he and the team ran to the roof.

As the team made it to the roof lightning bolts began to strike the city as they all noticed a little bit of light high in the sky.

"What is that?" said Nero.

The light was coming closer as they all soon realized it was Argosax.

"Argosax!" said Beast Boy.

Argosax came flying down toward the tower as he landed looking at the team.

The team stood shocked as Argosax was right in front of them they began to back up away from him.

"Tell me where is Dante?" said Argosax.

"And why should we tell you?" said Robin.

"I'll ask you one more time where is Dante?" said Argosax.

"And we will tell you one more time why should we tell you?" said Cyborg

Argosax raised his arm pointing it at the team as a spike that was covered in molten hot fire was sent through Aqualad's right shoulder.

"Tell me." said Argosax as Aqualad was screaming.

"AQUALAD!" yelled Robin.

Nero charged Argosax with his arm as Argosax jumped back removing the spike from Aqualad's shoulder.

"You should not have done that." said Argosax as he took flight.

Nero jumped into the air trying to grab Argosax as Argosax continued to dodge Nero.

"You can't win." said Argosax.

Nero pulled out Red Queen slamming down on Argosax as Argosax caught his sword with his right hand.

Nero pulled out Blue Rose and fired at Argosax's face as the bullet went through his entire head.

Argosax's head began to regenerate as the holes closed.

Nero still holding onto his sword as Argosax let's go Nero falls back onto the tower.

"You amuse me." said Argosax.

"Dammit." said Nero as he stood back up.

"Bring him down team!" yelled Robin.

"My pleasure." said Cyborg as his arm turned into a cannon.

Cyborg fired his cannon at Argosax as Starfire began to throw Star Bolts Red X sent up energy shots of X's and Speedy sent explosive arrows up at Argosax as Robin began to throw a series of explosive discs as Static sent up bolts of electricity as Nero began to fire at Argosax.

The smoke began to clear as Argosax was standing in the same spot.

"How do we fight this thing?" said Cyborg as he looked worried.

"That's impossible!" said Beast Boy.

"You bastard." Nero shouted.

"It's a waste of my energy to deal with you fools myself but I'm sure I know someone who would be happy to." said Argosax.

"Let me introduce to you the Angel Of Darkness." said Argosax.

A black cloud of smoke began to appear in front of the team as slowly Raven showed herself.

Raven's cape was black as her hair was black and Yamato began to glow with a dark energy as Raven walked toward the team.


	29. Angel Of Darkness

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Raven approached the team as she began to smile.

"Look at all of you all weak pathetic." said Raven.

"Raven break free!" said Robin.

"Break free?" said Raven.

"Sorry this is who I Am." said Raven.

"That's a lie." said Beast Boy as he approached Raven.

"You are a liar!" said Beast Boy.

Raven laughed as she waved her hand infront of Beast Boy sending him flying back into Terra's arms.

Nero approached Raven.

"You are more powerful then Argosax why do you listen to him." said Nero.

"You think I listen to him?." said Raven.

"What a joke he listens to Me." said Raven.

"I'm the one with all the power." said Raven as she sent Nero flying back.

"Is that so?" said Nero as he picked up Red Queen.

Argosax was in the air above them watching as Nero charged Raven.

Raven stood still as Nero began to swing Red Queen she quickly drew Yamato blocking the attack into a clash.

Raven was standing still as she was overpowering Nero with little effort.

Raven sent in Yamato and broke the clash as Nero jumped back dodging her attack.

"We won't let you do this." said Robin as he approached Raven.

Raven sent Robin flying back as the team ran in after her.

Red X and Robin charged Raven as she vanished appearing behind them smacking them both in the head sending them flying.

Terra sent large rocks at Raven as Raven stood still she drew Yamato slicing the rocks in half as she smiled appearing infront of Terra pushing her sending her flying off the tower.

Starfire went to catch Terra as Beast Boy turned into an elephant charging at Raven.

Raven dodged the attack as Zatanna began to turn the ground Raven was standing on into liquid concrete.

Raven was stuck into the ground as the team all sent attacks at her Cyborg fired his cannon as the rest of the team began to throw attacks.

As the smoke cleared Raven was no longer there as they looked up into the sky she was above them all.

"I'm enjoying this." said Raven as she landed.

Robin charged Raven again only to miss each attack as she continued to move at high speeds.

"I'm faster than you." said Raven.

"Well I'm faster than you!" said Kid Flash as he ran at Raven.

Raven reached out for Kid Flash as he began to circle her.

"Can't catch me." said Kid Flash.

"Actually I can." said Raven as she appeared infront of Kid Flash.

"Well I'm out." said Kid Flash as he backed away.

Raven began to laugh as Hotspot sent flames at her she quickly drew Yamato spinning at a very fast speed blocking the flames.

Raven slowly walked toward Hotspot as she got close he stopped the flames and she stopped spinning Yamato and quickly put Yamato through his chest.

"NO HOTSPOT!" yelled Robin.

Raven took Yamato out of Hotspot as he fell to the ground and turned back into his normal form.

Raven stepped back as Robin ran over to Hotspot checking on him.

Nero charged Raven as Raven turned around clashing with Nero again.

Raven was pushing Nero back as Nero used his demon hand to hold his ground soon they were at equal strength.

Raven vanished as Nero began to lose his balance Raven appeared behind him putting Yamato through him.

Raven quickly removed Yamato from Nero and dashed back as Nero fell to the ground.

"You're weak." said Raven.

"Yeah well sorry about that." said Nero as he stood back up again.

Raven took flight into the sky as she drew Yamato pointing it into the sky.

"Let me show you power." said Raven as Robin stood back up looking at Raven.

Slowly a black ball of energy began to appear at the top of Yamato as it began to grow larger.

The ball is growing bigger as Raven begins to laugh.

"Time for your existence to end!" yelled Raven as she sent the ball of energy down at the team.

"No!" yelled Nero as he jumped into the air grabbing the ball with his demon arm.

Nero was beginning to struggle holding the ball of energy as Cyborg began to fire his cannon at it trying to push it back as Starfire sent beams out of her eyes at the ball.

"We need more help." said Cyborg.

Zatanna waved her wand as she began to help push the ball back further.

Static began to send a small amount of electricity at the ball as the ball continued to move closer to the team.

"It's not enough!" said Cyborg holding his grip.

Soon Slade walked across the rooftop and the team noticed him.

"Slade." said Robin.

"If that ball of energy hits us it will destroy us and the entire city it has to be stopped." said Slade.

Slade lifted his hands as molten energy came out as he began trying to push the ball of dark energy back.

"It's no good we need more help." said Slade.

Before the team appeared someone dressed in blue as they realize its Vergil.

"Allow me to help." said Vergil as he pointed Alastor at the ball of energy.

Beams of pure electric power began to come out of Alastor as the team noticed the ball was slowly being moved back.

"NOW NERO!" yelled Vergil as everyone packed one final punch into their attack sending the ball back at Raven.

"What!" said Raven as she vanished out of the way.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Nero as he jumped further into the air smacking the ball of energy into Argosax.

"It can't be!" said Argosax.

Argosax was hit by the full power of the dark energy ball as a large explosive wave happened in the sky that went miles.

The blast was so loud the teams ears began to ring as the energy slowly disappeared they noticed Argosax still standing.

"How can he still be alive!" said Robin.

Argosax was more injured then the team realized.

"Father nice to see you here now." said Nero as he approached Vergil.

"Not now." said Vergil.

"You should all be grateful you're lucky to be alive." said Argosax.

"Argosax why don't you come down and fight instead of letting Raven do it." said Vergil.

"What's the matter afraid?" said Vergil.

"You're foolish Vergil but it's nice that you have come out of hiding now I can kill you myself." said Argosax as he landed.

"Ready father?" said Nero.

"Oh yeah." said Vergil.

Raven was still in the sky as she put Yamato back in her sheath and began to observe.

"Let's see how you do Argosax." said Raven.

Nero and Vergil both charged Argosax as he turned his arms into blazing long swords fighting off them.

Words began to echo inside of Raven's head.

Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand,

Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end

Argosax was standing still as he continued to counterattack both Nero and Vergil soon Vergil dashed back and raised Alastor sending down a bolt of lightning onto Argosax.

"Move!" yelled Vergil as Nero jumped back.

The bolt of lightning hit Argosax as it stunned him for a few moment Vergil charged in pushing Alastor through Argosax's chest.

"You can't win." said Argosax as he ripped out Alastor throwing it to Vergil.

Vergil picked up Alastor as Argosax charged him putting one of his blazing swords through Vergil's left shoulder.

"Father!" yelled Nero as Argosax quickly charged Nero doing the same.

Raven was watching down as more words began to echo in her head.

When darkness falls Pain is all The Angel of Darkness will leave behind and I will fight

Vergil soon fell onto his knees slowly getting back up.

"Damn you." said Vergil.

Vergil charged Argosax and began to clash as Argosax had both of his swords crossed in the clash.

"How about a new trick." said Vergil.

All around Argosax appeared blue spectral swords as there were five lined up every angle around Argosax.

"Die vermin!" said Vergil as all of the spectral swords went into Argosax as Argosax lost grip Vergil cut off his left arm.

"Don't let him regenerate!" yelled Robin.

Nero stood back up charging him grabbing him with his demon arm and began to squeeze as Vergil cut off his other arm.

"You fools!" yelled Argosax.

Raven continued to watch as more words began to echo inside of her head.

The love is lost beauty and light have vanished from garden of delight

The dreams are gone midnight has come the darkness is our new kingdom

Vergil and Nero both noticed Argosax began to glow with a large red aura as a blast of energy was unleashed all around Argosax hitting Nero and Vergil and ripping up Nero's clothes for how close he was as they both are sent flying back.

The blast's energy began to fade as Argosax was still standing with both arms again.

"Give up." said Argosax.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you." said Nero as he stood back up.

More lightning bolts began to appear in the sky as it started to rain.

Raven was watching as she looked into the sky more words began to echo inside of her head.

Now realize the stars they die darkness has fallen in paradise

"Let's hit him together." said Slade as he approached Vergil and Nero.

"Slade how unfortunate you betraying me." said Argosax.

"You will meet your end." said Argosax.

"I work for no one but thanks for the powers." said Slade.

"They won't be very useful once you're dead." said Argosax.

"That's unfortunate for you considering I won't be the one to die today." said Slade.

Slade began to conjure a battle-axe as Vergil stood back up picking up Alastor.

"We should try and help them." said Terra.

"We wouldn't stand a chance against Argosax." said Cyborg.

"Terra is right we are going to help Aqualad stay back you're too injured." said Robin as he approached Nero, Vergil and Slade.

The rest of the team approached getting ready to fight.

"The odds looked stacked against you Argosax." said Vergil.

"It matters not." said Argosax.

Raven took her eyes off the sky and looked back down at everyone.

Nero, Vergil and Slade began to charge at Argosax as Robin jumped into the air sending down a series of explosive discs as everyone else began sending attacks.

Argosax remained still taking the hits as Nero, Vergil and Slade began to throw attacks he jumped back taking flight.

Argosax began to send down spikes of molten energy as Vergil continued to move at high speed as Nero caught one with his demon arm and began to throw it back at Argosax.

The spike was absorbed back into Argosax as Argosax laughed and sent it back at Nero.

"Well shit that didn't work." said Nero as he began to run dodging the attacks.

Slade threw his battle-axe at Argosax as Argosax caught it throwing it back only for Slade to just catch it again.

Vergil ran back around jumping into the air slamming down on Argosax as Argosax blocks the attack with his sword Vergil begins to send an electric current through Argosax's body as Argosax loses grip.

Argosax begins to send spikes into Vergil from his chest as Vergil jumps off to avoid being pierced.

"Slade how do we kill him?" said Robin.

"I don't know but eventually he will die." said Slade.

More spectral swords around Vergil began to appear as they went flying into Argosax.

Nero charged at Argosax jumping upwards trying to slice up him as Argosax moves out of the way.

"Enough games." said Argosax.

Argosax began to spread his arms in different directions as each of his fingers a long spike began to come out of them and he went after each team member.

A series of spikes went after each team member chasing them as Robin dashed out of the way Nero was pierced and lifted into the air as Vergil continued to swing his sword breaking apart the spike.

Beast Boy took flight as each team member was being chased Aqualad was pierced into his other shoulder as he was lifted in to the air screaming.

"Aqualad!" yelled Robin as he threw a birdarang cutting the spike in half as Aqualad fell back onto the tower.

Nero crushed the spike that pierced him with his demon hand as Starfire picked up Cyborg taking flight avoiding the spikes.

"You can't run forever!" yelled Argosax as he began to laugh.


	30. Doctor Fate

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"So amusing." said Argosax as he brought the spikes back into his fingers.

"Wait is he playing with us?" said Cyborg.

"It looks that way..." said Robin as he approached Nero, Vergil and Slade.

"You will tell me where Dante is." said Argosax.

"Dante? Where is he!" said Raven as she landed.

"Why do you care?" said Beast Boy as he approached Raven.

"I don't know I do not care." said Raven.

"You're a liar." said Starfire as she approached Raven.

"You remember don't you." said Robin.

"Memory means nothing I do not feel." said Raven.

"Then try." said Cyborg.

"Fools." said Argosax as he approached Raven.

"It might seem the Angel Of Darkness needs more time to grow her power." said Argosax.

"Time for you all to die." said Argosax.

Argosax took flight as he reached out and more spikes came out of his fingers even his body.

The spikes quickly without a thought went through everyone multiple piercing through their arms and legs lifting them into the air.

Everyone began to scream besides Nero, Vergil and Slade as Raven was watching.

Raven began thinking.

"No... What am I doing..."

"My friends I won't watch them die because of me do something!"

"WAKE UP!"

"NOW!"

Raven gained her control over her powers once more as Yamato stopped glowing black she drew Yamato sending a Judgment Cut destroying the spikes as everyone falls to the roof.

"What no!" said Argosax as he landed.

Raven dropped to her knees as the darkness began to appear around her again.

"Raven!" said Robin.

"She needs more time." said Argosax.

"Angel Of Darkness we will be taking our leave now." said Argosax.

"Yes." said Raven as she stood up using Yamato to open a portal.

Raven and Argosax left through the portal as Nero, Vergil and Slade stood up.

"Damn him." said Nero.

"Father we could use your help." said Nero as he approached Vergil.

Vergil nodded as he looked over to the team all injured.

"They could use some help." said Vergil.

"Yeah Slade mind helping me out?" said Nero.

"My pleasure." said Slade as he approached Robin.

Slade reached down for Robin's hand as Robin accepted as Slade helped him to the medical room.

"How Ironic you helping me like this." said Robin.

"Oh it's alright." said Slade as they entered the medical room.

1 Hour Later.

The team where all in the medical room as Vergil was in the central room viewing out the window.

"Hotspot didn't make it did he..." said Robin.

"No..." said Nero as he approached Robin's bed.

Kyrie walked in the room as she ran to Nero.

"Nero I heard noises and stayed in the room." said Kyrie.

"That's good..." said Nero.

"At least you are safe." said Nero as he hugged Kyrie.

"He was just playing with us..." said Cyborg.

"And there was nothing at all we could do." said Cyborg.

"Dante is your last hope as I said before." said Slade.

Slade walked against the wall as the team began conversation.

"Raven killed Hotspot..." said Speedy.

"No it was not Raven!" said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy is right don't say that." said Terra.

"That's going a bit too far Speedy." said Red X.

"It's Ironic we are trying to save Raven but once again she saved us." said Miss Martian.

"I don't understand any of this." said Wonder Girl.

"Raven is even as fast as Kid Flash now." said Jinx.

"Yeah and with her that is a very scary thought." said Kid Flash.

"The Angel Of Darkness has not reached her full power yet but she will soon." said Slade.

"She's not even at her full power?" said Zatanna.

"That's impossible." said Speedy.

"No it is not and you better get used to It." said Slade.

"Raven was still in there but we're running out of time." said Slade.

"Good thing Argosax was not being serious with us we all could have been killed." said Cyborg.

"Why is the sky still dark?" said Beast Boy.

"Because of the Angel Of Darkness she will be at full power soon." said Slade.

"Did you know it was going to be Raven?" said Robin.

"No I did not but I assumed she was." said Slade.

"Aqualad how are you doing." said Batgirl.

"Not that great." said Aqualad.

"It will heal don't worry." said Static.

"Too bad Raven isn't here she could heal us." said Beast Boy.

"I'm going to go back to the room." said Kyrie as she left.

"Just get some rest everyone." said Nero as he left the room.

Nero went into the central room to notice Vergil near the window as he approached him.

"Dante is going after Force Edge isn't he?" said Vergil as he turned around.

"Yeah he is." said Nero.

"How long has it been." said Vergil.

"A little over a month now." said Nero.

"Then he's probably dead." said Vergil as he turned back around.

"What do you mean?" said Nero.

"You survived in hell for over a year." said Nero.

"Force Edge is in the deepest darkest part of hell." said Vergil.

"The demons there are all half as powerful as Trigon." said Vergil.

"Fighting them all at once can prove to be difficult." said Vergil.

"I see..." said Nero.

"But I'm not going to lose hope in Dante." said Nero.

"Do as you wish." said Vergil.

"Are you going to remain at the tower for the time being?" said Nero.

"No but I will be back." said Vergil as he left the room.

1 Month Later.

The team has fully recovered from their last encounter with Argosax and Raven as they are in the central room.

"The sky is becoming darker every day..." said Starfire.

"By now I would expect the Angel Of Darkness to be at maximum power if not yet then within the next month..." said Slade.

"Yeah and we don't even know where they are..." said Cyborg.

"And the only person who would know what to do is..." said Cyborg as he looked down in disappointment.

"We could really use his help right now." said Cyborg.

"Just to be safe we need to get the people of Jump City away from here." said Robin.

"Yeah that's a good Idea." said Nero.

"Starfire, Wonder Girl and Batgirl start getting the people out of the city." said Robin.

"Sure Robin." said Batgirl.

Starfire, Wonder Girl and Batgirl left the tower as the team continued to discuss the matter of Argosax.

"There is one thing we have to be very careful with." said Robin.

"And what is that?" said Beast Boy.

"That dark energy ball Raven sent at us was way too deadly we need to stop her the next time he tries to do it." said Robin.

"I didn't even know she had that kind of power." said Nero.

"That's only half of her power..." said Slade.

"Tell me Slade is Argosax at his maximum power?" said Robin.

"Yes I believe so." said Slade.

"Well I guess that is some good news." said Cyborg.

"Zatanna we might need your help." said Robin.

"What can I do for you?" said Zatanna.

"Can you take us to Doctor Fate?" said Robin.

"I could but why?" said Zatanna.

Before Robin could speak a cross appeared in front of the team in the air as Doctor Fate appeared.

"There is no reason to ask for a why Zatanna when the fate of the world is on the line." said Doctor Fate.

"Yes I'm sorry." said Zatanna.

"Do not worry." said Doctor Fate as he landed.

"What is it you want." said Doctor Fate as he looked at Robin.

"Can Raven be saved?" said Robin.

"She can but she must be subdued for me to perform the ritual and I do not know if the Angel Of Darkness would be completely destroyed inside of Raven." said Doctor Fate.

"And until you can somehow manage it she cannot." said Doctor Fate.

"Hey Doctor Fate is there any way you can detect if Dante is still alive?" said Miss Martian as she approached him.

"I do not feel his life form but the last time I felt it was last month when you were fighting Argosax and Raven." said Doctor Fate.

"But that does not mean he is dead he could have went past the boundaries of my magic." said Doctor Fate.

"You can only hope for the best." said Doctor Fate.

"Is there any way we can defeat Argosax?" said Cyborg.

"Yes he can be defeated but I don't know if all of you will be able to do it." said Doctor Fate.

"Dante's journey for Force Edge is your only hope now." said Doctor Fate.

Before the team appeared a cloud of black smoke as soon Raven appeared.

"You have gave me my answer foolish Doctor Fate." said Raven.

Nero drew Red Queen preparing to fight as Raven took a step back.

"How could I not sense her presence!" said Doctor Fate.

"My power is far above your power foolish magician." said Raven.

"Your only hope is about to be lost." said Raven.

"Now I take my leave I'm going to end Dante's conquest." said Raven as she faded away.

"No... what have I done..." said Doctor Fate.

"No we have to stop her!" said Robin as he approached Doctor Fate.

"We can't she has too much power." said Doctor Fate.

"She knows where Dante is now she is going to find him and stop him..." said Doctor Fate.

"He's not strong enough to stand up to the Angel Of Darkness..." said Doctor Fate.

"Is there anything we can do?" said Nero as he approached Doctor Fate.

"I'm afraid not..." said Doctor Fate as he walked toward the window.

"Dante's conquest for Force Edge was just lost how could I have been this foolish..." said Doctor Fate.

"All we can do is continue to wait..." said Doctor Fate.


	31. Wake Me Up

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Somewhere down in hell...

Dante has been traveling through hell barely managing to survive going against strong demons.

He begins to think.

"Is this really worth it?"

"They could already be dead..."

"I must keep my conquest going..."

Dante continued walking through what looks to be a sandstorm in hell.

Soon Dante stops as he notices in front of him appears a black cloud of smoke.

Dante is watching as slowly Raven appears in front of him.

"Raven..." said Dante.

"I've found you." said Raven.

"It's time to end your little conquest." said Raven.

"I don't think so." said Dante as he put his hand on Rebellion.

"What have you done..." said Dante.

"This is who I am I knew you would never understand It." said Raven.

"No that is not who you are." said Dante.

"I know you better than anyone else." said Dante.

"That's what you think." said Raven as she approached Dante.

"Ready to die?" said Raven as she put her hand on Yamato.

"Sure." said Dante as he charged Raven.

Raven stood still drawing Yamato blocking Dante's clash off as she sends him flying back.

"You are a weak little demon." said Raven as Dante charged her again.

"I'm going to set you free Raven!" yelled Dante.

Somewhere in Raven's head she heard Dante's voice as words began to echo inside of Raven's head.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home

Dante broke the clash with Raven as he jumped back pulling out Ebony and Ivory firing at Raven as she continued to spin Yamato blocking the bullets.

Raven vanishes and appears in the sky as she sends down waves of energy cuts.

Dante continues to run dodging them as one hits him knocking him to the ground cutting his left arm.

More words begin to echo in Raven's head.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)

"Stop this Raven!" yelled Dante as he stood back up.

"Never!" said Raven as she appeared in front of Dante and put Yamato through his chest at a fast speed.

Dante used his right arm and grabbed Ebony as he fired at Raven and manages to hit her a few times in her left arm as he vanishes and appears a distance away.

More words began to echo inside of Raven's head as she watched Dante fighting her.

Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run (I can t wake up)  
Before I come undone (Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Dante continued to fire at Raven as she was moving at a fast speed dodging the bullets soon appearing in front of him again.

Raven waved her hand in front of Dante as he is sent flying back smacking into rocks.

"Damn you." said Dante as he stood back up.

Raven quickly jumped back and drew Yamato sending a wave of Judgment Cuts at Dante as he continued to run away dodging them.

"You can't run forever!" yelled Raven as she began to laugh.

"Shut up!" yelled Dante as he ran at Raven and began to send attacks using Rebellion.

Every attack Dante would throw Raven would continue to dodge them moving backwards.

"What's the matter?" said Raven as Dante was quickly becoming tired.

"How about a little of my own magic!" said Raven as she reached her hand out to Dante as black magic began to cover Dante up he was being sent slamming into the rocks and the ground.

More words began to echo inside of Raven's head.

Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life among the dead

Raven continued to slam Dante around as she dropped him he slowly stood back up being injured.

"Enough!" yelled Dante as he took his devil trigger form taking flight.

Raven took flight in the air as Dante took Rebellion and charged her flying in the air.

Raven charged Dante as they began to clash in the air Dante began to infuse Rebellion with demonic power as the sword began to spark red electricity.

"What?" said Raven as she was slowly being overpowered.

"I don't care how strong you are I will bring you down and save you!" yelled Dante as he knocked Raven to the ground.

Dante put away Rebellion as his hands began to glow with red light he sent down a series of energy blasts at Raven.

More words began to echo inside of Raven's head.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life

Dante was out of energy as he took his normal form landing on the ground as the smoke cleared Raven had a force field around her blocking the attacks.

"Your time has come!" said Raven as she drew Yamato sending energy cuts at Dante.

Each cut continued to hit Dante tearing up his arms and legs and his chest.

One of the cuts hit him in the face as his face began to drip blood.

Raven vanished and appeared behind Dante cutting his back at a high speed making an X mark as Dante fell to the ground.

"Don't worry I still love you." said Raven as she laughed.

"Looks like I won't have to finish you myself." said Raven as she noticed waves of demons approaching every angle.

"See you around darling." said Raven as she drew Yamato creating a portal leaving hell.

"No..." said Dante as he passed out.

Raven appeared in front of Argosax as they began to speak.

"Dante is dead there is no hope for humanity left." said Raven as she laughed.

"You have done well." said Argosax.

"Now that he is out of the way we don't need the titans any longer." said Argosax.

"I believe it is time to finish them." said Argosax.

"When the time comes I will do it myself." said Raven.

"Yes of course." said Argosax.

"First we need to prepare for the end of the world." said Raven.

"What is it we must do?" said Argosax.

"We must raise the Necropolis." said Raven.

"That will take some time." said Argosax.

"Then get started fool." said Raven.

"Yes I will." said Argosax as he left.

Back at Titan's Tower.

It's night time as the team are in the central room having a conversation.

"Doctor Fate how long would the ritual for you to free Raven take?" said Robin.

"It would not take very long maybe a matter of minutes." said Doctor Fate.

"But dealing with the Angel Of Darkness that is a long time." said Doctor Fate.

"We have no choice we will have to fight without Dante then." said Nero.

"You will die." said Doctor Fate.

"We can't just wait here doing nothing." said Robin.

"Doctor Fate is the Angel Of Darkness really a part of Raven?" said Beast Boy.

"Yes the Angel Of Darkness and Raven are both equal they are the same once I break the control over Raven the Angel Of Darkness will still remain within her." said Doctor Fate.

"If we free Raven will she still have the power of the Angel Of Darkness?" said Robin.

"I believe so only if the Angel Of Darkness does not get completely destroyed during the ritual." said Doctor Fate.

"If that is true then once we free Raven she will be able to fight Argosax!" said Beast Boy.

"Yes but the problem is doing the ritual." said Doctor Fate.

"We need more help." said Doctor Fate.

The team heard footsteps as they looked over to the entrance Vergil was approaching the team.

"Father!" said Nero as he looked surprised.

"I can be of assistance." said Vergil.

"What do you have in mind?" said Doctor Fate.

"Alastor has the power to hold one to their will if I can get a direct beam off into Raven's body I might be able to hold her at least for a couple of minutes." said Vergil.

"But Argosax's attention must be maintained." said Vergil.

"Father will you be able to fight her alone?" said Nero.

"What choice do we have." said Vergil as he looked at Nero.

"Alright then while you are fighting the Angel Of Darkness we will stall Argosax." said Robin.

"Now the only question is where are they?" said Cyborg.

"We won't have to find them they will find us now that Dante has been defeated they no longer need answers from us." said Doctor Fate.

"We must prepare for the ritual I will return soon." said Doctor Fate.

"Goodbye." said Doctor Fate as he vanished.

"Team get some rest everyone will need it if we are going to fight Argosax soon." said Robin.

The team left to go to their room as Nero followed Vergil to the rooftop.

Vergil approached the edge of the tower as he looked into the sky as the sky is almost pure darkness.

"The Angel Of Darkness found Dante..." said Nero.

"She was listening to us talking when Force Edge was brought up..." said Nero as he approached Vergil standing beside him.

"We believe the worst has happened..." said Nero.

"Damn." said Vergil.

"You should have stopped her." said Vergil.

"How?" said Nero.

"I could have been killed and we would stand less of a chance." said Nero.

"You're a fool." said Vergil.

"Is that what you think?" said Nero.

"Forget it..." said Vergil as he looked at Nero.

"Go get some rest." said Vergil.

"Fine then." said Nero as he left the roof and made his way to his room.


	32. Destruction

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

1 Month Later...

The team are at the rooftop all looking up as the sky as there has not been a pitch of light in months...

"I'll set up a mind link between us we will be able to hear each others thoughts so Vergil can alert Doctor Fate when he is ready." said Miss Martian.

"I've been wondering is this a battle we can win?" said Cyborg.

"Winning is not always the goal of fighting." said Nero.

"Don't you remember Dante?" said Nero.

"Yes I do but..." said Cyborg as he looked at Nero disappointed.

"But we haven't heard from him since he left to hell chasing Force Edge..." said Cyborg.

"He's probably dead by now..." said Cyborg.

"Maybe... But if that is so, he died fighting for what he believed in he inspired all of us." said Nero.

"We fight for the ones we love, for the future." said Nero.

"We fight for hope I say we crush the Angel Of Darkness." said Nero.

"Nero is right team." said Robin.

"Doctor Fate are you prepared for the ritual?" said Robin.

"Yes I am everything is ready to be set in motion." said Doctor Fate.

"Doctor Fate take us to the city." said Robin.

"Yes." said Doctor Fate as he flew into the air as a cross appeared everyone vanished.

The team appeared in the center of Jump City as they lined up ready to fight.

"ARGOSAX!" yelled Robin.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME." yelled Robin.

"ANGEL OF DARKNESS COME OUT AND FIGHT COWARD." yelled Robin.

The team waited as a few seconds went by they looked into the sky as Raven and Argosax appeared.

Raven slowly began coming down at the team as Argosax followed.

"You speak of justice of cowardice I will show you the justice of hell and the true meaning of fear!" said Raven.

"Enough talk." said Vergil as he drew Alastor.

Slade and Nero both pulled out there weapons getting ready to fight.

"Let me show you an example of fear!" yelled Raven as she went in her demon form standing tall above the team black tentacles began to come out of the bottom of her cape.

Raven slowly began approaching the team as the team continued to back up the tentacles went after the team grabbing everyone.

"Raven don't do it!" yelled Robin.

"What's the matter afraid of the dark?" yelled Raven.

The team where being dragged in as Vergil conjured spectral swords all around the team sending them breaking everyone free.

Raven picked up Vergil with her tentacles and slammed him into a building sending him through the wall inside.

"You can handle them I'm going after him." said Raven as she transformed back into her normal form flying toward Vergil.

Doctor Fate took flight as he was watching the battle start.

"I already killed your brother you're next Vergil!" yelled Raven.

"Don't count on it." said Vergil as he stood up.

Vergil charged Raven as Raven drew Yamato charging Vergil as they began to clash.

Argosax was approaching the team as he began to laugh.

"This time I don't need you alive." said Argosax.

"Ready for round two?" said Argosax.

"You bet." said Nero as he charged Argosax.

Cyborg jumped into the air slamming down on Argosax with his fist as Argosax moves out of the way Beast Boy transforms into a Man beast trying to claw Argosax as Argosax continues to dodge.

Robin jumps into the air and sends down explosive discs as Starfire takes fight sending down waves of star bolts and beams through her eyes.

Terra gets on her flying rock and approaches Speedy.

"Get on." said Terra as Speedy jumped on and began to shoot explosive arrows at Argosax.

Nero continued to charge Argosax as he picked Argosax up by the neck with his demon arm and began to squeeze holding him.

Cyborg jumped back into the air and slammed down on Argosax's head putting him down to the ground.

Nero dropped down and grabbed Argosax's face and began to slam his fist into his head repeating it.

Nero continued to slam his fist until a spike came out of Argosax's chest and pierced through Nero lifting him into the air.

"Nero!" yelled Robin as Robin sent a birdarang cutting Nero down.

"Thanks." said Nero as he stood back up.

Argosax stood back up and snapped his neck back into place and continued walking toward the team.

Vergil continued to get a beat down as he was being mocked by Raven.

"Damn you." said Vergil as he pointed Alastor at Raven sending a bolt of lightning into her.

Raven pointed Yamato and sent a bolt of dark energy at Vergil's lightning.

They began to push each other's beam back and continued to struggle.

"What's the matter Vergil?" said Raven.

Vergil was slowly losing control as he was struggling to keep balance.

Argosax took flight as he sent molten balls of energy at everyone.

Nero turned around and noticed Vergil struggling against Raven.

Molten Balls where being thrown at each team member as Nero jumped into the air catching one of them with his demon hand he turned around throwing it at Raven.

Vergil noticed the ball of energy coming at Raven as he smiled.

"What's so funny?" said Raven.

The ball smacked Raven in the back as she lost her balance and Vergil's beam hit her as she was being paralyzed.

"NOW FATE." thought Vergil.

Doctor Fate landed in the building Argosax could not see what was happening as Vergil was holding his grip on Alastor holding Raven down.

"Angel Of Darkness release yourself from this girls soul break the roots that hold these powers together." said Doctor Fate as he raised his hands into the air.

Raven began to struggle trying to break free.

"Release your grip on this girl's soul you where one but now you are two depart from her." said Doctor Fate.

"You are no longer identical release the grip on Raven's soul!" yelled Doctor Fate.

Vergil and Doctor Fate both noticed dark energy leaving Raven's body as a black cloud was forming next to Raven.

Argosax landed as the team where laid out on the ground injured Robin's costume was all cut up and burnt from the molten balls of energy.

Nero was on his knees as Argosax approached him.

"You will remain like that until you realize how weak you really are!" said Argosax.

Vergil lost control over Raven as Raven stood up and let out a scream before falling to the ground her cloak reverted back to the color blue as her hair went back to purple the dark cloud was in front of Vergil and Doctor Fate.

The cloud moved to the outside as it flew over the team Vergil went outside as Doctor Fate picked Raven up following.

"WHAT?" said Argosax.

"Where is RAVEN?" yelled Argosax.

"Oh my did we do that?" said Vergil as he laughed.

Robin and the rest of the team looked up as Vergil and Doctor Fate stood next to them.

Nero was slowly getting back on his feet.

"Angel Of Darkness take your place back inside of Raven's body give the control of the power she was destined to have allow her to use it to her will!" yelled Doctor Fate.

"NO!" yelled Argosax as he went flying into the cloud of darkness.

"NO HE'S TAKING THE POWER!" yelled Doctor Fate.

Minutes are passing as they hear Argosax screaming inside of the cloud.

The team stood up as they were watching something form inside of the cloud.

Argosax was no longer molten energy as he was darkness...

His body was covered in dark armor as he had a helmet in his hand that looked demonic.

Argosax slowly put on the helmet as his voice changed.

His voice became more demonic and lower toned as he laughed.

"I have the power of the Angel Of Darkness!" yelled Argosax.

"I will use it properly now!" yelled Argosax.

"NO." yelled Doctor Fate.

"I'll bring you down again then." said Vergil as he charged Argosax.

"VERGIL NO!" yelled Doctor Fate.

Argosax instantly vanished appearing behind Vergil putting multiple spikes into Vergil's body including Arms Legs Waist Chest and through his heart.

"FOOLISH." yelled Argosax.

"NO FATHER!" yelled Nero.

Vergil was in agonizing pain as his mouth was hanging open letting out small sounds of pain.

"You will die now." said Argosax as he took Alastor from Vergil and dropped him.

Argosax raised Alastor into the air with his right hand as the sword transformed.

The sword was black with teeth on the edge as it was glowing with blue runes on each side of the blade.

Argosax picked Vergil up using his left hand and sending him flying into a wall as Vergil could not move.

Above Alastor appeared a ball of energy similar to the one Raven sent at the team.

"OH NO WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Cyborg.

"Doctor Fate get us out of here!" yelled Robin.

"NO FATHER!" yelled Nero.

A cross appeared as Doctor Fate teleported everyone to the roof of titan's tower.

The ball was growing larger every second as Vergil was watching.

"Goodbye son of Sparda." said Argosax.

"Damn you." said Vergil.

Argosax sent the ball of energy down at Vergil as it was approaching at a fast speed.

The team arrived back at the top of the tower as Doctor Fate set down Raven as the team stood watching the destruction of Jump City.

The blast hit the ground as Jump City was completely destroyed the blast was fierce as nothing was left but ruins.

"Father..." said Nero as he dropped to his knees.

"DAMN YOU." screamed Nero.


	33. Necropolis

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The team where out of hope as they watched the city in ruins...

"The city it's... completely destroyed..." said Cyborg.

"Damn him." said Nero as he stood up.

"Nero I'm sorry." said Robin as he approached Nero.

"Your father..." said Kyrie as she hugged Nero.

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine." said Nero.

The team heard noises as they looked over Raven was waking up.

Robin and the team ran over to Raven as she slowly stood up.

"Raven are you alright?" said Robin.

Raven ignored him being frustrated she remembers everything she did.

Raven continued walking to the edge of the tower as she looked up in the sky.

Nero approached Raven and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know..." said Nero as Raven turned around and hugged him.

Raven slowly had a few tears come out of her eyes as the team saw.

"How could this have happen." said Raven as she took a step back.

"Raven you are the Angel Of Darkness and now Argosax stole that power from you." said Doctor Fate.

"If we are able to somehow defeat him you will regain your true power." said Doctor Fate.

"But Yamato was destroyed in the blast." said Raven.

"No it was not." said Doctor Fate as a cross appeared in the sky.

"I hid the blade so Argosax would not seek it after he destroyed the city." said Doctor Fate.

Yamato began to appear as it floated down to Raven.

Raven took hold of Yamato in her left hand as dark energy went into the blade as it began to spark.

"Doctor Fate we need your help will you stay at the tower for a while?" said Zatanna as she approached Doctor Fate.

"Yes the price is too high for me to leave." said Doctor Fate.

"Thank you." said Raven as she approached Doctor Fate.

"Do not thank me we should thank you." said Doctor Fate.

"But I killed them..." said Raven as she turned around and put her hood up.

"And throughout all of it I could not break free." said Raven.

"That's because you ARE the Angel Of Darkness you can't break free." said Doctor Fate.

"And you did save us remember when Argosax almost killed us." said Robin as he approached Raven.

"What happened when you went after Dante?" said Beast Boy as he approached Raven.

Raven looked down as she was upset and walked away into the tower.

"Why would you ask her that you idiot." said Robin looking frustrated.

"I'm sorry?" said Beast Boy as Terra approached him looking angry.

The earth began to shake as Raven ran back to the rooftop the team looked over at the ruins of Jump City as something started to appear.

"What is that?" said Starfire.

"It's gigantic." said Speedy.

"No... careful it's the Necropolis it's used for summoning great powers." said Doctor Fate as he approached the team.

The team could barely hear Doctor Fate as the wind was very strong and loud as the earth continued to shake.

The team began to see the Necropolis as it was slowly appearing more as it was almost as large as Jump City.

"Argosax is preparing a large army of demons." said Doctor Fate.

The team heard laughter as they noticed Argosax flying in the air next to the Necropolis.

"That bastard..." said Raven as her eyes began to glow red.

"Raven?" said Robin.

Raven took flight into the air as she vanished appearing in front of Argosax.

"You..." said Raven in a very demonic voice.

"You.. will play for what you have done..." said Raven.

"Raven no!" yelled Robin.

"And you will return to me my powers." said Raven.

Argosax began to laugh before he could finish out of nowhere appeared Raven in an instant putting Yamato through his chest.

Argosax tried to hit Raven with Alastor but missed as she appeared behind him.

"You can't even control my powers yet you fool." said Raven as she put Yamato through his back.

"Damn you." said Argosax.

"It's only a matter of time before I do and destroy you." said Argosax.

Argosax turned around and began to clash with her as he knocked her back.

"Every second I grow more powerful and soon I will be a god compared to you." said Argosax.

"You might want to run." said Argosax.

Argosax raised Alastor as bolts of darkness where falling out of the sky on Raven.

Raven was moving at high speeds toward the tower as the bolts stopped and Argosax vanished.

Raven landed back on the tower as she put Yamato back in its sheath.

The team approached Raven as they looked shocked.

"It will take Argosax some time to take control of the power he stole." said Doctor Fate.

"Once he has taken control of the power I expect he will summon an army of demons to attack." said Doctor Fate.

"Team let's get some rest..." said Robin.

"Let me heal all of you first." said Raven.

"Let's get back in the tower first." said Robin as the team went into the tower making their way to the central room.

Raven went to each member and began to heal them as Slade continued to discuss the subject of Argosax.

"The further we get the more hope is lost..." said Slade.

"The new power Argosax has acquired will prove to be very difficult to fight." said Slade.

"We might not even be able to touch him now." said Slade.

"As if we ever where able to." said Nero.

"Slade is right but it doesn't matter we will continue fighting for those who have died trying." said Robin.

"Once we stop trying and give up it would only prove that everyone who died fighting died in vain." said Robin.

"Raven will you be alright?" said Nero as he approached Raven.

"No." said Raven as she continued to heal the team.

Nero, Slade and Doctor Fate all approached the window looking at the Necropolis.

"He's somewhere in there." said Nero.

"Yes but any Idea how we get inside?" said Slade as he looked at Doctor Fate.

"It's defended by a magical barrier we might be able to disrupt the barrier but I'll have to figure out how." said Doctor Fate.

"Looks like you got work to do then." said Nero.

"I'm always working." said Doctor Fate.

"I will find a way but for now It's best if everyone has a little rest." said Doctor Fate.

"Yeah team it's time for some rest." said Robin as he left the room.

"Goodnight Raven." said Beast Boy as he began to walk out.

"And I'm sorry for what I said." said Beast Boy.

"It's okay." said Raven as she approached the door.

Raven left for her room as Nero went to his room.

"You alright Nero?" said Kyrie.

"I'll be fine but I'm going to go check on Raven." said Nero.

"Alright I'll be waiting here." said Kyrie.

Nero left his room and knocked on Raven's door.

Raven opened the door a crack as she saw it was Nero she opened the door completely stepping back allowing him to enter.

Nero walked past Raven as he turned around looking at her she shut the door.

"I want to make sure you're alright." said Nero.

"Of course I'm not alright I don't know what path to take next." said Raven.

"I killed Hotspot, I killed Dante I'm the reason Vergil died..." said Raven.

"Maybe Slade was right when he sent Dante after me before maybe Dante should have killed me." said Raven getting upset.

"Shut up..." said Nero as he approached Raven looking at her.

"Dante would rather die than see you do this to yourself." said Nero.

"Don't take that path don't blame yourself you know what you will do to yourself if you take that path..." said Nero.

"Dante would cry out and kill himself all over again if you did it." said Nero.

"There is more than just one path to take there always is the question is which one is right for you." said Nero.

"You're right..." said Raven as she began to cry.

"I'll die fighting if that's what it takes to try and stop Argosax." said Nero as he took a step back.

"Alright..." said Raven as she began to calm down she went to her bed and sat down.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to come to me." said Nero.

"Okay..." said Raven.

"Get some rest now..." said Nero as he left the room.

Raven laid on her bed as she felt a rage burning inside of her.

Raven was very emotional as the burning continued to get more intense over the passing minutes...

She knew she could not do anything about it which only made it get worst...

Soon she went to sleep as it's the only peace she ever will get.

Slade approached Doctor Fate as he was standing on the roof.

"What are the chances of Raven being able to defeat Argosax?" said Slade.

"Minimal all hope was lost when he gained the power of the Angel Of Darkness..." said Doctor Fate.

"But if he does get defeated Raven should be able to regain all of that power." said Doctor Fate.

"Are you going to leave or continue your studies here?" said Slade.

"I'll stay I feel I'm needed." said Doctor Fate.

"What about you?" said Doctor Fate as he looked at Slade.

"This is the only thing that matters right now." said Slade.

"I feel his power it is growing fast..." said Doctor Fate.

"How long?" said Slade.

"It's hard to tell but not any time soon." said Doctor Fate.

"It doesn't really matter the power he has right now is enough to defeat us all." said Doctor Fate.

"But if it continues to grow then we may as well bow down before him." said Doctor Fate as he looked back at the Necropolis as Slade did.


	34. Nelo Angelo

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

1 Month Later...

A month has passed as Raven has slept through the days the team continues to watch and feel the dark power radiating off the Necropolis.

It's the morning but there is still no light outside as the darkness shrouds everything.

The team are all on the rooftop as they began to discuss entering the Necropolis

"Have you found a way to get inside of the Necropolis yet?" said Robin as he approached Doctor Fate.

"No I'm afraid not..." said Doctor Fate.

"But I'm feeling something a disturbance I never thought I would feel again..." said Doctor Fate.

"So do I..." said Raven as she approached Doctor Fate.

"What is it?" said Nero.

"I don't know how but I am sensing a small amount of power growing..." said Doctor Fate.

"Whose is it?" said Nero.

"There is more than just one..." said Raven as she looked at Nero.

"I think I know why he summoned the Necropolis." said Doctor Fate.

"He's trying to resurrect Trigon and Vergil." said Doctor Fate.

"He has the power to take control and twist them in ways you could never imagine." said Doctor Fate.

"Perhaps to be his lieutenants." said Slade.

"Damn him doing that to my father." said Nero.

"He has this much power why does he not just destroy the world already..." said Cyborg.

"It makes no sense." said Cyborg.

The team notice something forming in front of them as Raven gets ready to fight.

Before the team appeared an Image of Argosax.

"So many questions..." said Argosax.

"Let me tell you." said Argosax.

"I'm going to make sure that this world meets a far worst destiny then death." said Argosax.

"As we speak the soul of Vergil is being torn apart and soon I will bind it to my will." said Argosax.

"Listen." said Argosax as the team began to hear the screams of Vergil.

Nero dropped down onto his knees as tears slowly began to come out of his eyes.

"Father..." said Nero.

"It's a strange fate for a son of Sparda isn't it?" said Argosax.

"Nero..." said Kyrie as she dropped down next to him.

"What's the matter?" said Argosax.

"You're pure evil." said Robin.

"Strange before Raven met Dante she was far beyond pure evil..." said Argosax.

"Nero a gift from me too you." said Argosax.

Nero stood back up as black smoke appeared across the tower as a demon appeared.

"What the hell is that?" said Nero.

"No... The question is who is that." said Argosax.

"Vergil..." said Raven.

"His new name is Nelo Angelo." said Argosax.

Nelo Angelo approached Nero as they looked each other in the eye.

In Nelo Angelo's hand appeared a shadow claymore as he was preparing to strike Nero.

Before he attacked he dropped the sword and dropped to his knees grabbing his head trying to stop himself.

"Father!" said Nero as he dropped down next to him.

"He is no longer your father!" said Argosax.

"Nelo Angelo kill them." said Argosax.

The Image of Argosax began to fade as Nelo Angelo pushed Nero back and continued to struggle.

Nelo Angelo was making strange noises as he slowly stood up picking up his shadow claymore.

"Father I'll get your soul back I promise..." said Nero as he drew Red Queen.

Raven and Slade both approached Nero ready to fight.

"No... I will fight him alone..." said Nero.

"Nero I'm so sorry." said Raven.

Raven and Slade took a step back as Nero slowly walked toward Nelo Angelo wiping the tears off his face.

Nelo Angelo began to laugh as Nero continued walking.

"Yeah have your last laugh father..." said Nero as he charged Nelo Angelo

Nelo Angelo and Nero began to clash as the team was watching with nothing to say as they all felt sad for Nero.

Nelo Angelo began to infuse his sword with dark demonic energy and began pushing Nero back.

"I will set you free..." said Nero as he grabbed his blade with his demon hand and began to balance himself.

Nero began to push Nelo Angelo back as around Nero appeared spectral blades that where covered in darkness.

The swords went into Nero as Nero continued pushing back Nelo Angelo not losing grip.

Nero began to bleed as he Nelo Angelo reached the edge of the tower.

Nero sent in an attack pushing past his shadow claymore slicing Nelo Angelo's chest sending him flying back off the tower.

Nero looked down as Nelo Angelo took flight into the sky and began to send more spectral swords covered in darkness at Nero.

Nero ran dodging them using his demon arm blocking some that would have hit him.

Nero continued running as he pulled out Blue Rose firing hitting Nelo Angelo multiple times as it does nothing.

Nelo Angelo continued sending down blades as Nero stood still firing at them as they fly at him.

"Enough games get down here and fight Me." said Nero

Nelo Angel landed as he vanished appearing behind Nero putting his shadow claymore through him.

He ripped out the sword as Nero fell to the ground.

"Nero!" said Raven as she ran to him.

"No stay back." said Nero as he slowly stood back up.

"You can't defeat him alone." said Robin.

"Yes I can now stay the hell back." said Nero as he stood up.

Nero turned around and tried to attack Nelo Angelo but he vanished appearing on the other side of the tower once more.

Nero put Red Queen into the ground as he revved it up.

Red Queen began to glow red with steam coming out of the handle.

"Let's try this again now." said Nero as he charged Nelo Angelo clashing.

Nero began clashing with Nelo Angelo slowly putting Nelo Angelo down to his knees.

Soon Nero proved to be too much and put Nelo Angelo to his knees Nelo Angelo was in a bad spot Nero used his demon hand and ripped the shadow claymore out of his hands and dropped it.

Nelo Angelo was on his knees as Nero looked down at him and began to walk away.

"You lose." said Nero as he continued walking away.

Nelo Angelo took hold of his shadow claymore and charged Nero.

"Nero look out!" yelled Beast Boy.

Nero turned around and blocked the attack with Red Queen as they began to clash again.

This time Nelo Angelo put Nero to his knees as the team continued viewing as it would seem Nero is being defeated.

Doctor Fate was in the sky looking down as Slade and Raven stood together at the edge of the tower watching as the rest of the team stood further away back.

"I PROMISED TO RELEASE YOUR SOUL AND I WILL KEEP THAT PROMISE!" yelled Nero.

Nero began to struggle as he began to get angry a blue aura appeared around Nero.

Blue sparks began appearing around Nero as he began to change into a demon.

"YOU WILL BE RELEASED!" screamed Nero.

Nero began to overpower Nelo Angelo as Nero continued to change back and forth between his normal form and his demon form.

"It's... his Devil Trigger!" said Raven.

Nero was taking his Devil Trigger form as he was a blue demonic demon as his arm started to glow even brighter than ever.

Nero began to yell as he took his Devil Trigger form and was overpowering Nelo Angelo pushing him back to his knees.

Nelo Angelo also began to struggle as his shadow claymore began to crack.

"I RELEASE YOU!" yelled Nero as he forced Red Queen breaking Nelo Angelo's shadow claymore cutting into Nelo Angelo as Nelo Angelo let out a scream.

Nero dropped down to his knees as he reverted back to his normal form and Nelo Angelo was slowly disappearing.

Nelo Angelo grabbed Nero's hand as he began to fade away.

"I'll visit you sometime in hell father..." said Nero.

"This will not be the final time I see you I promise if there is a way to save your soul and free you I will find it I promise..." said Nero.

"Please don't let anything happen to you Vergil..." said Nero.

Nelo Angelo began to fade away as he was being sent to hell to live out the rest of eternity.

The team watched as Nero was on the ground and his father vanished...

The team all approached Nero as Raven looked down at him as he looked up at her she reached for his hand as he took her hand.

Raven pulled him up as Nero walked over to Kyrie and hugged her.

"Argosax how could he do this..." said Robin.

"When Raven attacked us there was still a part of her watching and thinking and contacting her own dark side she could have killed all of us she did not because she cared..." said Doctor Fate.

"Argosax does not show remorse he is not human he is pure evil the incarnation of evil..." said Doctor Fate.

"His full name is Argosax The Chaos..." said Slade.

"Whenever he wants he can destroy us." said Doctor Fate.

"All we can do is hope he continues to toy with us." said Doctor Fate.

"Doctor Fate you must find a way to get us into the Necropolis." said Raven as she approached Doctor Fate.

"Yes I will I need to leave there might be an answer to our question somewhere far away from here." said Doctor Fate.

"I will assist you." said Slade.

"Alright then let us get going." said Doctor Fate.

A cross appeared as Doctor Fate and Slade vanished.

"Nero let's get you inside and I will heal you." said Raven.

"Yeah alright..." said Nero as he entered the tower.

The team where all in the central room as Robin approached Nero.

"You're very brave Nero..." said Robin.

"Dante, You and Raven has taught us all a lot..." said Robin.

"You all are amazing people you can't deny it just because you are part demon..." said Robin.

"I will follow you into battle until the end." said Robin.

"We all will." said Robin.

"Thank you Robin..." said Nero as Raven finished healing him.

"Get some rest while you can team we don't know when Argosax will strike again." said Robin.

Everyone left to their room as Nero approached Raven.

"Thank you." said Nero.

"I should thank you for what you said to me before..." said Raven.

"Get some rest you deserve it." said Raven as she left.

"Yeah... I will." said Nero as he left.


	35. Memories

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

1 Month Later...

Days continue to pass as the team feels the presence of dark power radiate off the Necropolis as Argosax is attempting to resurrect Trigon.

The team are awake in the central room as they have not heard from Doctor Fate or Slade in a month now.

"Zatanna is there any way you can contact Doctor Fate?" said Robin.

"Yes there is a way but if he does not wish to be contacted I cannot contact him." said Zatanna.

"Could you give it a try?" said Robin.

"Give me a moment..." said Zatanna as she pulled a crystal ball out of her hat.

Zatanna went to the couch and sat down as she put the ball on the table she began speaking to the ball.

"Crystal ball the energy that lives in you help me contact the energy that lives in Doctor Fate." said Zatanna as she put her hands on the ball.  
In the Crystal ball showed white smoke as they began to hear a voice.

"Zatanna can you hear me?" said Doctor Fate.

"Yes we can have you learned anything?" said Zatanna as the team approached her.

"I believe I have found a way to enter the Necropolis but I need just a little bit more time to study these spells." said Doctor Fate.

"Nice work Doctor Fate." said Robin as he started to smile at Zatanna.

"How much more time will it take?" said Zatanna.

"These passages are written in a form of demonic tongue it will take time but I promise as soon as I learn it I will come back to the tower and inform you all." said Doctor Fate.

"As for now I must continue my research." said Doctor Fate.

"Alright good luck." said Zatanna as she removed her hands from the ball.

"The demonic aura of my father is growing stronger..." said Raven as she looked at Robin.

"Doctor Fate must hurry we can't allow Argosax to resurrect my father." said Raven.

"He's another problem we don't need right now." said Raven.

"We will as soon as Doctor Fate learns how to take down the barrier." said Robin.

"If Trigon does return I'll be sure to put him back in his grave." said Nero.

"Even so Trigon is the least of our problems now." said Robin.

"Argosax is much more powerful." said Robin.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." said Raven as she took a seat next to Zatanna looking disappointed.

"Are you alright." said Nero as he took a seat next to Raven.

"Just thinking..." said Raven as she put her head up.

"Yeah I know what you mean." said Nero.

The team noticed it began to storm outside as Robin approached the window looking at the Necropolis.

"It must be a fortress inside of it..." said Robin.

"As we speak we can only imagine what evil Argosax is conjuring inside of the Necropolis." said Robin.

The city we once protected is gone..." said Cyborg as he approached the window.

"The city can be rebuilt when lives are lost you cannot rebuild them." said Robin.

"Robin is right don't worry about it." said Starfire.

Nero patted Raven on the shoulder as he stood up and approached the window looking at the Necropolis.

Somewhere a long distance away...

Doctor Fate and Slade where in what looked to be an underground cave as Doctor Fate was trying to read the pages of the book that explained what the Necropolis was.

"How much longer is that going to take you?" said Slade as he approached Doctor Fate.

"It cannot be rushed complaining about it will get us nowhere." said Doctor Fate as he lifted the book into the air in front of him changing the page.

"Well since you found the book can you take us somewhere else?" said Slade.

"We can't spare the time even if is just mere seconds." said Doctor Fate.

"You might want to reconsider that." said Slade as the tunnel in front of him began to glow.

Doctor Fate began to hear noises of demons coming through the tunnel as Slade raised both of his arms sending in molten energy clearing the tunnel.

"Alright fine." said Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate took hold of the book as a cross appeared in front of Slade and Doctor Fate as they were teleported away to Titan's Tower.

Doctor Fate and Slade both appear in the central room as the team approaches them.

"We ran into trouble I fear they are trying to get back the book I have I must continue my research." said Doctor Fate.

"We will remain quiet so you can continue your research on the book." said Nero.

"Good." said Doctor Fate as he lifted the book into the air and began to read.

"The language this book is written in I never knew even existed..." said Doctor Fate.

"It's taking a lot of my magic to unveil what the mystery is." said Doctor Fate.

Slade left to the window as he felt the energy growing from the Necropolis.

"You feel it too?" said Raven as she approached Slade.

"How could you not?" said Slade as he looked at Raven.

"It's the strongest power I've ever felt in my life." said Raven.

"Ironic because it's your power." said Slade.

"Yet I could not control it..." said Raven.

"One day you will be able to." said Slade.

"But as long as Argosax remains alive that day will not come." said Slade.

"Interesting..." said Doctor Fate as Raven and Slade approached him.

"Have you finally learned something?" said Slade.

"Not what we are looking for at least not yet but I'm reading that any living creature will be instantly destroyed if they enter the Necropolis while the barrier is active." said Slade.

"Well I'm glad I never opened my big mouth about going there." said Beast Boy.

"I'm going to continue discovering what mysteries reside in this book." said Doctor Fate as he turned the page.

Raven took a seat on the couch as Miss Martian approached her.

"Raven do you need someone to talk to?" said Miss Martian as she took a seat next to her.

"Sure but I need to stay here just in case Doctor Fate needs my help with any of the demonic language." said Raven.

"That's alright I can set up a telepathic channel between our minds." said Miss Martian.

"Do it then." said Raven.

Raven and Miss Martian both shut their eyes as they saw each other inside of their mind they both began to talk to each other through their minds.

"Out of everyone here I feel more connected to you." said Raven.

"Because of what you did to help Dante a long time ago." said Raven.

"You are the only one who has ever been inside of his mind who was in control of It." said Raven.

"There must have been a lot of secrets you learned..." said Raven.

"Is there anything I would want to know?" said Raven.

"When I was in Dante's mind I sensed that he felt strong emotion to protect Nero and especially you." said Miss Martian.

"Out of everyone you both stood out." said Miss Martian.

"But he did care for everyone else he even cared for his brother Vergil far more then you thought." said Miss Martian.

"Dante and Vergil never showed any emotions for each other but I know Dante cared for his brother." said Miss Martian.

"And when I was in Dante's mind there was still a very strong hate for Adonis." said Miss Martian.

"Dante was more dark then you realized..." said Miss Martian.

"He even wanted to bring Adonis back to life only to kill him in a much more gruesome way." said Miss Martian.

"You have to remember Dante is also a demon..." said Miss Martian.

"He does not care to let his anger control him." said Miss Martian.

"I see now some of it is starting to make more sense now..." said Raven.

"Raven I might be asking for a little too much but..." said Miss Martian.

"What is it?" said Raven.

"I'm asking for your permission to look back at your recent memories of your last encounter with Dante.

"As my friend... I will allow it..." said Raven.

Miss Martian put her hand on Raven's head as she began to see the fight between Dante and Raven as she continued to watch Raven defeating Dante.

As Miss Martian was watching the memories were also being shown to Raven once more.

"It's true then..." said Miss Martian.

"He's really gone..." said Miss Martian.

Raven was becoming emotional as she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry for that." said Miss Martian.

"What happened?" said Robin as he approached both Raven and Miss Martian.

"Nothing do not worry about it." said Raven.

"Raven can we continue our discussion?" said Miss Martian.

"Yes let's continue." said Raven.

Raven and Miss Martian closed their eyes as their minds connected once again.

"They have the right to know..." said Miss Martian.

"Do they?" said Raven.

"Of course they do they are all your friends and have done so much for you." said Miss Martian.

"Did you forget all about what happened a long time ago in hell?" said Miss Martian.

"You're right I'm being a fool..." said Raven as she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry Robin you all have the right to know..." said Raven.

"What's wrong Raven tell us." said Nero as he approached Raven.

"Doctor Fate do you have a moment?" said Raven.

"Yes if it is important what is it?" said Doctor Fate.

"Everyone grab each others hand." said Miss Martian.

The team lined up in a circle as they all grabbed each others hands.

"Close your eyes and watch." said Miss Martian as the team closed their eyes.

The encounter Raven had with Dante began to play inside of the teams head.

The team continued to watch as Raven was obliterating Dante.

The team continued to watch as Raven left Dante to die as the demons all surrounded him.

The team opened their eyes as everyone looked at Raven.

Raven had her hood up so no one could see her face.

"He really is gone then..." said Nero.

"I'm sorry..." said Raven.

"It was not your fault." said Robin as he approached Raven putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I must continue my research with no further interruptions." said Doctor Fate.

"Alright Doctor Fate team let's get some rest while Doctor Fate learns more about the Necropolis." said Robin.

"Yeah I guess..." said Raven as she left the room.

Before Raven opened her room door she noticed Nero running toward her.

"Don't worry about it..." said Nero.

"It's not over yet..." said Nero.

"I know..." said Raven as she entered her room getting in bed.


	36. Blood

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

1 month later...

The team are all in the central room as Raven is on the roof standing at the edge looking at the Necropolis.

"Where is Raven?" said Miss Martian.

"She's been on the roof for a while now." said Robin.

"Doctor Fate I'm beginning to become annoyed at how long it's been taking you to find the way to bring down the barrier." said Slade.

"Yeah sorry but It's been 2 months now..." said Cyborg.

"Give him as much time as he needs it doesn't matter Argosax is busy trying to resurrect Trigon." said Robin.

The book floated into Doctor Fate's hands as he landed approaching the team.

"I'm sure you will all be happy to know I've learned the secrets of the barrier." said Doctor Fate.

"Well it s about time." said Slade.

"What have you learned?" said Nero.

"It requires blood." said Doctor Fate.

"Whose blood?" said Robin.

"The blood of Sparda." said Doctor Fate.

"And... the blood of the daughter of Trigon." said Doctor Fate.

"I must put it into a spell." said Doctor Fate.

"I'll go tell Raven." said Nero as he left the room.

"How long will it take you to create the spell once you have the blood?" said Slade.

"Not long at all." said Doctor Fate.

"I don't know if I believe you or not after how long it took you to read the book." said Slade.

"That is your problem." said Doctor Fate.

On the roof Nero approached Raven as she turned around.

"Hey Raven." said Nero as he stood beside Raven.

"What is it?" said Raven.

"We found a way to bring down the barrier." said Nero.

"How?" said Raven as she turned to Nero.

"It requires the blood of Sparda and the blood of the daughter of Trigon." said Nero.

"It is starting to all make sense." said Raven.

"Yeah you got that right." said Nero.

"Let's get inside then we need to get in the Necropolis." said Raven.

Raven and Nero left the roof and made their way into the central room.

"Are you both ready?" said Doctor Fate as two stone cups appeared in his hand.

"Yeah let's get this done." said Nero as he approached Doctor Fate.

The team stood back as Doctor Fate and Nero stood next to each other.

Nero took out Red Queen and began to slice his wrist as a large amount of blood was flowing out.

"The cup must be filled completely." said Doctor Fate.

"That's nasty!" said Beast Boy as he looked sick.

"You mean painful?" said Cyborg as he also looked sick.

Blood continued to rush out of Nero as the cup was filled.

"Good now your turn Raven." said Doctor Fate.

Nero walked toward the team as Raven approached Doctor Fate.

Raven pulled Yamato half way out of its sheath and sliced her wrist as she knocked it back in its sheath.

"Those are pretty large cuts." said Robin.

"A human would die from that much blood loss." said Cyborg.

"I do not like watching the blood rush out like that." said Starfire as she went behind Robin.

Raven was looking down as the cup began to fill with her blood.

"Good it is done." said Doctor Fate as he took a step back.

Raven began to heal her wrist as she approached Nero.

"Give me your arm." said Raven.

Nero lifted his arm up as blood continued to come out Raven grabbed his wrist as a white aura began to glow around Raven's hand as the wound was closing.

"Thank you." said Nero.

"You're welcome." said Raven as she took her hand off.

Raven looked at her hand as she noticed it had some of Nero's blood on it.

Doctor Fate approached the team as Raven went to the sink to wash her hands.

"I must perform the ritual now." said Doctor Fate.

The two cups of blood took flight in front of Doctor Fate as a very old piece of paper appeared in front of the team floating in the air.

Doctor Fate's eyes began to glow yellow as the blood came rushing out of the two cups spinning around each other mixing.

The blood continued to spin as minutes passed as it was finishing up the team watched as the blood went into the piece of paper as demonic words in blood began to appear on the page.

The piece of paper dropped onto the table as Doctor Fate's eyes stopped glowing as the team approached the table looking at the page.

"The scroll has been made." said Doctor Fate.

"We can enter the Necropolis when ready." said Doctor Fate.

"That's good to hear." said Robin.

"Alright team we need to discuss a plan once we get into the Necropolis." said Robin.

"Is there any way at all we can see the layout of the inside?" said Robin.

"There is not." said Doctor Fate.

"That means once we get inside it's just going to have to be up to us." said Nero.

"There is only one more issue we must deal with." said Doctor Fate.

"And what is that?" said Slade as he approached Doctor Fate.

"The spell must be channeled and maintained from the ruins of Jump City." said Doctor Fate.

"I must stand under the Necropolis channeling the spell I expect demons to attack me while I attempt this." said Doctor Fate.

"If my spell is interrupted in any way you all will die inside of the Necropolis." said Doctor Fate.

"Alright then team only some of us will be going inside of the Necropolis." said Robin.

"Here is how it's going to happen." said Robin.

"Nero, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Slade and Myself will be entering the Necropolis." said Robin.

"Aqualad, Jinx, Kid Flash, Static, Bat Girl, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Red X, Zatanna, Terra and Speedy the rest of you will assist Doctor Fate." said Robin.

"Doctor Fate are you sure there is nothing you can do?" said Beast Boy.

"What do you mean?" said Doctor Fate.

"I mean just us against Argosax without the help of everyone else I don't know how we will do it..." said Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry but there is no other way." said Doctor Fate.

"Beast Boy don't worry about it." said Terra.

"We got you all covered." said Terra.

"Well alright then team for now get some rest we will strike the Necropolis soon." said Robin.

"You might want to reconsider that." said Raven as she approached the window.

"What is it?" said Nero as he approached Raven.

"Look." said Raven.

The team all approached the window as they saw demons surrounding the Necropolis.

"Argosax clearly is on to us." said Doctor Fate.

"He does not want me anywhere near the Necropolis." said Doctor Fate.

"Damn." said Nero.

"Alright changing the plan a little bit." said Robin.

"We will help your group get to the bottom of the Necropolis as soon as you do that Raven will teleport us inside." said Robin.

"Yes that will work better." said Doctor Fate.

"Look at them... they stand as if they are statues..." said Raven.

"I know it's creepy." said Beast Boy.

"Hey Nero how about some training?" said Raven.

"Sure." said Nero as he smiled.

"Wait what?" said Robin.

Raven drew Yamato creating a portal down to Jump City.

"You're not serious are you?" said Robin.

"I hope you do not think you're going to accomplish something he has any number of demons at his disposal." said Doctor Fate.

"I'd rather look at this as just letting out some anger." said Raven.

"You've got that right." said Nero as he walked through the portal.

Raven followed Nero through the portal as the team stood in shock.

"Let's get to the rooftop and watch them." said Robin.

The team left for the rooftop as they saw Nero and Raven approach a large amount of demons in Jump City.

The demons turned around and started to rush at Nero and Raven as Nero charged them with Red Queen.

Raven took flight and drew Yamato sending down a series of energy cuts.

The cuts went through the demons like butter as Nero continued to charge through the wave slicing demons in half as he goes.

"It looks so easy from here." said Beast Boy.

"I could use some practice too." said Speedy as he aimed his bow.

"Really?" said Robin.

Starfire took flight above the tower and sent a series of star bolts above the bay smacking against a wave of demons.

Speedy continued to fire arrows at a fast speed across the bay.

"Knew they couldn't resist." said Nero.

"Guess so." said Raven.

Raven drew Yamato sending down a series of Judgment Cuts as she noticed Cyborg firing his cannon from the tower assisting her.

"Got your back." said Cyborg as he smiled.

"Amusing." said Slade.

Raven, Nero, Cyborg, Starfire and Speedy continued to have some practice as soon they killed all of the demons.

"Already done?" said Nero as he laughed.

"I think I've had enough practice for today." said Nero.

"Get us out of here." said Nero as he approached Raven.

"Sure." said Raven as she drew Yamato opening a portal to the top of Titan's Tower.

"Nice." said Robin as he approached Nero and Raven.

"As I said he has countless numbers of demons..." said Doctor Fate.

"What do you mean?" said Nero.

"Look." said Slade.

The team looked over to Jump City as even a larger wave of demons began to surround the city.

"Yeah for now team let's just get some rest..." said Robin.

"Doctor Fate has given us a lot to work with." said Robin.

"Tell me right now." said Nero as he approached Doctor Fate.

"What?" said Doctor Fate.

"Are any of us strong enough to even pose a threat to Argosax?" said Nero.

"Not even a little..." said Doctor Fate.

"Then what is the point..." said Nero.

"As I said before once we give up everyone who died would have died in vain..." said Robin as he approached Nero.

"And as long as we are still together still fighting... there always can be hope..." said Robin.

"Isn't that right Raven?" said Robin as he smiled.

Raven looked at Robin as she ignored him and went inside of the tower making her way to her room.

"Just get some rest everyone..." said Cyborg as he went inside.

The team went inside of the tower as they went to their rooms going to bed.


	37. All Or Nothing

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

6 months later...

The team continued to live throughout the months as the number of demons protecting the Necropolis continued to grow.

Everyone was in the central room as the sky was at its darkest...

"It's time to strike the Necropolis..." said Robin.

"All or nothing... Him or us..." said Robin.

"Yeah it's time..." said Nero as he approached Raven.

"Are you ready..." said Nero.

"Yeah... for what it's worth..." said Raven as she looked disappointed.

"This is our final stand..." said Doctor Fate as he approached Robin.

"What happens here will echo throughout the ages..." said Doctor Fate.

The team all grouped up together as everyone began to look at each other.

"For Dante..." said Nero as he looked at Raven.

"For Vergil..." said Raven as she looked at Nero.

"We will not allow any of them to die in vain..." said Robin.

"Aquagirl, Bumblebee, Hotspot, Dante, Vergil..." said Robin.

"None of them will die in vain..." said Robin.

"This is quite touching but it is time..." said Slade.

"The hour is at hand Trigon will be resurrected within the next few days if we do not stop Argosax now." said Slade.

"The power I am feeling from Argosax... is..." said Raven.

"Incredible..." said Nero.

"Remember Raven he stole your power." said Beast Boy.

"And I want it back." said Raven.

"Most of Argosax's power comes from his helmet when he wears it the power of the Angel Of Darkness awakens inside of him." said Doctor Fate.

"Meaning the power lives in his helmet." said Doctor Fate.

"Be safe please Nero..." said Kyrie as she approached Nero.

Raven and the rest of the team looked over to Nero and Kyrie.

"I will." said Nero.

"Good luck Raven." said Terra as she approached Raven.

Everyone else approached Raven as now she was the most powerful in the group.

"Give it your best." said Speedy.

"Yeah we got you covered down here." said Red X.

"Raven take us under the Necropolis." said Robin.

Raven drew Yamato as a portal opened to Jump City under the center of the Necropolis.

The team went through the portal as Kyrie waited at the tower watching from the window.

"Whoa it's a lot bigger than I thought." said Beast Boy as he looked up into the air at the Necropolis.

"I'll begin the spell." said Doctor Fate as he took flight separating his arms.

The scroll written in the blood of Nero and Raven began to float in front of Doctor Fate as he began to read the cursed language.

"They are coming." said Robin.

The team noticed the waves of demons approaching them.

"Take all of them bastards down!" yelled Nero as he charged in.

The team ran in as Doctor Fate continued to read the cursed language.

"Ancient powers that keep this barrier alive listen to me and return to your host." said Doctor Fate.

"The darkness that shrouds the sky leaving no meaning for a sun go back to your creator." said Doctor Fate.

"And let the blood of Sparda and Trigon be my offering." yelled Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate put his hands together as a beam of power was coming out of his hands hitting the center of the Necropolis as the barrier slowly began to vanish.

"The barrier has been taken down go NOW!" yelled Doctor Fate.

"Hurry." said Raven as she drew Yamato cutting a portal open into the Necropolis.

Nero, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Slade all went through the portal as Raven followed.

The portal vanished as Doctor Fate continued his magic.

More demons began to appear as Speedy jumped on Terra's flying rock giving cover fire to the rest of the team.

Red X put his fist into the ground as a large X appeared separating the ground as demons fell in.

Kid Flash began to circle the area creating a vortex sending the demons into the sky.

"We must give them as much time as we can!" yelled Doctor Fate.

Miss Martian went inside of a demon and began to control it fighting off other demons.

Inside of the Necropolis the team where in a very large corridor as they continued running down it.

They turned the corner as demons where lined up and began to send fireballs at the team.

Raven put a magic shield blocking all of the attacks off as Nero ran past jumping into the air slamming down on them with Red Queen.

Robin charged in and kicked one in the face as he pulled out his metal rod.

Cyborg started to fire his cannon as Starfire took flight and sent down a series of star bolts as Beast Boy turned into a Rhino charging them.

Raven drew Yamato sending a Judgment Cut further back taking out most of them in the back of the group.

Slade conjured a Battle-Axe as he jumped into the air slamming down on a demon as a wave of fire went through hitting more.

The team continued to fight making their way through the wave of demons.

Outside of the Necropolis Aqualad used a fire hydrant spraying a small group of demons as Static sent electricity into the water killing them.

Wonder Girl was on foot fighting the demons punching through them as Batgirl was assisting her.

Another wave of demons was approaching as Jinx put down a line as the demons walked over it they were held in place.

"Terra gets these ones." yelled Jinx.

Terra lifted the ground and began to bend it into the demons crushing them.

"Nice work." said Jinx.

Speedy continued to send down explosive arrows.

Inside of the Necropolis.

The team finished the last wave of demons as they continued forward they reached a path that branched off into three different paths

"Not this trick." said Nero.

"It seems to have writing at the top." said Robin.

"I know that language..." said Raven as she looked up at them.

"The path on the left is the Path of Despair." said Raven.

"The path on the right is the Path of Agony." said Raven.

"And the path in the middle is the Path of Fear." said Raven.

"I'm not taking the path of fear!" said Beast Boy as he looked afraid.

"Alright team time to split." said Robin.

"I'll go alone." said Raven.

"But..." said Beast Boy.

"I said I'll go alone." said Raven.

"And I will take the Path of Fear." said Raven.

"Alright Raven..." said Robin.

"Nero, Beast Boy and Starfire you take the path on the left." said Robin.

"Slade, Cyborg and Myself will take the path on the right." said Robin.

"Raven can take the middle." said Robin.

The team continued forward into the path.

"Be safe." said Nero as he looked at Raven.

Outside of the Necropolis.

The team where doing fine protecting Doctor Fate as they have not been injured in any way.

Miss Martian left the body of the demon she took control over after she was cut down as she noticed further back large brutes similar to the ones she fought in Dante's mind began to approach.

"We've got trouble." said Miss Martian.

"Great." said Batgirl.

"Aqualad how about another bath of electricity." said Static.

"Yeah let's do it." said Aqualad.

Aqualad sprayed the approaching brutes with water as Static sent electricity into the water.

The brutes where brought to their knees as they stood back up and continued walking forward.

"It's not working." said Aqualad.

Miss Martian went inside of the one of the brutes and took control and began to stall the other two that continued to approach the team.

Miss Martian was distracting the brutes as Zatanna waved her wand and began to turn the ground into liquid concrete as the demon where stuck.

"Hit them with everything you've got!" yelled Zatanna.

Red X sent energy X's at the brutes as Wonder Girl started to pound her fist into them as Speedy sent down explosive arrows as Terra picked up boulders and continued to slam them with it.

They continued to throw attacks until the brutes finally died as more weaker demons continued to approach.

"How long do we have to hold them off for?" yelled Kid Flash.

"As long as they need us to." yelled Doctor Fate.

"Easier said than done." said Kid Flash as he ran at the wave of demons.

"Stop complaining and help us fight." said Jinx.

"There is too many." said Speedy.

"Aqualad surround us with water." said Speedy.

Aqualad surrounded the team with water as it continues to spin in front of the demons.

Speedy continued to shoot multiple ice arrows in every angle around him as the water began to freeze.

"At least we get a little break now." said Aqualad.

The water was frozen as the demons began to pound on the ice trying to break through.

"Doctor Fate is there anything I can do to assist you?" said Zatanna.

"No just keep the demons away." said Doctor Fate.

"Don't worry I don't think they will get through that wall of ice." said Kid Flash.

"Don't be an idiot." said Jinx as she approached Kid Flash.

"Look it's solid watch." said Kid Flash.

Kid Flash approached the wall of ice and knocked on it as nothing happened.

"See?" said Kid Flash.

As Kid Flash was walking away the wall of ice began to crack.

A demon broke through and scratched Kid Flash's back as blood dripped off.

"Kid Flash get out of there!" yelled Jinx.

Kid Flash ran over to the team as demons began to walk through the hole they opened.

"Well at least they can't surround us now." said Kid Flash.


	38. Path Of Despair

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

In the Path Of Despair.

Nero, Beast Boy and Starfire continued through the Path Of Despair it was a small tunnel they continued to walk through.

They have been walking for what seems forever...

"How far down does this thing go?" said Beast Boy.

"Hell I don't know but It's starting to piss me off." said Nero.

"I'm sure we will find the end soon right?" said Beast Boy.

"Let us hope..." said Starfire.

"Not in here we can't hope..." said Nero.

"Why is that?" said Beast Boy.

"This is the Path Of Despair." said Nero.

"And if you don't know Despair means the complete loss or absence of hope.

"Oh well I did not know that..." said Beast Boy.

"Well now you do." said Nero as they continued walking.

Nero, Beast Boy and Starfire continued through the Path Of Despair as minutes continued to pass.

"Look up ahead." said Starfire.

"Yeah it looks like the end of this damn tunnel." said Nero.

The team where getting closer to the end of the tunnel as a portal appeared in front of them.

"Of course..." said Nero.

"Can't go five minutes without having to deal with shit." said Nero as he put his hand on Red Queen.

Beast Boy transformed into a Rhino as Starfire's eyes began to light up green.

A small group of demons walked through the portal as Nero put away Red Queen.

"You are not going to fight?" said Starfire.

"Oh I'm going to alright." said Nero.

"This tunnel is small enough to deal with them quick and easy." said Nero.

Nero began to charge up his demon hand as he sent it forward a large spectral version of his hand appeared going forward in a fist.

Nero went right through the demons as he obliterated them they had nowhere to run.

"Whoa nice!" said Beast Boy.

"Let's keep moving." said Nero.

Starfire's eyes stopped glowing as they continued through the tunnel reaching the end.

Nero stopped as he began to hear a noise.

"Wait... do you both hear that?" said Nero.

"Huh I don't hear anything?" said Beast Boy as he stopped.

"Nor do I..." said Starfire.

Nero turned around as he noticed the walls were closing in on them.

"Shit run the walls are closing in on us." said Nero as he started running.

Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah gaining some distance as he made it to the end.

"Hurry!" said Beast Boy.

Nero and Starfire continued running as they both barely made it out of the tunnel.

They found themself in a large room but the ceiling was very low.

Beast Boy noticed something at the corner of the room as it stood very large almost like a statue.

"Hey what is this thing?" said Beast Boy.

"It looks almost like a demon." said Nero as he approached it.

"Yeah wicked." said Beast Boy as he poked the demon.

"Don't poke it moron." said Nero.

"Yeah sorry." said Beast Boy.

"Let's just get out of here." said Nero as he and Beast Boy walked away.

As they where walking they heard the sound of flames as they turned around they noticed the demon walking toward them.

"Uh he's alive?" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy and Nero continued backing up as the demon continued walking toward them.

"Who the hell are you?" said Nero.

The demon began to open its mouth slowly as he continued approaching them.

"I am Furiataurus." said Furiataurus.

"If you want into the center of the Necropolis you will first get pass me." said Furiataurus.

"I tell you what, why don't you just step back and let us pass and avoid death." said Nero.

"You should listen to this guy he's not a joker!" said Beast Boy.

"Foolish mortals." said Furiataurus.

"I guess that's a no then?" said Nero.

"Well alright have it your way." said Nero.

"I mean seriously though we would let you live if you would just step aside but since you're going to play like that I guess I'll have to move you myself." said Nero as he put his hand on Red Queen.

"You don't have the power to do so." said Furiataurus.

"Still it does not matter I will destroy all of you." said Furiataurus.

"I'd like to see you try." said Nero as he approached Furiataurus.

Furiataurus's mace began to glow with fire as he lifted it into the air.

Furiataurus was a very tall burial fire demon as the cracks in his body had molten lava inside of it and his feet was pure molten energy.

"Don't get too close to this guy." said Nero.

"You can say that again I'm burning up standing right here." said Beast Boy.

"He's very hot..." said Starfire.

"Yeah and not in the right way either..." said Nero as he laughed.

Furiataurus began to run at Nero as Nero dodged the attack rolling out of the way.

The room was too low for Starfire to fly as she took a far step back she began to send star bolts at Furiataurus.

"I don't think I really want to get close to that thing." said Beast Boy.

"Then just stay out of my way." said Nero.

"Right..." said Beast Boy as he moved back.

Nero charged Furiataurus as they began to clash Nero was very small compared to Furiataurus as he was losing balance being overpowered.

Nero grabbed hold of Red Queen's blade with his demon hand as he began to overpower Furiataurus.

Furiataurus was losing balance slowly stepping back as Starfire began to send laser beams out of her eyes hitting him in the head.

Furiataurus began to make noises as he was in pain he opened his mouth and began to breathe fire onto Nero.

Nero was stunned at what he saw coming at him as Beast Boy charged him as a goat knocking him out of the way.

Nero stood back up as Beast Boy took another step back.

"Shit thanks now I know he can do that shit." said Nero.

Furiataurus charged Starfire as she was cornered.

"Get away from her you bastard!" yelled Nero.

Nero jumped into the air landing on Furiataurus's back as he began to pound his fist into the back of him as blood began to drip out of Furiataurus.

"Get off of me." yelled Furiataurus in a very demonic voice.

"I've got a better Idea how about you just die already." said Nero.

Furiataurus grabbed Nero and sent him flying against the wall as he charged him knocking him against the wall with his giant mace.

Starfire charged Furiataurus knocking him against the head multiple times as he began to breathe fire on her.

"Bastard." said Nero as he stood back up and put Red Queen into the ground and began to Rev it up.

"He's mine." said Nero as he charged Furiataurus again.

Starfire took a step back as Nero began to thrust Red Queen into Furiataurus at a high speed.

Nero was losing his breath as he continued to thrust Red Queen into Furiataurus.

Furiataurus began to let out small yelling as he was in pain.

"Enough!" said Furiataurus as he lifted his mace into the air slamming it into Nero.

Nero was put against the ground as Furiataurus took his attention to Starfire.

Furiataurus charged Starfire like a bull with the horns he had on his head.

Starfire could not do anything as she was smacked into the wall she fell to the ground.

Nero stood back up and was frustrated as Furiataurus will not die.

"Hey you big bastard why don't you try that on me." said Nero.

Furiataurus turned around and charged Nero as he did to Starfire as Nero stood still waiting for the right moment.

Furiataurus rammed Nero but Nero caught his horn in his demon hand and they began to have a strength test.

Nero began to overpower as he threw Furiataurus against the ground.

Nero jumped onto him as he began to twist one of the two horns on Furiataurus's head.

Nero was putting all of his strength into snapping the horn as Furiataurus let out a scream.

"You fool!" said Furiataurus as he slowly stood back up.

Nero took a step back as he laughed at Furiataurus.

"You seem to be mad." said Nero.

"That will cost you your life!" yelled Furiataurus as he charged Nero.

"I don't think so!" yelled Nero as he charged Furiataurus and began to clash.

"This time you die!" yelled Nero as he began to overpower Furiataurus.

Nero used his demon hand and began to squeeze the mace of Furiataurus as it began to crack.

"What? No!" said Furiataurus.

"Yes." said Nero as he broke Furiataurus's mace and sent Red Queen into his chest.

Furiataurus dropped to his knees as he looked at Nero.

"You... may... pass..." said Furiataurus as he fell over and began to vanish.

Nero picked up Red Queen as he turned around and looked at Starfire and Beast Boy.

"You both seem to be enjoying yourselves over there." said Nero.

"Hey I could not even touch that thing." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah whatever let's just get going." said Nero.

"Where is the way out?" said Beast Boy as he looked around.

"There is no entrances..." said Starfire as she looked at Nero.

Nero, Beast Boy and Starfire all looked as an entrance began to open in front of them.

"Guess there is." said Nero as he walked through.

Nero, Beast Boy and Starfire where in another tunnel that seemed to not end as they continued through it.

"You really gave it to that guy." said Beast Boy.

"Hey you did good also." said Nero as he laughed.

"Yeah right." said Beast Boy.

"I just hope this tunnel is not as long as the last one..." said Nero.

"Yes let us hope..." said Starfire.


	39. Path Of Agony

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Slade, Robin and Cyborg continued down their path as it continued to have multiple turns.

"I hope the others are doing alright." said Cyborg.

"I'm sure they are fine." said Robin.

"Nero, Beast Boy and Starfire through the Path Of Despair... they must be facing little hope." said Cyborg.

"Raven... the Path Of Fear..." said Cyborg.

"It was the proper path for Raven to take." said Slade.

"Raven will be fine." said Robin.

"And so will the rest." said Robin.

"How much further does this path go..." said Cyborg.

"Every turn we see another turn." said Cyborg.

"Complaining is not going to get us there any faster." said Slade.

"Guess so." said Cyborg.

Slade, Robin and Cyborg continued through the tunnel as soon they saw the end.

"There it is." said Robin.

Slade, Robin and Cyborg continued and made it to the end of the path as they are in a room shaped like a square.

The ceiling was very tall as the room was lit up with mystic white energy.

"These strange lights..." said Cyborg.

"What is that over there?" said Robin.

They all looked over as they saw a demon chained up against the wall.

Slade, Robin and Cyborg approached the demon as it opened its eyes.

They noticed the demon's eyes as they began to glow and only one of them was fully opened.

"Who are you?" said Robin.

"I am Beowulf the Lightbeast." said Beowulf.

"What is it you seek?" said Beowulf.

"We seek entrance into the center of the Necropolis." said Slade.

"Is that so..." said Beowulf.

"Can you get us there?" said Robin.

"You will have to get through me first." said Beowulf as he began to break the chains that blinded him.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you will get." said Cyborg as his arm turned into a cannon.

"You are all humans you make me laugh." said Beowulf as he broke free and began to approach them.

Slade, Robin and Cyborg began to back up as Beowulf continued walking forward.

"Are you little mortals afraid?" said Beowulf.

"Not a chance." said Robin.

Slade conjured a fiery Battle-Axe as Robin pulled out his metal rod getting ready to fight.

Beowulf began to charge them all as Cyborg fired his cannon soon Beowulf continued charging as everyone dodged his attack.

Slade jumped into the air trying to slam down on Beowulf but Beowulf blocked the attack with his arm.

Slade was trying to push through but it was useless as Beowulf was much stronger than him.

"You're weak mortal." said Beowulf as he slammed Slade to the ground.

Robin jumped in the air and sent down a series of explosive discs at Beowulf.

Beowulf was slowly backing away as Cyborg began to fire his cannon hitting him in the face.

Beowulf was blinded as Slade jumped into the air slamming down on him cutting off his horn.

Beowulf began to yell as he was in pain as he charged Cyborg knocking him into the air.

Robin jumped on Beowulf's back as he began to slam his metal rod into his back.

Robin continued but it was doing nothing soon he was shaken off as Slade sent a wave of molten fire into Beowulf.

Cyborg stood back up and also began to fire his cannon into Beowulf as Beowulf was slowly walking backwards as he was being pushed.

"I won't be defeated by humans." yelled Beowulf.

Beowulf charged Slade smacking him with his claws as Slade was sent flying into the wall.

Beowulf quickly turned his attention to Robin as he charged Robin.

Robin charged Beowulf at the same time before Beowulf hit him he went flying into the air above him and sent down freezing discs.

The discs began to foam up as they were covering Beowulf in ice.

"That should hold him for a minute." said Robin as Slade stood back up.

"How do we kill this thing?" said Cyborg.

"Everything we do hurts him but does not get use anywhere else." said Cyborg.

"Look at his eye..." said Slade.

"One of his eyes is open and the other is not focus your attacks on his eye." said Slade.

"Slade has a point." said Robin as Beowulf began to break out of the ice.

"I will ensure that your plan fails." yelled Beowulf.

"Let's just see about that." said Cyborg as shoulders opened up and missiles went flying into Beowulf's face.

Beowulf used his hands to block his face as Robin charged him jumping into the air onto his back trying to rip his hand out of the way.

"Get off me!" yelled Beowulf.

Beowulf grabbed Robin and threw him into Cyborg as he charged Slade and knocked him down.

Beowulf began to pound his fist into Slade as Slade raised his hand sending up molten energy sending Beowulf flying back.

"That power..." said Beowulf.

"That is no human power." said Beowulf.

"Yeah it's a little gift from your master want another look at it?" said Slade as he sent fireballs into Beowulf's face.

"It's no use he's going to continue blocking everything we throw at his face." said Robin.

"Then we will have to keep trying." said Cyborg as he stood up and both of his arms turned into a cannon.

Cyborg began to fire at Beowulf's face as Robin sent explosive discs and Slade began to incinerate his face.

Beowulf started to move back as he was put against the wall.

"It's no use you cannot win." said Beowulf.

"It looks to me like we are beating you." said Cyborg.

Cyborg continued to approach Beowulf as he continued to fire both of his cannons.

"What's the matter not so tough anymore?" yelled Cyborg.

Beowulf removed his hands as he sent a laser beam into Cyborg.

"Move!" yelled Robin as he ran knocking Cyborg out of the way.

Beowulf continued to fire at Slade, Cyborg and Robin as they were dodging the lasers.

"You can't run forever." yelled Beowulf.

"You might be right on that one." said Slade.

"But we don't have to." said Slade.

Beowulf stopped firing his laser's as he approached them.

"I have an Idea attack his eye one more time." said Slade.

They continued to send attacks at Beowulf's eye as Beowulf continued to shield his face with his hands.

"Enough!" yelled Slade as Robin and Cyborg stopped attacking.

Slade jumped in the air slamming down on Beowulf's right arm cutting it off.

"What?" yelled Beowulf as he began to scream in pain.

"Not so tough anymore." said Slade.

"I will swallow your soul." yelled Beowulf as he picked up Slade with his left arm.

Slade dropped his Battle-Axe trying to break free as Beowulf moved Slade to his mouth as Cyborg ran and picked up Slade's Battle-Axe as he went into the air slamming down cutting off Beowulf's left arm.

Slade fell to the ground as Beowulf continued screaming.

"Time to finish this." said Robin as he picked up his metal rod.

Robin with great force threw his metal rod as it went straight into Beowulf's eye.

Beowulf continued to scream as he was blind now.

"I believe this is yours." said Cyborg as he handed Slade his axe.

"What? no not defeated by humans it's impossible!" yelled Beowulf.

"Sorry but you're wrong." said Robin.

Slade took his Battle-Axe and ran at Beowulf cutting off his head.

"I'm not really a fan of talking mutts." said Slade.

Robin ripped out his metal rod from Beowulf's eye as Slade's conjured Battle-Axe vanished.

Beowulf's body began to burn away as Robin approached Slade and Cyborg.

"Now that he's dealt with where is the way out?" said Robin.

Slade, Robin and Cyborg heard the noises of a passage being opened as they looked behind them.

"I guess that way." said Cyborg.

"Let's move we need to hurry I don't know how long Doctor Fate will be able to keep the barrier down." said Robin.

"Yeah you're right." said Cyborg.

Slade, Robin and Cyborg made their way into the passage as they continued down the tunnel.

They continued walking down the tunnel as a wave of demons appeared in front of them.

The tunnel was not very wide as the demons walked in rows approaching them.

"Great trouble." said Cyborg.

"Hold for just a second." said Robin.

Robin sent a series of freezing discs at the passageway as he blocked off the wall with ice.

"Slade and Cyborg take them down." said Robin.

"Oh yeah." said Cyborg.

Cyborg's arms turned into cannons as Slade's hands began to glow with molten fire.

Slade and Cyborg both charged a blast as the demons began to pound on the ice.

"Ready?" said Cyborg as he looked over to Slade.

Slade nodded as Cyborg and Slade both fired their blast decimating the wave of demons.

"Nice." said Robin.

The blast was very strong as there was nothing left of the demons...

"You both sure pack a punch like that." said Robin.

"Yes now let us continue." said Slade.

Slade, Robin and Cyborg continued through the passage as they saw words written in blood on the walls.

"It must be that demonic language that Raven was talking about." said Cyborg.

"Yeah I wonder what it says." said Robin.

"Whatever it is I hope it's not anything bad." said Cyborg.

"It probably is." said Slade.

"I wonder how the team are holding up outside of the Necropolis." said Robin.

"We can only hope they will be able to keep the barrier down." said Robin.

Slade, Robin and Cyborg continued down the tunnel as they did not know what to expect.


	40. Path Of Fear

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Raven continued alone in the Path Of Fear...

As Raven was walking through the path she noticed on the wall words written in blood.

She began to read what was on the wall as it was in demonic writing.

"Darkness is the fear factor for everyone..."

Raven continued walking as she entered a chamber that was darkness.

As Raven walked in the passageway behind her closed as she was in immense darkness.

Raven felt a portal open near her as she continued walking forward.

"I don't fear the dark." said Raven.

"I am the Angel Of Darkness." said Raven.

"The darkness is my light." said Raven.

"And I can see... everything." said Raven.

Raven's eyes began to light up with dark energy as she saw everything as if it was lit up.

Raven pointed her hand at the demons as she lifted them all into the air ripping them in half.

"I don't have time to deal with you." said Raven.

Raven looked around as she found herself in a courtyard.

More demon waves appeared around Raven as she put her hand on Yamato.

"I will have my revenge." said Raven.

Raven drew Yamato as she teleported all around cutting all the demons in half.

Raven appeared in her original spot as she put Yamato in it s sheathe all of the demons slowly began to split apart.

Raven continued walking forward as she reached the center of the courtyard.

As Raven went in the middle the area began to change as she saw herself standing at the scene of her mother being killed by Adonis.

Raven was watching as the team showed up as Nero attacked Adonis.

It was all like a flashback to her she was watching from above.

Raven noticed Dante again as he stepped out of the car and approached the team.

Raven continued to watch as she saw herself leave the car and run to her mother.

The entire sequence was like a nightmare for Raven as she saw Dante enraged.

She continued to watch as soon everything stopped as the courtyard reappeared.

"It won t do anything." said Raven.

"I've been hurt in ways you could never understand Argosax." said Raven.

"And I know you're watching." said Raven.

Raven heard the sound of a bird screeching as she looked into the air a gigantic bird appeared landing in front of her.

Raven did not move as she looked up at the bird.

"Who are you?" said Raven.

"I am Griffon." said Griffon in a loud screeching voice.

"Your voice annoys me." said Raven.

"So keep it shut." said Raven.

"You fool!" said Griffon.

"I will devour your soul!" yelled Griffon.

"I have no soul left to devour." said Raven as her eyes began to glow black.

Griffon took flight as it opened its mouth charging a ball of energy.

Raven stood still watching as Griffon shot the ball of energy at her.

"You're weak." yelled Griffon as it started to laugh.

The energy ball hit Raven as moments passed the smoke cleared as Raven was standing still with her magic shield protecting her.

Raven put her hand on Yamato as she appeared in front of Griffon she forced opened Griffon's mouth with her magic.

"I'm tired of you talking." said Raven.

Raven continued to force open Griffon's mouth as she drew Yamato cutting off Griffon's tongue.

Griffon was screaming in agony as it's tongue fell to the ground.

Griffon started to attack Raven as Raven continued to vanish and dodge Griffon's attacks.

"You will be put through a lot more pain." said Raven.

"Step down while you still have your life." said Raven as she continued teleporting around Griffon.

Griffon let out screeching noises as it tried to speak it could not.

"Do I need to cut off your head to get you to stop making those noises?" said Raven.

Griffon opened its mouth as it continued to fire balls of energy at Raven.

Griffon continued to miss each shot as Raven's speed proves to be too much.

Griffon charges Raven grabbing her with her talons as she began to squeeze Raven.

Raven was in a struggle trying to break free as her eyes continued to glow black Raven released a blast of energy destroying Griffon's talons.

Griffon let out a screeching scream in agonizing pain as Raven was forcing it to suffer.

Raven landed as she looked up at Griffon she drew Yamato sending a series of energy cuts at Griffon.

Griffon tried to fly around dodging the cuts but eventually she was hit by a series of them.

Raven did not care she continued to send up more cuts as blood was dripping off Griffon filling the courtyard.

Raven teleported on top of Griffon's back as she drew Yamato sending a gigantic energy cut through Griffon's neck.

Raven landed on the ground as she put Yamato back in its sheathe Griffon's head fell off.

The ground began to fill up with the blood of Griffon as a portal opened near Griffon's body.

A large demon covered in black armor with two heads and wrecking balls where its hands are supposed to be appeared.

"We are Tartarussian & Plutonian." said Tartarussian & Plutonian.

"And we are going to destroy you." said Tartarussian & Plutonian.

Tartarussian & Plutonian both charged Raven as Raven teleport behind them drawing Yamato and began to strike them.

Their armor proved to be too much as Yamato bounced off their armor.

"Your efforts are useless." said Tartarussian & Plutonian.

"Continue talking and I will cut out your tongue too." said Raven.

Tartarussian & Plutonian began to spin in a circle as the wrecking balls hit Raven slamming her against the wall in the back.

Next to Tartarussian & Plutonian appeared a portal as they summoned their demons known as Finis Demons.

Each type of Finis Demon is an iron gibbet containing a human criminal's skeleton which is animated by its dark energies.

A small wave of them appeared as they are all wielding giant cleavers.

"Kill her." said Tartarussian & Plutonian.

Raven opened her eyes as Tartarussian & Plutonian charged her smacking her into the wall again.

Raven vanished before they could knock her into the wall again as she took flight she sent down a series of Judgment Cuts killing all of the Finis demons.

"Lesser demons." said Raven.

Tartarussian & Plutonian jumped in the air slamming down on Raven as Raven vanished appearing on the ground they missed.

Tartarussian & Plutonian slam into the ground as they charge Raven.

Raven sends a series of energy cuts at Tartarussian & Plutonian as it does nothing to their armor.

They strike Raven as Raven vanished appearing a good distance away from them.

"You both are fools." said Raven.

"Let me show you." said Raven.

Raven drew Yamato and the sword began to glow with black magic as she sent a large dark cut at Tartarussian & Plutonian.

The cut went through their armor like a knife through butter as there left arm fell off.

"You really thought Yamato could not bypass your weak armor?" said Raven.

"But how..." said Tartarussian & Plutonian.

"Yamato can cut through dimensions." said Raven.

"Apparently your master did not tell you that." said Raven.

"It matters not!" yelled Tartarussian & Plutonian.

Tartarussian & Plutonian both sent a laser out of their eyes at Raven as she was knocked into the wall.

Tartarussian & Plutonian continued approaching Raven as Raven could not move she was being held down from the laser.

"Foolish little girl." said Tartarussian & Plutonian.

"Get back." said Raven as she tried to break free.

"Time to die." said Tartarussian & Plutonian as they prepared to strike Raven.

In an instant Raven broke free as she took her demon form her eyes began to glow red with four different eyes.

Raven began to grow large standing above Tartarussian & Plutonian as tentacles come out of the bottom of her cape.

"You are the fool." yelled Raven in a demonic voice.

The tentacles lifted Tartarussian & Plutonian into the air as they approached their face.

"Suffer!" yelled Raven.

"WHAT?" yelled Tartarussian & Plutonian in shock.

The tentacles from Raven went inside of the mouths of Tartarussian & Plutonian as it began to rip them up inside.

Raven started to laugh as Tartarussian & Plutonian where suffering.

"I'm not the weak one here you are." said Raven in a demonic voice.

Tartarussian & Plutonian both continued to shake soon after Raven drops them as they are dead.

Raven reverts back to her normal form as she continues walking through the passageway of the courtyard.

"I'm sick and tired of people trying to inflict fear on me." said Raven.

"If anyone should be feared it is me." said Raven.

Raven was at her darkest at the Path Of Fear only made it worst showing her memories of her mother and Dante.

Raven continued down the path as she knew what she had done and even felt good about it.

She made Griffon suffer as she inflicted Tartarussian & Plutonian with torment.

Raven did not care if she would continue to live or not she only wanted revenge.

She was going down her darkest path.

And she did not know if she would be able to go back on the right path.

Raven did not want this it was forced to her...

Raven continued down the path into darkness as her eyes began to glow she saw everything in the dark.

Now Raven knows what she has become and will continue inflicting suffering on those responsible.


	41. Presence

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Each team continued through the tunnel as soon they each reached a skeleton door.

Each team opened the door as they entered a large circular chamber.

They quickly realized they have found each other but all noticed Argosax was at the far side of the room.

The team all approached each other at the side of the room.

"It's nice to see you're all alive still." said Robin.

"It's Argosax." said Nero as the team turned and looked at Argosax.

"Well, well, well - I was hoping for a more lively audience." said Argosax.

"But I'm afraid you're slightly too late the ritual has been completed already and it's only a matter of time now." said Argosax.

"You know what I speak of don't you Raven?" said Argosax.

"Then it seems we will have to fight him." said Nero as he charged at Argosax.

Nero charged forward at Argosax as he pulled out Red Queen and tried to strike Argosax as he was grabbed by the neck.

"You're a puny excuse for a demon Nero." said Argosax.

Slade went running forward jumping in the air slamming down on Argosax with his Battle-Axe.

"And yet you call yourself a leader." said Argosax as he threw Nero back against the wall next to the team.

Argosax raised his hand in the air as purple electricity began to come out of it and knock Slade back against the wall next to Nero.

Raven took flight before she could pull out Yamato Argosax raised his arm force punching her back to the ground as she slowly got back up.

"As I expected... You were nothing but a bunch of weaklings." said Argosax as he turned back around.

Nero was knocked down pretty hard as Slade stood up reaching for his hand.

The team where all injured and very tired from their last encounter with demons and now even more.

Raven noticed Nero as blood was dripping out of his mouth from his head being slammed into the wall.

Raven put her hand on Nero's head and began to heal him with some of the energy she still had left.

"You fool you should have saved your energy for yourself." said Nero.

"Can't let you be at the risk of death now can I?" said Raven.

"I'm sorry I can't help you fight him." said Robin.

"Do not worry Robin." said Nero.

"So it looks like this is the end..." said Slade.

"I might still be able to distract him." said Nero.

"Huh? If you're thinking about using that trick of yours then..." said Slade.

"Then what? Right now our team are risking their lives to give us a chance give up? I would rather die at Argosax's feet then give up." said Nero.

"Now give me a hand." said Nero as he took a step forward.

Raven began to look at the large door in the back of the room as she took a step forward.

"Wait..." said Raven.

"I feel some sort of presence." said Raven.

"It is about time." said Argosax.

"I've felt this before, but... that was years ago..." said Raven.

"And it can't possibly be him?" said Raven as the large door opened.

A large amount of light was being shined through the door as the team looked and saw Dante walking through the door.

Dante continued walking forward as the team noticed Force Edge was on his back and was radiating a large amount of light.

As he walked past the team the light radiating off of Force Edge began to heal the team's wounds.

Dante continued walking forward as the team was in so much shock they could not speak soon Dante stopped and pulled out Force Edge.

"Argosax." yelled Dante as a large amount of demonic and holy electricity began to appear around him.

"God is pissed off at you." yelled Dante.

"And I'm here to make you pay." yelled Dante.

"Isn't that original, well if you're his messenger boy then please let him know..." said Argosax.

"I am about to take his seat!" said Argosax.

"Oh that's just great..." said Dante.

"But please, by all means, put on that little crown of yours I didn't come here to play." said Dante.

The team continued watching as they where still speechless.

"I see... Then I'll make this quick after all..." said Argosax as he put on his helmet.

"I have a summoning to attend to." said Argosax in a very deep demonic voice.

A large amount of purple electricity began to appear around Argosax as it was radiating like a large tornado around him.

Dante began to smile as the aura around Argosax began to calm.

They stood across from each other as Argosax pulled out Alastor charging Dante as Dante blocks the attack sends him flying in the air as Argosax sends down ball of dark energy hitting Dante.

As the energy fades the team notice Dante standing in the same spot as light is radiating off his body from Force Edge.

"Stop fooling around Devil Hunter." said Argosax.

"Oh, so that's how it is well then let us begin." said Dante.

Dante went charging at a very high speed at Argosax as they began to clash quickly Dante breaks the clash and sends a bolt of energy out of his hand into Argosax knocking him back.

Dante quickly rushes forward at Argosax as they continue to counterattack each other.

Soon Dante spins around and strikes as another clash happens.

"Not so bad..." said Argosax.

Argosax overpowers Dante sending him sliding against the ground backwards as he holds his ground not falling over.

As Dante puts his head up he notices Argosax has vanished as he looks into the air he sees Argosax slamming down on him.

He blocks the attack as he is sent flying sideways Argosax begins to swing Alastor sending multiple balls of dark energy at Dante.

He continues to miss as Dante is still soaring through the air from being knocked aside.

Soon Dante's speed slows down as he puts Force Edge in front of him a large light shield appears in front of him absorbing the dark energy as the shield grows larger.

Soon the power went into Force Edge as Dante sent forward a strong strike and all of the energy was sent back at Argosax.

Argosax takes the full blast as the smoke began to clear Argosax was gone and the world around them began to change.

They noticed they were outside of the old library they fought the shadow at.

"The Library?" said Nero.

"What the hell's going on here." said Nero.

"It's the summoning process it's becoming unstable we're running out of time!" said Raven.

A cloud of smoke appeared in front of Dante as a large wave of demons flew out and rushed at Dante.

Dante continued slicing through them as hundreds where coming he was attacking very fast as he was holding his ground.

Soon they stopped as another ball of dark energy went through the cloud of smoke flying at Dante.

Dante quickly reacts by putting Force Edge into the ground in front of him and using it as a shield.

Dante is sent flying back against the library as most of the damage Force Edge blocked.

The team ran over to Dante as he was on his knee panting.

"Are you alright?" said Nero.

"Dante you have to let us help you, you can't defeat him alone." said Nero.

"Shut up! This is my fight, mine." said Dante.

"Mistakes I've made in the past... All led up to this." said Dante.

"I have to make up for my mistakes." said Dante.

"You're wrong! No fight can be won alone." said Nero.

"Don't you realize this battle decides the fate of the entire world?" said Nero.

"If you fight only for yourself, then you're nothing more than a damn fool!" said Nero.

Dante began walking forward as he stopped.

"Dante..." said Raven as she approached Dante.

The landscape continued to change again this time they were at the ruins of Jump City.

"I'm not fighting for just myself there is someone else." said Dante as he vanished.

Dante appeared at the roof of Titan's Tower across from him was Argosax.

"Let me tell you a little secret, Dante." said Argosax.

"The sword you're wielding is a key - using it, you would be able to not only undo the summoning but you might also be able to release the soul of your dear brother, Vergil." said Argosax.

"Why should I believe you?" said Dante.

"I never lie." said Argosax.

"I'm simply telling you because there is no way you can defeat me." said Argosax.

"And I would love watching you die in agony realizing you failed them all... Again." said Argosax.

"So tell me something Argosax what do you expect to achieve doing all of this." said Dante.

"Let's just say your father wanted to only protect the human world his lack of ambition was his weakness..." said Argosax.

"This battle is but a piece in the puzzle." said Argosax.

"Oh I see..." said Dante.

"Well in that case l'll let you in on a little secret of my own, shall I?" said Dante.

"Hmm?" said Argosax.

"This piece won't fit." said Dante.

"So the legend is true when a demon wields Force Edge they gain an immense amount of holy power instead of demonic power." said Argosax.

"Yeah and if you think that's cool, watch this!" said Dante as he vanished

Dante was moving at speed a hundred times faster than Raven as he began to appear everywhere on Titan's Tower.

Dante charged at Argosax knocking him into the air punching his face multiple times sending him further into the sky.

Dante pulled out Force Edge as he tried to strike Argosax but Argosax blocked the attack sending Dante flying back into Titan's Tower.

Argosax landed as they both began to counterattack each other at high speeds.

The team where watching as they noticed Doctor Fate was still keeping the barrier up.

"Fate you can stop now!" yelled Robin.

The demons where slowing down as the team continued fighting them soon the demons where dealt with.

Doctor Fate stopped the channeling as he landed the team approached him.

Dante and Argosax continued to counterattack each other until Dante roundhouse kicked Argosax off the tower.

Dante jumped off the tower diving down at him as he tried to strike him falling in midair.

Argosax blocked the attack before they hit the ground the landscape changed again and they were fighting on the top of a mountain.

The team noticed Dante and Argosax clashing at the top of the mountain as large amounts of holy and demonic electricity began to spark around them.

"Dante..." said Doctor Fate.

"He's alive?" said Miss Martian.

"Incredible." said Zatanna.

The team continued to watch Dante and Argosax fight.

Dante and Argosax broke the clash as they both jumped in the air turning into pure holy and demonic energy.

Dante was lit up like a ball of holy energy as Argosax was lit up light a ball of demonic energy.

Both of the balls hit each other as more sparks began to appear around them soon Dante and Argosax jumped back as they stood across from each other.

Dante and Argosax both began to yell as the spirits of their weapons began to assist them.

Behind Dante appeared a large bird of fire on the other side behind Argosax appeared a large skeleton bird glowing blue on the inside.

Dante and Argosax ran at each other as they began to clash both of the birds went flying at each other as they began to push each other back.


	42. Sacrifice

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The world continued to change as they were fighting in a forest.

Dante and Argosax continued to counter attack each other at high speeds as the world continued to change.

They continued counter attacking as the world changed and once again they were in front of the library.

As they continued counter attacking the world changed to a polar ice mountain as Argosax knocked Dante back Dante began to slide down the mountain.

Dante jumped back as the world change he was flying back into Argosax as he put his sword through himself hitting Argosax with Force Edge.

Argosax was sent falling back as Dante pulled Force Edge out it began to glow with a light slowly healing his wound.

"Nice one!" said Argosax.

The world continued to change as they were back at the ruins of Jump City.

The team looked over as under the Necropolis a see through image of Trigon began to appear as he was being summoned.

"I might still be able to stop the summoning." said Doctor Fate.

"But I'll only be able to perform the spell once you must guard me as I do so." said Doctor Fate.

"We got you covered." said Robin.

Doctor Fate went to the front of the image of Trigon as he began to channel his power into him.

"I sense demons coming." said Raven.

"Let's get ready then." said Nero.

Nero pulled out Red Queen as he stood his ground waiting.

The area continued to change as Dante and Argosax where fighting on another mountain.

Argosax was standing above Dante on an edge as he looked down at him.

"You mortal fools! You are no match for me!" said Argosax.

"Now die!" said Argosax as he jumped at Dante.

Argosax jumped at Dante kicking him sending him back into the mountain as he fell to the ground.

"I told you..." said Argosax.

"Dante!" said Raven as she vanished appearing above Argosax.

"You are no match for me." said Argosax as he was interrupted.

"Now Dante!" said Raven.

Dante went running near Argosax as he put his hands together they began to glow with a light.

"You might want to reconsider that statement!" said Dante as he sent a blast of energy at Argosax as Argosax fell off the mountain.

Raven shrouded Argosax in her magic holding him down as Argosax could not move he was falling.

At a very fast speed Dante ran over and dived off the edge of the mountain throwing Force Edge down into Argosax as words began to echo inside of Dante's head.

Can I break away?  
Push me away, make me fall,  
Just to see, another side of me,  
Push me away, you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me.

Raven's magic was holding down Argosax as Force Edge was being sent at him at a very fast speed.

Dante dived at Argosax speeding himself up as Force Edge hit Argosax Dante came down ripping Force Edge out throwing it and sending a kick to Argosax as Argosax was sent flying a far distance away soon Argosax smashed against the ground.

Dante landed and jumped in the air catching Force Edge as he took his Devil Trigger form flying at a high speed toward Argosax.

Raven's magic was still holding Argosax down as Dante continued toward him.

Doctor Fate looked over to Dante as he continued to channel his magic into Trigon as the rest of the team looked over and watched Dante.

Dante did multiple front flips as he slammed down on Argosax.

Argosax tried to block Dante as he put his hands in front of him Dante was pushing with all his force as energy began to spark around them.

Dante flew back and landed as he began to strike Argosax again causing his arms to bleed he steps back and put's Force Edge through his waist from his left side in his entire body.

Dante and Argosax both began to stare each other down as Dante rips Force Edge out of Argosax.

Argosax drops to his knees as the team continue to watch.

"I won't be defeated by the hands of you." yelled Argosax as he sent Dante flying back.

Alastor flew back into Argosax's hand as he stood back up.

"He's still alive?" said Beast Boy.

"God damn." said Nero.

"This is going to be a lot harder than we thought..." said Robin.

Raven was watching Dante fight as she began to return to her usual self knowing she did not kill him.

Raven felt remorse over killing once more and didn't feel the need to inflict suffering on those responsible.

Dante stood up as they both began to stare each other down once again.

Raven went back next to the team as they continued to watch.

"It's too dangerous here get back a little." said Robin.

The team got further back as they watched on top of a hill.

"The suffering you put everyone through..." said Dante.

"I will send you to hell." said Dante.

Argosax looked over at the team as he saw them watching.

"Look at how weak they are." said Argosax.

"Me and you we could rule everything together." said Argosax.

"You're a funny guy you know that?" said Dante.

"How about you take your offer and go to hell." said Dante.

"That was a mistake." said Argosax as he vanished.

Dante looked over at the team as Argosax put his sword into Wonder Girl.

The team took a step back as Wonder Girl was dropped to the ground.

Argosax pointed his sword at Wonder Girl as her soul began to leave her body entering the sword.

"NO!" screamed Dante.

Dante vanished appearing in front of Argosax and the team.

Dante's power began to spark larger than ever before as he continued to revert back to his normal form and his Devil Trigger form.

Dante was walking forward at Argosax as the team stood behind him.

"No... one... else is going to die today..." said Dante in a very angry voice.

Argosax was shocked at his power as he took a few steps back.

"Vergil... Wonder Girl... everyone else I will free your soul." said Dante as he charged Argosax.

Dante charged Argosax knocking him into the air as he continued to punch him at a fast speed.

Dante drew Force Edge attacking Argosax.

Argosax blocked the attack the force from the hit sent him flying into the ground.

Robin went to his knees looking at Wonder Girl as the team approached her body.

"Damn him..." said Raven.

"That bastard." said Nero.

"Dante... make him pay... MAKE HIM PAY." yelled Nero.

"Miss Martian set up a link between us and Doctor Fate." said Zatanna.

"Alright I will." said Miss Martian.

Miss Martian set up a telepathic link between the team and Doctor Fate.

"Doctor Fate are you managing to stop the summoning?" said Zatanna.

"I'm slowing it I cannot stop it myself..." said Doctor Fate.

"I'm trying to connect to the source of the summoning if I can find it we might be able to destroy it." said Doctor Fate.

The fight continued between Dante and Argosax as they continued to counter attack each other.

"I managed to find the core of the summoning I'm bringing it out now." said Doctor Fate.

"But I don't know how to destroy it none of our weapons will work." said Doctor Fate.

Dante jumped back as Argosax jumped back.

Argosax raised Alastor as dark bolts of lightning began to fall out of the sky onto Dante.

Dante raised Force Edge above him as Force Edge began to absorb the blasts.

Force Edge began to radiate an immense amount of light as Dante and Argosax continued to look at each other.

The team watched as Dante and Argosax charged each other clashing.

As Dante and Argosax clashed Argosax raised his left hand as ball of dark energy was forming above Dante.

The ball continued to form very fast as the team noticed it.

"DANTE ABOVE YOU!" yelled Raven.

As Raven said that the ball crashed into Dante.

A large explosive blast happened where Dante was standing as the team where shocked.

The smoke began to clear as Force Edge was in the air spinning as it hit the ground.

There was no sight of Dante as Argosax looked around.

The team lost hope that Dante was destroyed in the blast as they notice something behind Argosax.

Argosax continues to look around as he hears a gun cock next to him.

Argosax looks over to his left side as Dante is aiming Ebony at his face.

Ebony began to charge with electric power as sparks of holy energy was appearing around Ebony.

Force Edge lit up as holy energy went flying into Ebony Dante took his Devil Trigger form and shot Argosax in the face.

The team watched as Argosax was disappearing as Alastor fell to the ground as Argosax was being destroyed in the blast as Dante walks over and picks up Force Edge from the ground.

Dante turned around as he noticed a black cloud of smoke forming where he shot Argosax.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Nero.

"Raven." yelled Dante.

Raven looked over to Dante as they both looked at each other.

"Go get your power back." said Dante.

Raven took flight over to Dante as they both looked at each other.

Raven landed in the cloud of smoke as they began to hear her scream.

"What's wrong with her?" said Beast Boy.

"She's fine." said Nero.

The cloud of smoke began to vanish as Raven's cloak was black and her hair remained purple.

Dante approached Raven as he noticed her hair was still purple.

"Looks like you're in control of your power now." said Dante.

Raven hugged Dante as Dante smiled.

The team went over to Dante and Raven as everyone looked up at the image of Trigons slowly becoming more real.

Dante pushed Raven away as he took a step forward to Trigon.

"What's wrong?" said Raven.

"I'm sorry Raven..." said Dante.

"Dante..." said Nero as he knew what Dante had to do.

"I can't allow the portal to hell to be opened and have all our worst nightmares be resurrected..." said Dante.

"I must go now..." said Dante.

"Wait what do you mean?" said Robin.

"If the world is to be saved I must use Force Edge and most likely be destroyed in the blast." said Dante.

"NO." said Raven as she ran to Dante.

Raven grabbed Dante as Dante tried to walk forward.

Dante looked back at the team as he saw Raven trying to hold him back.

"Nero take care of her." said Dante.

Nero grabbed Raven with his demon hand as Raven could not break free.

Raven's hood fell off as she began to struggle trying to break free.

"Remember what I said about that hood will you?" said Dante as he laughed.

"Goodbye... Dante..." said Miss Martian as she approached Dante.

"Dante you must go now!" yelled Doctor Fate.

"Take care of yourselves." said Dante as he ran forward toward the pedestal near the image of Trigon.

Demons began to appear as Dante was running cutting his way through everything.

"QUICK WE MUST GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Doctor Fate.

The team took flight going toward the tower as Raven began to cry as she could not break free.

Dante charged forward decimating large groups of demons with a single strike from Force Edge.

Dante made it to the pedestal as he turned around looking at the team at the tower.

Dante did a hand gesture on his head as he waved at the team.

The voice of Dante's father continued to echo inside of his head as he looked at the Image of Trigon.

Dante took a step back as he charged at the pedestal as he sliced it with Force Edge a large explosion happened across Jump City.

"NO!" screamed Raven as she dropped to the ground.

Nero dropped to his knees comforting Raven as the smoke cleared there was no ruins left as it looks like nothing was ever there.

The team felt sad as they were all very close to Dante for everything he has done for them they all drop next to Raven and try to help her.

"Raven... let's get down to the city and see what we find there..." said Robin.


	43. Spirits

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The team went over to where the blast happened as they all began to search the area.

"I can't believe what happened..." said Nero.

"Is Argosax gone?" said Beast Boy.

"Yes he was destroyed..." said Slade.

Doctor Fate took flight as he was shocked at what he saw.

"Over there!" said Doctor Fate.

The team ran over to the spot as they saw Dante on the ground and Force Edge next to him.

"Is he alive?" said Starfire.

"Dante please be alive..." said Raven.

Raven and Nero both dropped down next to Dante to see if he was alive.

"I can't tell if he is alive or not I am sorry." said Miss Martian.

Raven and Nero both stood up as Force Edge was in Dante's hand still.

Raven put her hood up and began to walk away slowly as the team looked at her.

Nero looked pass Raven as he noticed Alastor was on the ground.

"It's Alastor?" said Nero.

Nero and the team ran over to the sword on the ground as Raven walked over looking at it.

They noticed the sword was still in its corrupt form when Argosax stole it from Vergil.

Nero reached down and picked up the sword as it reverted back to its original form.

The team where shocked as Alastor began to glow blue and it was calling to Nero.

"Alastor is calling to you..." said Raven.

Nero began to demonstrate his attacks with the sword as he began to strike the air.

The sword shocked Nero as Nero dropped it to the ground backing up.

"The hell it zapped Me." said Nero.

The sword began to continue to glow blue as blue orbs where flying out of the sword and began to line up in the area.

"No... It can't be..." said Nero.

"Is that?" said Robin as he looked shocked.

The team looked as in front of them was the spirits of Vergil, Sparda, Hotspot, Wonder Girl, Aquagirl and Bumblebee.

"Father... Sparda..." said Nero.

The spirits of those lost approached the team as they looked at each other...

"Bumblebee!" said Cyborg as he looked happy.

"Aquagirl!" said Aqualad.

Vergil began to smile as he looked at Nero.

Raven approached Vergil as she was becoming confused.

"But where is Dante?" said Raven.

Sparda and Vergil approached Raven as they both looked into her.

"What do you mean?" said Vergil.

"Dante is not a spirit?" said Nero.

"Where is he." said Raven once more.

Vergil pointed past the team behind Raven as the team where confused.

Raven was the first to turn around as she saw standing in front of her was Dante.

Raven stood in shock as she began to back up slowly the team all saw her as they did not know what was wrong.

"What is it?" said Nero as he turned around.

The team turned around as Nero did and saw Dante as he was still alive.

"Hello there." said Dante as he waved.

"Da... Dante!" said Raven as she jumped up and hugged Dante as her hood fell back.

The team smiled as they looked at Dante and Raven.

"Hey now the world is safe maybe things can finally go back to normal." said Dante.

"But it looks like we have to rebuild my shop again god dammit." said Dante.

Nero turned around and looked at Vergil once again.

Dante approached the spirits as he stood face to face against Vergil.

"Is there any way we can save you?" said Dante.

"You are my brother..." said Dante.

Doctor Fate approached Dante and the spirits as Raven stood back with the team watching.

"Perhaps if there was a way for you all to stay with us I could figure something out at least for some of you..." said Doctor Fate.

"Mortals cannot be saved..." said Dante.

"Only those who have demon blood..." said Dante.

"Is there a way?" said Dante as he looked at Sparda.

"I do not know my son but me and Vergil both can aid you in battle." said Sparda.

"But how?" said Dante.

"Are you blind have you forgotten about Force Edge?" said Vergil.

Nero picked up Alastor as he handed it over to Vergil.

"Your sword father..." said Nero.

Vergil took hold of Alastor as it turned into a spectral version of itself.

Dante raised Force Edge into the sky as a ray of light went and shined down on Vergil and Sparda.

"Is there a way to save you or not?" said Dante.

"I do not know my son." said Sparda.

"Dante I promise to you if there is a way to save your brother I will find It." said Doctor Fate.

"Goodbye... Vergil..." said Dante as he looked disappointed almost upset.

"We both will always be with you inside of Force Edge." said Sparda.

Vergil and Sparda both turned into orbs as they began to fly into the ray of light.

The ray of light was sucked into Force Edge as Vergil and Sparda both entered the blade.

"What about the rest of you?" said Robin as he approached the spirits?

"We will return Jump City and protect it from our side of the world now." said Bumblebee.

All of the spirits turned into orbs as they circled each other a large light was released as Jump City returned.

"Goodbye..." said Cyborg.

The team all approached Dante as they looked at him.

Dante did not have a smile on his face as he looked upset.

"I couldn't even save my own brother..." said Dante.

"You tried and that is what really matters..." said Robin.

"Maybe I can help brighten your day." said Raven as she took flight.

The sky was still dark from Argosax using the power of the Angel Of Darkness.

Raven's eyes began to glow black as she sent up a beam of dark energy into the sky as the team watched.

The sky began to clear as the sun began to shine through again.

Raven stopped as she landed in front of Dante.

Dante looked at the sky as there was once again light.

Dante began to smile as he looked at Raven and the team looked up at the sky.

"And just like that the world is safe again..." said Dante.

Nero approached Dante as they both looked at each other.

"So... What happened while you were in hell?" said Nero.

"You really don't want to know." said Dante as he laughed.

"So what happened to your other sword?" said Beast Boy.

"Oh I still have it Force Edge is the holy twin of Rebellion." said Dante.

Raven continued to look at Dante with a smile on her face as Nero did the same.

"So Raven do you have the power Argosax stole from you back now?" said Robin.

"Yes I do." said Raven.

"Is Raven stronger then Argosax when she has control of the power?" said Cyborg as he looked at Doctor Fate.

"Much stronger." said Doctor Fate.

"I wonder who is stronger now Dante or Raven?" said Beast Boy.

"Who knows..." said Dante.

"After all she is the Angel Of Darkness." said Dante.

"Guess so." said Raven as she laughed.

"Wait no... She is MY Angel Of Darkness." said Dante.

Nero took as step back as Raven took a step forward to Dante.

"And you are my Devil Hunter." said Raven as she put her hands around Dante.

"Guess so." said Dante as he grabbed Raven as they kissed.

The team stood back with a smile on their face for Raven.

"You know for an Angel Of Darkness Raven you aren't so dark." said Beast Boy.

Raven took a step back from Dante and looked at Beast Boy.

"Dante and the rest of you take a step back please." said Raven.

The team moved back as Beast Boy was all alone with Raven.

"Uh oh..." said Dante.

"Oh shit." said Nero as he laughed.

"Uh... what are you going to do?" said Beast Boy.

Raven smiled as she took her demon form as tentacles began to approach Beast Boy grabbing him.

Robin and the rest of the team started laughing as Raven began to drag Beast Boy inside of under her cape.

"NO YOU WIN YOU WIN!" screamed Beast Boy.

Raven let go of Beast Boy as she started to laugh shortly after reverting back to her normal form.

"It's nice to be able to be in control of my demon form now..." said Raven.

Terra approached Beast Boy as she started to laugh at him shortly after reaching down for his hand.

"You alright little dude?" said Terra.

"Yeah whatever." said Beast Boy as he took Terra's hand.

"You know Dante no one has had a party for their birthdays this year and Raven's just passed." said Robin.

"Is that so?" said Dante.

"Looks like we are going to throw a party soon." said Dante.

"Dante I must take my leave now if anyone needs my assistance have Zatanna contact me." said Doctor Fate.

"Goodbye." said Zatanna as Doctor Fate teleported away.

"Yes unfortunately I must take my leave now also." said Slade.

"Slade..." said Robin as he approached Slade.

"Thank you." said Robin.

Slade turned around and began to walk away.

"So Dante you know you want to have your favorite chef cook up a mean cake for everyone at that party." said Cyborg as he approached Dante and smiled.

"I think that would be great." said Dante.

"Well it's nice to see everyone happy again friends!" said Starfire.

"Maybe things can finally go back to normal..." said Raven.

"Well Argosax is gone and we are left here to enjoy ourselves." said Dante.

"Let's get back to the tower I'm sure Kyrie is worried." said Nero.

"Hey Dante that is a cool trick you have now." said Kid Flash.

"You can like teleport." said Kid Flash.

"Oh you mean this?" said Dante as he vanished appearing on the rooftop above the team.

"I'm sure that's what he meant." said Raven as she vanished appearing next to Dante.

"See you all back at the tower." said Raven as she and Dante vanished.

"Damn I want that." said Nero.

The team left and make their way back to the tower.


	44. Feelings

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Back at Titan's Tower.

Dante and Raven arrive at the roof as they look at each other and soon step inside of the tower.

Shortly after Dante and Raven enter the central room as the rest of the team arrive at the tower.

The team entered the central room to see Dante and Raven as Nero approaches them.

"Kyrie!" yelled Nero.

Moments later Kyrie enters the central room running toward Nero as they both look at each other.

Kyrie turns and looks at Dante as she smiles to see he is alive.

"Dante you're alive!" said Kyrie.

"Happy to see me eh?" said Dante as he smirked.

"Is it over?" said Kyrie.

"Oh yeah." said Nero.

"Just one last thing this sword is great and all but I'd rather use it as raw power for now." said Dante as he took out Force Edge.

"What do you mean?" said Robin.

"Just watch." said Dante.

Force Edge began to float in front of Dante as the sword began to turn into holy energy.

"Pretty!" said Starfire.

The energy went flying into Dante as Dante opened his hand and Rebellion came flying through the tower into his hand.

"Much better." said Dante.

"Do you still have control over Force Edge?" said Nero.

"Yep it's right inside of me." said Dante.

"I'd rather control the powers of it." said Dante.

"It's been a long, long journey..." said Raven as she approached Dante.

"It seems like yesterday you had your gun pointed at my face." said Raven as she laughed.

"Hey now it was good thing you shielded yourself." said Dante.

"So Slade is on our side now?" said Cyborg as he looked at Robin.

"Yeah I don't think we will be having any more trouble from Slade." said Robin.

"It sure was fun first Trigon than Argosax... whose next?" said Dante as he laughed.

"Let's just hope there won't be a next." said Nero.

"Now, now, now there always is." said Dante.

"But for now I hope we can enjoy ourselves." said Dante.

"Yeah and after all with the power of Force Edge and the Angel Of Darkness who do you think could stand up to that?" said Beast Boy.

"Who knows." said Dante.

Raven continued to have a smile on her face as she has not taken her eyes off Dante since he returned.

"Well when and if they come, we will be ready." said Raven.

"Yeah let's just leave it at that." said Dante.

"Now how about some rest and relaxation." said Dante.

"That would be nice for once..." said Raven.

"Yeah team just get some rest and take care of yourselves for a few days." said Robin.

"Well, you heard the man." said Dante.

"I'll be in our room if you need anything." said Dante as he walked out of the room.

"Well Dante has the right idea I'll be in my room." said Nero as he walked out of the room.

"See you all in a bit." said Kyrie as she walked out of the room.

"Hey Beast Boy." said Terra.

"Hey what is it?" said Beast Boy.

"Let's talk." said Terra as she walked out of the room.

"Okay." said Beast Boy as he walked out of the room.

"I could use some recharging see you all later." said Cyborg as he walked out of the room.

"And what about you Raven?" said Robin.

"I think I could use some rest too after all it's been a year since I've seen him." said Raven.

"Well alright see you in a bit." said Robin.

"You too." said Raven as she walked out of the room.

"Perhaps we should talk too." said Starfire.

"Sure Starfire lets go." said Robin as He and Starfire walked out of the room.

"Everyone seems happy again." said Miss Martian as she smiled.

"Yeah it's a nice thing to see." said Zatanna.

"I'm going to miss hanging around with Hotspot..." said Speedy as he looked disappointed.

"They are still out there somewhere they are protecting Jump City... All of them are." said Jinx.

"Yeah it's just hard to believe they can be gone..." said Aqualad.

"They did not die in vain." said Static.

"And that's what really matters." said Red X.

"Yeah it will be alright." said Kid Flash.

"Just have hope." said Batgirl.

In Nero's Room.

Nero took a seat on the bed as Kyrie took a seat next to him.

Nero was looking disappointed as Kyrie noticed it.

"What's wrong?" said Kyrie.

"It's just that I don't know if I'll be able to accept my father being gone..." said Nero.

"It's something we all will have to deal with one day..." said Kyrie as she took his hand.

"Guess so... But what it really his time?" said Nero.

"We will never truly know..." said Kyrie.

"Vergil is out there somewhere watching..." said Kyrie.

"Yeah He's a lot closer than you think." said Nero as he thought of Force Edge.

"Yes, yes he is." said Kyrie as she hugged Nero.

In Beast Boy's Room.

Beast Boy and Terra both took a seat next to each other as Terra grabbed his hand.

"Is everything okay?" said Beast Boy.

"Yes everything is I just wanted to tell you that I do love you." said Terra.

"And I will admit anything you want me to admit to you." said Terra.

"Well... You just did... And that is all I ever wanted..." said Beast Boy.

"And I feel the same way always did ever since we met." said Beast Boy.

"We've never opened up to each other before maybe we should start now?" said Terra.

"I think that is a great idea." said Beast Boy as he looked at Terra.

"I'll start with my childhood." said Terra.

Beast Boy and Terra began to discuss each other s childhood and everything else together.

In Robin's Room.

Starfire and Robin took a seat next to each other as Starfire looked into Robin's eyes.

"Robin I feel it's time to be more open with you." said Starfire.

"What do you mean?" said Robin.

"With my feelings." said Starfire.

"Too be honest Starfire you don't have to do it if you don't want to..." said Robin.

"I feel like now is the right time." said Starfire.

"Well alright but maybe it's I who should be more open with you..." said Robin.

"I've never trusted anyone with my secrets before and maybe it's been a mistake doing so..." said Robin.

"Alright I will let you go first." said Starfire.

Robin revealed some of his biggest secrets to Starfire shortly after Starfire began to open up her emotions to Robin and more about how she was raised on her world.

In Raven's Room.

Dante was laid out on Raven's bed as Raven opened the door Dante opened his eyes as Raven approached the bed.

"Is everything alright?" said Dante.

"We should talk." said Raven.

"I'm listening." said Dante.

Raven sat next to Dante as they looked at each other.

"I think it's time to let you inside of my mind." said Raven.

"It's something I've never let anyone do before not even my friends..." said Raven.

"Why is that?" said Dante as he sat up.

"My mind is a dangerous place to be." said Raven.

"It's not a very nice place." said Raven.

"And no one should ever be inside of my mind." said Raven.

"But you're wanting me inside of it?" said Dante.

"You deserve to know more than anyone else." said Raven.

"What will I find?" said Dante.

"You will see flashbacks of my best and worst memories you will adventure throughout my mind finding much more." said Raven.

"Well alright let's do it." said Dante.

"Now how do I get inside?" said Dante.

"Look into this." said Raven as she handed Dante a mirror.

"I just look into it?" said Dante.

Dante took hold of the mirror and looked into it as a large hand came out of the mirror grabbing him pulling him in.

"Ah what the hell is this!" yelled Dante.

Raven began to laugh at Dante as he was being dragged in.

"Hey what's so funny?" said Dante as he was sucked into the mirror.

Dante found himself on a rock floating in what looks like space.

Next to Dante something was forming and came flying out of the ground as he quickly noticed it was Raven.

"Nice place you got here." said Dante.

"Let's go." said Raven.

"Well alright then." said Dante.

Dante and Raven ventured throughout her mind as they approached a portal leading into her first sequence.

"Through here you will see my darkest moments..." said Raven.

"Let's see now." said Dante as he walked through the portal as Raven followed.

Dante went through the portal and on the other side he noticed he was in a courtyard as Raven went through the portal standing next to him.

"Where was this at?" said Dante.

"It was at the Necropolis." said Raven.

"The Path Of Fear." said Raven.

"Neat." said Dante.

Dante noticed Raven walking through as Griffon appeared in the sky.

"Oh Griffon eh?" said Dante.

"I remember fighting that bird never could figure out if it was a he or a she." said Dante.

"Let's see how you do." said Dante.

"Remember this is my darkest..." said Raven.

Dante watched as Raven was mutilating Griffon as she took off its tongue.

"You where that deep in emotions because of what happened to me..." said Dante.

Dante continued watching as Raven exploded Griffon's talons soon after taking off Griffon's head.

"Damn." said Dante.

"It's not over yet." said Raven.

Dante continued watching as he saw Tartarussian & Plutonian.

"Ah these two bastards." said Dante.

Dante continued watching as Raven was being thrown around soon became enraged.

Raven was feeling dark as she watched herself.

Dante continued to watch as Raven took her demon form putting Tartarussian & Plutonian through torment.

Dante was just a little bit shocked at what he was looking at as he never expected this kind of torture from Raven.

Raven looked down at her feet as Dante noticed it he approached her.

"It's nothing to get upset over they had it coming you should never feel remorse when killing demons." said Dante.

"Besides you didn't deserve any of this..." said Dante as he hugged Raven.

Raven put her arms around Dante as she watched herself kill Tartarussian & Plutonian.

"Besides I like you that way." said Dante.

"The Angel Of Darkness should put those who deceive her through suffering." said Dante.

"Well, at least in my book." said Dante as he laughed.

"It's easier for me to kill without remorse most of the time it never really matters when it comes to demons, but if you are thinking about feeling remorse when killing them it only shows how much of a good person you really are." said Dante.

"But if they fuck with you then do as you please." said Dante

"Now how about we take a look at the next memory." said Dante.

"Thank you and yes let's go." said Raven.

A portal appeared in front of Dante as he took a step back from Raven.

"Ready babe?" said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Sure." said Raven as she smiled looking at Dante as they both went through the portal.


	45. Raven's Mind

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Raven and Dante both continued through her mind as they walked through the next portal.

Dante noticed he was at the tower Temen-Ni-Gru.

"So what's going on here?" said Dante as he approached Raven.

"Full of doubt." said Raven.

"I always wanted someone I could relate to someone who had something in common with me." said Raven.

"And when I thought I lost that chance I became full of doubt..." said Raven.

"Interesting." said Dante.

"So what happened?" said Dante.

"Watch." said Raven.

Dante continued to watch as he saw the team come out of the portal from the other dimension that Dante was locked in.

He continued to watch as Raven began the spell to seal the portal shut as she was full of doubt.

"And a year passed until you realized there was hope left." said Dante.

"What part of your mind is next?" said Dante.

"Let's go." said Raven.

A portal appeared in front of Dante and Raven as they both walked through it.

Dante found himself in the old library where he had fought the Shadow.

"And this would be?" said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Desperation." said Raven.

Dante watched as one by one team members were taken by the Shadow.

"Yeah I remember this when Yamato knocked me out I was able to see images as if they were all dark figures being taken one by one." said Dante.

"And I noticed quickly it was all of you." said Dante.

Dante continued to watch as Raven made it to the end as she was the only one left.

"This was where you arm as almost cut off." said Dante.

Dante watched as the Shadow attacked Beast Boy then went after Raven almost completely tearing her arm off.

Dante heard the sound of his engine from his bike as he turned around and noticed himself.

"Now you've got to admit that is a good looking guy." said Dante as he put his hand on his chin.

"Whatever you say." said Raven.

"You all were desperate your powers did not work on the Shadow." said Dante.

"You will not have to worry about anything like that again." said Dante.

"Yeah thanks to Yamato." said Raven.

A portal appeared in front of Raven and Dante before they went through it Dante turned to Raven.

"Before we continue I want to tell you it means a lot for you to share your memories with me." said Dante.

"Just saying." said Dante.

"It's alright and you're welcome." said Raven.

Dante and Raven continued walking through the portal.

He noticed he was back inside of Titan's Tower as it is night time and no one is in sight.

"What's going on here?" said Dante.

"The one thing I fear most is having to worry of someone who could be dead or in danger and only if it someone very close to me." said Raven.

"Your mother..." said Dante.

"That is what you fear most?" said Dante.

"If my friends are in danger I fear the worst." said Raven.

Dante continued to watch as Arella was taken and the team went and checked the monitor's as Raven began to fear for the safety of her mother.

"I think that is enough." said Raven.

"I understand." said Dante.

A portal appeared in front of Dante and Raven as they both went through it.

Dante noticed he was in hell as he was in the same place where Raven attacked him.

"What's this one all about?" said Dante.

"Watching what I did to you I lost the will to live." said Raven.

"And I'm sorry if I'm going all weepy on you but I am going to tell you the truth." said Raven.

"You deserve to know everything about me." said Raven.

"It's alright." said Dante.

Dante watched himself as he fought Raven back in hell soon he was defeated.

"Damn." said Dante.

"Let's keep going." said Dante as he turned to Raven.

"We're almost done now." said Raven.

A portal appeared before Dante and Raven as they both walked through it.

Dante quickly realized he was in the Necropolis and in front of him was the team and Argosax.

"This is one of my most Exhilarating moments in my life." said Raven.

"I thought I had killed you and I never would have forgive myself if I did this turned everything back around for me." said Raven.

Dante watched as the team attempted to attack Argosax and failed as Raven healed Nero.

Dante continued watching as minutes passed he soon saw Raven look at the large door in the back as she began to feel his presence.

Dante continued to watch everyone as he saw himself walk into the Necropolis.

"That's what I call a spotlight." said Dante as he laughed.

"You got that right." said Raven.

"But there is one more important memory." said Rave as she turned to Dante.

"Well then let's get going." said Dante.

A portal appeared before Dante and Raven as they both walked through it.

Dante found himself in the heart of the dimension he had been trapped in as he is watching himself fight Trigon.

"And what would you call this?" said Dante.

"I would call it hope." said Raven.

"You didn't believe we would be able to stop Trigon all you could do was hope." said Dante as he turned to Raven.

"But we were able to manage it and you will not have to worry about your father again." said Dante.

"Yeah but it's always going to be something that is on my mind." said Raven.

"And if somehow Trigon does get resurrect well... If you ask me I won't stop killing him until he goes down for good." said Dante.

"But you want to know the most interesting thing I've learned about you since we went in here?" said Dante.

"What is it?" said Raven.

"I've learned what you fear most and honestly never knew you could fear." said Dante.

"That surprised?" said Raven.

"Well... Maybe not... Guess there is always something that everyone has a fear for." said Dante.

"I also think that now." said Raven.

"Anything else you wanted to show me?" said Dante.

"There is much more I can show you that is if you have the time for it." said Raven.

"I've got all day and you know that so let's get to it." said Dante.

"Alright." said Raven.

A portal appeared before Dante and Raven as they stepped through it.

Dante continued to adventure throughout Raven's mind learning more about who she is and her emotions more than he ever realized.

Hours have been passing as Dante and Raven continued throughout her mind as soon Dante had learned everything about Raven.

No one knew even a fraction of what Dante has learned in the last few hours inside of Raven's mind soon they leave it as they find themselves back in their room at Titan's Tower.

"I'll say it again I'm sort of shocked and again thank you for letting me know all of that." said Dante.

"You're welcome." said Raven.

"Guess it's time for bed?" said Dante.

"Not yet." said Raven.

"What is it?" said Dante.

Raven started to smile as she started to point and tap herself on her head as she looked at Dante.

"Somehow I knew you were going to ask." said Dante.

"You really want to know don't you?" said Dante.

"I do." said Raven.

"Can't disappoint you can I?" said Dante.

"Well let's just get going." said Dante.

"You ready?" said Raven.

"No but let's go." said Dante.

Raven put her hand on Dante's forehead as they went inside of his mind this time.

Raven was inside of Dante's mind with him as they noticed they were standing in a street as around them was old abandoned building and across from them was Devil May Cry.

"Well how does this work do I open the portal or do you?" said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"I can open the portal just focus your mind on that memory." said Raven.

"Well I'll think of an easy one for you." said Dante as he closed his eyes.

Raven tapped inside of the mind of Dante as around them Jump City began to appear as they were at the scene Dante first saw Raven.

The team engaged battle on Dante as Dante fought off the titans.

"What would you call this?" said Raven.

"Eh maybe a good Adrenaline rush? Not too sure just was an easy one." said Dante.

Raven let out a sigh as she watched the events that she had already seen back when they first met.

"Fine, fine how about a better one." said Dante.

Dante closed his eyes as Raven tapped into his head once again as around them began to appear the road they took to Temen-Ni-Gru.

Raven noticed herself with Dante on the motorcycle as they went by.

"And what is this one?" said Raven.

"Might be a bit like yours the thought of losing someone who is just like me." said Dante.

Raven continued to watch as she was taken away by the gargoyle as Dante continued to chase her soon Vergil attacked Dante.

"And this is where you had another fight with your brother..." said Raven.

Raven continued to watch as Dante began to threaten Vergil of Raven's safety as they began to fight.

"I still wonder if there is a way to save him." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"If there's a way I'm sure we will find it." said Raven as she looked back at Dante.

"Let's hope there is." said Dante.

"Having hope is easy but wondering if it really matters is hard." said Raven.

"Yeah... I guess well let's get going there is a lot to see." said Dante.

Dante closed his eyes as Raven tapped into his mind and a portal appeared before both of them as they walked through it.


	46. Bartender

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Raven continued to venture throughout Dante's mind learning more about him from his past missions and journeys fighting demons.

More hours have passed as it was the afternoon of the next day Raven and Dante had no sleep as they finished.

"Happy?" said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Very much." said Raven.

"Well it's the afternoon let's go see what everyone is doing." said Dante.

"Alright." said Raven as they both left making their way to the central room.

Dante and Raven entered the central room as they saw everyone was in the room.

"Did you both even sleep?" said Robin as he approached Dante and Raven.

"Not really." said Dante.

"Just getting to know each other a bit more." said Raven.

"You going back to your shop today?" said Robin as Nero was approaching.

"Yeah probably." said Dante.

"So Dante what is the next chapter I wonder." said Nero.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Dante.

"Which asshole is going to come up and bring terror." said Nero as he laughed.

"Well there might be some more complications when that happens but don't worry I'm sure we'll do just fine." said Dante as he smirked.

"Yeah guess so." said Nero.

The rest of the team approached Dante and Raven as Dante was becoming curious.

"Whoa now, now, now what is this?" said Dante.

"Here." said Robin as he handed Dante a communicator.

"I know you gave the last one to Raven but I thought you might want to reconsider helping us fight the mediocre "Bad Guys." said Robin.

"Sure I'll give it a shot." said Dante as he took the communicator and put it in his pocket.

"Just ring me up when you need help I'll probably be out for a few days got a few missions from some clients." said Dante.

"Clients?" said Raven.

"Well that knockout gas or whatever the hell it was really set me behind schedule." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"You'll be coming back to the tower when you're done right?" said Beast Boy.

"Oh hell yeah." said Dante.

"Depending on how much work I've got I could probably be gone for about a week or so not too long but I wanted to ask you something Raven." said Dante.

"What is it?" said Raven.

"Want to come with me and see my side of the world?" said Dante.

"I think I would enjoy that." said Raven.

"Well Raven we'll see you soon then." said Cyborg.

"Besides I'm starting to get used to this demon hunting thing." said Raven as she smiled.

"I'm sure you are." said Dante.

"Well then let's get out of here got work to do." said Dante.

"After all we never did finish hunting down the demons that managed to escape when Trigon attacked." said Dante.

"Yeah you're right it is a good idea." said Robin.

"I think I've got a better idea actually." said Dante as he smiled.

"Not much going on here how about you all come with us." said Dante.

"Let me show you my kind of missions." said Dante.

"Sure but after we'll have to show your more of our missions." said Robin as he smiled.

"This is going to be fun." said Beast Boy as he smiled.

"Oh yeah." said Red X.

"Well Raven would you like to take us to my shop?" said Dante.

"Sure." said Raven as she drew Yamato opening a portal to Devil May Cry.

The team walked through the portal as they were inside of Devil May Cry they all followed Dante as Dante took a seat waiting for the phone call.

Dante picked up the phone as he dialed the pizza parlor.

"Hey give me I'd say about 10 large pizza's and make one of them a vegetarian pizza." said Dante.

"Get it done quick." said Dante as he put the phone back down.

"Pizza eh?" said Raven.

"Well what did you expect?" said Nero as he laughed.

"Problem?" said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Not at all." said Raven.

"You remembered I'm a vegetarian!" said Beast Boy as he smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Oh that was you?" said Dante as Beast Boy lost his smile and lowered his hand.

Everyone laughed at him as minutes passed.

There was a knock at the door as Cyborg answered it and the pizza guy was at the door as he brought the pizzas in and put them on the desk.

"Dig in." said Dante.

Raven used her magic and brought herself a slice as everyone else grabbed their own.

"Now we just wait for that phone call." said Dante as he began to eat.

"This is amazing!" said Cyborg.

"Yes it is!" said Starfire.

Minutes continued to past as soon the pizza was all gone.

"Damn that was good." said Dante.

"Oh yeah." said Nero.

"You can say that again." said Cyborg as he licked his fingers and smiled.

The phone began to ring as Raven looked at Dante and began to smile.

Dante looked at the team as he also began to smile he kicked the desk as the phone went into the air he caught it.

"Devil May Cry." said Dante as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Alright well what's the password?" said Dante.

"I'll be right over." said Dante as he threw the phone in the air as it fell back to the same spot.

Dante stood up walking past the team to the wall as he grabbed Rebellion and put it on his back as he picked up Ebony and Ivory and turned to the team.

"Well you all ready?" said Dante.

Everyone looked at Dante and began to nod as Dante kicked open the door and walked through.

"Then come on!" said Dante as he stepped outside spinning Ebony and Ivory soon putting them in his holster as the team followed.

"We're going there on foot?" said Raven.

"Hang on just a second." said Robin.

Robin pulled up his communicator as soon a bunch of flying T-Ships began to show up near the titans.

"Well that's neat let's get going." said Dante as he jumped inside of one.

"You lead the way." said Robin.

The team continued in 3 separate ships following Dante to the destination.

3 hours later.

The team arrived to the destination as it was a small town in the middle of nowhere.

The team stepped out of each ship as they all approached Dante.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" said Robin.

Dante set Rebellion down near a trash can as he took a step forward.

"Follow me." said Dante as he approached a bar.

The team went in the bar as they all went to the far side away from Dante as Dante took a seat.

"What can I get you?" said Bartender.

"What's he doing?" said Robin.

"We will find out eventually." said Raven.

The team looked around the bar as there was a bunch of bikers and behind Dante as a few people playing cards.

"I'd like a large strawberry sundae." said Dante.

"Huh? this is a bar mister... No place for kids." said Bartender.

"Really? just trying to sweeten up the air in here... smells like shit... or more like blood." said Dante.

"And that's fine with me." said Dante.

"Because what I'm interested in is this rumor I heard they say that somewhere around here there's some bar, more like a dive a place where they will take someone's life in the place of money." said Dante.

"Kind of scary." said Dante.

Dante looked over his shoulder behind him as the men playing cards one of them put down a royal flush.

One of the men became frustrated as he lost his hand as the one next to him smiled.

"Sorry forgive me pal." said Card Player.

"Royal straight flush is it? Laying a hand like that could kill a guy." said Dante.

"How about..." said Card Player as he stood up and turned around.

"I buy you a round." said Card Player as he charged at Dante.

Dante put Ebony over his shoulder as he fired and shot the man in the head as he went flying back shortly after he quickly got up and transformed into a demon charging Dante.

The demon went crashing into the counter as Dante dodged to his left.

Dante landed as he began to slide a little against the ground Ebony fell out of his hand spinning in the air as the other card players including the Bartender transformed into demons as they all charged Dante.

Dante caught Ebony and pulled out Ivory and began to fire at the demons decimating them.

More appeared as they continued to attack Dante a few began to bite down on his wrists as Dante let's go of Ivory in his left hand.

"Not bad... Mr. Royal Flush." said Dante as he opened up his left hand.

Rebellion came crashing through the window being sent into the ground near Dante's left hand as he picked it up and sent Rebellion at the demon as he split it in half.

Dante looked over to the team as they were just watching.

"You know you can join in right?" said Dante.

"Well it looks like you already did it." said Robin.

"Look outside." said Dante as the team went to the windows.

The team looked outside as a small army of demons was surrounding the town.

"Well Raven looks like we got some work to do." said Nero as he looked at Raven.

"You got that right." said Raven.

"Well let's get out there and give it to them." said Dante as he kicked open the door as the team all began to charge the demons.

Dante vanished and appeared in front of the demons as he began to charge through them cutting them as he ran forward.

Nero pulled out Red Queen and revved it up as he charged at the demons.

Raven took flight and sent a series of Judgment Cuts down at the demons.

Robin jumped in the air landing on a sign post as he began to send down a series of explosive discs.

The rest of the team began fighting all around the town.

Minutes later demons where quickly being wiped out as Raven landed and put Yamato into the ground a Doppelganger appeared next to her as they both began to send dark energy cuts at waves of demons.

The team felt a strong power as they looked over Dante took his Devil Trigger form as he took flight sending down a series of explosive blasts from his hands.

Raven put Yamato away as her Doppelganger vanished as she took her demon form she began to grab a wave of demons with a bunch of her tentacles as she began to rip them apart.

Nero took his Devil Trigger form and began to send a large spectral version of his hand crushing demons in a straight path as soon there was none left.

Dante transformed into his original state as he appeared in front of Raven.

He looked up at Raven as she was still in her demon form.

"Cute." said Dante as he smiled.

Raven began to change back into her original state as she smiled at Dante Nero approached them and transformed back into his normal form.

"Well that's that." said Dante as he wiped his hands against each other.

"I think it's time for some rest I've not had any sleep in awhile." said Raven.

"You both get home we'll get the ships back." said Cyborg.

"Alright then." said Dante.

Raven drew Yamato as she opened a portal back to the tower they both quickly left and made it to their room.

Dante and Raven both got in bed as they looked at each other.

"After all of that I wonder what is next..." said Raven.

"Only time will tell." said Dante.

"Whatever comes we'll be ready." said Raven.

"You've got that right." said Dante.


	47. Dante Vs Raven

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

1 Month Later.

Throughout the month the team has been working with Dante hunting down escaped demons across the world.

It's the afternoon most of the team are in the central room.

Dante walks in as he notices them in a circle having a conversation.

"Nice to see you're awake." said Raven as Dante approaches the team.

"What's going on?" said Dante.

"It's good you're here I have an important announcement." said Robin.

"Let's hear it." said Dante as he stands near Nero and Raven.

"This is an announcement to the non-founding members besides Dante and Nero." said Robin.

"I'm done putting you in harm's way I'm deciding to drop you all from our missions at least for now." said Robin.

"That goes for Speedy, Terra, Red X, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Static, Kid Flash, Jinx and Aqualad." said Robin.

"What?" said Speedy.

"But why?" said Zatanna.

"I'm sorry I've already talked this over with the founding members." said Robin.

"Keep your communicators if you ever run into trouble you know what to do." said Robin.

"But as for now your membership with us is done I'm sorry I'm not going to let anyone else die." said Robin.

"I understand Robin." said Miss Martian.

"I'm glad to hear It." said Robin.

"Yeah no hard feelings." said Beast Boy.

"Good luck to you all." said Starfire.

"Well it was nice knowing you all see you around." said Dante.

"Let us know if you change your mind." said Speedy as Speedy, Terra, Red X, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Static, Kid Flash, Jinx and Aqualad leave the tower.

"We will." said Cyborg.

"I've learned that it's not worth putting others in danger when they aren't needed for It." said Robin.

"I'm sure you both agree Dante and Nero." said Cyborg.

"Yeah I get it." said Dante.

"It was the right move." said Nero.

Kyrie walked in the room and approached Nero.

"What is going on?" said Kyrie.

"Not much right now." said Nero.

"Are you alright?" said Nero.

"Yes I'm fine." said Kyrie.

"We're just talking about recent changes to the team." said Nero.

"Ah I see I'll let you get back to that then I'll be in the room if you need Me." said Kyrie.

"Alright." said Nero as Kyrie left the room.

"So Dante any plans for today?" said Beast Boy.

"Not sure after all I'm caught up in my work may as well sit back and relax." said Dante.

"Unless any of you are up for some one on one." said Dante.

"Not in the mood for it at the moment." said Nero.

"I'll take you on unless you're afraid." said Raven.

Robin's eyes widened as he was curious of what was to come Dante vs. Raven.

"Dante vs. Raven?" said Beast Boy.

"I've got to see this." said Nero.

Dante and Raven approached each other as Dante looked down into Raven's eyes as she looked up at him.

"You're on." said Dante.

"I'll take it easy on you." said Dante.

"Don't use that as an excuse when I beat you." said Raven.

"How about you both go at it full power?" said Robin.

"Yes!" said Beast Boy as he was about to beg.

"I've also got to see this." said Starfire.

"Yeah only if Raven takes us to another dimension they both would destroy everything." said Cyborg.

"Let's do it then." said Raven.

"Whatever you say." said Dante.

Dante approached the corner and picked up Rebellion and walked back to the group.

Raven used her magic and Yamato came flying into her hand.

Raven drew Yamato opening a portal to another dimension as the team entered it.

The team found themself on a floating rock in the sky as they look down at Raven and Dante.

They were in a different dimension in space which looked as if they were on a moon.

Dante and Raven stood across from each other around 50 feet.

"You ready?" shouted Dante.

"Oh yeah." shouted Raven.

"Any bets?" said Nero.

"I believe Raven will be able to do It." said Starfire.

"Nah, no way Dante's got this one." said Robin.

"We'll see." said Nero.

Dante drew Rebellion and wielded it in his right hand as Raven was holding Yamato as it was sheathed in her left hand.

Dante and Raven both vanished and appeared at the center Dante sent a strike at Raven as Raven quickly drew Yamato and blocked it as they began to clash.

The force from the clash made Raven's hood go down as they both stood face to face clashing with a smile on their face.

They both broke the clash and vanished one again and reappeared a distance away and continued to send strikes at each other counterattacking each other.

Raven took flight as Dante put Rebellion on his right shoulder looking up as Raven's eyes began to glow black.

"Hey now this isn't fair I can't fly." said Dante.

Raven drew Yamato sending down a series of energy cuts as Dante continues to dance around them dodging them as he laughs.

Dante continued to dodge as Raven was sending them down very fast Dante puts Rebellion into the ground and pulls out Ebony and Ivory and begins to fire at Raven.

Raven quickly shields herself as Dante stops firing and puts Ebony and Ivory back in their holster as he picks up Rebellion once again with his right hand.

"Nice they're both at even ground right now." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah." said Nero and Robin.

Raven landed as they both stood across from each other once again.

Raven's eyes began to glow black as she lifted Dante up in the air and began to slam him with her magic.

Dante continued to get slammed into the ground as he breaks free and charges Raven.

Raven prepares to block as Dante vanishes and appears behind her and hits her in the back of the head sending her forward.

"Hope that didn't hurt." said Dante as he had a smirk on his face.

"Not as much as this will." said Raven as she sent a Judgment Cut at Dante.

Dante tries to avoid the Judgment Cut but ultimately gets sliced in his arms and legs as blood squirts out.

Dante quickly jumps back and pulls out Ebony firing and hitting Raven in her shoulder multiple times as blood starts to leak.

Raven jumps back and uses her magic and levitates Yamato as she puts her hand up to her wound healing herself.

"Ha-ha." said Dante as he smiled at Raven.

Raven looked back as Yamato went into her hands once again.

"They finally hit each other." said Cyborg.

Dante has already recovered from the cuts from the Judgment Cut as the wounds close.

"Look at his regenerating ability's he's already healed." said Robin.

Raven and Dante both vanished and appeared counter attacking each other once more as they continue to vanish and reappear at high speeds the team is trying to keep up with their speed.

Raven continues to send a flurry of attacks at Dante and soon disarms him and puts Yamato through his chest.

Dante opens his right hand as Rebellion fly's into it he quickly does the same and puts Rebellion through her.

They both stand each pierced by each other's sword as they continue to stare at each other soon they both jump back ripping out the swords.

"Raven are you okay?" yelled Robin.

"I hope she's alright." said Starfire.

"With Raven's unlocked power she is still learning how to control her Regenerating ability." said Dante.

"But it seems you're a quick learner." said Dante as he noticed Raven's wound begins to close.

"Are you alright?" said Dante as he walked toward Raven.

Raven was standing straight up as she put Yamato back in its sheath.

"Fine and you?" said Raven.

"Never been better." said Dante.

"Ready?" said Dante.

"Oh yeah." said Raven.

Raven's eyes began to glow black as dark energy began to come out of her eyes going toward Dante.

Dante continued to dodge the beams as Raven takes flight.

Raven pointed Yamato in the sky as Dante stood below her with Rebellion on his shoulder mocking her.

"What trick is this?" said Dante.

"Wait is she doing what I think she's doing?" said Nero.

"Just like back at Titan's Tower." said Robin.

Dark energy began to appear around Yamato going toward the top of the blade.

A dark ball of energy began to form at the top of Yamato as it quickly began to glow larger into the size of a basketball.

Raven sent the ball of dark energy at Dante as he watched as it was coming at him at high speeds.

Dante put Rebellion in front of him as the ball hit him he tried to push it back as he began to slide backwards against the ground he was ultimately overpowered.

A large explosion happened where Dante was standing the size of half of Jump City soon after the smoke begins to clear as they notice Dante is no longer there.

Raven and the team quickly look around the area, shortly after Raven senses Dante in the air behind her.

Raven dashes out of the way as Dante misses his jump attack and lands on the ground completely unharmed from the blast.

"That was a close one." said Dante.

"But once again nice trick." said Dante as Raven once again landed.

"Did you like it?" said Raven as she smiled.

"Yeah it wasn't to bad." said Dante.

"Warm up is over." said Dante.

"Alright." said Raven.

"That was a warm up?" said Cyborg.

"Now it's about to get interesting." said Nero.

Raven drew Yamato and put it into the ground as a Doppelganger appeared next to her they both put Yamato back in its sheath.


	48. Demon Form Raven

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"You're really enjoying your little Doppelganger's aren't you?" said Dante.

"Yeah actually." said Raven.

Raven looked down at Yamato as she began to stare at it for a few moments.

"Hey." shouted Dante.

Raven didn't seem to have heard what Dante said as she continued looking into Yamato.

"I said Hey." shouted Dante once more.

Raven looked over at Dante as she quickly sent a few energy cuts at Dante.

Dante jumped to the left and looked back at Raven.

"Yeah?" said Raven.

"Well alright then I see how it is let's play your way." said Dante.

Seconds continued to pass as Dante and Raven instantly vanished moved at high speeds throwing attacks at each other as they continue to block it.

Raven and her Doppelganger are attacking Dante from is front left and right as he pulls out Ivory with his left hand and uses that to continue to block while firing.

The shots hit Raven in her chest as she continues to charge Dante finally knocking him to the ground.

Dante is on the ground as Raven and her Doppelganger take flight sending down a series of energy cuts at Dante.

The blast impacts repeatedly soon Raven stops as a minute passes the smoke clears as Dante is standing up looking up at her.

Dante is bleeding has many cuts all around his body some deep on his waist area but he is fine.

Raven lands as Dante takes a few steps back.

"You're pretty good." said Dante as he turned around.

Before Raven can respond Dante turns around spinning Ebony and Ivory and begins to fire at Raven hitting most of the shots.

Raven's eyes begin to glow black as she captures the bullets sending them back and around her dark spectral blades begin to appear and are sent at Dante.

Dante is pierced with the blades shortly after he rips one out throwing it at Raven it spins in the air shortly after going through her left arm as blood drips.

"It's getting pretty bloody out there." said Robin.

"It makes me sick." said Starfire with an ill look.

Dante and Raven charge each other sending attacks at one another as they both continue to slice the other one up but only a little as they are trying to not be parried by one another.

Raven vanishes appears behind Dante as Dante does the same and it continues soon Dante turns around and roundhouse kicks her to the ground.

Raven instantly gets back up appearing in front of Dante as they clash.

Dante has a smirk on his face as Raven is slowly losing her smile becoming frustrated shortly after Dante is disarmed as Raven sends a vertical strike at his waist while running past him.

Raven gets pass Dante and hits him in the back of the head with the back of Yamato's handle as Dante is sent flying forward to the ground.

Dante rolls over on his back as he puts his hands behind his head and crosses his leg and begins to whistle as he starts to smile.

Raven walks over to him standing above him as he stops whistling.

"Oh, hello there." said Dante.

"Hi." said Raven.

The sky begins to turn black as it starts to rain.

A dark aura began to appear around Raven slowly forming into something larger.

A few seconds later Raven's eyes begin to glow red as she begins to transform into a demon.

Raven is growing very tall as tentacles begin to appear under her Dante quickly gets up and jumps far back.

Yamato begins to float next to Raven as many demonic arms come out of Raven's cloak wielding similar swords.

"Oh man." said Beast Boy.

"Isn't looking too good for him now." said Nero.

"I would forfeit against her like that." said Cyborg.

The team continues to watch as Raven has completed her transformation and begins to move forward slowly.

"Shit." said Dante.

"What's the matter?" said Raven in a demonic voice.

"Afraid of the dark?" said Raven.

"Oh no not at all." said Dante as he pointed Rebellion at Raven.

Dante charged at Raven as he begins to attack her he continues to get counterattacked by the many swords she has soon he gives up jumping back.

"Hmm." said Dante quietly.

Dante is standing across from Raven as Raven's tentacles are flying at Dante trying to grab him he continues to jump back cutting them as they get close.

Dante dives in the air dropping Rebellion and pulling out Ebony and Ivory shooting down at Raven as each shot hits.

Dante lands as the tentacles are not chasing him anymore Dante takes hold of Rebellion quickly Raven appears in front of him as they begin to counterattack each other while Dante continues to walk backwards very fast becoming overpowered.

Yamato being levitated by Raven also joins in attacking Dante as he his overpowered and sliced multiple times in his chest and shoulders.

Blood is flowing out of Dante as he can't get a hit in besides with Ebony and Ivory.

Dante jumps back once more as he looks in the air Yamato has sheathed itself.

"He can't even get a hit in most of the time she's able to block it and she's not even using her magic to do It." said Robin.

Dark energy balls begin to appear around Raven as she sends them all flying at Dante.

Many go past Dante hitting rocks behind him as explosions are all that can be heard.

Dante tries to avoid most of them but Raven continues to conjure them at a fast speed soon Dante is hit with one.

The smoke starts to clear as Raven continues to send them at the spot she hit Dante.

"I've got a better idea." said Dante quietly.

The team notices Dante as he appeared behind Raven.

The team watch as Dante grabs Yamato out of the air and jumps back a far distance.

"Hey." shouted Dante.

"I'm over here." said Dante as Raven turned around.

"Damn you." said Raven as Dante began to spin Yamato.

"Oh was this yours?" said Dante.

"Couldn't even tell you were using it so I'll just borrow It." said Dante.

"He stole Yamato." said Nero.

Dante unsheathed Yamato and wielded it in his right hand with Rebellion in his left.

"Now come on." said Dante.

Dante and Raven charged each other Dante began to send energy cuts at Raven as Raven dodges the attacks.

Dante finds an opening as he throws Rebellion straight into Raven as he continues to send energy cuts using Yamato.

Raven jumped back as she ripped out Rebellion with her tentacles she began to bleed.

Raven sent Rebellion back at Dante as Dante takes a few steps to his right and puts his left hand out catching Rebellion by the handle.

"I don't really think Dante's trying his limit right now." said Nero.

"He might need to start." said Cyborg.

"Hey thanks for returning my sword." said Dante.

"You're welcome." said Raven in a demonic voice.

Dante put Yamato in the ground as a Doppelganger began to appear next to him.

Dante sent a Judgment Cut at Raven as did his Doppelganger shortly after they both began to charge once more sending energy cuts at Raven as they ran at her.

Raven vanished and appeared behind Dante and a tentacle knocked Yamato out of his hand it went flying a descent distance away.

Raven grabbed Dante with her tentacles as he was being pulled straight out he dropped Rebellion as he was stuck.

"She's got him where she wanted him all along now." said Beast Boy.

"You think you could put me down?" said Dante.

"Nope." said Raven.

Raven's demonic arms raised up into the air as they still wielded many swords.

"Oh shit." said Dante.

Seconds after they slammed down into Dante and pierced through his entire frontal body.

Dante was in a lot of pain as Raven removed the swords and dropped him.

Raven took flight above Dante as one of her real arms began to show Yamato began to levitate up to Raven as she grabbed Yamato and pointed it into the air as a dark ball of energy began to form.

"Don't tell me she's going to do that again..." said Robin.

"It looks like it and if it hits Dante its over." said Nero.

The ball continued to grow larger as seconds past Raven sends it down at Dante.

Dante is slowly starting to get up as he is to his knees he looks up and notices the ball coming at him but he is too late to react.

The dark energy ball impacts hitting Dante as a large explosion happens.

The explosion lasted perhaps a minute before it fully stopped.

"Damn." said Nero.

The team looked up in the air as they noticed the rain began to stop and the darkness began to fade as The smoke began to clear over the minutes passing.

Raven turned around as she took her human form and looked up at the team as the smoke continued to clear as they only continued to see if Dante was in still at the spot of the explosion.

Raven turned back around and waited as soon the smoke cleared up and she saw Dante slowly getting up as he was to his knees.

Soon the team including Raven began to see red energy glow around Dante as lightning began to appear in the sky s shooting down red lightning bolts.

"What..." said Nero.

Dante stood up and turned around as his eyes began to glow red a large aura was surrounding him as rocks where lifted into the air.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Raven.

Dante's hands began to form a fist as the power was beginning to overwhelm him the lightning and aura continued.

A large radius of light was radiating off Dante as the aura started to grow larger and become louder.


	49. Devil Trigger Dante

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante's transformation continued as he continued to transform in and out of his devil trigger.

Seconds pass as Dante takes his devil trigger form and grips Rebellion slowly the aura begins to fade and the lightning soon stops.

"He took his devil trigger form." said Nero.

"Yeah and he looked pretty angry." said Beast Boy.

"I really don't think he was." said Nero.

"Nice form." said Raven.

Dante began to walk forward as Raven drew Yamato.

"Thanks." said Dante in a demonic voice as he appeared in front of Raven and began to attack her.

Raven continued to walk back at a high speed as Dante's strikes were beginning to overwhelm her.

Dante and Raven both begin to vanish and appear all around the area as soon they begin to clash.

Red energy is being sent into Rebellion from Dante as he begins to quickly overpower her.

Raven jumps back and takes flight as Dante also takes flight and continues to attack her.

Raven continues to fly backwards as she is parrying all of Dante's attacks.

They begin to clash once more in the air as Dante takes one hand off Rebellion as a ball of red energy is formed in his hand.

Before Raven can react Dante sends the ball of energy at Raven hitting her knocking her far back.

Once again before Raven can react Dante charges her putting Rebellion through her.

Moments begin to pass as Raven is in a large amount of pain as she has tired out.

Dante was beginning to tire fast for how much time he is spending in his devil trigger form.

Raven's eyes begin to glow black as dark electricity is sent into Rebellion shocking Dante as he releases Rebellion and falls to the ground.

The team continues to watch as Dante fell to the ground.

"That was a nice one from Raven." said Nero.

"I agree." said Cyborg.

"As do I." said Starfire.

Raven rips out Rebellion and throws it aside as she once again points Yamato into the sky.

"She's going to do it again?" said Robin.

The ball of dark energy began to form as it was much larger than the others.

"It's almost as big as the one at Titan's Tower." said Robin.

"Yeah and you know how much effort it took to stop it..." said Nero.

"If she hits that thing this entire area will be completely destroyed." said Cyborg.

Dante watched as the ball continued to form he opened his hand as Rebellion fly's back into it.

The ball stops growing as Raven put most of her energy into it.

Raven sends the ball of dark energy down at Dante as Dante points Rebellion at the ball.

Red electric energy begins to flow out of Rebellion shooting at the ball of energy.

"He's trying to push it back." said Nero.

Dante began to struggle as he was losing balance quickly.

"Last time it took all of us including help from Slade to stop that thing." said Robin.

"Yeah and he's trying to stop it alone." said Cyborg.

Dante began to yell as he was becoming exhausted quick as minutes begin to pass.

Raven quickly realized the ball of energy was being pushed back slowly.

"Oh no you won't." said Raven as she pointed Yamato back at Dante.

Dark energy began to flow to the tip of Yamato as it also was sent out.

Dante and Raven both began to struggle pushing it back at one another.

"It's anyone's ball game now." said Nero.

Dante and Raven continued to struggle as they were becoming quickly exhausted.

The ball of dark energy in the sky began to radiate a large dark aura as the sky began to turn reddish black.

There was a strong wind from the power and force of the ball as the team besides Nero struggled to keep their own balance.

"I'm kind of hoping Dante wins this one I really don't want to see that much energy hit this planet." said Robin.

"Yeah but it isn't moving at all right now." said Nero.

"One of them must eventually weaken." said Starfire.

"But which one?" said Beast Boy.

"Well we're going to find out eventually." said Cyborg.

The team was observing as they began to notice the ball was quickly growing larger.

"I think it's... getting bigger." said Nero.

"Wait a second you're right." said Robin.

"This is bad." said Cyborg.

"Real bad." said Beast Boy.

"Dante and Raven." yelled Nero.

Dante and Raven both where barely able to hear Nero as the wind was strong from the energy.

"What?" yelled Dante and Raven.

"The ball is growing larger you have to stop soon." yelled Nero.

"No thanks." yelled Dante.

"Fine blow up half of this planet." yelled Nero.

"Shit he's right." said Dante.

Dante for a mere second released the energy and threw Rebellion to the side.

Before the ball could move too far to Dante he quickly puts both hands in front of him as energy is pouring out of him.

The ball begins to slowly move forward as seconds past it begins to move quicker towards Raven.

"He's giving it his all to send it back." said Nero.

"Yeah and it looks like it's enough." said Cyborg.

Raven notices the ball of energy coming back at her as she is unable to stop it.

"Not like this." said Raven.

As the ball was going to hit Raven she quickly put Yamato in its sheath and raised her hand in the air as she shielded herself.

The ball impacted with Raven as the team and Dante observe it's destruction.

Raven is losing energy quick as she is about to run out she is forcing herself to keep her shield up to protect her from the blast.

Raven began to struggle and it got worst each second as the blast continued to try and go through her.

Raven knew the blast could be fatal to her as she made a mistake for putting that much of her power into an energy ball she was about to lose hope and try to escape it.

Moments continued as Dante begun to worry if it was too much for Raven.

The sky began to turn darker then the team has ever seen it as it began to rain and dark lightning was surrounding the area destroying the planet.

"Where is this power coming from?" said Dante.

"The hell is this?" said Nero.

A purple aura began to form around the ball of energy near where Raven was as purple lightning began to fall from the sky at a fast pace.

Raven noticed power began to flow through her as she began to radiate a purple light she had no idea where it was coming from as she was shocked.

Raven opened her hand as energy began to flow out of it hitting the ball as it quickly sent it flying forward.

Suddenly the ball was sent back at Dante in an instant Dante was barely able to react as he quickly vanished appearing next to the team.

The team and Dante watched the destruction of the blast as minutes began to pass.

"That power..." said Nero.

"How did she get the energy to send it back?" said Cyborg.

"Interesting." said Dante as he went back to his normal form.

The ball continued to destroy some of the planet as the team could not stop the destruction they only continued to watch.

"Where is she?" said Dante.

The ball impacted it's limit as more minutes pass the smoke begins to clear around the area as a fraction of the abandoned planet they were on was destroyed.

More minutes began to pass as the smoke began to clear as they noticed Raven flying in the sky.

Raven looked down at her hands as they were transformed along with the rest of her body covered in purple and black colors with small amounts of armor on herself.

"What the hell." said Dante and Nero.

Raven suddenly began to feel the loss of her power as she drew Yamato quickly using her last amount of energy to open a portal back to Titan's Tower.

Raven begins to fall to the ground as she drops Yamato it also begins to fall.

Dante quickly vanishes in air catching Raven before he can get a good look at her new strange form she reverts back to her normal self.

The portal back to Titan's Tower was near the spot Dante landed the team quickly approach Dante as Nero has Yamato in his hand.

"What was that?" said Nero.

"I have no idea." said Dante.

"Let's just go back to the tower you both need a lot of rest..." said Robin.

"Let's get going." said Dante as he jumped into the portal still holding Raven.

The team all continued into the portal as they took one final glimpse at the planet.

The team where in the central room as they began to stand in a circle.

Kyrie walked in the room as she noticed Raven she quickly approached.

"What happened is she alright?" said Kyrie.

"She's breathing so she will be able to recover." said Nero.

"Let's bring her to the medical room." said Cyborg.

"That won't help her." said Dante.

"She just needs some rest that's all." said Dante.

"Well go lay her down and it would be a good idea for you to also get some rest." said Robin.

"Yeah I could use a nap." said Dante.

"I'm sure you could." said Nero.

"See you later." said Dante as he left the room.

Seconds after Dante left Nero ran to catch up with him as Dante was at Raven's door Nero showed up around the corner.

"Yeah?" said Dante as Nero approached him.

"No idea what it was that happened to her?" said Nero.

"I might have a few ideas." said Dante.

"I'm sure we're both thinking the same thing." said Nero.

"We will see as time continues." said Dante.

"Well alright." said Nero as he began to walk away.

"By the way nice fighting out there thought you were done after the impact of that ball." said Nero.

"So did I." said Dante as he walked into Raven's room.

Dante approached the bed as he set Raven down she was out cold as the only thing he could do was wait.

Dante laid down next to Raven as time continued to pass he soon fell asleep.


	50. Sanctus

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The next morning.

Nero is relaxing on the couch and Kyrie is sitting next to him as Robin is at his usual side of the room while Cyborg and Beast Boy are in the kitchen and Starfire is near Robin.

The team hears someone coming as they expect it's Dante they soon see Raven walk into the room.

"Hey how are you feeling." said Nero as he sat up.

Robin and Starfire approached Raven as Cyborg and Beast Boy looked over.

"I'm fine it was really weird." said Raven.

"Well at least you're feeling better now." said Beast Boy.

"Where is Dante?" said Starfire.

"I was about to ask that." said Raven.

"Check the roof?" said Nero.

"Let's go see." said Cyborg.

"I'll wait here." said Kyrie.

"Alright." said Nero.

The team left making their way up Titan's Tower to the rooftop as they arrive they see Dante standing at the far corner looking forward.

The team approached Dante as he turned around and walked toward them.

"Nice to see you're awake." said Dante.

"Yeah thanks." said Raven.

"What happened to you out there?" said Nero.

"I don't know." said Raven as she looked at Nero.

"I'm sure we'll find out what it was in the coming future." said Dante.

"But right now I've got more work to do." said Dante.

"Need some company?" said Raven.

"I think I'll just take the kid with me for this one." said Dante.

"Nero up for it?" said Dante.

"Yeah I could use some practice." said Nero.

Dante approached Raven putting his hand on her shoulder looking at her as the team left the roof.

"See you when I get back." said Dante as he took a step back.

"Oh also could you get us to my shop?" said Dante.

"Sure." said Raven as she drew Yamato opening a portal to Devil May Cry.

Raven took a step back and put Yamato away as she was in meditation position she began to meditate.

"Ready?" said Dante.

"Yep." said Nero.

"Then let's get going." said Dante as he walked through the portal as Nero followed.

Dante and Nero where inside of Devil May Cry as Dante went to put Rebellion on his wall he approached his desk and took a seat as Nero took a seat on the couch.

"Where do you think Vergil is?" said Nero.

"Apparently in Force Edge." said Dante.

"But then again I really have no idea." said Dante.

Dante picked up a magazine that was on the desk and began to read through it.

"What are we waiting for?" said Nero.

"A Call." said Dante as he flipped to the next page.

A half hour passed as Nero and Dante where waiting for the phone to ring.

Back at Titan's Tower.

Raven was on the roof meditating as the team where in the central room.

Cyborg was cooking breakfast for the team as Beast Boy was preparing himself Tofu.

Robin was watching the monitor to see if any crimes where happening close by as Starfire was sitting patiently watching.

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled Cyborg.

"Great." said Robin as he approached the kitchen.

"Raven get down here now!" yelled Cyborg.

Raven heard Cyborg as she stood up finished with her meditation and went down into the central room to see that the team has already started eating.

"Could you be just a little louder next time I think even the city heard you." said Raven.

"Well you don't want to be left out or do you?" said Cyborg.

"Well since I'm the only one here who drinks Tea I won't be left out." said Raven.

"Whatever you say." said Cyborg.

Raven approached the counter and poured herself some Tea as she left the central room going to her room.

Back at Devil May Cry.

The phone began to ring as Dante closed the magazine with a smile and dropped it as he picked the phone up.

Nero stood up and approached the front desk as Dante was on the phone.

"Yeah what is it?" said Dante.

Nero watched as Dante was listening to the person on the phone.

"Is that so well then you should have the password." said Dante.

Dante slammed the phone down hanging it up as he stood up walking toward the wall picking up Rebellion putting it on his back and approaches Nero.

"Time to go." said Dante.

"On foot?" said Nero.

"Not this time." said Dante.

"Let's go." said Dante as he went around to the back.

Nero followed as Dante removed the sheet covering a few bikes.

"You can thank Cyborg for this one." said Dante as he got on one of the bikes.

"Guess so." said Nero as he got on one of the other bikes.

Dante took off down the road as Nero followed him.

Hours begin to pass as Dante and Nero continue to their destination.

Within the hour it will be night time as Dante and Nero are almost to their destination.

Back at Titan's Tower.

Raven was in her room sitting on her bed reading a book as the team where in the central room.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" screamed Cyborg.

Raven became very irritated as she put down her book.

"GET DOWN HERE RAVEN!" screamed Cyborg.

Raven became more irritated as she left her room going to the central room she notices Cyborg standing in front of the TV with the team on the couch.

"Oh did I disturb you Raven sorry it's just been awhile since we've had movie night." said Cyborg.

"And right now seems as best of time as ever." said Cyborg.

"Fine." said Raven as she took a seat on the couch on the far left corner.

"What kind of movie do you all want to watch?" said Cyborg.

"Romance!" said Starfire.

"Action!" said Robin.

"Comedy!" said Beast Boy.

"Horror." said Raven.

"Science!." said Cyborg.

"You know let's rock paper scissors It." said Cyborg.

"Whoever can beat me first we'll watch your movie." said Cyborg.

Cyborg approached Starfire and played Rock Paper Scissors.

Cyborg landed Scissors as Starfire landed Paper.

"Next." said Cyborg.

Cyborg landed Rock as Robin landed Scissors.

"Next!" said Cyborg.

Cyborg landed Paper as Beast Boy landed Rock.

"If I win one more I get my movie!" said Cyborg.

Cyborg landed Rock as Raven landed Paper.

Raven began to smile as Cyborg looked upset and took a seat and passed the remote to Raven.

"Sorry about that one." said Raven.

Raven put on her movie as the team began to watch.

Dante and Nero both arrived at their destination as they both stood up they were in a different town in the open dessert.

The town was filled with houses and shops and a large church in the center of the town.

"So what's the story here?" said Nero.

"Well from what I've been told there is a cult running this church someone who goes by the name of "Sanctus" said Dante.

"But from the way it looks this place don't look to bad." said Dante.

"Why don't you go inside and take a seat and listen in as he continues his little preaching." said Dante.

"And when the time is right I'll make a move." said Dante.

"I kind of want to hear what he's preaching so I'll listen in from the top." said Dante.

"Why don't you want to just take a seat inside?" said Nero.

"Well most cults know who I Am." said Dante.

"But anyways you know the plan." said Dante as he waved at Nero and vanished.

Nero looked up as he saw Dante on the roof of the church looking down at him.

"Get inside." said Dante as he ran to the center of the roof looking down through the glass.

Nero opened the church doors and walked through as there were many people inside of the church including guards.

Nero spotted an open seat as he approaches it and takes a seat listening to Sanctus preach.

"2,000 years ago... the Dark Knight Sparda, turned against his demon brethren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind." said Sanctus.

"Though despite his brave efforts in our names, I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice." said Sanctus.

"If the events of that terrible time were to reoccur, the fusing of both the demonic and human realms, we, weak humans, would have no means by which to oppose our submission." said Sanctus.

"This is killing me." said Nero as he looked very bored.

"And so I ask you to unite! And pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray!" said Sanctus.

Nero looked up as he saw Dante at the top of the church looking through the window signaling him.

Dante walks back and runs forward diving through the glass falling landing in front of Sanctus pulling out Ivory aiming it at his head.

Nero quickly stands up as Dante fires as Sanctus falls to the ground his royal guard runs over to him and gets down looking at him.

Dante turned around as his face is covered in blood he looks at Nero as all the guards in the room charge at Dante.

Dante puts Ivory in his holster as he pulls out Rebellion making quick work with the guards.

Nero dives in joining the fight as him and Dante are slashing through the guards soon very quickly there are none left.

Dante waits as all of the guards quickly get back up and transform into demons.

Dante pulls out Ebony and Ivory firing as Nero picks them up slamming them with his demon hand.

"This is a bit too easy." said Nero.

"Oh well as long as we get paid." said Dante.

Dante put Ebony and Ivory back in their holster as he took hold of Rebellion once more charging forward into a blade storm decimating most of the demons.

Nero Revved Red Queen as he knocks one of the demons down he jumps on top of it driving it around in a circle cleaning up most of the remainder of demons.

Minutes pass as the only ones left standing is Dante and Nero.

Dante puts away Rebellion and begins rubbing his hands together.

"That wasn't so bad." said Dante.

"Let's just get going." said Nero.

"Yeah I could use something to eat when we get back." said Dante.

Dante and Nero walked through the bloodied church pass the demons to the outside of the church.

Dante got on his bike as Nero got on his as they both where on their way to Titan's Tower.

Back in the church Sanctus began to glow a bright light as he began to float into the air as he had a smile on his face.


	51. Hell Gates

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante and Nero are on their way back to the tower as minutes are passing like seconds.

Back at Titan's Tower.

The team are almost finished watching Disc 1 of Raven's movie as they are all shocked and afraid of the horrifying film.

Raven is watching with a smile as it does not bother her as much as the others.

The movie ends with a scare as it says Insert Disc 2.

"Think you all can handle the next part?" said Raven.

"Uh not really." said Cyborg.

"Let's watch the next part it wouldn't be right if we skipped It." said Robin.

Raven picked up the remote and changed it to Disc 2 as the team continued to watch the horrifying film.

An hour passed as the team continued watching the film as it was half over.

Dante was approaching the tower with Nero behind him Nero noticed Dante take his devil trigger form speeding up very fast as Dante was coming close to the edge.

Nero took his devil trigger form also enhancing the bikes speed as he was catching up to Dante soon they both drove off the edge trying to make the jump to the tower.

They are close to making the jump as they dive off the bikes landing on Titan's Tower.

The bikes are sent crashing into the water as Nero approaches Dante.

"Damn." said Dante.

"Thought we would make it?" said Nero.

"There's always a next time." said Dante.

"Well let's just get inside and see what the team is up to." said Dante as he left the roof.

Dante and Nero where approaching the central room as the tower was very dark and they heard screaming but as they got closer they realized it was a movie.

Dante and Nero walked in the central room approaching the team as they were all unaware of their return.

Dante was at the couch as he put his head down and looked at Raven.

"Hey there." said Dante.

The team all but Raven jumped as they were frightened.

"Did I scare you?" said Dante.

"Not me because I sensed you coming." said Raven.

"Well is that so." said Dante as he hopped over the couch and sat down.

Raven paused the movie as Nero approached the couch.

"Nice to see you both are back." said Robin.

"Where is Kyrie?" said Nero.

"Oh I've not really seen her today I think she's still in her room." said Robin.

"Alright I'm going to go see her for a while enjoy your movie." said Nero as he left the central room.

"So how about we continue this film." said Dante.

"No!" said Beast Boy.

"I would prefer not to." said Starfire.

"To late." said Raven as she pressed the play button.

The movie continued as Dante as relaxing sitting back with the team.

Everyone besides Dante and Raven where becoming terrified of the movie Raven had picked.

Nero is making his way to his room as he enters it he noticed Kyrie is sleeping.

Instead of disturbing her he leaves to the rooftop and stands at the edge as time passes.

1 Hour Later.

The movie is coming to an end as Nero is still on the rooftop.

Nero looks up at the night sky and notices lights in separate spots in the sky.

"What the hell..." said Nero.

The movie ends as the team hears Nero.

"Hey get up here and check this out." yelled Nero.

Dante hopped back over the couch and ran to the roof as the team quickly followed.

"The hell." said Dante as he approached Nero looking up at the lights.

"What are those." said Beast Boy.

"My scanner isn't picking them up that's odd." said Cyborg.

"I can't sense anything either." said Raven.

"Hmm." said Dante.

"Whatever they are they are coming down fast." said Robin.

"There are three of them." said Dante.

"And from the looks of it they are spread apart a good distance." said Nero.

The team stood in a line at the edge of the tower as Dante heard something behind him.

Dante pulled out Ivory turning around aiming it at the face of someone.

"Who the hell are you." said Dante as he was looking at a man in a dark costume.

"Wait." said Robin as he turned around and was shocked at who it was.

"Batman what are you doing here." said Robin.

"Batman?" said Dante.

Dante put Ivory back in its holster as he continued to stare down Batman.

"What's going on here." said Nero.

"Yeah what the hell are those." said Dante as he pointed to the sky.

"Hell Gates." said Batman.

"Hell Gates?" said Cyborg.

"What exactly are those?" said Beast Boy.

"Two of them are not the real Hell Gate." said Batman.

"Only one of them is." said Batman.

"But it doesn't mean they won't cause any problems because they will and a lot of problems." said Batman.

"The true Hell Gate can only be opened by using Yamato the sword Sparda originally used to seal It." said Batman.

"I do not know who is behind the summoning of the Hell Gates but I'm sure they will try and take Yamato and use it to open the true Hell Gate." said Batman.

"What about the other two what is required to open them?" said Dante.

"Any kind of Demonic Artifact the stronger the Artifact the stronger the defender of the Hell Gate will be when the portal to hell opens and releases him." said Batman.

"In other words I'd suggest you take good care of Yamato." said Batman as he looked at Raven.

"What happens if the true Hell Gate is opened?" said Raven.

"Power beyond imagination the power to resurrect the dead the power to create reincarnations of those who are dead and much more." said Batman.

"If anyone is able to get their hands on that power they could easily use it to resurrect anyone." said Batman.

"And the world would become a living hell." said Batman.

"Any idea when those Hell Gates are going to hit earth?" said Starfire.

"From my calculations within the next hour." said Batman.

"Well shit looks like we've got work to do." said Dante.

"There is nothing we can do about them until they hit earth I will help you destroy them and gather as much data as I can about them." said Batman.

"Do you have the coordination's of where they are going to land?" said Robin.

"Yes I do." said Batman.

"What's the location I will get us there." said Raven.

"Here." said Batman as he handed a sheet to Raven.

Raven viewed the locations of each of the Hell Gates as she handed it back to Batman.

"Let's get going." said Raven as she drew Yamato opening up a portal to the location.

"Time to go Bats." said Dante.

Everyone went through the portal but Batman and Robin as Batman looked at Robin.

"I assume that's Dante." said Batman.

"Yeah he is." said Robin.

"He's the one am I right?" said Batman.

"Yeah." said Robin.

"Good then let's get going." said Batman as he walked through the portal as Robin followed.

The team found themselves in the middle of a deserted dessert with almost no life at all.

"This is good for us." said Batman.

"No civilians can get in our way." said Robin.

"Well I guess we wait." said Nero.

"Guess so." said Dante as he walked further away from the team and laid down on the ground with his hands behind his head watching the Hell Gate fall.

The team stood in a circle as Dante was the only one further away.

"So you know everything don't you." said Robin.

"I've been keeping an eye on everything that has happened." said Batman.

"Never thought you could have helped?" said Robin.

"Never needed to." said Batman.

"He looks pretty relaxed." said Batman as he looked over at Dante.

"Yeah he can be like that." said Nero.

"Yeah I've seen." said Batman.

"The Hell Gate is going to land on him when it hits I hope he realizes that." said Batman.

"I'm sure he knows." said Beast Boy.

"That's probably why he went over there." said Raven.

"Most likely." said Starfire.

40 minutes later.

"It's almost here." said Nero.

The team looked into the sky as the Hell Gate was in earth's atmosphere as it was arriving very fast.

"Here it comes." said Robin.

The Hell Gate was mere seconds away from hitting the ground as Dante opened his eyes and saw it.

The Hell Gate crashed into the ground as the team couldn't see if Dante moved or not soon they look in the sky and see him falling next to them.

"Close call." said Dante as he landed in front of the team.

The Hell Gate was a distance away from the team as they looked at it as it stood very tall and wide.

"So now what?" said Dante.

"Where is the guardian?" said Nero.

Before Dante could say anything the Hell Gate began to light up with a red aura as the runes and seals marked in began to glow and caught on fire.

"Neat." said Dante.

A portal opened at the Hell Gate as the team saw a large demon covered in flames with a long tail walking out on four legs with a large sword covered in molten fire in the demons left hand.

Dante quickly approached the demon getting closer as the portal closed.

"Hey there." said Dante.

"What is it you want inferior human." said Berial.

"And I take it you're the guardian of this Hell Gate?" said Dante.

"Who are you to question me?" said Berial.

"Why don't we talk names my name is Dante." said Dante as he bows.

"And your name would be?" said Dante.

"I am Berial the Conqueror of the Fire Hell." said Berial as he took a swing at Dante.

Dante vanished as Berial looked around and couldn't see him.

"It's hot up here." said Dante.

Berial looked behind him as he saw Dante sitting on his flaming tail.

Berial did a tail swipe as Dante jumped off landing closer to the team.

"Damn took you long enough my coat almost got burned." said Dante.

"So who wants to fight this guy?" said Dante as he approached the team and pointed back at Berial.

"Why not all of us?" said Batman.

"That's no real sportsmanship." said Dante.

"Raven why don't you give it a try?" said Dante.

"My pleasure." said Raven as she vanished appearing closer to Berial.

"Besides look around you we got some of our own fun coming our way." said Dante.

The team looks all around as a distance away they are being surrounded by demons.

"So how about we get to work?" said Nero.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." said Dante as he started walking toward a small army of demons.


	52. Berial the Conqueror of the Fire Hell

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The team split into groups and surrounded Raven and Berial going after the incoming demons.

Dante and Batman went to the North side.

Nero went to the South side.

Robin and Starfire went to the East side.

Beast Boy and Cyborg went to the West side.

The team began to fight the incoming demons as Raven walked forward to Berial.

"What's this am I supposed to be afraid?" said Berial.

"If I was you I would be." said Raven.

Raven quickly drew Yamato vanishing appearing in the sky above Berial slamming down into a midair clash.

"You can't overpower me." said Berial as he pushed Raven back.

Raven quickly dodged and landed on the ground and sent a wave of energy cuts at Berial.

The cuts go through Berial cutting him up in his front torso.

Berial charged forward at Raven as Raven runs forward at him.

Berial tries to attack Raven once more but his speed is very slow as he is brute strength.

Raven vanishes and appears on top of Berial and sends an attack at his head cutting off his left horn.

Berial lets out a roar as Raven jumps back off him landing behind him.

Dante is cleaning up demons as Batman is sending a series of explosive Batarangs all over the area.

"I'm going to set up a minefield." said Batman.

"Whatever go for it." said Dante as he charged another bunch of demons.

"Batman to Batcave send over the Batpod and plant a series of mines in this destination." said Batman to his radio.

"Everyone The Batpod is on its way and is going to plant mines all around in a circle get back when it comes." shouted Batman.

"It will cave in the area just enough to trap them for a little while." shouted Batman.

"Alright listen to him team." shouted Robin.

Berial turned around looking at Raven as he unleashed another roar as Molten Fire scatters the area.

"You seem hurt." said Raven.

"My horn." said Berial.

Before Berial could continue Raven drew Yamato and sent an energy cut at Berial cutting off his right horn.

"Damn you little girl." yelled Berial.

Raven put Yamato away as her eyes began to glow black she shrouded Berial inside of her magic.

Raven began to tighten her magic into Berial trying to crush him.

Berial let out one more roar as the Molten Fire continued to flow out breaking through Raven's magic.

"You think you can hold me?" said Berial as he charged after Raven.

Berial charged Raven with his sword in a spear position as Raven jumps into the air landing on the sword and tries to put Yamato through Berial.

Berial instead tosses Raven in the air and tries to grab her but Raven blocks it with her magic and takes flight.

"You can't even fly." said Raven.

Berial used his tail and went after Raven in the sky as Raven started to fly around to avoid it.

Raven turned around and hacked at the tail cutting it in half.

"I really hope you can do better than that." said Raven as she landed.

Raven jumped into the air in front of Berial hacking at his face multiple times as Berial began to drip blood covered in molten fire.

"Enough!" yelled Berial as Raven tried to attack him once more vanishing.

This time Raven vanished and tried to attack from behind but Berial turned around and grabbed her and began to squeeze.

"Now what are you going to do little girl." said Berial as he continued to squeeze.

Raven was in a lot of pain as she was being crushed.

"The Batpod is here." shouted Batman as he started running back.

The team all took a step back as mines where dropped all around the area in a circular angle.

"That should keep them busy for a little while." said Batman.

The team regrouped as the demons started to walk over the mines the ground began to get deeper.

The team looked over at Berial and Raven as Berial continued to crush Raven.

"Is she going to be alright?" said Batman.

"No idea." said Dante as he put Rebellion on his shoulder.

Raven had her eyes closed struggling to break free as Berial was far above her in strength.

"The sky is beginning to darken." said Batman as he looked up at the sky.

"Berial just made the biggest mistake of his poor miserable life." said Dante.

"Oh yeah." said Nero.

Raven stopped her struggle as she opened her eyes they were red looking into Berial.

"What is this?" said Berial.

Raven began to take her demon form as she grew larger tentacles came out grabbing hold of Burial's hand forcing it open.

"No!" yelled Berial.

Yamato began to levitate next to Raven as it opened up and sent Judgment Cuts at Berial.

Burial's arms where covered in deep wounds after the Judgment Cuts as he was forced to release Raven.

Raven was once again on the ground as Dark spheres began to appear around her fly toward Berial knocking him back slowly.

Raven continues to move forward as Berial is grabbed by her tentacles and lifted into the air.

"What no!" said Berial.

"Lights out." said Raven in a demonic voice.

More tentacles began to appear as they pierced through Berial as Yamato went flying up through his entire body.

Raven slammed Berial into the ground as she let him go she took her normal form once more.

Raven took hold of Yamato as Berial's flames began to die.

As Raven turned around she noticed light as she turned back to look at Berial his flames where returning.

"They're getting through again." said Robin as he looked over at the demons coming through.

"Get back to your original positions and hold them off." said Batman.

The team went back to their sides and continued to fight off the demons.

Berial stood back up as he was blood lusted full of rage.

Raven drew Yamato and put it into the ground as a Doppelganger began to appear beside her.

Berial charged Raven in a bloodlust sending many attacks at Raven as she continued to move back and counter attack each attack.

Raven vanished and appeared in the sky above Berial with her Doppelganger as she began to send down a series of energy cuts at Berial.

Berial was in a bloodlust full of rage and ignored her attacks as he was being wounded he jumped into the air and slammed down on Raven.

Raven shielded herself as she was slammed into the ground he began to push against her trying to break through her magic.

Raven was in a struggle as she rolled over and dodged the attack she quickly stood back up doing a back flip.

Raven and her Doppelganger vanished once again this time on the left and right side of Berial they both took flight as they charged Berial from each side.

Raven and her Doppelganger put Yamato through Berial and roundhouse kicked it into him as it comes out of the other side.

Raven takes hold of her Doppelganger's sword as her Doppelganger takes hold of the real Yamato.

They both begin to send impressive strikes at Berial from each side shortly after they both jump back.

Raven's Doppelganger appears next to her as she takes hold of Yamato once again she takes flight as Berial falls to the ground once more as his flames begin to darken.

"Move!" yelled Raven.

Raven pointed Yamato into the air as a ball of energy began to form at the top of it.

"That's our queue to get the hell out of here." shouted Dante.

The team all dived across the demons running forward a distance away.

The demons continued to all move closer to Berial trying to reach the Hell Gate.

Raven charged up her attack enough so it would destroy the surrounding area only.

Raven sent the attack down at Berial as in mere seconds it impacts with him as a large explosion happens.

The team look back at the destructive force of Yamato as the explosion continues they all hear Berial letting out a loud roar.

"And that's the end of Berial the Conqueror of the Fire Hell." said Dante as he rubbed his hands together.

The explosion stopped as the smoke began to clear the team saw Raven in the sky as she landed in front of the Hell Gate.

The team ran over to Raven as she was a good distance away soon they approached her.

"Nice job." said Nero.

"The Hell Gate took no damage at all from the attack?" said Beast Boy.

"That's strange." said Cyborg.

"Get out of the way." said Raven as she took a step back and turned around.

Raven put her hand on the handle of Yamato as the team moved out of the way.

Raven quickly turned around and sent an energy cut at the Hell Gate.

The Hell Gate was cut in half by the energy cut as the top half slowly slides off falling to the ground.

"Now that's style." said Dante as he approached Raven.

"You know for a little while it looked as if Berial had you done for." said Dante.

"Yeah right." said Raven.

"Just saying." said Dante as he put his hands up.

"Guess it's time for the next Hell Gate right?" said Robin.

"Yes we should get moving we don't know what to expect as the other two have already opened." said Batman.

"Well alright let's get going Raven." said Dante.

Dante noticed a strange look on Raven's face as he couldn't understand it.

"What's the matter?" said Dante.

Raven vanished and appeared a distance away looking back at Dante.

"I'll be right back." said Dante as he vanished appearing in front of Raven.

"Yeah?" said Dante.

"It's just that seeing him in a blood lusted rage like that reminded me of that one time I thought you died." said Raven.

"There's a big difference about him and me." said Dante.

"I'm the one that's alive." said Dante.

"Yeah you're right we've got to go." said Raven.

"Let's get to it." said Dante as he smiled and vanished appearing back in front of the team.

Raven did the same as she appeared next to the team she drew Yamato opening a portal to the second Hell Gate.

"Hey Kid." said Dante.

"Yeah what is it?" said Nero.

"You're up next." said Dante as he walked through the portal.

"Well alright." said Nero as he followed the team through the portal.


	53. Echidna the She-Viper

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The team where standing in the center of a jungle that looks like a shrine as they see the second Hell Gate.

The team approached the Hell Gate as Dante walked up to it.

"Knock, Knock!" said Dante as he knocked on the Hell Gate.

Dante turned around and began to walk back toward the team as the Hell Gate began to shine with a green light and soon a portal appeared.

A demon came flying through the portal with a Serpent look as it began to fly around the area soon it came down and stood in front of the team.

The demons mouth opened up as what looked to be like a female woman was its main head.

"Who the hell are you!" said Echidna.

"You sound a little disturbed don't you think?" said Dante.

"Maybe it's just that time of the month for you." said Dante as he laughed.

"To hell with you!" yelled Echidna as she charged forward at Dante.

Dante jumped in the air and landed on her as she began to fly around trying to get him off.

"Say what's your name anyways?" said Dante.

"I am Echidna the She-Viper and I'm going to feast on your soul!" said Echidna.

"Well Echidna." said Dante as he jumped off and landed next to the team.

"Why don't you take your ugly ass and fly right back through that gate." said Dante.

"Never." said Echidna.

"Well Nero you heard her." said Dante as he turned around and approached the team.

"Yeah." said Nero as he walked forward approaching Echidna.

"I see we've got more company said Dante as he turned around and notice demons surrounding the jungle.

"Well let's get going." said Dante as he vanished appearing at the North side of the shrine in a tree.

"Looks like we've got to play this all over again." said Robin.

"Let's just get it done." said Batman.

"I'll take the South side." said Raven as she vanished.

"Robin let's take the East side." said Batman.

"Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy you cover the west." said Batman as he began walking toward the East side.

"Hey kid make this one quick." yelled Dante as he looked at Nero.

"Sure." said Nero.

Echidna was standing in front of Nero as Nero pulled out Red Queen running at Echidna.

Echidna took flight before Nero could get to her and began to spit out eggs as they hit the ground they began to hatch into little demons.

"My children will feed on your flesh." yelled Echidna.

"I don't think so." said Nero as he pulled out Blue Rose and began to fire at her demons.

Nero's shots where easily enough to put the small demons down as Nero jumps in the air and lands on Echidna he stabs Red Queen into her and Revv's it up.

"You bastard get off of me!" yelled Echidna.

"No thanks." said Nero.

Red Queen was forcing Echidna to fly directly into the ground soon Echidna hit face first into the ground as the ground began to sink in.

Before Echidna could do anything Nero grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground.

As Nero was reaching out to do it once more Echidna tail swiped him slamming him back into the Hell Gate.

Nero fell to his knees as he was getting back up Echidna charged him biting on to him as she began to take flight flying around trying to crush him with her mouth.

Inside of Echidna's mouth Nero's arm lit everything up as he saw Echidna inside.

"My Venom will be more than enough to kill you!" said Echidna as she grabbed Nero trying to bite him.

Outside of Echidna Dante and the team began to battle the demons in the jungle as Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory firing at the incoming wave.

Raven began to send Judgment Cuts throughout the Jungle as trees began to fall all over the area.

Nero was being grabbed and pulled in more as Echidna continued trying to bite him Nero grabs her by the neck and begins to choke her soon Echidna is forced to spit him out back to the ground.

Nero lands on the ground pulling out Blue Rose and fires at Echidna's body inside of her mouth.

All the shots hit as Echidna as she quickly closes her mouth the shots are now deflecting off the hard skin of Echidna.

Nero ran and jump into the sky trying to slam down on Echidna but instead Echidna fly's into the ground going underground Nero misses and falls to the ground once more.

Nero can hear Echidna moving through the ground soon Echidna comes flying through the ground right on Nero and begins to wrap around him.

"Get the hell off me!" said Nero as he began to struggle.

Before Nero's arms where wrapped around he quickly grabbed Red Queen but before he could strike he was stuck as Echidna was completely wrapped around him.

Echidna's mouth opened up as once more Echidna was trying to take a bite out of Nero.

Nero was being squeezed to death as he couldn't do anything he was beginning to suffocate quickly as Echidna was also slowly moving in to bite him.

"I wonder how delicious one of the descendants of Sparda will be!" said Echidna as she got closer.

"I said... get the hell off of me!" screamed Nero as he took his Devil Trigger form and quickly overpowered Echidna cutting her in half with Red Queen.

Echidna's bottom half of her body was completely cut in half as she began to scream and fly around as blood was pouring out of her she quickly went into the ground once again.

Nero walked forward looking at the ground as he heard exactly where Echidna was trying to come up at.

Nero's demon hand began to form a fist as he began to charge it up he quickly sent his fist into the ground crushing Echidna.

Echidna began to scream some more as she was being crushed Nero quickly grabbed up pulling her up with his demon hand.

Nero began to slam Echidna into the ground repeatedly soon after that he stops and drops her.

Nero saw Echidna's mouth open as he approached her and grabbed her with his demon hand.

Echidna looked dead but quickly she opened her eyes and bit down on Nero's arm as Nero laughs.

"Try not to hurt your teeth." said Nero as Echidna's teeth began to break.

Echidna let out another scream as Nero ripped her out of her serpent body killing her instantly.

Nero dropped Echidna as he reverted to his normal form as Echidna's serpent body began to liquefy.

The team in the jungle still fighting noticed the demons began to slow as soon there was none left at all.

The team went back to the sanctum and all approached Nero as the Hell Gate was still standing.

"Quick enough?" said Nero.

"Not bad." said Dante.

"Nero destroy the Hell Gate quickly neither of these have been the True Hell Gate." said Batman.

"It must be the last one." said Batman.

"Alright." said Nero as he walked toward the Hell Gate.

Nero's demon hand began to form a fist as in front of it was a large spectral version of his hand as he began to charge it up shortly after he unleashed it.

His fist went flying toward the Hell Gate crashing into it destroying it.

The Hell Gate crumbled into pieces as Nero turned around and approached the team.

"The True Hell Gate's power can only be unlocked using Yamato remember It." said Batman as he looked at Raven.

"I will." said Raven as she drew Yamato opening a portal to the True Hell Gate.

"Everyone be ready for anything." said Batman.

"Let's go." said Dante as he walked through the portal.

The team followed as Cyborg was the last to enter it.

The team where standing in the middle of a city as they looked around there was no civilians.

"Think the Hell Gate scared them all off?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah or maybe they were attacked by those demons." said Beast Boy.

"I don't know but this one sure looks different then the last." said Robin as he pointed to the sky.

The team looked up as they saw a very large Hell Gate on top of a building.

"Sure is different it's a lot larger." said Nero.

"Let's check it out." said Dante as he walked forward toward the building.

Dante was walking toward the building when he got closer he was shot backwards into the team.

Dante went flying back to the ground as moments passed the team approached him as he stood back up.

"What the hell was that?" said Dante.

Batman approached the spot that shot Dante back as he pulled out his scanner.

"It appears there is a force field here but I can't find out how it's being generated.

Batman walked back toward the team as Raven tried to use her magic on the barrier.

"My magic is not working." said Raven.

The team heard a mysterious voice from the top of the building shouting.

"Oh I'm sorry." said Sanctus.

"Hey it's that guy." said Nero.

"Who is he?" said Robin.

"Remember the mission I took Nero with me?" said Dante.

"Oh." said Robin.

"Yeah and I put a bullet through the center of his head." said Dante.

"Hey old man I guess you're responsible for this barrier?" shouted Dante.

"And what if I Am." shouted Sanctus.

"How about you take it down so I can kick your ass?" shouted Dante.

"I'm afraid not." shouted Sanctus.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began to fire at the barrier as it was not working.

"Foolish that will not work." shouted Sanctus.

"Damn." said Dante as he put Ebony and Ivory away.

"I'm not going to let you destroy this Hell Gate!" shouted Sanctus

"For the power inside of it I must have Yamato!" shouted Sanctus.

"Yeah well you're not getting It." shouted Raven.

"Foolish girl." said Sanctus.

"As for now I must be leaving, and oh yes I will be taking the Hell Gate with me if you don't mind." shouted Sanctus.

"Actually I do." shouted Dante.

"Oh don't worry Dante I'll be leaving you a parting gift for his name is Nefasturris." shouted Sanctus.

"Well I guess I got to give you a thank you then?" shouted Dante.

"You're welcome." shouted Sanctus as holy energy began to appear under him soon after he and the Hell Gate disappeared.

"Well shit now what?" said Dante.

"Who is Nefasturris?" said Cyborg.

"I have no idea." said Dante.

"I'm feeling a strong demonic energy approaching." said Raven.

"It's a really strange one too." said Raven.


	54. Nefasturris

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Moments began to pass as dark red clouds began to appear above the skyscraper.

Soon the team looked up as they began to see something forming on the skyscraper.

"Check it out." said Nero as Dante turned around.

"Guess this is him?" said Dante.

"Nefasturris." said Raven.

Dante walked back with the team as a gigantic demon began to come out of the skyscraper

The demon continued to crawl out pulling itself out of the demonic portal as half of its body was out.

"He is much stronger then Berial and Echidna." said Raven.

"Well they were not very tough either." said Dante.

"This could be trouble." said Batman as Nefasturris put his head down looking at the team.

Nefasturris tried to grab Dante but Dante dived into the air and pulled out Rebellion cutting his arm as Nefasturris screeched and began to growl.

Dante quickly jumped back toward the team as Nero pulled out Red Queen and Raven put her hand on Yamato.

Robin grabbed explosive discs from his belt as Cyborg's arm turned into cannon as Starfire began to light up starbolts as Beast Boy transformed into a Manbeast.

Batman pulled out explosive Batarangs as he quickly began to throw them at Nefasturris as Robin followed up with his discs.

Nefasturris put his hand in front of his face blocking the attacks as portals began to appear around the team demons began to come through waves at a time.

Raven jumped into the air vanishing appearing in front of Nefasturris's face sending a combo attack as Nero jumped up onto Nefasturris's head and put Red Queen through his skull.

Nero noticed Dante jumping into the air pulling out Ebony and Ivory aiming them down at Red Queen as Nero took a step back Dante began to fire hitting Red Queen pushing it deeper into Nefasturris's head.

Cyborg began to fire his cannon at Nefasturris's eyes as Starfire sent a wave of starbolts as Beast Boy went to attack the demons coming out of the portals.

"Let's help Beast Boy." said Robin as he looked at Batman.

Moments after Batman and Robin began to aid Beast Boy in fighting the demons as Robin pulled out his metal rod and dived into the air slamming down on one.

All the team could hear was Nefasturris's loud screeching as soon the team all stopped.

Nero ripped out Red Queen diving off Nefasturris as Raven landed as Dante did a backflip landing next to them both.

The smoke began to clear around Nefasturris's face from Cyborg and Starfire as the team noticed he was still looking down at them.

"He's a lot more durable then he looks..." said Nero.

The team noticed Nefasturris as his eyes began to glow with a bright light.

"The hell is he doing?" said Nero.

Nefasturris sent lasers out of his eyes at Dante, Raven and Nero quickly Raven shielded the three of them as Nefasturris continued to push the laser into them trying to force Raven's magic to collapse.

Moments passed as soon Nefasturris stopped his laser and began to slam his left hand down onto Raven trying to break through.

Raven was holding the shield tight as Nero put his demon hand up to her magic and began to flow energy into it as soon Raven easily overpowered Nefasturris.

Nefasturris's arm was bounced back as Dante charged up and pulled out Rebellion slamming down on Nefasturris's left arm cutting it clean off.

Nefasturris began to screech more as he sent laser's at Dante.

Dante began to fall dodging the attacks as Nefasturris's arm began to drain blood as it was filling up the corner of the street.

Dante landed once more as this time Raven and Nero both jumped into Nefasturris.

Nero jumped and landed on his right shoulder and sliced his right arm off.

Raven jumped up and landed on the back of Nefasturris's head and turned around as she drew Yamato instantly cutting his head clean off.

Nefasturris's head began to fall and hit the ground as Raven was still standing on it as it landed.

Nero jumped off Nefasturris's right shoulder and landed next to Dante as Raven walked off and approached Dante.

"Not so tough after all." said Dante as he smiled.

"Look again." said Raven.

Dante turned around as he noticed Nefasturris's head began to move.

"It's not over yet." said Raven.

"Well isn't that just wonderful?" said Dante.

"Let's finish this guy." said Nero.

"Yeah." said Dante as he looks at Nero.

Dante looked back at Nefasturris as his head began to float above them and look down at them.

Nefasturris's head was still alive as his body was dead Nefasturris didn't hesitate to open its mouth and pour out acid.

"The hell out of the way everyone!" shouted Dante.

Dante Raven and Nero dived to the right as Batman and the rest of the team all began to move away.

"I don't need that shit ruining my coat." said Dante.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory as Nero pulled out Blue Rose they both began to fire at Nefasturris.

Raven raised her right arm as around her balls of energy began to appear one by one Raven sent them at Nefasturris.

The attacks from Raven began to knock his head back as it slammed into the building.

More demon portals around the area began to appear as Nefasturris's head began to fly into the sky.

Inside the mouth of Nefasturris began to glow energy as it continued to charge he sent it down at the team.

Quickly Nero charged his hand and sent forward a spectral version of his hand and began to slowly push back Nefasturris's blast.

"I... don't... think... so..." said Nero as he took his devil trigger form and began to push the blast back at Nefasturris.

Nefasturris's head quickly moved out of the way as Nero pushed the blast into the sky soon Dante jumps into the air at Nefasturris only for Nefasturris to try and send another acid spit on him.

Shortly after Nero took his original form as he was standing near Raven and Dante.

Dante dodged the acid as he landed once more.

"Come on man stop trying to spit on me." said Dante as he looked up at Nefasturris's head.

"It's just not right." said Dante.

Nefasturris's head landed back on its body as its body came back to life it began to fully crawl out of the skyscraper.

"I guess it does have a lower half." said Dante.

"But hey with no arms what can you do besides continue to fire your little lasers?" shouted Dante.

Nefasturris was fully crawled out as his arms began to reform very quickly he began to screech as it sounded like a laughter.

"I think he's laughing at you." said Raven.

Nefasturris began to stand up as he stood taller than the skyscraper he began to move toward the team.

In Nefasturris's right hand begin to appear a very large claymore sword as he continued to move toward the team.

"It can walk too?" said Dante as he began to clap and walk forward.

Nefasturris slammed his fist down into Dante as Dante vanished appearing beside his hand.

"It looks all brand new if you ask me." said Dante as he looked at Nefasturris's regenerated arm.

"But enough games." said Dante as Nefasturris began to laugh once more.

Dante jumped into the air as Nero followed as Raven took flight and pulled out Yamato sending a Judgment Cut at Nefasturris.

Nefasturris seemed to be unaffected by the Judgment Cut as Raven put Yamato away.

Nero slammed down on Nefasturris's head with his demon hand as it continued to do nothing.

Dante slammed down on Nefasturris with Rebellion cutting off his arm once more as Nefasturris instantly regenerates it.

"Damn you." said Dante.

Dante and Nero landed as Raven begins to wonder of what she could do.

"If he regenerates then I'll make sure to destroy each of his particles." said Raven.

"We better move." said Batman.

Batman, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin got further away from Dante, Raven and Nero as they continued to battle the demons coming forth.

Nefasturris looked up as he saw Raven preparing to draw Yamato to charge an attack.

Quickly Nefasturris vanished as Dante, Raven and Nero where surprised as they began to look around unaware of where he is.

"WHAT!" said Dante as he looked worried?

"Where did he go?" said Nero.

Raven noticed Nefasturris as he appeared next to her before she could pull Yamato out.

Dante and Nero looked up into the sky as next to Raven was Nefasturris as he attacked Raven with his sword.

Nefasturris hit Raven as he completely cut off her left arm Raven was in shock as she began to fall from the sky Yamato began to fall as Nefasturris quickly grabbed Yamato as Raven's arm was still holding it and pulled off her arm and threw it a distance away in the sky as he opened a portal and placed Yamato inside.

"RAVEN!" screamed Dante.

Dante was also in shock he quickly jumps into the air catching Raven.

The team all looked over to see what happened as they saw Raven missing an arm as blood was draining.

Dante was confused and shocked at the same time as he walked Raven over to the team as Nero went and picked up her arm shortly after approaching Dante.

Dante set Raven down near the team as Nero approached.

"Defend them from these weak demons Nefasturris is going to die by my hand." said Dante as he stood up his eyes began to glow red as he looked over at Nefasturris.

Nefasturris was back on the ground as he began to screech some more as Dante began to walk forward toward Nefasturris.

Dante continued to revert to his devil trigger and his normal form back and forth as the energy inside of him continued to grow.

Nefasturris also began to walk forward approaching Dante as he continued to do a loud screech as all it was doing was making Dante more frustrated.

More demon portals began to appear as Nero drew Red Queen.

The team dropped to the ground to look at Raven as they looked over to Dante and Nefasturris

"Let's get her out of here." said Batman.

"We will take her to the Batcave and we will return shortly after until we get back be careful." said Batman as he approached Nero.

"We're no longer needed for the moment everyone except Nero come with me." said Batman as the Batwing appeared in the sky.

"Nero be careful." said Robin.

"Just take care of her." said Nero as he looked down at Raven.

"We will." said Starfire.

"You don't have to worry." said Beast Boy.

"We need to get going quickly." said Cyborg.

"It seems we underestimated Nefasturris he had this planned all along." said Batman.

"Get going now." said Nero.

The Batwing landed as the team went inside Batman carried Raven in as he looked back at Nero shortly after leaving inside of the Batwing.


	55. Majin Form

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Nero began to battle the demons swarming the area as Dante took his devil trigger form.

Dante was across from Nefasturris as he drew Rebellion and charged at Nefasturris jumping into the air slamming down in a midair clash.

Dante and Nefasturris where in a clash as Nefasturris easily pushed back Dante sending him flying into the ground as he began to laugh.

Dante instantly jumped back and clashed once more only to be knocked back once again.

Dante was becoming more frustrated as Nefasturris continued to laugh.

Nefasturris opened his mouth as energy began to flow out of his mouth being sent at Dante one by one.

Dante continued to run and dodge the attacks being sent from Nefasturris as he vanished appearing in front of Nefasturris's head.

Dante quickly stabbed Rebellion into Nefasturris's left eye socket as he vanishes once more appearing at the right eye only to stab Rebellion into it.

Dante quickly backed up as he was flying in the air in front of Nefasturris he watches as Nefasturris regenerates.

Nefasturris began to screech as his eyes regenerated he raised his left arm as it split into three spikes quickly he attacks Dante.

Dante fly's backwards while fighting off the spikes only for them to continue to regenerate soon Nefasturris's also begins to send energy waves at him.

Dante continued to dodge both the energy and the incoming spikes but Nefasturris's left arm forms another row of spikes that go into the air around Dante coming at him from behind.

Dante didn't notice the spikes as he was pierce through his back and front at the same time being hit with multiple energy waves.

Nero was being swarmed as he took a glance at Dante before being attacked from every angle.

Nero was being overwhelmed shortly after he took his devil trigger form and began to swing Red Queen in a circular motion obliterating all the demons that stood around him.

Dante was being pulled in front of Nefasturris's face as Nefasturris continued to laugh as it was a loud screech.

Dante quickly dropped Rebellion and pulled out Ebony and Ivory and put demonic power into them firing them at Nefasturris's face.

Nefasturris's face was being obliterated by the shots shortly after Dante spins Ebony and Ivory and places them back in his holster and grabs the spikes with both hands breaking them in half.

Dante falls to the ground and picks up Rebellion before Nefasturris can Regenerate he vanishes appearing in front of his head once again only to decapitate him instantly.

Dante vanished once more all around Nefasturris cutting off each limb one by one as soon his torso fell to the ground along with everything else.

Dante did a back flip landing a distance away from Nefasturris as he waited and watched to see what would happen next.

Nero cleared up most of the demons as he was still in his devil trigger form he approached Dante as they both stood near each other facing Nefasturris.

"Batman and the team took her to the Batcave." said Nero.

"Good." said Dante. As he continued looking forward at Nefasturris with a hatred.

At the Batcave the team arrived as they quickly raced to the medical room and placed Raven in it but by the time she got there her wound was already healing itself.

"Her arm is gone..." said Beast Boy.

"I don't believe she has the ability to regenerate It." said Robin.

"Oh Raven..." said Starfire as she looked upset and hugged Robin.

"She's going to be alright... just without a limb." said Cyborg.

"I don't think Raven will let me build her an arm either." said Cyborg.

"She is going to be fine we need to get back to Dante and Nero." said Batman.

"Let's go." said Robin.

The team rushed to the Batwing as Raven was safe in the Batcave they quickly began to fly toward Dante and Nero.

Dante and Nero watched as Nefasturris began to regenerate his limbs one by one as he slowly began to stand above them once more.

Nefasturris was fully regenerated as he started to laugh once more both Dante and Nero ran forward through his legs at the same time Dante and Nero cut them off as they both jumped into the air splitting Nefasturris in half from the left and right side of his body.

Dante and Nero landed as Nefasturris split into three only to continue to regenerate.

"Damn it." said Dante with a very frustrated demonic voice.

"How do we kill him..." said Nero.

"Raven was going to finish him." said Dante as he vanished appearing in the sky.

Nero took flight flying up to Dante as Dante put away Rebellion and in his hands began to appear a demonic aura.

Dante began to send waves of energy attacks down at Nefasturris as he is throwing multiple shots a second.

The city is becoming obliterated by Dante as the smoke is covering everything all that is seen is rocks flying around everywhere.

Dante was using all of his demonic energy as soon he began to slowdown.

"Stop before you get too weak you have hit him a thousand times by now." said Nero.

Dante ignored what Nero said but shortly after he stopped attacking and waited as the smoke began to clear.

The smoke was clearing very quickly as the wind continued to blow very strong as Dante and Nero watched.

Dante and Nero shortly after looked down and all they could see was pieces of Nefasturris's scattered all around the ruins of the city.

The pieces of Nefasturris began to slowly move to the center of the city to regenerate as Dante and Nero quickly lowered themselves.

"Quickly destroy each piece!" said Dante.

Dante began to send down small energy waves at multiple pieces of Nefasturris as Nero pulled out Blue Rose infusing it with demonic energy shooting and destroying other pieces of Nefasturris.

"We'll never make it he's coming together to quick." said Nero.

"To hell with him." said Dante as he continued to destroy pieces of Nefasturris.

The pieces of Nefasturris's began to reform in the center of the city as he began to regenerate.

Dante and Nero ran forward continuing to cut Nefasturris in half as he continued to try and regenerate.

"We are only delaying it." said Nero as he looked at Dante.

"Yeah I know that." said Dante as he continued to attack Nefasturris preventing the regeneration.

Dante and Nero soon stopped attacking as they both landed nearby Nefasturris on the ground and watched as he continued to regenerate.

"The hell is this thing?" said Dante.

Nefasturris fully regenerated as he looked down at Dante and Nero and began to laugh.

"Shut it." shouted Dante.

"What's the matter Dante." said Nefasturris with a loud screeching voice as he began to chuckle.

"You can talk?" said Nero.

"I'm going to send you back to hell." said Dante.

"You seem very angry right now is it because of what happened to that worthless girl?" said Nefasturris.

"You know you are far superior to her power you should reconsider this." said Nefasturris.

"I said shut it you bastard." said Dante.

Dante, Nero and Nefasturris looked over in the sky as they saw the Batwing approaching quickly.

"It seems your friends have returned." said Nefasturris.

The Batwing landed as quickly the team ran toward Dante and Nero and stood next to them.

"Still dealing with this guy?" said Robin.

"His regeneration abilities are quite impressive." said Batman.

"How do we fight this guy?" said Cyborg.

"Dante please... reconsider!" said Nefasturris.

"The hell are you talking about?" said Dante.

"You could destroy your friends and join us for a cause that truly matters surely you do not have true feelings for them." said Nefasturris.

"Sorry but you're wrong if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now." said Dante.

"I could have killed Raven myself but I thought I would just leave her alive so you could finish her yourself." said Nefasturris.

"Ignore him!" said Nero as he looked at Dante.

"Dante you will not finish the job and deal with Raven?" said Nefasturris.

"Then I guess I will have to do it slowly cutting off limb by limb until there is nothing left but scattered pieces of her." said Nefasturris.

Dante slowly began to walk forward toward Nefasturris as he had a hatred he's never had before.

"I know where she is... I could leave and finish one piece at a time... maybe I should use my power to keep her head alive so she can watch as I do the same to you!" said Nefasturris.

The sky began to spark as red lightning began to appear as Dante's demonic aura was showing and growing larger as nearby ruins where being lifted into the air as they continue to break.

The aura began to feel so strong it was pushing the team back slowly as the wind was blowing strong.

Nefasturris slowly began to back up as Dante's aura was beginning to spread around the ruins of the city.

Nero and the team put their hands in front of their face blocking the wind to see what was happening.

Dante's hands began to form a fist as he began to let out his anger.

It began to rain as the sky was becoming shrouded in darkness the lightning turned from red to black as did his aura.

Dante's eyes began to glow black as he began to transform into something more than his devil trigger.

"What's happening to him?" said Beast Boy.

"What is the matter!" said Starfire.

"What is this trick of yours?" said Nefasturris.

Dante began to revert from his Devil Trigger form to his Majin Form as he went from Red to Black.

"It's the power of his inner evil." said Nero.

"His dark side is coming out." said Nero.

"In essence he's becoming what Raven is." said Batman.

Dante continued to revert as the ground under him began to be pushed in shortly after he completely evolved into his Majin Form.

Dante stood the same height with four wings on his back as Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory disappeared Dante's forearms each carried a red blade.

The blades where pointed out like a spike as they were connected to his forearms.

Dante's eyes began to stop glowing black as they were now glowing white as his entire body was covered in dark armor.

Dante took flight as he began to stare down Nefasturris his wings began to glow a black aura.

The lightning stopped as the sky remained Dark Dante's aura began to slowly fade as he was in the sky in front of Nefasturris.

Nero reverted back to his original form as the team where amazed of Dante's transformation.

Dante's new abilities where very strong as He wields a pair of blades protruding from his forearms, can fire enormous fireballs as well as blasts of light and darkness, and is able to fly.


	56. Wayne Manor

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante vanished appearing in front of Nefasturris as he stabbed both blades into his head quickly opening his hands as a blast of dark energy is released from his left hand as a blast of light energy from his right hand exploding Nefasturris's entire head.

Dante quickly jumps back and began to send a large amount of fireballs at Nefasturris.

Moments where passing as Dante stopped attacking shortly after Nefasturris began to regenerate.

Nefasturris quickly regenerated as once more Dante pointed his arms at Nefasturris.

Dante opened his hands once again as he continued to send light and dark energy at Nefasturris also sending out blades from his forearm.

"It's not working..." said Starfire as she looked at the team.

"Yeah I know..." said Robin as he showed anger.

"Can't we freeze this guy?" said Beast Boy.

"It wouldn't work." said Batman.

"Why not?" said Beast Boy.

"You really think putting this guy in a block of ice is going to stop him?" said Cyborg as he looked down at Beast Boy.

"Uh good point..." said Beast Boy.

Dante continued to obliterate Nefasturris only for Nefasturris to continue to regenerating as soon once more Dante stops his assault.

Nefasturris regenerated as he begins to laugh at Dante.

"You will bow before me." said Nefasturris.

"Or kneel either one will do!" said Nefasturris.

Dante continued to just stare down Nefasturris not saying a word as the darkness inside continued to come out.

Dante was not losing any energy as it almost felt to him impossible he continued the assault on Nefasturris's for minutes and minutes as soon it would seem hours have passed.

Dante took flight sending down a series of swords coming out of his forearms as each sword is sent flying into Nefasturris's body soon after exploding.

Dante put's both hands into the air as he begins to charge an attack of darkness in each hand as it continues to grow larger and larger.

As Nefasturris is regenerating Dante sends down the attack but quickly Nefasturris's finishes regenerating and sends back an attack of his own coming out of his mouth and eyes.

Dante easily began to overpower Nefasturris as soon the attack was moving closer to Nefasturris.

"Hurry get some cover." said Batman as he ran.

The team ran with Batman looking back as Dante overpowered Nefasturris hitting him with full impact.

The attack from Dante was strong and large as it continued to sink the ground in further shortly after Dante is charging another attack as he notices Nefasturris continues to regenerate.

Nefasturris regenerates as he also begins to charge another attack but quickly they both stop as they both sense a great power.

Dante and Nefasturris's energy began to fade as they stopped their attack and looked over as across the world a beam of red energy was shot into the sky lighting up everything in a distance.

"Sanctus you have done well!" said Nefasturris.

"I am very sorry Dante but I must be leaving it seems the true Hell Gate has been opened." said Nefasturris as he looked at Dante.

Dante quickly vanished attacking Nefasturris as Nefasturris vanishes before he can attack.

Dante looks around as he is not able to locate Nefasturris's aura he quickly realizes he's got away.

The team get out of cover and approach Dante as Dante lands still in his Majin Form.

"The true Hell Gate has been opened." said Batman.

"And I suspect it was a trick to believe it was Sanctus who planned this." said Batman.

"It was Nefasturris..." said Robin.

"We will get him." said Nero as he faced Dante.

"Dante are you alright?" said Starfire as Dante ignored what she said not even looking at her.

Dante looked in the sky as the darkness began to fade as the team all noticed it was still night out.

Dante looked back at the beam of light in the sky from the true Hell Gate as he walked past the team walking forward toward it.

"Dante." said Nero as Dante ignored him.

Nero ran at Dante as he got close Dante quickly vanished as Nero looked around there was no sight of where he was.

"Where did he go?" said Beast Boy as the team approached Nero.

"Isn't that obvious?" said Batman.

"He clearly is seeking revenge for what happened to Raven and he won't rest until he gets It." said Batman.

"He's going to go to the Hell Gate." said Robin.

"Let's go back to the Batcave and gain further Intel." said Batman.

"What about the Hell Gate?" said Nero as he looked Batman in the face.

"You honestly think any of us could do anything about it as of right now?" said Batman.

Nero continued to look into Batman's eyes as he said nothing.

"That's what I thought now let's go." said Batman as he ran toward the Batwing.

"He's right..." said Robin as the team followed Batman into the Batwing.

The team left in the Batwing heading toward the Batcave as they looked back at the beam they notice next to it are demons swarming the sky.

"This has become a war now..." said Robin.

"Nefasturris has armies of demons at his disposal." said Cyborg.

"If he has an army then there is only one thing to do." said Batman.

"And what's that?" said Nero.

"Get an army of our own." said Batman as he smiled.

The team all took a moment to look at each other as they looked back at Batman also with a smile.

Minutes passed as the team reached the Batcave quickly Batman ran to his monitor as he typed in codes contacting those around the world.

The team rushed to check on Raven as they approach her in the medical room she is still sleeping.

"I hope she wakes up soon." said Nero.

Batman contacted the heroes he saw fit for the task recruiting all of the old members that Robin had recruited.

The team approached Batman next to the monitor as Batman continues to contact members.

"Bringing back the old team." said Batman.

"Great idea." said Robin.

"And some more." said Batman.

"They will arrive in the next hour that is if they get the message." said Batman.

"Let's just hope they do." said Robin.

"All of you go take a nap you need it I'll continue tracking down those who I believe could be of service." said Batman.

"I'll stay up and help the rest of you it would be a good idea." said Robin as he looked at the team.

"Alright I could use a little rest I guess..." said Starfire as she turned around with a sad look.

"She'll be okay." said Robin as he put his hand on Starfire's shoulder.

Starfire continued walking away with Nero, Cyborg and Beast Boy as they went into Wayne Manor each finding a spot to rest.

"Who else did you have in mind?" said Robin.

"I said get some rest." said Batman as he looked at Robin.

Robin gave a glare of annoyance at Batman as he left the Batcave entering Wayne Manor.

The team where resting on the couch as Nero was away standing against the wall waiting.

Batman continued to do his work as he looked at the clock it is 3:00 AM.

Time began to pass quickly for Batman as he continued to search for members to help fight as soon it was 3:30 AM.

Batman stood up from his monitor as he finished his work he left the Batcave entering Wayne Manor.

"Hello Master Bruce." said Alfred as he approached Batman.

"Alfred prepare a large banquet for our guests we will be having shortly." said Batman as he looked over at the team all sleeping in the main room.

"Of course but would you like anything?" said Alfred.

"No thanks." said Batman as he walked past Alfred.

Batman walked into his office as he waited looking at the clock as time continued to past.

Alfred entered the dining room as he set on the table many large plates of food and drinks for the team.

"Robin." said Alfred as he stood over Robin.

Robin opened his eyes as he turned around and looked at Alfred.

"Master Bruce said for you all to eat." said Alfred.

"Yeah alright." said Robin.

Nero went into the dining room and took a seat and began to eat as he had nothing to say.

Alfred walked away as Robin stood up and looked at the clock as it was 3:50 AM.

"Starfire wake up." said Robin as he shook Starfire's shoulder.

Quickly Starfire woke up as she looked at Robin and stood up hugging him.

"You alright?" said Robin.

"I am fine." said Starfire as she smiled.

"If you're hungry there's some food." said Robin.

Robin approached Cyborg and Beast Boy as they both where sleeping on furniture near each other.

"Hey both of you get up." said Robin.

Beast Boy slowly stood up with Cyborg as they both smelled food in the dining room and rushed toward it.

"Well I knew you both would be hungry." said Robin.

"This is what I want to wake up to every day!" said Beast Boy as he began to eat.

"Oh yeah!" said Cyborg as he began to eat.

Robin and Starfire took a seat at the dining table and began to eat as Alfred approached Batman in his office.

"Are you sure you do not want anything to eat?" said Alfred as he entered Batman's Office.

"I'm fine our guests will be arriving shortly." said Batman.

"I will prepare everything." said Alfred.

"Get to it." said Batman as Alfred left the room.

Batman watched the clock as more minutes passed it was soon 4:00 AM.

Batman left his office and went back down into the main room as the team noticed him.

"They should be here soon." said Batman as he looked at the team.

Batman and the team waited as soon they began to see people approaching Wayne Manor in a large group.

"They are here." said Batman as he looked out the window


	57. Seeking Power

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The team all approached the window near Batman as they looked out they saw a large group approaching.

In the large group where Speedy, Terra, Zatanna, Red X, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Static, Kid Flash, Jinx and Aqualad

They all approached the front door of Wayne Manor as Batman opens the door.

"Come in." said Batman as all of the old members walk into Wayne Manor.

The team stared each other down as moments passed they all began to smile.

"Good to see you again." said Robin as he approached Speedy.

"You to." said Speedy.

"Starfire how have you been?" said Zatanna as she approached Starfire.

"I have been very well what about you?" said Starfire.

"Despite all that has happened over the last few years things have been nice." said Zatanna.

"Hey there green fella." said Terra as she approached Beast Boy.

"Terra! I've missed you." said Beast Boy.

"I've missed you to." said Terra as she hugged Beast Boy.

"We ready?" said Robin.

"Not yet we're still missing some people." said Batman.

"Hey Bat's." said Kid Flash as he appeared in front of Batman.

"Big Fan!" said Kid Flash.

"Oh leave him alone." said Jinx as she approached Kid Flash.

"Alright." said Kid Flash as he moved away.

"Hey Batman, Robin how have you both been?" said Batgirl as she approached Batman and Robin.

"Fine." said Batman showing no emotion.

"And you?" said Batgirl as she looked at Robin.

"Not so great..." said Robin.

The team all looked at the door as someone opened it soon they see Trish and Lady Walk in.

"So what's going on here?" said Trish.

"How's everyone been." said Lady.

"Hey Lady, Trish." said Cyborg.

Lady and Trish walked in standing near Nero as they both looked around.

The door opened once more as the team looked over and saw Slade walk into Wayne Manor with his hands behind his back.

"Hello Robin." said Slade as he approached Robin.

Slade and Robin stared each other down for moments as soon Slade turned his attention to Batman.

"There is one more person." said Batman.

"Hey where is Raven?" said Miss Martian as she approached Batman.

Before Batman could answer a cross appeared in the room as soon Doctor Fate appeared and landed next to Batman.

Batman looked at Doctor Fate as Doctor Fate did not say anything.

"I guess it's time for us to explain everything." said Batman.

"Let's do it." said Nero.

"Take a seat and eat if you wish." said Batman as he took a seat at the far side of the Dining Table.

Across from Batman Doctor Fate took a seat as the rest of the team found a chair.

Robin and Slade where sitting next to Batman as the rest of the team where in a row.

Alfred turned down the lights as red light was in the sky as the team saw an army of demons in the sky near the beam.

"I already know most of what has happened I've been watching it for some time now it is true that this threat is far greater than Argosax." said Doctor Fate.

"Then maybe you can show us yourself using your magic." said Miss Martian.

"Yes Fate you can do it can't you?" said Zatanna.

"Indeed I can." said Doctor Fate.

"Then do It." said Slade.

Doctor Fate put his hands together as he began to chant something in a different language shortly after his magic began to flow into each team member sitting at the table.

"Close your eyes and watch..." said Doctor Fate.

The team all closed their eyes even Batman and Alfred as Doctor Fate started from day one.

Doctor Fate was showing the events that occurred during the fight between Dante and Raven moving up to the events they found themselves at.

An hour passed as now it was 5:00 AM Doctor Fate stopped channeling his magic as the team all opened their eyes.

"Raven..." said Miss Martian.

"We need to save her and Dante." said Nero.

"The event's that occurred earlier tonight will forever follow us but for now we have to get passed it." said Robin.

"What's the next step in the plan?" said Cyborg.

"We need to find Dante." said Slade.

"And the only way we will be able to do that is with Raven." said Batman.

"She is still sleeping and we've tried to wake her but nothing is working." said Robin.

"Perhaps I can help." said Miss Martian.

"Let's go find out." said Slade.

The team all stood up entering the Batcave heading toward the Medical Room as they find Raven still sleeping.

Miss Martian approached Raven as the team stood behind her and took a quick glance at her arm feeling saddened.

Miss Martian put her hand against Raven's head as she closed her eyes and tried to enter Raven's mind.

Miss Martian was having a hard time trying to enter Raven's mind as it was sealed tight and you could only get in if Raven allowed it.

"Raven if you can hear me It's me let me come inside of your mind I can help you." said Miss Martian.

Miss Martian saw an opening of light as she went through it into Raven's mind finding Raven standing up looking out the window of her bedroom.

"Raven..." said Miss Martian as she approached Raven.

"Yamato is gone... and so is my left arm..." said Raven.

"We need you... come back to us and help us fight against the demons." said Miss Martian.

"How am I supposed to fight like this!" said Raven as she turned around looking at Miss Martian with an upset look.

"I have my magic but without Yamato I'm not strong enough..." said Raven.

"There is more to you than just your left arm..." said Miss Martian as she walked forward to Raven.

"It still doesn't matter..." said Raven.

"You can be trained to fight without it..." said Miss Martian.

"I don't need any training what I need is my left arm back..." said Raven.

"Have Cyborg build you a new arm..." said Miss Martian.

"Yeah right it's useless to me." said Raven.

"Let me show you what has happened." said Miss Martian.

"But you will have to let me..." said Miss Martian as she put her hand up to Raven's head.

Raven closed her eyes accepting to be shown.

Raven watched the encounter of what happened after she lost her arm soon after she opened her eyes and turned around.

"Dante..." said Raven emotionally.

"I can't help him because... I can't fight..." said Raven.

"Raven there is more power inside of you I can feel it you just need to find it..." said Miss Martian.

"What would you ever do if Yamato was broken?" said Miss Martian.

"Accepting the loss of your arm is the first step to unlock that power I felt inside of you..." said Miss Martian.

"The next step is breaking the bond between you and Yamato." said Miss Martian.

"Yamato can still be regained but in your current state you stand no chance of retrieving it." said Miss Martian.

"Alright... said Raven as she turned around.

"Take my hand." said Miss Martian as she reached her hand out.

Raven took Miss Martians hand as a white light began to fill the room soon Raven woke up as Miss Martian took a step back.

The team noticed Raven's eyes open as Raven stood up approaching the team.

"Let's go find him." said Raven as she approached the team.

"Nice to see you're awake." said Nero as he smiled at Raven.

Robin also smiled as Raven walked through the team they followed her.

As Raven was in the Batcave she saw demon portal open up as she quickly started to walk forward approaching it.

"They are mine." said Raven.

Raven turned and looked at the demons as her nails on her right hand began to glow with a little bit of magic.

Raven vanished appearing in front of one of the demons putting her hand through its chest quickly after running to another.

Raven is charging another demon as she lifts her right arm running forward with her hand straight getting ready to use her nails enhanced with her magic to slice up the demons.

Raven approaches the last two demons as she quickly cuts them both in half with her claws shortly after walking back toward the team.

Raven raised her hand as she shrouded the entire team in her magic as they vanish going underground.

Raven is starting to feel Dante's demonic aura as she is approaching him very quickly.

Minutes begin to pass as Raven soon senses that she is very close to Dante as Raven and the team come up from underground into a forest.

"Where is he?" said Nero.

Raven pointed as the team looked through the bushes and saw Dante still in his Majin form standing near the edge of a cliff looking up at the moon as the moonlight shines down on him.

The team noticed a demonic portal open near Dante as they watch as Dante turns to it.

A small group of demons come out as Dante quickly vanishes appearing in front of the group combo attacking each demon with his blades.

Another portal appears across from Dante as he points his arms at the demons sending his blades out of his forearms toward them.

The blades hit the demons shortly after detonating as all the of demons are instantly destroyed one more portal appears behind Dante.

Dante senses the demons behind him as he punches his fist into the ground his sword goes through the ground toward the demons coming up piercing them all multiple times.

The demons fall to the ground as Dante approaches the same edge he was standing at but senses something else behind him as he turns around and prepares to fight.

Dante watches as Raven walks out of the brush and stands a distance away from him.

Dante's eyes opened wide as he stood up straight not in a fighting stance anymore.

Raven began to approach Dante as Dante saw the wind blow Raven's cape back as he noticed her arm was still gone as it reminded him of what happened.

"What happened to you..." said Raven as she approached Dante standing before him.

"The darkness the evil has come out of you." said Raven.

"Listen to my voice Dante I'm here." said Raven as she put her hand on Dante's face.

Dante began to hear Raven's voice echo inside of his head as all he had was thoughts.

"I know you're in there somewhere feel me." said Raven as she moved in to kiss Dante.

Raven kissed Dante as soon she stopped as Dante was starting to slowly talk.

"Raven..." said Dante in a very dark demonic voice.

"My weakness..." said Dante.

"I don't know what is going to happen next..." said Dante as he began to slowly revert to his original form.

"We save the world together..." said Raven as she watched as Dante reverted back to his original form.

"All of us." said Raven.

The team came out of the bushes as they all stood in a row looking at Dante and Raven as most of them had a smile.

Dante noticed the team regrouped standing before him.

Raven turned around and looked at the team as Dante approached them.

Dante and the team began to stare each other down as soon Nero walked next to Dante.

"We'll kill him somehow." said Nero.

Dante turned around and walked back to Raven as he took another look at her arm.

"Nefasturris..." said Dante.


	58. An Offer

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The team looked at the sky as the sun began to rise shortly after their attention was turned to the demons swarming the sky near the Hell Gate.

Dante and Raven approached the team as Nero and Batman approached Dante.

"Nero and I will take the team back to the Batcave Dante and Raven you both need to rest before we can attempt to attack the Hell Gate." said Batman.

"Fine with me." said Dante as he looked at Batman.

"Meet us tonight in the Batcave at Midnight." said Batman.

"And you better be there." said Slade as he approached Dante.

"Oh don't you worry I will be there." said Dante.

"Good now we must get to work." said Doctor Fate.

"Team let's get going." said Batman as he turned around.

"Wait..." said Raven.

"What is it?" said Batman as he turned around.

"I might be able to open you a portal back to the Batcave." said Raven.

"Without Yamato?" said Nero.

"I've always felt I could do it but never tried." said Raven.

"Well give it a shot." said Robin.

"Give me a moment." said Raven.

Raven took a step back and turned around as she raised her hand in the air as magic began to cover her hand.

Slowly Raven moved her hand as in front of her a portal slowly began to grow.

Moments passed until Raven put her hand down seconds after the portal began to grow larger as the team soon saw the Batcave.

"You did it." said Dante.

"Nice work." said Batman as he ran through the portal.

Shortly after the team followed Batman into the portal as Nero, Trish and Lady waited.

"Hey where have you both been?" said Dante as he looked at Trish and Lady.

"We were out and about." said Trish.

"Yeah and sort of spying on your little encounter with Argosax." said Lady.

"Is that so?" said Dante.

"You could have made one hell of an entrance you know?" said Dante.

"Did not want to ruin your moment." said Trish.

"Sure you're probably just too afraid I can't blame you." said Dante.

"Raven... I'm sorry for what happened to you." said Trish as she looked at Raven.

"I don't know what to say." said Raven as she looked upset.

"It's just not easy..." said Raven.

"I hope you will be able to manage." said Lady.

"Hey Raven." said Nero as he looked at Raven.

"What?" said Raven.

"Could you do me a favor and when you get to the Tower send over Kyrie?" said Nero as he looked at Raven.

"I will." said Raven.

"Thanks." said Nero as he ran through the portal.

"See you later." said Trish and Lady as they walked through the portal.

The portal disappeared shortly after Nero, Trish and Lady went through as Raven raised her hand once more this time opening a portal to the tower.

The portal opened as Dante and Raven walked through it appearing inside of Titan's Tower as they both notice Kyrie sitting on the couch.

Kyrie quickly stood up as she saw Raven's arm she ran over to her.

"Raven!" said Kyrie.

"Oh my... what happened?" said Kyrie.

"I..." said Raven before being interrupted by Dante.

"Don't worry about it Nero can tell you." said Dante.

"Where is he?" said Kyrie.

"Let me get you to him." said Raven as she raised her hand as magic began to flow out creating a portal to the Batcave.

"Alright thank you." said Kyrie.

The portal began to grow as soon Dante, Raven and Kyrie saw the Batcave.

"Get going." said Dante.

"Goodbye." said Kyrie as she walked through the portal.

The portal quickly closed after Kyrie walked through as Dante put his hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven quickly turned and hugged Dante as she tried hard not to get emotional.

"Come on let's get some rest." said Dante as he let go of Raven.

"Okay..." said Raven emotionally.

Dante and Raven went to her room as Raven went to lie down as Dante put down Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory shortly after getting in bed.

Raven laid her head on Dante's arm as she put her right hand on his chest they slowly went to sleep.

At the Batcave Nero noticed a portal opening shortly after Kyrie walks through approaching him.

"Nero!" said Kyrie as she ran toward Nero.

"Hey have you been alright?" said Nero as Kyrie stood in front of him.

"Yes... but Raven... what happened to her?" said Kyrie.

"It's a long story..." said Nero.

"Follow me." said Nero as Kyrie followed him into Wayne Manor.

The team where inside of Wayne Manor as Batman, Robin, Slade and Doctor Fate where inside of the Batcave.

Kyrie quickly noticed all of the old team members as Nero took a seat and so did Kyrie.

Nero began to explain the events that occurred at the Hell Gates as time began to pass.

Inside of the Batcave Batman, Robin, Slade and Doctor Fate where discussing a plan for the Hell Gate.

"We aren't going to split up into many groups it would be too much a risk we will have to pull a full frontal assault on the Hell Gate." said Batman.

"Without Raven's left arm and especially the loss of Yamato we cannot count on her as much for this battle." said Slade.

"Raven might not have her left arm or Yamato but she's still one of the most powerful." said Robin as he looked annoyed at Slade.

"Robin is right Raven is still going to be a big help and if what the Martian said is true Raven still has more power lurking somewhere inside of her." said Doctor Fate.

"And we also have Nero." said Robin.

"And then there is Dante." said Batman.

"He might be our only hope to win this fight." said Doctor Fate.

"Nefasturris was able to regenerate all of his attacks." said Robin.

"Raven almost had Nefasturris beat she was going to destroy every cell of him but instead she lost her arm attempting It." said Slade.

"Still Dante even sent down blast after blast and in the end he only continued to regenerate." said Batman.

"There must be something we can do to Nefasturris." said Robin.

"From all of my research I've not been able to find anything." said Batman.

"As for now go get some rest we will discuss this more later." said Batman.

Robin walked away going into Wayne Manor as Doctor Fate and Slade stayed inside of the Batcave on separate sides from each other.

Batman was at his computer trying to learn more of Nefasturris.

Inside of Wayne Manor Nero had finished explaining what happened to Kyrie as Robin walked in the room.

"If any of you need it get some rest there are plenty of rooms." said Alfred.

"I could use a nap." said Red X.

"I'm going to go and get some rest." said Terra.

"I'll go with you." said Beast Boy as he ran at Terra.

"Well alright sure let's go." said Terra.

"Starfire you look tired go get some sleep." said Robin.

"And what about you?" said Starfire as she approached Robin.

"Will you also get some sleep?" said Starfire.

"I guess I will." said Robin.

"Then let us go." said Starfire as she left the room as Robin followed.

"Finally some sleep." said Cyborg as he left the room.

"Sure why not we're not doing anything important at the moment." said Aqualad as he left the room.

"That's what I was waiting for someone to say I am tired." said Static as he left the room.

"Nero what about you?" said Zatanna.

"I'm going to stay awake." said Nero.

"Kyrie why don't you go get a little more sleep." said Nero.

"I didn't really sleep last night so yeah I will." said Kyrie.

"Zatanna could you find her a room for me?" said Nero.

"Sure Kyrie follow me." said Zatanna as she left.

Kyrie went and gave Nero a hug shortly after following Zatanna to a room.

"Hey babe... you me... same room." said Kid Flash as he approached Jinx.

"Oh shut it." said Jinx as she left the room as Kid Flash followed.

"Why not I could use a nap." said Trish as she left the room.

"Yeah same here." said Lady as she left the room.

Nero was relaxing on the couch as everyone else besides Batman, Slade and Doctor Fate where sleeping.

Back at Titan's Tower.

Hours began to pass as the sky soon turned dark once again as it was 9:00 PM.

Dante and Raven where still sleeping as in Dante's head he began to see the same images of Nefasturris cutting Raven's arm off.

The images continued to repeat as Dante was becoming frustrated.

Dante woke up to noticed out the window it was dark out he turned his head and also noticed Raven was still sleeping.

Dante slowly moved Raven's arm as he stood up and grabbed Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory as he made his way to the roof.

Dante approached the edge of the roof as he watched the beam shooting into the sky as even more demons began to swarm around it.

Dante noticed a light in the sky approaching him as he quickly put his hand on Rebellion.

As the light got closer he noticed it was Sanctus.

Sanctus began to move faster toward Dante soon he was flying straight in front of Dante.

Dante did not say a word as Sanctus was in front of him they both began to stare.

"Dante... how wonderful to see you again." said Sanctus.

"What the hell do you want." said Dante.

"I've come to you with an offer." said Sanctus.

"Don't bother but... on the other hand I've got an offer for you." said Dante as he pulled out Rebellion.

"I could even bring Vergil back to life." said Sanctus.

"And at what cost?" said Dante as he lowered Rebellion.

"There is something my master is missing." said Sanctus as he showed Vergil's Amulet.

"Your Amulet." said Sanctus.


	59. Resurrection

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante turned around and took a few steps forward as he let out a sigh.

"No thanks." said Dante as he turned around firing Ebony and Ivory at Sanctus.

Dante quickly noticed Sanctus was no longer there as he quickly stopped firing.

Dante looked around as he heard a voice.

"Foolish choice." said Sanctus.

"Yeah well it didn't seem like it to Me." said Dante.

"Now get the hell out of here." said Dante.

Dante waited as there was no response from Sanctus he turned around and went back inside of the Tower.

While walking in the hallway Dante noticed Raven was awake and approaching him.

"What happened?" said Raven.

"Ran into Sanctus again." said Dante as he stood in front of Raven.

"Did you kill him?" said Raven.

"He got away and he tried to trick me into an offer." said Dante.

"What was it?" said Raven.

"To bring back Vergil at the cost of my Amulet." said Dante.

"He was going to trick you." said Raven.

"I know." said Dante.

"Get us to the Batcave." said Dante.

"Okay then." said Raven as her hand began to glow with magic.

Raven's arm began to move in a motion as her magic began to flow out opening a portal to the Batcave.

"Let's go see what everyone is doing." said Dante as he entered the portal.

Raven quickly followed as they both noticed no one was inside of the Batcave.

"They must be inside." said Raven as she went to the elevator.

"Let's find out." said Dante as he followed Raven to the elevator.

Dante and Raven entered Wayne Manor as they saw everyone inside.

The team noticed Dante and Raven as Batman approached them.

"You're early." said Batman.

"Better than late." said Dante as Raven went to take a seat next to Nero as Kyrie was on the other side.

Doctor Fate and Slade approached Dante as the team watched the conversation.

"So what the hell is the plan?" said Dante.

Before Batman could respond the team noticed outside of Wayne Manor demonic portals began to appear around the area.

"We've got trouble." said Static.

"Great..." said Batman.

"Dante, Raven and Doctor Fate I want you to stay and defend I'll be bringing in a small group to the Hell Gate not as an attack only to view." said Batman.

"Nero, Slade, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Red X, Aqualad, Zatanna, Static and Speedy you're all with Me." said Batman.

"Everyone else assist Dante, Raven and Doctor Fate." said Batman.

"We'll leave through the back the rest of you defend the Batcave." said Batman.

"Well shit here we go again." said Nero as he stood up.

"Hey Kyrie get upstairs." said Dante.

"Oh... okay." said Kyrie as she ran upstairs.

Batman ran out of Wayne Manor entering the Batcave as Nero, Slade, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Red X, Static and Speedy followed him.

"Good Luck." shouted Terra as the team left.

"Time to get to work." said Dante as he pulled out Rebellion.

"Let us make haste." said Doctor Fate.

Raven stood up approaching Dante as did the rest of the team.

"Hey Dante just like old times." said Trish.

"Yeah right?" said Lady.

"Sure whatever." said Dante.

"Let's give it to them good." said Miss Martian.

"I second that." said Batgirl.

Outside surrounding Wayne Manor demons began to come out of portals as they began to approach.

"Well we ready?" said Dante.

"Let's do it." said Raven.

"Then come on!" said Dante as he kicked open the front door.

Dante, Raven and Doctor Fate took the front side of Wayne Manor.

Miss Martian, Batgirl, Terra and Kid Flash took the left side of Wayne Manor.

Jinx, Starfire, Lady, and Trish took the right side of Wayne Manor.

Raven raised her arm as her eyes began to glow black she lifted a large group of demons in the air as she closed her hand her magic started to crush them slowly.

Doctor Fate raised both of his hands as large spectral crosses began to appear all over the sky as they began to fall on the demons completely vaporizing them.

Dante jumped into the air slamming down on a group of demons with Rebellion as he began to slice and dice everything.

Miss Martian phased out as she entered the body of one of the demons and tricked the rest cutting them up from behind.

Batgirl jumped into the air and dived down into a group of demons placing a C4 explosive as she quickly back flips out of the group and detonates it.

Terra raised both her hands as the ground under a group of demons began to sink in shortly after she closed it as they were crushed.

Kid Flash moved around very quickly as the demons tried to attack him they failed as he continued to taunt them.

Jinx waved her hand as she put down a magical field as the demons walked on it they were trapped.

Lady quickly aimed her rocket launcher at the trapped demons and fired as it completely obliterated them.

Trish infused her guns with electricity as she fired at a group of demons the electricity bounced around spreading vaporizing dozens.

Starfire took flight flying forward sending many starbolts at a group of demons as she was also firing a laser out of her eyes.

Batman and his group where approaching the Hell Gate inside of the Batwing.

"We're going to land and approach through the city on foot." said Batman as he landed the Batwing.

"Sounds good to me." said Speedy.

"Let's get moving." said Nero.

The team left the Batwing moving into the city as they looked into the sky all they could see where demons swarming the area.

Batman was slowly moving with great stealth as the team slowly followed him.

The team moved through the city getting closer to the central part of the city where the Hell Gate was.

The team approached a corner of a building as they looked around it they saw the Hell Gate near a Skyscraper.

"There it is." said Robin.

"It doesn't look like anyone is over there." said Nero.

"Look in the sky." said Batman.

The team looked in the sky as they saw Sanctus on top of the Skyscraper.

"Look what he has in his hand." said Slade.

"Yamato..." said Robin.

"Fools I know you're down there!" shouted Sanctus.

"Shit." said Nero.

Batman walked around the corner and approached the Hell Gate as he looked up at the sky as Sanctus looked back down at him.

The rest of the team all but Static moved around and approached Batman.

"Ah Nero it is great to see you again." shouted Sanctus.

"Shut the hell up." shouted Nero.

"Oh you do sound angry." said Sanctus as he began to lower himself.

"But then again I know how it must feel considering Dante turned down my offer." said Sanctus.

"And I'm sure it made you upset." said Sanctus.

"What the hell are you on about?" said Nero.

"Oh he didn't tell you?" said Sanctus.

The team stood still watching as Sanctus continued to lower himself to the ground.

"I offered Dante to bring Vergil back at the cost of his Amulet." said Sanctus.

"But sadly... he declined..." said Sanctus.

"What..." said Nero.

"Oh yes It is most upsetting." said Sanctus.

"Nero don't listen to him he's tricking you." said Slade.

"Always must assume..." said Sanctus.

"But there is something that I'm sure you all will enjoy watching." said Sanctus.

"What?" said Robin.

"The Resurrection of course." said Sanctus.

"Resurrection?" said Batman.

"Just watch for you are just in time to witness it!" said Sanctus as he looked at the Hell Gate.

"What is he on about?" said Nero.

Static was around the corner spying on what was happening as he continued to watch.

A portal opened up in front of the Hell Gate as the team saw fire.

Slowly something inside of the portal was moving closer to the outside as the team where shocked at who it was.

"Argosax..." said Nero.

"But... how..." said Robin.

"Dante destroyed him." said Slade.

"Oh yes he did but the power of the True Hell Gate is capable of anything even resurrection." said Sanctus.

"Oh and if I may say we have more resurrections planned." said Sanctus.

"No..." said Nero.

"Yes..." said Sanctus.

"Don't do it." said Batman.

"Do what?" said Sanctus.

Before anyone could say another word Argosax appeared in front of the Hell Gate as he looked around and began to laugh.

"I have returned." said Argosax.

"Damn you." said Nero.

Argosax continued to look around as he saw Sanctus next to him.

Static quickly grabbed his flying board and infused it with electricity as he began to fly around as he was coming up behind Argosax.

"Static NO!" shouted Robin.

Static tried to attack Argosax from behind as Argosax quickly turned around as his arm turned into a spike and pierced Static through the chest as his board is sent falling to the ground.

"Oh my what a mess." said Sanctus.

"Oh well he can just be absorbed by Nefasturris." said Sanctus.

Sanctus raised his arm as he lifted Static's body into the air and sent him flying into the Hell Gate as a portal opened sucking him in.

"What a shame." said Sanctus.

"You will pay..." said Nero.

Argosax landed in front of Nero as they both began to stare each other down.

"Tell me where is Dante?" said Argosax.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" said Nero.

"Does your life not mean something to you?" said Argosax.

"Just leave them Argosax." said Sanctus.

"Do not worry for Dante will come soon enough." said Sanctus.

"He might even make it on time to see the resurrection of Trigon!" said Sanctus.

"NO." shouted Nero.

The team all were shocked as they couldn't say a word as they all were beginning to fear the return of Trigon.

"We have work to do." said Sanctus.

"Come Argosax let us leave." said Sanctus as Argosax approached him.

"Tell Dante I'll be seeing him soon." said Argosax shortly after he and Sanctus teleported inside of the Hell Gate.

"We've got to get back to the Batcave now!" said Batman.

"Hurry lets go." said Batman as he ran back to the Batwing as the team followed.


	60. Sanctus's Fall

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The team entered the Batwing quickly making their way back to Wayne Manor.

Back at Wayne Manor the demons where defeated as the team regrouped in front of Wayne Manor they soon see the Batwing approaching.

"They're back." said Raven.

The Batwing landed in front of Wayne Manor as the team quickly ran out approaching Dante and Raven.

The team stood in a circle as everyone began to look around and notice Static was missing.

"What happened to Static?" said Terra.

"We lost him..." said Cyborg as he looked upset.

"Damn." said Dante looking frustrated.

"He will not get away with this." said Raven.

"There is more... a lot more..." said Batman.

"Dante..." said Nero as he looked confused.

"What is it?" said Dante as he looked concerned.

"They Resurrected Argosax." said Slade.

"He killed Static..." said Robin looking upset.

"Argosax..." said Raven.

"There is more..." said Batman.

"Don't tell me..." said Dante.

"Wait... you mean..." said Raven before being interrupted by Dante.

"Trigon..." said Dante.

"Yeah..." said Nero.

"They are preparing for him next..." said Slade.

"How long?" said Raven.

"I don't know..." said Slade.

"I put those bastards down once and I will do it again..." said Dante.

"Both of them at once?" said Robin.

"Every time a demon is resurrected they become unbelievably strong compared to when they died..." said Doctor Fate.

"This is not looking good at all..." said Miss Martian.

Dante looked frustrated as the rest of the team where becoming full of doubt.

"We can't even hurt Nefasturris he only continues to regenerate..." said Nero.

Before anyone could say anything a large portal was being opened across from the team as they all turned to it.

"And who the hell is this?" said Dante.

Argosax began to walk out of the portal approaching the team as he began to laugh.

"Hello Dante." said Argosax as he stopped.

"Remember me?" said Argosax.

"Yeah... I do..." said Dante.

"At least the part where I killed you." said Dante.

Argosax looked at each team member as his head continued to turn shortly after he set his eyes on Raven.

"Raven." said Argosax.

"Your arm what a pity." said Argosax.

"Shut the hell up you bastard." said Nero as he looked frustrated.

"Calm down I know you miss your father." said Argosax.

"But then again I still can't blame you... Dante had the chance to save Vergil but instead he declined..." said Argosax.

"You're still just as foolish as before Argosax." said Raven.

"You killed Static." said Robin in anger.

"That I did." said Argosax.

"And none of you tried to stop Me." said Argosax.

"Not even you Nero." said Argosax.

"You going to keep talking or going to fight?" said Dante.

"Was just going to let you know..." said Argosax.

"Know what?" said Doctor Fate.

"All around the world thousands... upon thousands of demons are spreading out and slaughtering as we speak." said Argosax.

"What!" said Robin.

"Would you like to see?" said Argosax as an image appeared next to him.

The Image showed a small city being attacked and slaughtered by demons as the team watched.

Raven vanished appearing in front of Argosax grabbing him by the neck as he continued to stare.

"Stop them damn you." said Raven.

"I'm afraid that's not up to Me." said Argosax.

Argosax put his hand on Raven's arm as he began to incinerate her arm as Raven quickly jumped back.

"A little too hot for you?" said Argosax.

"I've got a little work to do but Dante I promise to come back." said Argosax as he left through the portal shortly after it vanished.

"Quick we need to send all of you out to each side of the globe while we prepare to attack Nefasturris." said Batman.

"Raven use your power to open four portals to the North, East, West and South side of the globe." said Batman.

"Alright." said Raven as she began to open portals.

"If what Argosax says is true I'm afraid you all will be staying out there for a while..." said Batman.

"Thousands..." said Nero.

"It might look bad for a while but I know you all can do It." said Robin as he looked at the team.

"We will contact you when we have further information." said Batman.

"Red X, Speedy and Zatanna you take the North side protect it..." said Batman.

"Trish and Lady you both take East." said Batman.

"Miss Martian, Aqualad and Kid Flash both of you take West." said Batman.

"Terra, Batgirl and Jinx both of you take South." said Batman.

"If you look from the way they are swarming the sky's they will be moving in a large group you should be able to find a spot to hold them off." said Batman.

"And don't worry these ones aren't like the ones we battled in Hell." said Nero.

"They are much weaker and it shouldn't take too much to destroy." said Slade.

"Be careful..." said Beast Boy as he hugged Terra.

"I will be... just make sure you let us know what is happening if we need to return." said Terra.

"Dante, Raven, Nero, Doctor Fate, Slade, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, will soon attack the Hell Gate." said Batman.

"As for the rest of you I'm sorry to pair you in such small groups but we have no choice." said Batman.

"After what happened to Static... I believe this will also help us to prevent anymore casualties." said Batman.

"Stay safe..." said Raven as she looked at everyone.

Raven was finished opening the four portals as soon the team took a moment to look at each other as they all approached their portal.

"Good luck to you all." said Speedy.

"You too." said Miss Martian.

"Time to go." said Jinx.

"Don't push yourselves to hard out there." said Batman.

"I'll be sure not to." said Kid Flash.

"Remember the demons will be approaching most likely through the sky so keep an eye out already they have started to attack city's." said Doctor Fate.

"Now go!" said Batman.

Each team ran through each of the portals as shortly after they all closed and the remainder of the team looked at each other once more.

"This isn't going to end well..." said Nero as he looked at Dante.

"Yeah... no shit..." said Dante.

The team looked to the sky as they saw a bright light and soon noticed it was Sanctus.

"Did I come at a bad time?" said Sanctus as he landed.

"You bastard where is my sword." said Raven.

"Your sword?" said Sanctus.

"If I'm not mistaken the sword came from Sparda." said Sanctus as Raven looked frustrated.

"But unfortunately I did not come here to chat." said Sanctus as he opened his hand a magical sword appeared that was spectral glowing yellow.

"Good because I think I've had enough chit chat for one day." said Dante as he pulled out Rebellion and walked forward.

"Let's go old man." said Dante as he vanished appearing in front of Sanctus attacking him with full force.

Sanctus blocked the attack as he and Dante began to clash shortly after it was broken off when Sanctus jumped back.

Quickly Dante charged him pointing Rebellion at him only for Sanctus to dodge it moving to his left.

Sanctus strikes Dante as Dante pulls out Ivory using it to block the attack as he quickly attacks Sanctus with Rebellion.

Sanctus dodges the attack once more as holy spheres begin to appear in the air above Dante.

"Above you!" shouted Nero.

"I don't think so." said Raven as dark spheres began to form around her as they are sent at Sanctus's spheres destroying them on impact.

"Hey Thanks." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

Dante turned his attention to Sanctus as Sanctus jumps back taking flight.

"It was a mistake for you to come here old man clearly you're not good enough for the challenge." said Dante.

"Hmm something is strange..." said Doctor Fate.

"What is it?" said Slade.

"What do you mean?" said Robin as he looked at Doctor Fate.

"Sanctus is not even trying to fight back it's as if he's trying to distract Dante..." said Batman.

"Could he be doing that?" said Nero.

"There is a good chance... Sanctus knows that he is no match to fight Dante why would he be putting himself in this situation?" said Doctor Fate.

"A good chance indeed." said Starfire.

"But why would he be doing it?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah he's got a lot of nerve." said Beast Boy.

"I don't know..." said Doctor Fate.

Dante dropped Rebellion as he also pulled out Ebony as he began to fire Ebony and Ivory at Sanctus.

Sanctus puts up a barrier blocking the shots as he begins to smile at Dante.

"What's wrong you can't even fight an old man?" said Sanctus.

"Kind of hard to when all you do is hide behind your magic." said Dante.

"Maybe I should just leave then... if you think of me like that." said Sanctus as he turned around in the air.

"Do as you please." said Dante as he began to spin Ebony and Ivory turning around.

Sanctus began to smile as he vanished appearing next to Dante and sent an attack at him.

Dante quickly turned around blocking the attack using Ebony holding back Sanctus's sword as he begins to smile as he has Ivory pointed at Sanctus's face.

"Say hello to your Savior for me." said Dante as he fired Ivory at Sanctus's head.

Sanctus was sent flying back to the ground as quickly something appeared in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" said Nero.

The team noticed quickly that it was Argosax as before they could say anything he vanished.

Argosax quickly vanished appearing in front of Dante quickly ripping off his Amulet from his chest as Dante tried to grab him he vanished.

"It was a setup..." said Slade.

"Argosax you bastard." said Dante.

Sanctus began to cough on the ground as Dante approached him putting away Ebony and Ivory as he picked up Rebellion.

Blood was coming out of Sanctus's mouth as Dante looked down at him.

"It was a sacrifice I had to make the Savior will now take Me." said Sanctus.

"Yeah... he will." said Dante as he stabbed Rebellion into Sanctus's heart killing him instantly.

Dante ripped out Rebellion as blood to drip he put it away as he approached the team.

The team looked in the sky as it was becoming night time they all looked at each other shortly after.

Before anyone could say anything Robin's communicator went off as he quickly answered it and noticed all of the team members Batman had sent out where connected.

"This is Robin what is it?" said Robin.

"We're gathering civilians from multiple large cities together so far there has been no demons." said Zatanna.

"Yeah it's the same over here." said Miss Martian.

"Same here." said Trish.

"And here." said Terra.

"They must not have made it there yet." said Robin.

"Well alright team gather as many as you can as it's turning night time this might be one of the last nights for a while you will be able to get a full night sleep." said Robin.

"Keep up the work Robin out." said Robin as he closed his communicator.

"Let's get inside." said Batman as the team followed him into Wayne Manor.


	61. Invitation

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Argosax was back at the Hell Gate as he waited and soon Nefasturris revealed himself in the Skyscraper as he slowly came out.

"Well done." said Nefasturris as he looked down at Argosax.

"Yes we've done it." said Argosax as Dante's Amulet began to float in the air as did Vergil's.

"Where there is power there is a good and evil side." said Nefasturris.

"Instead of using this power why not bring it out." said Nefasturris.

"Very clever but just how strong is this power?" said Argosax.

"Stronger then you and Me." said Nefasturris.

"And you're sure he will not turn on us?" said Argosax.

"We separated are weaker than the power inside of these Amulets are." said Nefasturris.

"But... together in a body of one Nefasturris combined with the power of Trigon and Argosax in a body of one would be enough to destroy this dimension and others." said Nefasturris.

"And you would never have to fear death again." said Nefasturris.

"For I can reform even if I am completely destroyed." said Nefasturris.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Argosax as he smiled.

"Yes... but first we must resurrect Trigon and when we do all three of our powers combined will be... indescribable." said Nefasturris.

"And after that we will wake up the dark power within the Amulets." said Nefasturris.

"Let's get started." said Argosax.

"Yes the resurrection of Trigon!" said Nefasturris.

"I shall begin preparations for the ritual." said Nefasturris as he went back inside of the Skyscraper.

"Good." said Argosax as he turned and looked at the Amulets.

Back at Wayne Manor most of the team where resting as it was night time Dante, Raven, Nero, Batman, Doctor Fate and Slade where awake inside of the Batcave.

"They have the amulets now..." said Nero.

"So what I defeated the power of my father before and I can do it again." said Dante as he looked at Nero.

"True but when Trigon used the power he never fully learned how to control It." said Batman as he looked at Dante.

"And with Nefasturris he planned this for a while." said Doctor Fate as he looked at Dante.

"They can't split the power of the amulets only one of them can use It." said Slade as he looked at Dante.

"And it's only a matter of time now before my Father is resurrected..." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"Damn." said Dante.

"Do you still have Force Edge?" said Slade.

"I already told you Force Edge's power was absorbed into Rebellion during my fight with Argosax." said Dante.

"Technically Rebellion is Force Edge." said Doctor Fate.

"Yeah..." said Dante.

Back at the Hell Gate Argosax stood in front of the Skyscraper waiting as once more Nefasturris came out.

"Argosax I want you to go invite Dante to see the resurrection of Trigon." said Nefasturris.

"Sure." said Argosax as he turned around.

"And take this with you." said Nefasturris as a small portal opened up in front of Argosax as Yamato began to float out of it.

"Oh yeah." said Argosax as he took hold of Yamato.

"I'll be sure to leave him a parting gift." said Argosax as he drew Yamato opening a portal to Wayne Manor.

The team where woken up by what sounded like a loud explosion as they all quickly rush down the stairs as Dante, Raven, Nero, Batman, Doctor Fate, and Slade make their way into Wayne Manor.

"The hell was that?" said Dante as he rushed to the window.

"Yeah is that Argosax?" said Cyborg.

"And he has..." said Robin before being interrupted by Raven.

"Yamato." said Raven.

"Good I wasn't done with him yet and I'll be happy to reclaim my Amulet and Yamato as Dante pulled out Rebellion kicking the door open quickly vanishing and appearing in front of Argosax.

"Hey you little bastard." said Dante.

"I believe you have something that is mine well actually more than one." said Dante.

The team where watching from inside of Wayne Manor as Nero took a step outside with Raven.

"Oh you mean this?" said Argosax as he looked at Yamato.

"Well yeah it's not mine but who cares?" said Argosax as he drew Yamato attacking as he also drops the sheath as Dante quickly blocks they begin to clash.

"This time when I kill you stay dead." said Dante.

"Sorry you won't be as lucky as you were last time." said Argosax.

"Luck? I don't think it was because of luck I kicked your ass." said Dante as he overpowered Argosax throwing him back.

"The look you had on your face when I delivered the final blow it was priceless." said Dante as he was walking toward Argosax.

Argosax began to swing Yamato as energy cuts went flying at Dante.

Dante continued to dash around the area dodging each one as soon he began to dash forward to Argosax.

Argosax quickly stops as he takes flight he quickly sends a series of Judgment Cuts at Dante.

Dante was not fast enough to move as his chest legs and arms where all sliced up.

"You aren't going to hide in the sky now are you?" said Dante.

"What's the matter you can't fly?" said Argosax.

"I don't need to." said Dante as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory firing at Argosax.

Argosax was hit with each shot as they did almost nothing to him.

"Useless." said Argosax.

"I guess they don't pack enough of a punch for you well alright." said Dante as he began to infuse Ebony and Ivory with demonic energy.

Dante fired once more as Argosax stood still taking the hits as the shots went through his body coming out of the back quickly he falls to the ground.

"How about that?" said Dante as he put Ebony and Ivory away.

"Damn you." said Argosax as he stood up.

"Enough games Dante." said Argosax.

"You want to know what is sad about you?" said Dante.

"What?" said Argosax.

"You're nothing without stealing other peoples power back at the Necropolis the only reason you could even fight was because you stole Raven's power.

"And once again you stole her power Yamato..." said Dante.

"You know nothing of power." said Argosax becoming frustrated.

"This time I'm going to cut you in half." said Dante.

An aura began to form around Dante as red electricity began to appear around him he continued to look at Argosax as the ground under him started to be pushed in.

"This is power." said Dante as red lightning began to show all across the sky as he slowly began to take his Devil Trigger form.

Argosax was watching as he began to show some fear he quickly took flight.

"I'm sorry Dante but I must be going I only came here to send you a message clearly you wanted more from me but maybe later." said Argosax.

"I could kill you right now but its fun to watch you run away and come back and still talk all big." said Dante. As the aura around him began to fade as the lightning stopped.

"You're just as weak as those humans who are inside of that house." said Argosax.

"Is that what you really think?" said Dante looking up at Argosax.

"Look over there." said Argosax as he pointed toward the Hell Gate.

"See that immense aura the power?" said Argosax.

"Sorry but you're missing the resurrection of Trigon." said Argosax.

"Good I wouldn't have showed up even if I was invited." said Dante.

"Your death is coming much sooner than you think." said Argosax.

"And the same goes for the rest of you." shouted Argosax as he looked over at Wayne Manor.

"Go to hell." shouted Nero.

"You will return what is mine." shouted Raven.

"This was never even yours." shouted Argosax.

"Maybe you truly don't have the power to conjure your own blade." shouted Argosax.

"You're pathetic Raven." shouted Argosax.

"Shut your mouth I don't like anyone who has a bigger mouth then mine." said Dante as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory infusing them firing at Argosax.

Argosax quickly disappeared as the team looked across from Dante they saw Argosax.

Argosax quickly grabbed Yamato's sheath as he quickly opened a portal to the Hell Gate.

Dante looked over as he put Ebony and Ivory away watching Argosax quickly left without saying a word.

Dante turned around and approached the team going back inside of Wayne Manor without saying a word as Nero and Raven followed.

"I'm going to get a nap." said Dante as he went upstairs.

Raven followed as Nero approached Kyrie as Batman watched Dante leave.

"You all should continue to rest it's obvious that tomorrow it will begin." said Batman.

"What will?" said Starfire.

"The battle." said Batman.

The team left to go upstairs as Batman, Doctor Fate and Slade went back down into the Batcave.

At the Hell Gate Argosax appeared in front of the Skyscraper as he looked over there was a gigantic portal slowly growing large above the Hell Gate.

Nefasturris began to show himself on the Skyscraper as Argosax turned to him.

"You've done well Argosax." said Nefasturris.

"When will Trigon be here?" said Argosax.

"Any moment now." said Nefasturris.

Back at Wayne Manor Dante was in a guest bedroom with Raven as they both where standing near the window watching the area the Hell Gate was at.

They both watched as slowly they saw the portal growing larger.

"Damn here he comes." said Dante.

"My Father..." said Raven.

All of a sudden the sky lit up with a bright light as a loud explosion happened it seemed it was almost day time Dante and Raven couldn't see anything shortly after they both saw Trigon as he stood very tall at the Hell Gate.

Each of the team members went to their window and also saw Trigon as did Batman, Doctor Fate and Slade on the monitor.

"Finally I have returned." shouted Trigon as the team where easily able to hear it.

"Looks like it won't be an easy night to sleep through." said Dante.


	62. Azarath's Legend

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Argosax and Nefasturris both looked at Trigon as Trigon looked back at them.

"The legendary Trigon." said Argosax.

"Argosax." said Trigon.

"And myself Nefasturris." said Nefasturris.

"I have to say it was nice of you to bring me back." said Trigon.

"Yes... but now on to the point of it all." said Nefasturris.

Nefasturris began to slowly come out of the Skyscraper as soon he was standing up as Argosax took flight as they stood around each other.

"In the past you both failed to destroy the Devil Hunter Dante." said Nefasturris.

"Trigon... your daughter betrayed you for love..." said Nefasturris.

"Argosax... you were made into a fool even after you stole the power of The Angel Of Darkness." said Nefasturris.

"The Angel Of Darkness?" said Trigon.

"Yes that power slept inside of Raven ever since she was born." said Argosax as he turned his head to Trigon.

"Dante went to hell and back to reclaim Force Edge and he managed to destroy you Argosax." said Nefasturris.

"And he reclaimed Raven's power for her." said Nefasturris.

"I can tell you right now alone separated you both would suffer the same fate as you did before..." said Nefasturris.

"But together... merged into one being the dark twisted powers of Trigon the fighting skills of Argosax combined with my power of regeneration..." said Nefasturris.

"We would destroy the Devil Hunter Dante and his pathetic friends." said Nefasturris.

"And what where you saying about the Amulets?" said Argosax as he looked at Nefasturris.

"Oh yes... the power of the Amulets..." said Nefasturris.

"I controlled that power once even with my own it was not enough to destroy Dante." said Trigon.

"Yes you were never truly able to master the power that laid rest inside of the Amulets... but even if you did it wouldn't have mattered." said Nefasturris.

"But... where there is power there is good and evil... if we were to combine our powers and release the evil within it would be a very powerful force..." said Nefasturris.

"Far more powerful than us at least while separated." said Nefasturris.

"Does he have a name?" said Argosax.

"I believe the old legends revealed his name to be Majeto." said Nefasturris.

"It would seem you have been planning this for a while." said Trigon.

"I will accept your offer we will destroy the Devil Hunter and my Daughter Raven." said Trigon as he turned his head to Nefasturris.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Argosax.

"With the power of the Hell Gate we will be able to merge." said Nefasturris.

"Let us channel our power into the Hell Gate until we are completely absorbed and we will come out an entire new being." said Nefasturris.

Nefasturris, Argosax and Trigon all began to channel their power into the Hell Gate as hours began to pass.

Soon Nefasturris, Argosax and Trigon disappeared as all their power was inside of the Hell Gate.

Back at Wayne Manor more hours began to pass as soon it was daylight as the team where waiting for Dante and Raven.

Dante was standing in front of the window watching the hell gate as demons continued to swarm the sky as the sky was still red from the beam being shot up into the clouds from the hell gate.

Raven was awake sitting down on the bed as Dante turned around and approached her.

"You alright?" said Dante as he looked down at Raven.

"I'm fine..." said Raven as she stood up.

Raven began to walk away before she could get far Dante grabbed her arm as she turned around looking at him.

"Open up to me." said Dante.

Raven was confused of what to say as she went back to the bed and sat down as Dante took a seat next to her.

"If we make it through this... this is the last time I want to see my father's face..." said Raven.

"I feel the same way I'm tired of his shit and Argosax." said Dante.

"We will figure out a way to destroy Nefasturris and we will put Trigon and Argosax back in the grave." said Dante.

"And it will be the last time." said Dante.

Raven looked at Dante as he started to smile he stood up.

"Let's go see what is happening out there." said Dante.

"I'll be down in a minute." said Raven.

"Alright." said Dante as he left the room making his way to the team.

Raven stood up approaching the window as she looked out it toward the Hell Gate as she felt her father's presence.

Before Raven could turn around and leave she fell to the floor as she was completely unconscious.

Raven was dreaming or to her it felt like a dream as she looked around she found her in a dark room she could barely see anything as soon she noticed she was at the old Library in the room she found her team members.

"What... how did I get here..." said Raven as she looked around.

Raven left the room making her way down the large corridors soon she made it into the same chamber she found the book that explained Devil Arms.

The room was well lit with candles everywhere Raven began to walk around the room suddenly a book fell from one of the bookshelves as Raven turned to it and approached it picking it up.

Raven opened the book and on the first page she saw the word Namarra and next to it there was a drawn sword.

Raven turned the page as the next page showed the same sword as it was more detailed then the last page as she continued to turn through the pages all she saw was the same sword as it continued to be more detailed.

Raven dropped the book and began to walk away as she began to hear a voice coming from the book she quickly turned around.

"Cursed... Demon... Blade..." Raven heard as she approached the book and picked it up once again.

Raven opened the book once again and began to read through the first page as it changed.

Your blade... Namarra... the cursed demon blade only to be wielded by those who have power... and if you do not control the power to wield the sword... you will be cursed and the sword will take control of you...

"What is going on here..." said Raven as she dropped the book.

Raven turned around as suddenly she woke up and saw Dante as he was holding her up trying to wake her up she noticed the team behind him.

"You okay?" said Dante.

Dante and Raven both stood up as the team where curious of what happened to Raven.

"I'm fine..." said Raven.

"What happened?" said Nero as he approached Raven.

"You sure you're alright?" said Robin.

"I don't know..." said Raven.

"I was back at that Library... and I found a book and it said all these strange things..." said Raven.

"What did it say?" said Dante.

"The only word I can remember is Namarra..." said Raven.

"Namarra?" said Doctor Fate.

"What does it mean?" said Batman.

"I remember reading this word from a book from a long time ago..." said Doctor Fate.

"I believe the book was from Azarath..." said Doctor Fate.

"Azarath?" said Raven as she looked at Doctor Fate.

"What did it say?" said Raven.

"Let me show you the book itself." said Doctor Fate as he raised his right hand shortly after a book appeared in it.

Doctor Fate approached Raven opening the book as he began to look through it with her.

"Namarra Cursed Demon Blade." said Doctor Fate.

"It explains that Namarra is a sword with an immense amount of power and if someone were to wield Namarra and not have the power to control the blade they would be controlled and cause destruction all across the world." said Doctor Fate.

"It also explains that the sword has a master and the sword would reveal itself to the world during its darkest hour..." said Doctor Fate.

"And from what it says the swords power is on par if not greater then Force Edge." said Doctor Fate as he looked at Dante.

"Is that so?" said Dante as he looked at Doctor Fate.

"But how do you create a sword of that level of power?" said Nero as he looked at Doctor Fate.

"It says the sword was never created it was always a part of its master." said Doctor Fate.

"But Raven have you even ever heard of Namarra before?" said Robin as he looked at Raven.

"No... not until now." said Raven as she looked back at Robin.

"Most of the people from Azarath always believed this to be a myth nothing more than a tale." said Doctor Fate.

"What do you think of it?" said Dante.

"I also believe it to be just a tale." said Doctor Fate.

"But I have been wrong before." said Doctor Fate.

"Think about it later right now we've got a job to do." said Slade.

"He's right." said Batman.

"We can't sit idle for much longer we're lucky that Nefasturris has not already started to obliterate the world." said Batman.

"He's pretty busy I'm sure he has something big planned for me." said Dante as he looked at Batman.

"He will get to obliterate the world after he's done with me." said Dante.

"And he will die before he gets the chance to." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"Yeah." said Nero.

"Well I'm glad you both feel that way it makes me feel better about myself." said Dante as he began to smile.

"I'm going to contact the team and see how they are doing." said Robin as he left the room.

"I guess it's almost time to welcome back your father." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"I guess so." said Raven as she looked back at Dante.


	63. Varax Unveiled

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The team left and entered the main room to see Robin on the communicator as they all approach him he puts it in his belt.

"They've already spotted demons roaming the sky's." said Robin.

"Are they alright?" said Cyborg as he looked at Robin.

"The demons have not attacked it's like they're gathering for something much bigger..." said Robin as he looked at Cyborg.

"Well they better be ready for whatever happens because I have a feeling they aren't going to wait much longer." said Nero.

"Whatever as long as they get it done as of right now it's time to go visit the Hell Gate once again." said Dante as he approached the front door.

"We need a plan." said Batman as he approached Dante.

"Well I'm done sitting around and waiting you can come up with your own plan I'm going now." said Dante as he looked at Batman.

"I'm afraid he is right." said Doctor Fate as he approached Batman.

"We can't wait any longer." said Slade as he approached Batman.

"We're ready to fight." said Starfire.

"It's not like we're dealing with one powerful demon." said Raven.

"Realize that it's Nefasturris, Argosax and Trigon together." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"Well I did put Trigon and Argosax in the grave once before and as I said I'll do it again." said Dante as he looked back at Raven.

"Nefasturris and his regeneration abilities..." said Beast Boy.

"I was going to destroy every molecule of him." said Raven.

"And instead... I lost my left arm..." said Raven.

"They also have Yamato... and it will make it a much tougher fight." said Nero as he looked at Dante.

"They won't have it for long." said Dante as he looked back at Nero.

"Time to go." said Dante.

Dante opened the door as the team approached him as he took a step outside the team heard a loud explosion as the ground started to shake they all looked over toward the Hell Gate as the beam shooting into the sky just enlarged.

The ground continued to shake as the team ran outside looking up at the sky as the demons swarming the sky started moving across the earth very quickly as the clouds became dark with a feint red glow there was almost no sun light left.

"What the hell is happening!" said Dante.

"I don't know but it looks like its begun." said Nero.

"We've got to get to the Hell Gate." said Batman.

"Raven can you get us there?" said Robin.

"I can't focus all I sense is demonic energy I need some help." said Raven.

"I can help you." said Doctor Fate as he approached Raven.

"Do it." said Batman.

Raven raised her right arm as Doctor Fate did the same with his left as magic began to flow out of their body's forming a portal in front of them slowly.

Minutes passed as soon another explosion happened as it shook the ground Raven and Doctor Fate lost their balance as the portal started to fade soon the team watched as the beam began to grow even larger.

"God dammit." said Dante.

"What the hell is that thing anyways?" said Nero.

"It's used to open portals to other dimensions and any dimension or any world." said Doctor Fate.

"It must be searching for a location." said Batman.

"Hurry try and get that portal up again." said Robin as he looked over at Raven and Doctor Fate.

"Let's do it." said Raven as she looked at Doctor Fate.

Raven and Doctor Fate continued channeling magic opening a portal as minutes began to pass soon the portal opened.

"Let's go." said Dante as he was the first to run through the portal followed by Raven.

The rest of the team ran through the portal as they stepped through they found themselves in front of the Hell Gate as they looked around the area they didn't see anyone.

"So where is the party at I'm a little disappointed." said Dante as he approached the Hell Gate.

"I sense something strange..." said Raven.

"I sense Nefasturris, Argosax and Trigon... but..." said Raven before being interrupted.

"But what?" said Batman.

"They almost feel like they are one..." said Raven.

"One what?" said Dante.

"One being..." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

Dante quickly turned around looking a little shocked before anyone could say anything a portal in front of the Hell Gate opened.

Dante turned back around and walked even closer to it as soon a figure began to show itself.

"Who the hell is that?" said Dante as he was looking at the figure.

"Yeah what the..." said Nero.

"Its them." said Raven as she approached Dante.

"Them?" said Dante.

"It's so great to see you again Dante." said The Figure.

"Again?" said Dante.

"Why don't you come out and show yourself so I can be reminded of who I killed." said Dante as he lifted his right hand pointing at the portal.

The figure began to show itself as it stood like a human it came out of the portal landing in front of Dante.

The team looked at the figure as it had long black hair with dark red eyes with bone armor covering the entire body.

On its back there are bone spikes sticking out of each back shoulder pointing up and under the spikes there is an opening with tentacles sticking out.

"Its them." said Raven.

"So I guess one of you have come up with a new name for yourselves am I right?" said Dante.

"How does Varax sound?" said Varax.

"Whatever." said Dante.

"But hey It's good to see you again Trigon." said Dante as he looked at Varax.

"You believe I am Trigon?" said Varax.

"I do indeed have memories of Trigon, Argosax and Nefasturris but I am neither of those beings." said Varax.

"The three of them combined their powers to create Me." said Varax.

"They created me to destroy you." said Varax.

"They really cared that much about me?" said Dante as he approached Varax.

"Well I'm flattered really." said Dante.

"So I guess it's time for you to die." said Dante as he reached for Rebellion.

"You fool." said Varax.

"You don't stand a chance against my power." said Varax.

"However I would love to test my new abilities on you but the time for that will come soon as for now I've got my own work to do." said Varax as he took flight.

"Oh yeah and what might that be?" said Dante as he took his hand off Rebellion.

A small portal opened in front of Varax as the one on the Hell Gate disappeared.

The two Amulets came out of the portal in front of Varax as Varax raised his right hand at the Amulets he began to channel his power into the Amulets.

"Oh don't tell me the power of my father's Amulets?" said Dante as he looked up at Varax.

"Not exactly." said Varax.

"What is he doing?" said Nero as he looked at Raven.

"I don't know..." said Raven.

"Doctor Fate?" said Batman as he looked at Doctor Fate.

"Me neither..." said Doctor Fate.

"Well whatever it is I'm not going to let him continue It." said Dante as he jumped into the air pulling out Rebellion.

As Dante slammed down on Varax he was knocked to the ground by a barrier blocking Varax as Varax laughed.

"As I said what a fool." said Varax.

"A barrier." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah hey why don't you take the little shield down and fight Me." said Dante as he stood up.

"Or are you afraid?" said Dante as he looked up at Varax once more.

"Not even close." said Varax.

"Sure." said Dante.

Varax was in contact with the power that was inside of the Amulets as he began to smile.

"What's so funny?" said Nero.

"Majeto... I'll lend you my body come out and cause chaos." said Varax to the Amulet.

"Majeto?" said Raven.

"He's talking to the Amulets." said Batman.

Varax stopped channeling his magic into the Amulets shortly after a small portal opened in front of the Amulets and a dark energy quickly went flying into Varax.

"What kind of freak show is this?" said Nero.

"A pretty good one." said Robin.

"A good one indeed." said Starfire.

"So what trick do you have planned next?" said Dante as he continued looking up at Varax.

Varax started to laugh as the energy stopped flowing into him shortly after he stopped and looked up at the beam.

"I see Majeto I like your plan." said Varax.

"What plan?" said Dante.

"Oh it's nothing to you... to any of you... except maybe Raven." said Varax as he looked down at Raven.

"What are you talking about?" said Dante.

"Majeto if you see fit to destroy Azarath I will grant you the honor!" shouted Varax as in the sky a large portal appeared to Azarath.

"NO!" shouted Raven.

A dark energy began to flow out of the back of Varax as it went straight into the portal leading to Azarath.

Raven quickly took flight flying toward the portal as Dante was somewhat shocked and looked around at the team and then back at Raven.

"Raven no!" shouted Dante.

"You deal with Varax I'll go with her." said Nero as he jumped into the air following Raven through the portal.

"Doctor Fate you and me will deal with Varax send everyone else into the portal." said Dante as he looked at Doctor Fate.

"Yes I will." said Doctor Fate as he lifted the team into the sky.

"Dante be careful." said Robin.

"You just make sure she's alright." said Dante as Doctor Fate sent the team through the portal.

The portal quickly closed after the team went through as Dante turned his attention to Varax as Varax landed.

"If anything happens to any of them..." said Dante as he slowly started to approach Varax.

"I'll rip you in half." said Dante.

"You might just die trying." said Varax as he began to laugh.

Doctor Fate approached Dante as they both looked at each other then back at Varax.


	64. Majeto's assault

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"I guess you're really wanting a fight aren't you?" said Varax as he took a step forward.

"Yeah I do." said Dante.

"Fine then no more games allow me to demonstrate how weak you are." said Varax as a small portal opened to his left.

"After all you're only a half demon." said Varax as Yamato came flying into his left hand.

"Yeah well I guess we will find out about that." said Dante as he vanished appearing in front of Varax attacking him.

Varax lifted Yamato as it was still in it's sheathe he laughed as he blocked Dante's attack shortly after pushing forward knocking Dante back into a building with little effort.

"Even if you do manage to get a hit on me it wouldn't matter." said Varax as Dante stood back up.

"And why is that?" said Dante as he walked forward.

"Don't you remember what happened when you obliterated Nefasturris he only continued to regenerate." said Varax.

"He's right." said Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate raised his right hand pointing it at Varax as he sent a magic blast directly at Varax causing a smoke cloud.

Doctor Fate continued to send magic blasts at Varax as Dante threw Rebellion straight into the smoke cloud hitting Varax as Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory infusing them with demonic energy as he began to fire at Varax.

"Had enough fun yet?" said Varax.

"Not really." said Dante as he continued to fire Ebony and Ivory.

Shortly after a blast was sent back at Doctor Fate from Varax knocking him back into the same building that Dante had hit.

"You alright?" said Dante as he stopped firing and looked at Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate looked up toward the smoke cloud as he saw Rebellion flying toward Dante he was too late to say anything as it hit Dante sending him flying back once more into the building piercing through the wall.

Varax began to laugh as the smoke cloud began to clear he stood in the exact same spot with not even a scratch as Doctor Fate stood up and approached Dante.

"Are you alright?" said Doctor Fate as he saw that a pool of blood was below Dante.

"I'm fine." said Dante as he continued to look at Varax shortly after ripping Rebellion out of his chest walking forward.

"I still wonder how much fun Majeto is having in Azarath right now perhaps he's already started destroying the city or your friends either one would do just fine." said Varax as he smiled at Dante.

"Damn you." said Dante.

"Just how powerful is Majeto?" said Doctor Fate.

"Oh he's strong perhaps as strong as me I've never actually seen his real power." said Varax.

"But then again I doubt he's as strong as I am for you see I am a god." said Varax.

"Good for you." said Dante as he walked forward.

"Hey Fate is there any way you can connect to Azarath and make sure everything is alright?" said Dante as he looked at Doctor Fate.

"I can but I would need to focus and not be disturbed." said Doctor Fate as he looked back at Dante.

"Go ahead feel free to watch or maybe we could all watch together it doesn't matter to me watching won't change anything." said Varax as he looked at Doctor Fate.

"Sounds like a good offer but I'm sorry to disappoint you I came here to fight." said Dante as he looked back at Varax.

"You're rushing your death." said Varax as he turned his head to Dante.

Doctor Fate took flight putting both of his hands on his head as he began to channel his vision to Azarath as he began to see everything.

Somewhere In the City of Azarath.

Raven and the rest of the team came through the portal into Azerath as they all looked to the sky as they saw Majeto's dark energy as it was moving throughout the sky.

Raven noticed the people of Azarath where all looking at her as they all recognized her from a long time ago they soon also noticed her left arm missing.

"Cyborg tell them to get out of here." said Raven as she turned her head to Cyborg.

"Got it." said Cyborg as he raised his arm as it turned into a megaphone.

"All of you people get out of here NOW!" shouted Cyborg.

"There is an evil in the sky if you don't want to be harmed then GO!" shouted Cyborg.

Everyone continued to stare at Raven as she became frustrated.

"People of Azarath you must leave there is a dark evil that has come to destroy this dimension we will stop it now GO!" yelled Raven.

The people who lived in Azarath all looked around into the sky as soon they all left the city as they knew who Raven was and trusted her.

"Strange people here do they even talk?" said Beast Boy as he looked at Raven.

"Azarath is a place full of peace and harmony I will not let Majeto destroy it he will have to kill me to do It." said Raven.

"He won't even get the chance to." said Nero as he approached Raven.

The team where standing in the center of the city as there was no building or structures nearby just flat ground.

The team continued to look up at Majeto's energy as it began to lower itself across from the team as it began to form into a human figure.

It quickly formed as moments passed the team where looking at a person with long white hair with almost pale skin with two purple scars under each eye as he also has purple outlines around his eyes with lips colored blue.

The demon's shoulders each has a red eye on them as on the left side of his chest also has a small red eyeball looking forward as he is wearing small layers of armor the torso is brown as the shoulders are dark blue as he also is wearing a red belt that is tied..

His left and right arms each have the same scars on them as the team continue to watch him.

"So you're Majeto." said Raven as she continued to stare at Majeto.

"This is him alright do you sense that?" said Nero as he looked at Raven.

Majeto quickly raised his right arm toward Nero sending it forward at him as it stretched out he quickly dodged it as it continued forward at the rest of the team.

Nero quickly drew Red Queen cutting it in half before it reached the team as Majeto's arm came back to him as it regenerated.

"Damn he can regenerate too?" said Nero.

"He's using Varax's body and remember Nefasturris is also a power of Varax." said Raven.

Raven charged at Majeto dashing forward as on her right hand her nails began to glow with dark magic as she cut Mejeto's left arm off shortly after she quickly jumped back as she stood in front of Majeto.

"You're a weak little demon." said Majeto as he regenerated once more.

"What the hell did he just say?" said Nero.

"I'll say it one more time." said Majeto as he stared at Raven.

"You're weak." said Majeto.

"Oh really?" said Raven as she charged at Majeto once more.

Majeto's arm's stretched out as he tried to attack Raven she continued to dodge the attacks as her hand began to glow with dark magic she put her fist through Majeto's torso.

"She got him." said Beast Boy.

"No he can still regenerate." said Batman.

"Indeed." said Slade.

Raven continued to stare at Majeto as Majeto had a smile she noticed her hand was being sucked in.

"Now then have you realized how weak you are yet?" said Majeto as he continued to smile looking directly into Raven's eyes.

"Something's wrong." said Batman.

"What do you mean?" said Slade as he looked at Batman.

"Look at Raven's arm when she attacked it should have pierced that things body." said Batman.

"But it looks like it's being swallowed." said Batman.

The team looked at Raven's arm as they noticed Batman was right as it was being sucked in slowly.

"Damn you are right." said Nero.

Suddenly behind Majeto a bunch of spikes came out of his back as they quickly snapped down closing in on Raven.

Raven notices it very quickly as she escapes the attack jumping back she looks at her right arm as she notices burn marks from the venom inside of Majeto her arm is reddish from being burnt.

"Look at her arm..." said Starfire.

"Not good..." said Robin.

The team looked frustrated at Majeto as they all continued to stare at Raven's arm.

"It was digesting her arm..." said Cyborg.

"His venom is too powerful for Raven." said Nero.

Back on Earth Doctor Fate continued to watch Azarath as he knew Raven and Nero needed help.

Dante continued to fight with Varax only to be overpowered each and every time as Varax continued to play games with him.

"Dante they need your help." said Doctor Fate as he looked down at Dante.

"Shit." said Dante as he stood across from Varax.

"Oh come on now Dante don't tell me you're going to leave so soon I'm just starting to have fun." said Varax as he sent a series of energy cuts at Dante only for Dante to dodge them all.

Doctor Fate landed next to Dante as they stood a good distance away from Varax.

"Get us there NOW!" said Dante.

"Grab my arm." said Doctor Fate.

Dante quickly grabbed Doctor Fate's arm as Varax quickly jumped into the air getting ready to slam down on Dante.

Dante continued to stare at Varax as Varax slammed down on Dante as soon as he was about to hit Dante it was too late as Doctor Fate and Dante vanished.

"Oh well I guess I can leave it to Majeto for now." said Varax as he started to laugh shortly after putting Yamato back in it's sheathe and turning to the Hell Gate with a smile on his face.

"I will morph this world." said Varax as he approached the Hell Gate.

Back on Azerath.

Majeto began to laugh as he jumped forward at Raven one of the spikes from his back lashed out at Raven's right arm slicing it open as she takes a few steps back.

"Raven you must escape if you were to lose your right arm you would no longer be able to fight." shouted Robin.

Nero quickly jumped into the air trying to slam down on Majeto only to be grabbed by Majeto's tentacles as one of Majeto's spikes went behind Nero slowly piercing the back of his neck.

"No!" said Raven as she took flight reaching her hand out to Nero.

As Raven reached out for Nero Majeto attacked Raven piercing his spikes through her right arm as one spike went through the palm of her hand and two near her elbow.

"Raven, Nero!" yelled Robin as he was becoming more frustrated.

The team continued to watch as they knew they couldn't do anything to harm Majeto they only continued to watch.

All of a sudden the team saw someone dash past them as they noticed it was Dante quickly Dante sliced Majeto's tentacles and spikes all at once cutting them in half as Nero falls to the ground and the spikes let go of Raven's arm also falling to the ground.

The team turn around and notice Doctor Fate as he approaches the team and they all look at Majeto.

Nero slowly stood up as he took a few steps back the back of his neck was draining blood as the team approach him.

"You okay?" said Robin.

"I hope so..." said Nero as he lowered himself to the ground.

"I'll be fine." said Nero as he continued to watch Majeto.

"She's not regenerating at all... It's the venom from Majeto..." said Slade.


	65. Raven's Pride

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"I guess you're really wanting a fight aren't you?" said Varax as he took a step forward.

"Yeah I do." said Dante.

"Fine then no more games allow me to demonstrate how weak you are." said Varax as a small portal opened to his left.

"After all you're only a half demon." said Varax as Yamato came flying into his left hand.

"Yeah well I guess we will find out about that." said Dante as he vanished appearing in front of Varax attacking him.

Varax lifted Yamato as it was still in it's sheathe he laughed as he blocked Dante's attack shortly after pushing forward knocking Dante back into a building with little effort.

"Even if you do manage to get a hit on me it wouldn't matter." said Varax as Dante stood back up.

"And why is that?" said Dante as he walked forward.

"Don't you remember what happened when you obliterated Nefasturris he only continued to regenerate." said Varax.

"He's right." said Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate raised his right hand pointing it at Varax as he sent a magic blast directly at Varax causing a smoke cloud.

Doctor Fate continued to send magic blasts at Varax as Dante threw Rebellion straight into the smoke cloud hitting Varax as Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory infusing them with demonic energy as he began to fire at Varax.

"Had enough fun yet?" said Varax.

"Not really." said Dante as he continued to fire Ebony and Ivory.

Shortly after a blast was sent back at Doctor Fate from Varax knocking him back into the same building that Dante had hit.

"You alright?" said Dante as he stopped firing and looked at Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate looked up toward the smoke cloud as he saw Rebellion flying toward Dante he was too late to say anything as it hit Dante sending him flying back once more into the building piercing through the wall.

Varax began to laugh as the smoke cloud began to clear he stood in the exact same spot with not even a scratch as Doctor Fate stood up and approached Dante.

"Are you alright?" said Doctor Fate as he saw that a pool of blood was below Dante.

"I'm fine." said Dante as he continued to look at Varax shortly after ripping Rebellion out of his chest walking forward.

"I still wonder how much fun Majeto is having in Azarath right now perhaps he's already started destroying the city or your friends either one would do just fine." said Varax as he smiled at Dante.

"Damn you." said Dante.

"Just how powerful is Majeto?" said Doctor Fate.

"Oh he's strong perhaps as strong as me I've never actually seen his real power." said Varax.

"But then again I doubt he's as strong as I am for you see I am a god." said Varax.

"Good for you." said Dante as he walked forward.

"Hey Fate is there any way you can connect to Azarath and make sure everything is alright?" said Dante as he looked at Doctor Fate.

"I can but I would need to focus and not be disturbed." said Doctor Fate as he looked back at Dante.

"Go ahead feel free to watch or maybe we could all watch together it doesn't matter to me watching won't change anything." said Varax as he looked at Doctor Fate.

"Sounds like a good offer but I'm sorry to disappoint you I came here to fight." said Dante as he looked back at Varax.

"You're rushing your death." said Varax as he turned his head to Dante.

Doctor Fate took flight putting both of his hands on his head as he began to channel his vision to Azarath as he began to see everything.

Somewhere In the City of Azarath.

Raven and the rest of the team came through the portal into Azarath as they all looked to the sky as they saw Majeto's dark energy as it was moving throughout the sky.

Raven noticed the people of Azarath where all looking at her as they all recognized her from a long time ago they soon also noticed her left arm missing.

"Cyborg tell them to get out of here." said Raven as she turned her head to Cyborg.

"Got it." said Cyborg as he raised his arm as it turned into a megaphone.

"All of you people get out of here NOW!" shouted Cyborg.

"There is an evil in the sky if you don't want to be harmed then GO!" shouted Cyborg.

Everyone continued to stare at Raven as she became frustrated.

"People of Azarath you must leave there is a dark evil that has come to destroy this dimension we will stop it now GO!" yelled Raven.

The people who lived in Azarath all looked around into the sky as soon they all left the city as they knew who Raven was and trusted her.

"Strange people here do they even talk?" said Beast Boy as he looked at Raven.

"Azarath is a place full of peace and harmony I will not let Majeto destroy it he will have to kill me to do It." said Raven.

"He won't even get the chance to." said Nero as he approached Raven.

The team where standing in the center of the city as there was no building or structures nearby just flat ground.

The team continued to look up at Majeto's energy as it began to lower itself across from the team as it began to form into a human figure.

It quickly formed as moments passed the team where looking at a person with long white hair with almost pale skin with two purple scars under each eye as he also has purple outlines around his eyes with lips colored blue.

The demon's shoulders each has a red eye on them as on the left side of his chest also has a small red eyeball looking forward as he is wearing small layers of armor the torso is brown as the shoulders are dark blue as he also is wearing a red belt that is tied..

His left and right arms each have the same scars on them as the team continue to watch him.

"So you're Majeto." said Raven as she continued to stare at Majeto.

"This is him alright do you sense that?" said Nero as he looked at Raven.

Majeto quickly raised his right arm toward Nero sending it forward at him as it stretched out he quickly dodged it as it continued forward at the rest of the team.

Nero quickly drew Red Queen cutting it in half before it reached the team as Majeto's arm came back to him as it regenerated.

"Damn he can regenerate too?" said Nero.

"He's using Varax's body and remember Nefasturris is also a power of Varax." said Raven.

Raven charged at Majeto dashing forward as on her right hand her nails began to glow with dark magic as she cut Mejeto's left arm off shortly after she quickly jumped back as she stood in front of Majeto.

"You're a weak little demon." said Majeto as he regenerated once more.

"What the hell did he just say?" said Nero.

"I'll say it one more time." said Majeto as he stared at Raven.

"You're weak." said Majeto.

"Oh really?" said Raven as she charged at Majeto once more.

Majeto's arm's stretched out as he tried to attack Raven she continued to dodge the attacks as her hand began to glow with dark magic she put her fist through Majeto's torso.

"She got him." said Beast Boy.

"No he can still regenerate." said Batman.

"Indeed." said Slade.

Raven continued to stare at Majeto as Majeto had a smile she noticed her hand was being sucked in.

"Now then have you realized how weak you are yet?" said Majeto as he continued to smile looking directly into Raven's eyes.

"Something's wrong." said Batman.

"What do you mean?" said Slade as he looked at Batman.

"Look at Raven's arm when she attacked it should have pierced that things body." said Batman.

"But it looks like it's being swallowed." said Batman.

The team looked at Raven's arm as they noticed Batman was right as it was being sucked in slowly.

"Damn you are right." said Nero.

Suddenly behind Majeto a bunch of spikes came out of his back as they quickly snapped down closing in on Raven.

Raven notices it very quickly as she escapes the attack jumping back she looks at her right arm as she notices burn marks from the venom inside of Majeto her arm is reddish from being burnt.

"Look at her arm..." said Starfire.

"Not good..." said Robin.

The team looked frustrated at Majeto as they all continued to stare at Raven's arm.

"It was digesting her arm..." said Cyborg.

"His venom is too powerful for Raven." said Nero.

Back on Earth Doctor Fate continued to watch Azarath as he knew Raven and Nero needed help.

Dante continued to fight with Varax only to be overpowered each and every time as Varax continued to play games with him.

"Dante they need your help." said Doctor Fate as he looked down at Dante.

"Shit." said Dante as he stood across from Varax.

"Oh come on now Dante don't tell me you're going to leave so soon I'm just starting to have fun." said Varax as he sent a series of energy cuts at Dante only for Dante to dodge them all.

Doctor Fate landed next to Dante as they stood a good distance away from Varax.

"Get us there NOW!" said Dante.

"Grab my arm." said Doctor Fate.

Dante quickly grabbed Doctor Fate's arm as Varax quickly jumped into the air getting ready to slam down on Dante.

Dante continued to stare at Varax as Varax slammed down on Dante as soon as he was about to hit Dante it was too late as Doctor Fate and Dante vanished.

"Oh well I guess I can leave it to Majeto for now." said Varax as he started to laugh shortly after putting Yamato back in it's sheathe and turning to the Hell Gate with a smile on his face.

"I will morph this world." said Varax as he approached the Hell Gate.

Back on Azarath.

Majeto began to laugh as he jumped forward at Raven one of the spikes from his back lashed out at Raven's right arm slicing it open as she takes a few steps back.

"Raven you must escape if you were to lose your right arm you would no longer be able to fight." shouted Robin.

Nero quickly jumped into the air trying to slam down on Majeto only to be grabbed by Majeto's tentacles as one of Majeto's spikes went behind Nero slowly piercing the back of his neck.

"No!" said Raven as she took flight reaching her hand out to Nero.

As Raven reached out for Nero Majeto attacked Raven piercing his spikes through her right arm as one spike went through the palm of her hand and two near her elbow.

"Raven, Nero!" yelled Robin as he was becoming more frustrated.

The team continued to watch as they knew they couldn't do anything to harm Majeto they only continued to watch.

All of a sudden the team saw someone dash past them as they noticed it was Dante quickly Dante sliced Majeto's tentacles and spikes all at once cutting them in half as Nero falls to the ground and the spikes let go of Raven's arm also falling to the ground.

The team turn around and notice Doctor Fate as he approaches the team and they all look at Majeto.

Nero slowly stood up as he took a few steps back the back of his neck was draining blood as the team approach him.

"You okay?" said Robin.

"I hope so..." said Nero as he lowered himself to the ground.

"I'll be fine." said Nero as he continued to watch Majeto.

"She's not regenerating at all... It's the venom from Majeto..." said Slade.


	66. Unleashed Power

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

As Dante was being lowered he soon saw a bright light coming from the ball of tentacles as soon they all began to break apart and inside the team saw Raven as her eyes where glowing red and she was taking on a transformation.

The sky began to act strange as it did once before back in the other dimension where Dante was fighting Raven as purple lightning began to fall from the sky as the clouds began to darken.

Raven continued to revert between her normal form and something else that was different.

Dante was freed as he landed and looked up at Raven he remembered the same transformation back when he fought her.

Raven soon took on a new form as where her left hand was there was a purple aura with electricity coming out covering the area as Raven was looking forward at Majeto.

Raven's body was covered in purple and blackish armor as she took on her transformation soon Dante realized it was her Devil Trigger form.

"Raven..." said Dante as he continued to stare at her as did the team.

"She's still alive?" said Majeto.

Raven looked down at the energy coming out of where her left arm was as she began to feel something strange.

"This... sensation..." said Raven as she continued to look at the energy coming out.

Suddenly a large spike came out of the ball of tentacles and went after Raven quickly Raven sent forward the energy coming out of where her left arm was supposed to be as it instantly vaporized the spike as the energy also continued to connect with everything else the spike was connected to as the large ball of tentacles began to break apart and started to crumble.

"But how?" said Nero.

Raven was still in the air as the tentacles hit the ground and continued to break apart as soon the energy around Raven's left arm vanished and the team all noticed her left arm was fully restored and Raven was holding a sword.

"Her arm..." said Robin.

"It's the arm that Nefasturris cut off." said Nero.

"That sword could that be..." said Doctor Fate.

"Namarra." said Dante.

The team took a moment to look at the sword as the handle had a purple colored outline and on the top half of the blade was ancient covered in runes that where the color purple as the sword was glowing with a purple aura.

Raven looked at the sword she had as she quickly realized it was Namarra.

"That sword... always belonged to her." said Doctor Fate.

"It's a part of her." said Slade.

"Look his body it's not regenerating anymore..." said Nero.

"It's crumbling and then slowly being vaporized." said Cyborg.

"What's this... I'm not able to regenerate." thought Majeto.

"I'll admit this diversion as proven to be very surprising, however since I am only borrowing this body you have done me no harm." said Majeto as he smiled at Raven.

Raven looked up at Majeto before he could say anything else quickly she went flying toward him as she attacked his head cutting it clean in half with Namarra as his head begins to vaporize.

Raven landed as she looked at Namarra once again as the blade began to glow with a purple energy.

The team all approached Raven as did Dante as she took a moment to look around at everyone.

The team where all looking at Raven's new form as they were all very impressed as Dante had a smile on his face soon Raven dropped Namarra and approached Dante and started to hug him.

"Hey now you did good." said Dante as he hugged Raven back.

Raven took her original form as she looked Dante in the eyes and soon let go of him and took a step back.

"I'm sorry about what I said." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"Don't worry about it you were right." said Dante.

"I always did underestimate you." said Dante.

"But not anymore." said Dante.

"Raven that sword... its power is amazing." said Nero as he looked at Raven.

The team noticed a Monk approaching them one of the oldest monks of Azarath as he approached Raven and looked at her.

"Raven so you are the bearer of Namarra." said The Monk.

"Come with me each of you I believe you sword is missing a scabbard." said The Monk.

"Alright let's go." said Dante.

Raven picked up Namarra as the team followed the monk throughout the city to a temple.

The team entered the temple that resembled a church from earth as The Monk approached the wall and revealed a secret passage.

The team followed The Monk down the stairs as it was lit with torches as the monk began to tell a story.

"Namarra was always an ancient legend..." said The Monk.

"The sword was told to belong to someone and many of The Monks believed that the sword was never crafted instead it was always deep inside of the one who would wield it one day." said The Monk.

"Namarra is a part of you Raven it's no crafted sword it's your flesh, your soul and your blood." said The Monk.

"The ancient writings revealed how the sword would reveal itself and the display so The Monks tried to figure out a way to show that they respected the blade and believed in the legend.

"So they designed a Scabbard for the blade and it's been here ever since." said The Monk as he reached the end of the stairway.

The team where at the end as all that was in front of them was a wall.

"So where is it?" said Dante.

The Monk turned to the wall and put his hand on it pushing a brick in as another passage revealed itself as the team saw a chamber and in the center was a pedestal and on the pedestal was a Scabbard floating with magic.

"Raven go get it only you may enter the room." said The Monk.

"Alright." said Raven as she entered the chamber and approached the pedestal.

Suddenly Namarra flew out of Raven's hand and landed in the Scabbard as a wave of energy was released flying out of the room like a strong wind as Namarra lowered itself into Raven's hand.

Raven left the room and approached the team once again as the monk turned to her.

"There was another ancient legend about Namarra." said The Monk.

"If that sword where to fall into anyone else's hands and they do not possess the power to control it they would go on a rampage and be controlled by the power of the sword and end the world." said The Monk.

"I won't let that happen." said Raven.

"Good now come with me." said The Monk.

The team followed The Monk back up the stairs into the main room as The Monk approached the wall and pushed in another brick as suddenly a portal to Titan's Tower appeared in front of the team.

"There is one last thing Raven." said The Monk.

"What is it?" said Raven.

"In your current state you stand no chance to defeat Varax." said The Monk.

"I'm going to ask you to stay in Azarath and master the abilities of Namarra then you will have the power to finally defeat Varax once and for all." said The Monk.

"How long will it take?" said Dante as he looked at The Monk.

"One Year." said The Monk.

"What?" said Dante as he was irritated.

"We don't have that much time." said Batman.

"You do for time here is different than on earth." said The Monk.

"One Year here is Six Months on Earth." said The Monk.

"And Dante I need you to stay here as well." said The Monk.

"For you will help Raven learn her new abilities." said The Monk.

"What?" said Nero.

"We need your help back at Earth." said Nero as he looked at Dante.

"You heard what The Monk said... even if I'm there we can't beat Varax until Raven has mastered her new unlocked powers." said Dante.

"Raven has to master Namarra and then she can learn to master her Devil Trigger form." said The Monk.

"And Dante you're also in need of training." said The Monk.

"What do you mean?" said Dante.

"Your Majin Form." said The Monk.

"You're unaware of how to transform aren't you?" said The Monk.

"Yeah..." said Dante.

"We have to let them train." said Batman.

"We will have to stall Varax." said Slade.

"Nero... you have to manage this..." said Dante as he turned to Nero.

"I don't know if I'll be able to." said Nero as he looked at Dante.

"Neither do I most of the time but try your best." said Dante.

"And if you screw up then I guess I'll have to kick your ass myself." said Dante as he laughed.

"Yeah well let's just get going 6 months not a second more." said Nero.

"Goodbye." said Raven.

The team all approached the portal and took one last moment to look back at Dante and Raven.

"See you later." said Dante.

"Dante and Raven try not to be late." said Robin as he smiled.

"Will do." said Dante.

The team all left through the portal soon after the portal closed and Dante and Raven turned their attention to The Monk.

"We will begin tomorrow morning as for now get some rest follow me." said The Monk.

Dante and Raven looked at each other shortly after they followed The Monk to a room that was as large as the central room in Titan's Tower.

"This is your room." said The Monk.

"Thanks." said Raven.

"Be ready tomorrow morning." said The Monk as he walked away and shut the door.

The room was filled with furniture as there was a master bed to the far corner of the room.

Dante took off his coat and tossed it on the couch as Raven continued to observe Namarra as she began to swing it around.

"That sword really does fit you." said Dante as he smiled at Raven.

"Then again I guess it should considering it's a part of you." said Dante.

Raven looked at Dante and put Namarra back in its sheathe and began to smile at him as she approached the bed.

"Time for some rest and relaxation." said Dante as he jumped onto the bed and crossed his legs and put his arms behind his head.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." said Raven.

"Why aren't you?" said Dante.

"After all now you got a sword that is truly your own to keep and was not an old heirloom from my father and you've got your left arm back." said Dante.

Raven took a seat on the bed and turned to Dante and reached her hand out to him.

Dante took Raven's hand as Raven moved in closer as she continued to smile.

"I am enjoying myself very much." said Raven.

"Guess it's time for some rest." said Dante.

"Eventually after all time is different here." said Raven.

"You really do like this place don't you?" said Dante.

"Yeah... I do." said Raven.

"There will be time for fun later as of right now you could really use some sleep." said Dante.

"I bet that was tough to say." said Raven.

"Oh yeah." said Dante as he laughed.

"And I will finish Majeto wherever he is I will find him." said Raven.

"Sounds like a plan." said Dante as he went to sleep.


	67. Revealed Training

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

The next morning Dante wakes up and gets out of bed shortly after Raven opens her eyes and turns her head toward Dante as Dante looks back.

"It's going to be a long year..." said Dante as Raven got out of bed.

"Yeah..." said Raven as she approached Dante.

Dante went and picked up his coat putting it on shortly after also picking up Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory.

"Guess it's time to go see The Monk." said Dante.

"Let's go." said Raven as she left the room as Dante followed.

Dante and Raven where walking down the hallways making their way to the main room.

"So what exactly is this place we're in?" said Dante as he continued walking.

"This is where The Monks contact spirits and pray I guess you could call it a church." said Raven.

"I thought so." said Dante.

Dante and Raven made their way into the main room of the church as they noticed The Monk to the far side of the room.

"Let's get started." said The Monk.

"Where to?" said Dante.

"Follow me." said The Monk.

The Monk approached the far corner of the room and opened another passageway as Dante and Raven followed him down into it.

"Where are we going?" said Dante.

"We're going to a different realm one that is the exact same as Azarath and you will notice it is almost a replica of this world." said The Monk.

"And no one uses it for anything?" said Raven as they continued down the stairs.

"The realm was designed for the training which you both will go through." said The Monk as he reached the end.

The Monk pushed in another brick as another room opened and across the room was a portal leading to the other realm.

"Let's go." said The Monk as he walked into the room approaching the portal.

"Are you both ready?" said The Monk.

"Yes." said Raven.

The Monk went through the portal as Dante and Raven looked at each other shortly after following him through it.

Dante and Raven found themselves on a platform that was identical to Azarath's in many ways except the fact the city is no longer there.

"This is what Azarath would have been if it was not for us." said The Monk as he walked forward.

"I see..." said Raven.

"Do you know why Majeto could not regenerate after you used Namarra?" said The Monk.

"I don't know." said Raven.

"Namarra completely vaporized his flesh." said The Monk.

"I noticed when I attacked it vaporized everything even the flesh that tried to combine with each other." said Raven.

"Namarra's effect is like a Virus to any demon and if anything is connected to that demon it will also spread throughout that demon as the Virus spreads it will render the demons regeneration abilities completely useless and if the Virus spreads enough it will completely destroy the demon vaporizing it." said The Monk.

"Weaker demons the Virus will spread instantly as they will be instantly vaporized." said The Monk.

"Although I am not aware of how the blade would effect Varax on contact for his level of power is that of a god it may nullify his regeneration abilities a little bit but if you continue to strike him with the blade eventually the Virus would have spread enough to render his regeneration abilities useless." said The Monk.

"Wouldn't the sword cause harm to Dante if we trained?" said Raven.

"Dante is not a normal demon he is very powerful and he is also part human he cannot be destroyed by the blade as easily as you would think." said The Monk as he turned around.

"Well I guess that's good to know." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"You might not be able to believe it but its true." said The Monk.

"Majeto escaped from you but his true form can be cut by Namarra for the sword can cut any being of any existence." said The Monk.

"I believe that is why he escaped from you he fears your new gained power." said The Monk.

"I say that because Namarra can cut through spiritual realms and Majeto is not a being of this world only Namarra can truly harm his real form." said The Monk.

"That's interesting." said Raven.

"Why is Namarra known as The Cursed Demon Blade?" said Raven.

"Where there is power there are false accusations." said The Monk as he turned his head to the sword.

"And if you don't have the control for the power you will be controlled and do horrible things." said The Monk.

"I see." said Raven.

"I feel something strange." said The Monk.

"What is it?" said Dante.

"Majeto's aura I don't sense it here anymore I feel he may have moved back to earth." said The Monk.

"What?" said Raven.

"We have to do something about It." said Dante.

"No." said The Monk.

"You must understand what is at stake here." said The Monk.

"Majeto will die If I must wait I will." said Raven.

"Now I will explain to you the powers that Namarra controls." said The Monk.

"I've already told you one that blade is a virus for demons if any demons are scratched it will spread and ultimately vaporize them." said The Monk.

"Namarra can be used to cut through the strongest Barriers." said The Monk.

"Namarra every demon you slay the blade it steals the demonic energy within them and you grow stronger." said The Monk.

"Namarra can also be used to Teleport to dimensions which you possess the knowledge of." said The Monk.

"Namarra can also be used to form Energy Cuts or Blasts or even Waves." said The Monk.

"That is enough for now I believe there may be other abilities Namarra possesses that I am unaware of but as for now that is all I know." said The Monk.

"Cool." said Dante.

"You sound jealous." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"I Am." said Dante as he looked back at Raven.

"Now Dante you aren't very familiar with your Majin Form now are you?" said The Monk.

"Not at all." said Dante as he looked at The Monk.

"When you're in your Devil Trigger form you managed to transform taking your Majin Form." said The Monk.

"In the form you have a hundred times the amount of energy you would normally have in your Devil Trigger form." said The Monk.

"You also are a master at controlling Light, Darkness and Fire." said The Monk.

"However this form can only be achieved out of desperation while in your Devil Trigger." said The Monk.

"And while in your Majin Form you're at the peak of invulnerability for it will take an enormously large amount of power to keep you down." said The Monk.

"And of course you are able to fly." said The Monk.

"You also have your blades protruding from your forearms that can continue to be conjured at a very high energy cost and these blades are as powerful as your Force Edge." said The Monk.

"But it may cost a large amount of energy to continue to conjure but your energy levels are very, very high." said The Monk.

"And like in your Devil Trigger form your strength and speed both increase." said The Monk.

"Remember your Majin Form does not last forever you will be spending a mass amount of energy and when you're finally weakened you will lose your form." said The Monk.

"I'll be sure to remember that..." said Dante.

"Damn." said Raven.

"You jealous?" said Dante as he turned his head toward Raven.

"A little." said Raven as she looked back at Dante.

"So are we just going to fight each other?" said Dante as he looked back at The Monk.

"There will be time for that later for now you will soon understand." said The Monk.

"This realm is special... you are able to conjure demons... demons that are very powerful for they have no emotions or any thoughts all they seek to do is fight." said The Monk.

"Now I shall begin conjuring." said The Monk as he took flight.

"You can fly?" said Raven.

"It's the realm." said The Monk.

"That's nice." said Dante.

The Monk began to channel a strange magic across from Dante and Raven as a group of demons was conjured.

The Monk stopped channeling as he looked down the demons quickly went after Raven.

Raven took hold of Namarra and sent a wave of energy cuts at the demons as they were cut and instantly vaporized into nothing.

"You're going to have to give us more of a challenge if she's got that damn sword with her." said Dante as he looked up at The Monk.

"If you insist." said The Monk.

"I will put you both into your own separate corners of this realm and you will fight a gauntlet." said The Monk.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." said Dante.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Raven.

Dante and Raven where instantly teleported to the far corners of the realm as they both found themselves on separate identical large platforms as they looked around.

"Well all by myself again let's get it done." said Dante as he looked around.

In front of Dante appeared Phantom The Lava spider.

"Really?" shouted Dante.

"Weak sauce." said Dante as he put his hand on Rebellion and charged at Phantom.

Phantom shot lava spits at Dante as Dante continued to dodge them shortly after diving into the air slamming Rebellion down cutting Phantom in half as Dante laughs.

On Raven's Platform in front of her also appeared Phantom The Lava Spider as she let out a sigh.

"You're not worth my time." said Raven as she instantly drew Namarra sending a series of energy cuts at Phantom cutting him into pieces before he can even reach her.

Shortly after Raven put Namarra back in it's sheathe as she watched as Phantom's body parts begin to vaporize.

Back on Dante's platform Phantom's body began to disappear as he was awaiting his next challenge or at least he hoped for a challenge.

"I could really use some music right now." said Dante as he took a moment to look around once again.

On Dante and Raven's platform The Shadow appeared in front of both of them as they both took a moment to stare at it.


	68. Orb Of Visions

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante stood across from Shadow as he took a moment to look at him.

Before Dante had the chance to mock Shadow the Shadow had already disappeared underground as Dante took a few steps forward looking down watching the ground carefully.

Spikes suddenly came up from the ground as Dante dived into the air dodging them he quickly pulls out Rebellion cutting them in half as Shadow resurfaces and jumps into the air.

Dante while falling watches as Shadow is trying to attack him jumping into the air quickly Dante throws Rebellion down into Shadow piercing him to the ground shortly after Dante lands pulling out Ebony and Ivory and begins firing at Shadow quickly tearing him apart.

Shadow disappears as Dante walks forward and picks up Rebellion putting it on his shoulder as he looks around.

"That's it?" said Dante as he waited.

On Raven's platform she also took a moment to stare at the Shadow as it quickly went underground trying to pull the same stunt as it did on Dante.

Raven raises her right arm as her magic began to shroud the ground slowly she forced the Shadow out as she tossed it into the sky.

Raven quickly drew Namarra throwing it into the sky as it pierced through the Shadow's entire body as Raven vanishes and appears in the sky catching Namarra quickly Shadow falls to the ground as he begins to vaporize.

Raven lands as she puts Namarra back in its sheath.

Dante and Raven continue for what seems forever fighting off demons as soon all that appears is small armies of demons each and every time.

As Dante and Raven finished fighting a group of powerful brutes they both quickly are teleported back onto the main platform as they notice each other once again.

Dante approaches Raven as he puts Rebellion away as Raven puts Namarra back in its sheath.

They both look at each other shortly after they both turn and look at The Monk as he lands.

"We will continue tomorrow with more advanced training every day." said The Monk.

A portal appeared in front of The Monk as he went through it shortly after Dante and Raven followed him through back into the main room of the church.

"I assume you both are very hungry I shall prepare something and have it delivered to your room." said The Monk as he left the room.

"I'm really starting to like this place." said Dante as he turned to Raven.

"I'm glad you think that." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"Let's go to our room." said Raven as she went down the hall as Dante followed.

Dante and Raven entered there room as they went and sat down and rested as soon another one of The Monks brought a large dish of food to the room as Dante stood up.

"Oh yeah." said Dante as The Monk left the room.

Dante started to eat as Raven also got up and took a plate to the table.

"You know there is a table you don't need to eat it right from the dish." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"Can't help it." said Dante as he continued to eat.

A few hours pass as its night and Dante and Raven are in bed going to sleep as they both are tired out from the countless hours of training as they fall asleep.

Many months begin to pass as Dante and Raven's training continues to get more advanced and exhausting as it would seem 6 months have passed.

Dante and Raven are in the training room as they both are standing across from The Monk as Raven's hair has grown very long again as Dante's beard has grown just a little as they both look at each other.

"This will be your last day of moderate training and after today your true training begins." said The Monk.

"Well it's about time." said Dante as he looked at the monk.

"Let's get this done." said Raven.

Dante and Raven where both teleported to the far corners of the realm as they both where on identical platforms.

A portal opened up on both of the platforms as Dante and Raven watch as Argosax makes his way through.

"Great." said Dante as he put his hand on Rebellion.

Argosax stood across from Dante as he pointed both of his arms at Dante as spikes came out being sent forward at Dante.

Dante dodges the spikes and cuts them in half with Rebellion as he charged toward Argosax sending an attack at him.

Argosax dodges the attack barely and spikes come out of his torso flying forward at Dante piercing through his chest as Dante turns his head toward Argosax.

"You bastard." said Dante as he dropped Rebellion and grabbed hold of the spikes and quickly shattered them.

Dante jumped back and opened his right hand as Rebellion came flying into it he quickly jumped into the air taking his Devil Trigger form and quickly at a very fast speed slams down on Argosax cutting him in half.

On Raven's platform she watches as Argosax takes flight and puts left arm out forward as his arm begin to turn into a spike.

Raven takes flight putting her hand on Namarra as Argosax sent forward the spike as Raven dashed around them as she draws Namarra instantly cutting it in half.

Raven watched as the virus quickly traveled through the spike on Argosax's arm as Argosax's arm was being vaporized at a fast speed before it reached his body he quickly cut off his own arm to avoid further injury from the virus.

Raven smiled as Argosax turned his head toward her she quickly vanished and appeared behind Argosax piercing Namarra into him.

Namarra went straight through Argosax's body as quickly the virus started to spread from the wound throughout his entire body as he was being vaporized.

Soon there was nothing left of Argosax as Raven landed and put Namarra back in its sheath.

Dante and Raven both where in the center of the platform as they noticed a very large portal appearing on the ground beneath them as Raven and Dante both quickly take flight.

Slowly they saw Trigon coming up out of the portal as he stood very tall Dante and Raven both moved further away as they continued to stare.

"Well would you look at who it is?" said Dante as he looked down at Trigon.

"So nice to see you again." said Dante.

"It sucks you're only conjured I won't see that same expression on your face when I kill you." said Dante as he pointed Rebellion at Trigon.

Trigon quickly lashed out at Dante swinging his hand as Dante dodges soon after Trigon's eyes begin to light up with lasers as he fires at Dante hitting each shot.

Dante is pierced through his bodies with lasers as he looks down at them and puts Rebellion away.

"Have a taste of your own medicine." said Dante as he ripped each of the four laser's out one by one and sent them flying back at Trigon's face.

Each of the laser's went back and went through each of Trigon's eyes as he ignored it and tried to grab Dante.

Dante quickly dodged Trigon as he tried to grab him soon after Dante takes out Rebellion once again and cuts off Trigon's arm near the center of it as tentacles begin to come out and grab Dante.

Rebellion slides out of Dante's hand as he is being dragged into Trigon's opened wound by the tentacles as he is struggling to break free.

Ultimately after much struggle it was not enough to break free as Dante is dragged into the inside of Trigon as he is being digested.

"There are no organs at all just this acid shit." said Dante as he noticed he was in Trigon's chest.

Dante was being lowered into the acid by the tentacles as his hands break free he quickly grabs Ebony and Ivory and infuses them with demonic energy.

"Sorry but I'm not going to be your meal." said Dante as he began to fire everywhere as the shots went right through.

Dante continued to be lowered as he put Ebony and Ivory away and opened his left hand as Rebellion came flying through Trigon's body taking a chunk out of him Dante quickly cuts the tentacles in half and fly's straight up the body of Trigon as he is passing through his neck he sends an attack cutting his head off from the inside.

Trigon's head falls off as Dante escapes Trigon's body as he is flying in the sky the body collapses as he takes his normal form and waits.

On Raven's platform Raven looks down at Trigon as she never wanted to see her father's face again.

"Disgusting." said Raven as she put her hand on Namarra.

Trigon send beams up at Raven as Raven shielded herself the beams where not strong enough to break through.

Raven vanishes appearing in front of Trigon trying to attack only for Trigon to instantly send a laser beam out of his eyes at Raven as it hits knocking her to the ground.

"I'm not going to waste my time on you." said Raven as she stood back up and drew Namarra and dropped the sheath.

Raven moved at a rapid high speed vanishing and appearing all around Trigon as he continued to send ferocious attacks at Trigon as he was being sliced up everywhere.

Shortly after Raven appears on the top of his head and takes both hands and sends Namarra directly into his skull as Namarra begins to glow with purple energy as large wave of energy is released into Trigon instantly vaporizing him to nothing.

Raven lands and picks up the sheath and puts Namarra away as she waits.

Suddenly both Dante and Raven where transported to the main platform once again as The Monk was standing near them.

"Argosax and Trigon are a lot weaker then I remember them being." said Dante as he looked over at Raven.

"Yeah..." said Raven.

"That is because you both have grown incredibly powerful since you last faced them." said The Monk.

"We're already done?" said Dante.

"That is the end of your basic training your advanced training will start tomorrow." said The Monk.

"Yeah... whatever." said Dante.

"What is bothering you?" said The Monk.

"Well It's just the fact I'm clueless to what is happening back on Earth." said Dante.

"Yeah... is there any way we can see?" said Raven as she looked at The Monk.

"I will assist you once we get back I will have a special orb of vision delivered to your room." said The Monk as he went through the portal.

"Sounds like a plan." said Dante as he went through the portal shortly after Raven followed.

Dante and Raven made their way to their room as they waited soon another one of The Monk's approached their door and knocked.

Raven went to the door and answered it as The Monk handed her something as it was round covered in a cloth.

"The Orb Of Vision." said The Monk as he left.

"Now let's see what exactly has been happening." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

Raven approached Dante with The Orb as she set it down on the table.


	69. Majeto's End

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Raven conjured a cloth matching her cape and tied it around her waist to be used to hold Namarra as she was wearing Namarra on the left side of her waist.

"Tired of carrying it eh?" said Dante.

"A little." said Raven.

"Let's take a look at this orb now." said Dante as he approached Raven.

Dante and Raven both look through The Orb Of Visions they both see the team as they are regrouped inside of The Batcave.

And as they look at an overview of Earth they both see as it is slowing being destroyed city by city.

"Damn him." said Dante.

"He could have destroyed everything by now what game is he trying to play." said Raven.

"I don't know." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

Dante and Raven continued to watch through The Orb Of Visions as they viewed everything the team where doing.

On Earth the team had regrouped after Dante and Raven went to Azarath to prepare another assault on Varax only to have to retreat.

The team where inside of the Batcave standing across from each other knowing they stood no chance against Varax.

"It's been three months now..." said Nero.

"And that means on Azarath it's been six months." said Batman.

"Doctor Fate are you able to bring us back to Azarath?" said Slade.

"I've been trying to contact that dimension for some time now and I've been unable to for some reason..." said Doctor Fate.

"I believe Varax knows that Dante and Raven have both left to Azarath and he is blocking any other connections between us and Azarath." said Doctor Fate.

"The only two people who could travel between dimensions now are probably Dante and Raven." said Doctor Fate as he looked at Nero.

"Why just them?" said Nero.

"They've been untouched by Varax's curse if we were to travel to Azarath we would most likely die." said Doctor Fate.

"It doesn't matter look." said Batman as he pointed to The Monitors.

"Earth is being destroyed every hour another city falls." said Batman.

"At this rate we have a month before everything is destroyed..." said Robin.

"And there is nothing we can do..." said Cyborg.

The team suddenly saw an aura appear above them as they began to hear a voice.

"Sorry but it would seem Varax has no intention of finishing you mortals off I shall do it instead." said Majeto.

"It's Majeto..." said Nero.

A very large version of Majeto's face appeared above the team as it was his real form as it was being surrounded by a purple colored aura.

Nero put his hand on Red Queen as around Majeto appeared small portals and a large amount of tentacles came out.

Slade conjured a Battle-Axe as he jumped into the air and slammed down on Majeto's face as it went right through doing nothing.

"He's like a ghost." said Slade as he looked at Nero.

Nero drew Red Queen as a group of tentacles went flying at him he continued to cut them in half as they continued to attack.

Doctor Fate used his magic and raised both of his hands as he sent magic beams at the tentacles.

Nero, Slade and Doctor Fate continued to fight off the very large tentacles as they only continued to regenerate.

Majeto was watching as he began to laugh.

"So sad..." said Majeto as he looked down at the team.

"We can't hurt him either." said Batman.

"Every attack is like cutting through the air." said Nero as he continued to fight off the tentacles.

Soon the tentacles attacked the rest of the team as they all continued to battle them for a while as they only continued to regenerate.

Suddenly a large portal opened and even more tentacles came out and began to wrap around each team member.

The team where slammed into the ceiling of the Batcave as moments passed Majeto continued to slam them.

Nero reached up with his demon hand and began to form a spectral fist as he sent it at the ceiling of The Batcave destroying everything leading to the outside.

Majeto went into the sky as he continued to watch the team struggle to break free.

Miss Martian phased out only to be shocked by one of the tentacles and be sent back.

"Give up foolish little mortals." said Majeto as the tentacles began to squeeze everyone to death.

Back on Azarath Dante and Raven both where frustrated as they continued to watch.

"I'm not going to sit here and let them die." said Dante as he stood up.

Raven stood up and approached Dante and looked at him as he looked back.

"Take hold of my arm." said Raven.

Dante grabbed Raven's arm as Raven put her hand on Namarra as they slowly began to fade away as they were being teleported to Earth.

"I can't break free..." said Nero.

The team where all in a struggle as Majeto's real form his very large spectral head moved in front of the team and began to laugh.

Suddenly the team watched as they saw a cut go through cutting half of Majeto's head in half as Majeto looked forward standing next to the team in the sky was Raven.

"Damn you fool!" yelled Majeto.

"It's Raven!" said Beast Boy.

The team looked at Raven as she had longer hair as Raven continued to stare at Majeto.

Suddenly a portal next to Majeto opened as more tentacles came out and tried to grab Raven.

"Varax's body is it?" said Raven as she continued to send energy cuts at each tentacle.

The tentacles began to vaporize as Majeto looked worried.

"It ends here Majeto." said Raven.

"Rather than face me you left Azarath out of fear." said Raven.

"Are you really that fearful of Namarra?" said Raven.

"Hah if you could have destroyed me with that blade you would have done it in your first stroke." said Majeto.

"Oh no it's not that I couldn't destroy you I merely chose not to." said Raven.

Majeto quickly tried to escape as he went a distance away quickly Raven dashed forward and vanished appearing in front of Majeto.

"I just enjoy watching you as you try to run away." said Raven as she raised Namarra preparing to attack.

Majeto looked very afraid as quickly Raven attacked him once again with Namarra as his entire head began to vaporize.

Raven turned to her team and sent an energy cut breaking apart the tentacles as they fall to the ground and vaporize as the team lands.

"Say you really put on a show." said Dante as he was standing on the roof of Wayne Manor.

"Hey it's Dante!" said Zatanna.

Dante jumped off the roof and landed next to the team as Raven also landed.

The team took a moment to stare at each other as soon Nero smiled.

"Good to see you again." said Nero.

"Raven that sword is incredible." said Robin as he looked at Namarra.

Raven put Namarra back in its sheath as it was tied down on her waist.

Before anyone could say anything else Varax appeared in the sky above the team.

The team all looked up as Dante had a look of anger.

"I see you've finally come back." said Varax as he looked down at Dante.

"Yeah how have you been?" said Dante.

"Dante you must leave with Raven you can't let him put the curse on you." said Doctor Fate.

"What curse?" said Raven.

"It will not allow to travel to Azarath or you will die." said Batman.

"I can hear you." said Varax as he put his hand on Yamato.

"Don't even think about running away to Azarath again." said Varax as he pointed Yamato into the sky.

Suddenly a ball of massive energy was formed as Varax did not hesitate to send it down at Dante and Raven.

"Shit." said Dante as he pointed Rebellion at the ball as energy began to come out of the sword.

Raven used both her hands and began to channel magic toward the ball of energy trying to push it back as Varax continued to channel more energy into it as it continued to grow larger.

"You both are weak I'm hardly even trying to push it only grow it for the devastation of this planet is near." said Varax.

Moments pass as Dante and Raven are failing to block the ball of energy as Doctor Fate joins in as does Slade.

"It's still not enough." said Dante.

"Dante I told you leave NOW!" said Doctor Fate as he turned his head toward Dante.

"Not a chance." said Dante.

"If you can't finish your training other worlds will fall." said Batman.

"Dante forget about it you have to go." said Nero.

"And what just let you die?" said Dante.

"We aren't leaving." said Raven.

Dante, Raven, Doctor Fate and Slade continued to try and push back the ball of energy as it continued to grow larger.

Many of the team members continued to tell Dante and Raven to leave them as Dante and Raven continued to become more frustrated.

"I will take action myself." said Doctor Fate as he stopped trying to force back the ball.

The ball was approaching slowly as it was almost hitting Earth Doctor Fate quickly raised both of his hands and began to chant words.

Zatanna approached Doctor Fate as she understood what he was doing she joined in and also began to chant.

Suddenly Dante and Raven where slowly vanishing in and out as Dante and Raven both looked at Doctor Fate and Zatanna.

"No!" said Dante as he reached his hand out to the team suddenly he and Raven where teleported to Azarath.

Dante and Raven both looked at each other as Dante's and Raven's hand began to form a fist.

Dante and Raven both turned their head toward The Orb Of Visions as they saw a large chunk of The Earth be destroyed.

"Nero..." said Dante quietly.

"They are all gone..." said Raven as she took a seat on the bed.

Dante dropped Rebellion and fell to the ground and punched a hole through the floor as he was frustrated.

The door opened as The Monk walked in the room and began to stare.

"You were lucky to make it back to this world." said The Monk.

Dante stood up and approached The Monk as he still was frustrated.

"Tell me if you're so wise." said Dante.

"Tell you what?" said The Monk as Raven stood up and approached him.

"What is the point of this training if there is no world left to save..." said Dante.

"If you defeat Varax there still may be a way to save everyone." said The Monk as he looked at Dante.

"How?" said Raven.

"You will see for yourselves." said The Monk.

"Just tell us." said Dante.

"I can't." said The Monk.

"Why?" said Raven as she looked at The Monk.

"Right now Varax is trying to enter Azarath and The Monks are sealing the rift between your dimension and this dimension." said The Monk.

"What does that have to do with it?" said Dante.

"Varax is all ears If he were to learn he would destroy whatever chances you have of saving everything." said The Monk.

"You must put your faith in me trust me." said The Monk.

Dante turned around and walked away as Raven also did soon they both looked at each other.

"We will trust you." said Raven as she turned around.

"Let us continue our training now." said The Monk.

Dante and Raven followed The Monk down into the training realm as they both started there advanced training.


	70. Namarra's Power

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante and Raven both continue to stare at The Monk as they were awaiting the training as they both had a hatred look.

"There is one way to defeat Varax at this point." said The Monk.

"Both of you have incredible power as of right now but you must listen." said The Monk as he turned his head toward both Dante and Raven.

"Raven your new blade will render Varax's regeneration abilities useless for a short while." said The Monk.

"And Dante you must take your Majin Form and combine an attack of Light and Darkness and only that will finish him off and prevent him from ever returning to this world again." said The Monk.

"What do we do to train now?" said both Dante and Raven.

"There would be no point to match you against any other demons." said The Monk.

"The both of you have the power far above Argosax, Trigon and Nefasturris at least while they are separated." said The Monk.

"It would be useless to have you fight them." said The Monk.

"The both of you will fight until you run out of energy." said The Monk.

Dante turned to Raven as she turned to Dante as The Monk took flight nearby more floating platforms began to appear as they were all very small.

Dante drew Rebellion as Raven drew Namarra as they both backed up.

"Let this be the last time we fight." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Is that a deal?" said Dante.

"Yeah..." said Raven.

"Besides you hurt." said Dante as he laughed.

"It's going to get a lot worst now." said Raven as she pointed Namarra at Dante as she smiled.

"Damn." said Dante as he smiled.

Dante and Raven both dashed forward as they vanished and appeared in the center as they began to counter attack each other very fast.

Dante and Raven continued to send attacks at one another as they continued to parry each other.

Raven vanished and appeared further away as she stabbed Namarra into the ground as in front of her a large wave of purple energy coming out of Namarra went forward at Dante.

Dante quickly jumped into the sky avoiding the attack as the attack continue to move forward splitting the platform they were standing on in half.

Dante was in the sky as he quickly slammed down on Raven with Rebellion only for Raven to quickly remove Namarra from the ground and block Dante's attack as he is in a mid-air clash.

Dante dived back and landed on the other side of the split platform quickly pulling out Ebony and Ivory firing at Raven only for Raven to put up a magical shield.

"Not fair." said Dante as he holstered Ebony and Ivory.

"You could say that." said Raven as she dashed forward toward Dante as she began to attack once again.

Dante continued to block Raven's attacks with Rebellion as soon he begins to attack her.

Raven jumps back onto the other platform dodging Dante's attacks as Dante follows and continues to send wild attacks.

Raven is moving backwards very fast dodging each of Dante's attacks.

Raven quickly counter attacks Dante's Rebellion with Namarra as Dante's arm is knocked aside Raven quickly sends a vertical cut at Dante cutting his torso.

Raven continues to jump back as soon Dante falls back as he noticed the cut as it is burning with a purple magic.

"That sword you hold packs one hell of a punch I guess it's a good thing you haven't mastered it yet." said Dante.

Dante charges Raven once again as Raven charges Dante they begin to clash as slowly Raven is being overpowered.

Dante quickly pushes Rebellion forward into a cut toward Raven as Raven breaks the clash and dodges the attack only to send another attack cutting Dante's arm as it began to burn with a purple colored aura.

Dante quickly continued attacking as Raven continued to parry the attacks while backing up once again only this time Dante overpowers Raven as Namarra is soon sent flying out of her hand.

Raven continues to move back as Namarra was sent flying into the air landing on the other side of the platform as Dante continues to strike Raven.

Raven's claws begin to glow with dark magic as she lashes out at Dante slicing his arm once again as soon Dante vanishes appearing behind Raven as he sends a vertical cut slicing Raven's back as she began to bleed.

Raven flips into the air across the platform landing near Namarra and quickly picking it up.

Dante began to glow with a red aura as Raven was starting to glow with a purple aura as Namarra began to also glow purple.

The platform they were standing on began to crack as a large wave of energy was forming near Dante and Raven as they were both transforming.

The dimensions sky began to turn dark as red and purple colored lightning began to strike everywhere at a very fast pace.

Suddenly Dante and Raven both transformed as a large wave of energy was released from both of them as the platform shattered into pieces quickly they both take flight and fly toward each other into a clash.

Dante and Raven where clashing and both at even ground as Dante takes one hand off Rebellion as Raven takes one hand off Namarra.

In Dante's left hand red energy began to form as in Raven's left hand purple energy began to form as soon they both broke the clash and flew back.

Quickly Dante sent his energy forward into a beam as did Raven as the beams both hit each other causing an explosion shortly after Dante and Raven both vanish and appear as they begin to counter attack each other.

Dante and Raven continued dashing around the sky sending attacks at one another as the sky was no longer dark.

Soon Dante and Raven both began to clash as red and purple electricity was sparking from the blades as Dante began to overpower Raven.

Raven broke the clash and quickly vanished appearing behind Dante.

Before Dante can do anything Raven stabs Namarra through Dante's back coming out of his chest as the inside of his body began to burn.

"Ready for this?." said Raven as Namarra's energy was released inside of Dante as Dante let out a groan as he was in pain the inside of him began to have severe burns.

Quickly Dante turned around and slammed his fist into Raven's head as quickly Raven moves away as she rips out Namarra.

Dante turned around and looked at Raven as he continued to let out soft groans.

"God damn." said Dante.

"To hell with that sword." said Dante as he charged at Raven.

Dante and Raven began to clash as quickly Dante released his left hand and pointed it at Raven releasing a blast of energy sending her flying back.

Quickly Dante then vanished and appeared behind Raven as he tried to stab Rebellion through her.

Raven quickly regains control as she turns around and blocks the attack knocking Rebellion to the side.

Raven sends an attack at Dante's torso trying to stab Namarra into him once again only for him to dodge the attack as he quickly puts Rebellion away and pulls out Ebony and Ivory.

Dante continues to move quickly as he is behind Raven he infuses Ebony and Ivory with demonic energy as he begins to fire at Raven as the bullets go straight through her back.

Raven ignores the shots and quickly turns around sending a vertical cut at Dante as she hit the exact same spot from earlier as it continues to burn as the virus continues to slowly spread.

Dante moved back as Raven stayed in the same spot.

"If I keep getting hit by her I won't be able to do anything she is rendering my regeneration ability useless right now..." thought Dante.

"I need to avoid being hit by Namarra so my body can force out the virus and restore my full regeneration abilities." thought Dante.

Dark Spheres began to form around Raven as she charged at Dante one by one they were sent flying at him.

Dante quickly moved out of the way dodging the sphere as more where being sent at him as Raven also attacks.

Dante continues to counter attack Raven while trying to dodge the spheres as soon a sphere hits Dante sending him flying back as Raven quickly vanishes and appears in the direction that Dante is being sent flying into.

Raven raises her left hand toward Dante as another dark sphere begins to form in her hand as she sends it at Dante as it hits Dante is sent flying back once again.

Raven's hand begins to glow with magic as Dante's body was slowly being shrouded by Raven's magic before he is fully covered he throws Rebellion at Raven as it pierces through her left shoulder as Dante falls to the platform.

Raven ripped out Rebellion and tossed it aside as she sent Namarra flying into the platform soon Namarra began to unleash energy into the platform as it traveled through the ground toward Dante.

Dante looks down at the platform as he hears Namarra's energy ripping through it soon it comes up from the bottom of Dante's feet blasting him into the air.

Dante's body is covered in burns from Namarra as the virus slowly continues to spread from his open wounds.

Dante regains control and is flying in the air across from Raven as they both begin to stare at each other as The Monk continues to watch.

"The power from Namarra is becoming too strong for Dante to handle if he continues to be hit he will eventually lose this fight." thought The Monk.

"You ready?" said Raven.

"Yeah..." said Dante.


	71. Battle On Earth

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante and Raven both stare down each other as quickly they both charge each other still in midair.

Suddenly the dimension starts to shake as Dante and Raven stop and look around as The Monk approaches them.

"What the hell?" said Dante as he began to look around.

"It's Varax he's breaking through!" said The Monk.

"What are you going to do?" said Raven.

"I fear we have little time before he breaks into Azarath quickly you both must escape we were not able to finish your training." said The Monk.

"What about you?" said Dante.

"Forget about me if one of you die here all hope is lost." said The Monk.

"Damn." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

Suddenly a large explosion happened that shook the realm as Dante and Raven become frustrated.

"He broke through the dimension he's in Azarath now... It's only a matter of time before he finds us in this realm." said The Monk.

"Quickly leave and go to Earth we will keep him stalled for a little while for you to rest at least for a little while." said The Monk.

Raven flew over to Dante as Dante and Raven looked at each other once again.

"We will stop him." said Raven as she turned her head toward The Monk.

"Just go." said The Monk.

Dante put Rebellion away and took Raven's hand as they slowly began to vanish as The Monk opened a portal and left the realm going back to Azarath.

Dante and Raven appear back on Earth as they look around and the planet has been completely crushed as demons are everywhere in the sky.

Dante and Raven both land and transform back into their human form as they both look around the sky as they notice the beam from the Hell Gate is still there.

"The Hell Gate is still on Earth." said Dante.

"Yeah it is." said Raven.

Dante's wounds began to close as the Virus from Namarra had been destroyed as Raven's wounds already had closed earlier.

"Just look at this place..." said Dante as he took a step forward looking around as Earth was destroyed.

"If we don't stop him he will destroy every world there is to destroy until nothing is left." said Raven as she looked around.

"I don't give a damn what it takes he will die." said Dante as he turned around and looked at Raven.

"We will defeat him." said Raven as she turned toward Dante.

Suddenly in the sky above Dante and Raven a portal appeared as they watched as Varax revealed himself.

Varax looked down at Dante and Raven as he began to laugh.

"So what do you think of your precious world?" said Varax as he began to lower himself to the ground.

"So tell me what do you think about your life?" said Dante.

"Because I'm thinking about ending It." said Dante as he put his hand on Rebellion.

"Your efforts are futile." said Varax as he turned his head toward Raven.

"I made sure not to keep you waiting I made quick work of The Monks." said Varax.

"You bastard." said Raven.

"Oh and crushed your precious world Raven." said Varax.

"You... destroyed both of my homes..." said Raven as a purple aura began to appear around her as the sky began to shoot down lightning.

Rocks nearby where being lifted into the air as Raven was taking on her transformation.

"You're worthless scum." said Raven as the ground began to sink in from her power growing.

"I'm going to enjoy when I see the same look on your face that Majeto had when I strike you down." said Raven as she took on her Devil Trigger form.

"Isn't that cute." said Varax as he laughed.

"Hey Dante you might want to take on that little form of yours while I still let you." said Varax as he turned his head toward Dante.

"Well since you were kind enough to ask." said Dante as he also began to transform as his aura began to appear.

"Varax allow me to show you the power of my new blade as I will strike fear into you." said Raven as she put her hand on Namarra.

"Well let's see how you do little girl." said Varax as he put his hand on Yamato.

Dante took on his Devil Trigger form as Raven charged Varax sending a vertical strike at him.

Varax quickly draws Yamato blocking the attack and instantly sending Raven flying back as Dante charges and begins to clash with Varax.

"You're both only half demons what can you possibly accomplish?" said Varax as he began to push Dante back.

"Yeah well considering I've beaten Argosax and Trigon I guess I'm as strong as any demon." said Dante as he continued to clash.

Raven charged Varax once again as Varax quickly broke the clash with Dante and jumped back as he began to send a series of energy cuts at both Dante and Raven.

Raven shielded herself and Dante as the cuts go straight through hitting the edge of Dante and Raven's elbows.

"Your magic is weak." said Varax.

"You're a fool to underestimate Me." said Raven as she put Namarra into the ground.

Namarra unleashed a wave of energy traveling forward underground and above ground as Varax puts up a barrier blocking the attack.

The ground was separated a little like an earthquake had hit as Varax jumped to the side away from the crack as he began to laugh.

Raven took hold of Namarra once more as she and Dante both continued to stare at Varax.

"A Barrier is it?" said Raven as she sent energy cuts at Varax.

The energy went right through Varax's barrier breaking the barrier also slicing him in many spots as his body began to have severe burns as the Virus began to spread slowly.

Varax looked down at his cuts as they were burning away as the Virus was spreading slowly.

"So the rumor was true." said Varax.

"Yeah it is." said Raven.

Dante dashed forward vanishing appearing in front of Varax as he began to send attacks at Varax as Varax continued to counter attack while moving backwards.

Raven dashed forward vanishing and appeared behind Varax as she tried to attack with Namarra only for Varax to vanish.

Raven almost hits Dante as Dante quickly blocks the attack as Raven takes a step back.

Dante and Raven looked toward Varax as around Raven dark spheres began to form as Raven continued to send them at Varax.

Varax continued to vanish and dodge the spheres as Raven continued to conjure them and send them.

Dante jumped into the air and tried to slam down on Varax only for Varax to use Yamato to block the attack and instantly overpower Dante sending him flying back toward Raven.

Raven quickly vanished and appeared behind Varax as Varax without turning used Yamato to block Raven's attack as he quickly turns around and begins to clash.

"When will you give up?" said Varax as he began to overpower Raven pushing her back.

"You expect us to give up?." said Raven as she tried to maintain balance.

Varax quickly overpowered Raven as Dante once again charged from behind as Varax quickly dodges the attack and appears behind Dante and stabs Yamato into him as it goes through his entire body.

Dante lets out a small groan as he is frustrated Dante quickly turns around and tries to punch Varax only for Varax to pull Yamato out and quickly jump back.

"You seem to be angry." said Varax.

"You will not get away with this." said Dante.

"Let's just see about that." said Varax as he put Yamato into the ground.

Near Varax a Doppelganger began to appear as he quickly charged at Dante and Raven.

Dante was being attacked by the Doppelganger as Varax was attacking Raven.

Dante and the Doppelganger continued to counter attack one another as Raven was being pushed back by Varax.

Raven takes flight as Varax follows as they both begin to vanish and appear all around the sky fighting.

Dante and the Doppelganger are on the ground fighting as they are both at even ground.

Varax continues to laugh at Raven as he continues to send quick attacks at her as Raven can't get a hit in.

Raven continues to move through the sky blocking Varax's attack when finally she begins to clash with Varax.

Raven and Varax are both clashing soon Raven overpowers Varax and quickly sends a vertical slash only for Varax to suddenly disappear.

Raven looked around as it looked as if she cut Varax but it was an illusion left behind when suddenly Raven is stabbed in the chest by Yamato from behind as Varax laughs at her.

"Weak." said Varax as he pulled out Yamato and raised his left hand as a ball of energy began to appear.

Raven turned her head and saw the energy before she could do anything Varax unleashes the energy as Raven screamed as she was sent flying far away into a mountain as Varax looked down at Dante and the Doppelganger.

"No!" said Dante.

"You bastard." said Dante as he killed the Doppelganger instantly and quickly appeared in the sky attacking Varax.

Dante quickly attacked Varax as they both began to clash as Dante began to overpower Varax.

"What's the matter?" said Varax.

"You will die." said Dante as he began to push back Varax.

"You would like that wouldn't you." said Varax as he broke off the clash and vanished appearing a distance away.

Dante quickly dashed forward vanishing as Varax continued to dodge each attack from Dante as Dante continued to dash trying to get in an attack.

"You can't even hit me Dante you're like a barbarian with that sword." said Varax as he smiled at Dante.

Dante continued to send wild attacks at Varax as soon Varax vanished and appeared behind him as he tries to put Yamato through him once again.

Dante quickly turns around and blocks the attack sending his arm flying back as Dante quickly stabs Rebellion through Varax's chest.

Varax quickly put his left hand on Rebellion grabbing it as he began to flow his energy into it as it shocked Dante forcing him to release it as he falls to the ground from the power.

As Dante is falling Varax rips Rebellion out and throws it into Dante as Dante is quickly pierced slammed into the ground.

"I would seem that Raven's new Namarra has rendered my regeneration abilities useless." said Varax as he noticed he was not regenerating very much.

"And the Virus in my body continues to spread and continues to burn even when I've not been struck by Namarra recently." said Varax.

"I shall enjoy adding her sword to my collection." said Varax as he laughed.

Varax looked down at Dante as he was pierced into the ground not moving shortly after he looked toward the mountain he had sent Raven into.


	72. Light and Darkness

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Varax waited as suddenly across from him Raven appeared as she looked very frustrated.

"Why do you still try?" said Varax.

"Don't you understand there is no point?" said Varax.

"You destroyed both of my home worlds..." said Raven.

"You will suffer." said Raven as she dashed forward vanishing appearing in front of Varax attacking him.

Varax quickly blocks the attack with Yamato as Raven quickly begins to send attacks at Varax.

Varax continues to counter attack each time soon he vanished and appears a distance away and quickly sends a series of Judgment Cuts at Raven as each one hits.

Raven's body is dripping blood as all over she is cut up as she lets out a few small groans in pain.

Dante opens his eyes and pulls out Rebellion as he quickly stands up and looks at Varax and Raven.

"Nice of you to join us." said Varax as he looked down at Dante.

Dante quickly vanished and appeared in front of Varax attacking only for Varax to block the attack as they both begin to clash.

Raven quickly charged toward Varax as both Dante and Raven are clashing at once again Varax.

"How cute The Son of Sparda and The Daughter of Trigon working together." said Varax.

"And it gets even better you both share love." said Varax.

"It means nothing for you will die!" said Varax as he overpowers both Dante and Raven and sends them both flying back.

Quickly Varax vanished and appears near Dante and Raven and quickly puts his palm in front of Dante's face as suddenly a massive amount of energy is released hitting Dante sending him flying into the ground as he drops Rebellion.

Raven tries to attack Varax only for Varax to dash and dodge the attack as he stands next to her he reaches out and grabs her neck.

"Where the both of you really expecting to beat me?" said Varax as he laughed.

"I pity you." said Varax as he stabbed Yamato into Raven very quickly.

Raven and Varax are above Dante as quickly Varax rips out Yamato and quickly sends vertical cuts at Raven as her entire torso and arms are completely sliced up as she lets out loud groans of pain.

Raven's blood is dripping fast as Varax throws her into the sky as he raises his arm toward Raven and a massive wave of energy is released hitting Raven as Raven begins to scream quickly Varax vanishes and appears next to Raven and slams her down back into the mountain as he laughs once more.

Dante began to hear Raven's screaming as Raven's blood fell onto Dante as soon his body began to pulse as he opened his eyes.

The sky began to darken as the only light was coming from the beam being shot up from the Hell Gate as dark lightning began to fall from the sky as Dante stood up and looked at Varax.

Dante began to transform into his Majin Form as the ground beneath him began to sink in as everything nearby was being picked up as his aura continued to grow every second as he began to scream.

Dante's eyes began to glow red as his aura continued to grow very large as Varax was slowly being pushed back.

"Varax!" screamed Dante as he took his Majin Form and quickly vanished appearing in front of Varax.

Before Varax can say anything Dante quickly thrusts his two blades into him repeatedly.

Dante soon stopped and pointed both of his hands at Varax as molten fire began to appear at the palm of his hand as he released it into Varax.

Varax's body began to burn as the Virus was still spreading through his body as his regeneration abilities where limited.

Varax quickly regains control and vanishes and appears a distance away as he continues to stare at Dante.

"That form of yours..." said Varax.

"I guess I should show you my real power." said Varax as his eyes started to glow red.

Varax's aura began to show as his power continued to increase very fast.

Dante quickly charged Varax as he continued to send out his blades at Varax as Varax continued to get hit by each one.

The blades went right through Varax's entire body as holes where everywhere.

Dante slams down on Varax with both of his swords as they were crossed like an X as Varax bocks the attack as they both begin to clash.

An immense amount of power was around Dante and Varax as the sky began to shoot down lightning bolts.

Dante and Varax continued to clash as soon Varax overpowers Dante sending him flying back.

Varax quickly sends a series of energy cuts at Dante as he vanishes and appears next to him he quickly raises his hand in front of Dante's face as he instantly releases a large amount of energy as Dante is sent to the ground.

Before Dante can get up Varax points Yamato down at him as Yamato begins to glow with a black aura.

Varax sends down a bolt of energy into Dante as it hits him directly in the chest.

Dante is trying to break free as the energy is slowly destroying his body as it is piercing through his very tough Majin armor.

"It seems you have lost." said Varax as he laughed.

The Dark energy continues to flow out of Yamato as Varax continues to look down at Dante with a smile.

Suddenly Varax's right arm is cut off as Yamato falls to the ground quickly Dante stands back up.

Dante looks into the sky and behind Varax is Raven as she is very injured shortly after Varax turns around.

"You will be shown no mercy for that." said Varax.

Varax's open wounds where all being slowly vaporized as his arm could not regenerate since he was cut by Namarra.

"Yeah well let's see about that." said Raven as she sent Namarra into Varax's body.

Namarra began to glow with a purple energy as Raven released the sword energy into Varax as the inside of his body was being slowly vaporized.

"No you foolish bitch!" yelled Varax as he put his hand on Raven's arm as his magic began to flow through as Raven's arm was beginning to turn black as it was being destroyed.

Dante saw what was happening as Raven began to scream.

Dante quickly vanished and appeared next to Raven as he tried to cut off Varax's left arm.

Varax quickly let go of Raven as Raven fell to the ground as she dropped Namarra the sword fell and went straight into the ground.

Raven hit the ground as she lost her Devil Trigger form and took on her normal form as Varax quickly opens his left hand as Yamato came flying into it.

"Now I'm going to promise your death." said Dante in a very dark demonic voice.

Dante and Varax where in the sky across from each other as Raven was in a pool of her own blood.

Dante was also bleeding very badly as his black armor was covered in the color red from his blood.

Dante and Varax quickly vanished appearing next to each other as they both begin to counter attack each other once again.

Dante is very fast with his double blades as he is sending attacks very quick getting in hits as Varax only has his left arm left.

Dante and Varax begin to clash once more as they both stare at each other with hatred as Varax begins to infuse Yamato with more energy as it flows through Yamato and into Dante.

The energy flowing into Dante rendered him unable to move as Varax quickly smiles and shatters both of Dante's swords as Yamato cut through Dante's armor and almost split him in two.

Dante fell out of the sky to the ground across from Raven as he is also in a pool of his own blood as Varax looks down.

"It's finally time to end this." yelled Varax as he pointed Yamato into the sky.

"I'm going to kill you both just like I killed your friends." said Varax.

Raven opened her eyes as she saw a ball of energy as it began to form at the top of Yamato.

"Damn... is there nothing I can do..." said Raven as she shut her eyes once again.

Raven was very weak and severely injured as she slowly was healing through the wounds.

Dante was knocked out as the ball of energy that Varax had continued to grow larger each second.

Dante began to see images in his head of his team members and Raven as he slowly was fading away.

"I can't let it end like this..." thought Dante.

"Everyone's Sacrifice..." thought Dante.

"I will not allow them to be in vain..." thought Dante.

"It's time to end this..." thought Dante as he opened his eyes.

Dante stood up as the ball of energy was enormous as he looked over at Raven as she was still in the same spot.

Dante put both of his arms toward Varax as in his left hand light energy began to appear and in his right dark energy began to appear.

"This is your end fool!" yelled Varax as he sent down the ball of energy at Dante.

"I... don't think so!" yelled Dante as suddenly a large beam of light and dark energy went flying into Varax's ball of energy.

"You just don't know when to give up!" yelled Varax as he pointed Yamato down into the ball as a beam was sent forward into the ball of energy.

"I never have before and I will not start now." yelled Dante.

Energy was flowing out of Dante very fast as he was trying to push back the ball of energy but he was quickly losing all of his energy as Varax was channeling a beam out of Yamato into the ball of energy trying to push it into Dante.

Varax watched as slowly the ball of energy began to be pushed into him as he became worried.

"How is he generating that much power?" said Varax.

"You killed my family and my friends." yelled Dante as his eyes began to glow red.

"You destroyed my world... and you destroyed Raven's home... a peaceful place of harmony..." yelled Dante.

The energy coming out of Dante doubled as the ball was being sent back at Varax very quickly.

"Now... PREPARE TO DIE!" screamed Dante as the ball of energy went flying into Varax.

"This... how... this can't be..." said Varax. As he watched the ball fly back into him.

"I am a god... he is only a half demon..." said Varax.

Dante watched as the ball of energy was sent flying back into Varax as he began to smile.

The ball impacted with Varax as Varax began to scream Dante noticed Yamato was sent flying across Earth from the blast as Varax continued to scream.

"I can't regenerate!" yelled Varax.

"Damn you Namarra." yelled Varax.

The blast continued as it continued to collide with Varax as slowly his entire body was being destroyed.

"And that's the end of you Varax..." said Dante.


	73. One Final Attack

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Dante fell to his knees as the explosion continued minutes pass as soon it ended.

Dante looked toward the beam in the sky as he knew what he had to do.

Dante stood up and approached Raven as he noticed Namarra lying next to her.

"The Cursed Demon Blade..." said Dante.

Dante lowered himself and reached for Namarra as he was curious.

"Will you let me hold you?" said Dante.

Dante put his hand on the blade and lifted it as the sword allowed him to hold it.

"So much power..." said Dante.

Dante looked down at Raven as he reached for her and took hold of her arm as slowly they were vanishing.

Dante used Namarra to teleport him and Raven to the Hell Gate as he set Namarra down next to Raven.

Dante stood up and approached the Hell Gate as he began to stare at it.

Raven was slowly opening her eyes as she sat up and looked around as she noticed Dante near the Hell Gate.

"Did... did we do it?" said Raven as Dante turned around.

"We did." said Dante as he smiled.

"But now it's up to you." said Dante.

"Use Namarra and gain control over the Hell Gate none of my weapons are powerful enough." said Dante.

Raven stood up slowly and picked up Namarra as she approached Dante.

"Do it." said Dante.

"Let's finally put a rest to all of this..." said Raven as she put her hand on the Hell Gate.

Raven pointed Namarra into the sky as the incredible amount of power from the Hell Gate began to travel through her body to get to Namarra.

Suddenly a large wave of energy came out of Namarra and was sent into the sky as the sun began to return and the demons where slaughtered.

The earth began to morph as everything was returning as Dante watched as Jump City was being restored along with everything else.

Dante was also shocked at the power of Namarra and how much stronger Raven would be when she masters the sword.

Dante and Raven both looked around as the city was fully restored along with earth as suddenly across from Dante and Raven images of their old team begin to appear.

"Is that... them?" said Dante.

Dante and Raven both watched as the sun shined down on their team members as everyone was there.

Everyone who had died from Trigon, Argosax and Nefasturris are all alive except for Vergil and are standing together as they all have a smile on their face.

The team approached Dante and Raven as Dante and Raven where shocked and very happy to see everyone as soon Raven finishes channeling Namarra.

Dante falls to his knees as he transforms back into his normal form he starts to laugh.

"You did it both of you!" said Nero.

"Amazing..." said Robin.

"Varax is gone..." said Raven as she fell to the ground.

"You both did it!" yelled Beast Boy.

"You have done the impossible." said Doctor Fate as he approached Dante.

"Without the power of Namarra we would not have won..." said Dante.

"The sword is beyond the power of any other blade I've ever seen." said Dante.

"Good." said Batman as he approached Dante.

"That kind of power is only deserved to be in the hands of someone who is truly worthy." said Batman as he turned his head toward Raven.

"Friends it is so amazing to be together again!" said Starfire.

"Hey Hotspot my man." said Cyborg as he approached Hotspot.

"What's up Cyborg!" said Hotspot.

"Everyone is alive..." said Nero.

"Almost everyone..." said Dante.

Before anyone could say another word the sky suddenly turned black as the team heard a voice.

"I am not going to be defeated so easily!" screamed Varax as he appeared in the sky.

The team where all shocked as Dante instantly became worried as he had no energy left.

"No..." said Dante.

"How..." said Nero.

Varax quickly appeared next to the team as he released a wave of power knocking everyone back into a building.

Varax began to channel his magic into each team member as he takes flight everyone was lifted into the air and slowly everyone was being destroyed as they all let out screams.

"Not again..." said Robin.

The team where all in a struggle trying to break free as Dante and Raven where severely weakened.

"No... You will not!" screamed Raven as she instantly took her Devil Trigger form and released an insane amount of demonic energy.

The demonic energy flowing out of Raven was enormous as it was covering everything nearby as the team where shocked.

"Enough!" yelled Raven as she vanished and appeared in front of Varax.

Raven quickly sent an attack at Varax cutting off his left arm as now he had nothing left.

The team where quickly dropped as they all hit the ground and continue to watch the fight.

"This time stay dead!" said Raven.

Raven's energy continued to grow larger as it was stronger than anything Dante's ever seen before.

A large Raven appeared in the sky lighting up purple as it went flying into Varax destroying him as Varax screamed.

"I can never be killed!" screamed Varax as he was being vaporized.

Varax was soon vaporized as Raven could no longer sense him soon she falls to the ground as Dante catches her.

Raven transforms back into her normal form as she smiles at Dante.

Dante smiles back as he sets Raven down as Raven falls asleep shortly after he turns toward the team.

"I don't feel Varax's aura anymore... this time he's gone... for good..." said Dante.

"It's over then right?" said Nero.

"Not yet..." said Dante as he looked at the Hell Gate.

"It's time to get rid of this." said Dante.

Dante charged the Hell Gate with Rebellion as he hit it the sword bounced back.

"Damn I can't cut through it with this." said Dante.

Dante walked away and prepared to attack again.

Suddenly a series of energy cuts was sent flying pass Dante instantly destroying the Hell Gate as the team are shocked they quickly look to see where it came from.

The team look at the top of a building as they see someone dressed in blue.

"It can't be..." said Nero.

The man dived off the building and landed next to the team approaching Dante.

"Vergil..." said Dante.

The team continued to stare at Vergil as on his back was Alastor and in his left hand was Yamato.

"Hello brother." said Vergil.

"Father... you're alive!" said Nero.

Vergil turned his head toward Nero and smiled shortly after he turned his head toward Raven.

"The girl's sword possesses incredible power." said Vergil.

"With the proper training she may be able to defeat us." said Vergil.

"I know what you mean." said Dante.

"Vergil... how has your power grown so much since the last time I seen you?" said Dante.

"You to Nero." said Dante.

"Did you forget?" said Doctor Fate.

"Every time a demon is brought back they are incredibly strong compared to when they died." said Doctor Fate.

"Oh yeah..." said Dante.

Dante suddenly collapsed on the ground as he was exhausted as Vergil laughs.

"Let's get them both back to the tower." said Robin.

The team left Jump City with Dante and Raven and made it back to the tower as they lay Dante and Raven down in bed.

Many hours pass when finally Dante wakes up.

Dante looks around and notices that he is back in the Tower in Raven's room as he gets out of bed.

Dante notices Raven still sleeping as he leaves the room and enters the central room of the Tower.

Nero, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Slade, Batman and Doctor Fate where in the central room as Dante approaches them.

"Where is everyone?" said Dante.

"Well the team after watching you all decided they wanted to try the solo hero thing out for a while." said Robin.

"Is that so? Well good luck to them I'm starting to enjoy being a team player." said Dante.

"And your brother is on the roof." said Robin.

"Lady and Trish left you a note over on the table." said Nero as he approached Dante.

"I'll read it later." said Dante.

"It's time for me to return to the Batcave." said Batman.

"Dante I don't say this often but..." said Batman as he approached Dante.

"You're welcome to the Batcave any time." said Batman.

"Great to know." said Dante.

Batman left the room as Doctor Fate approached Dante.

"The Monk in Azarath contacted me and he would like you to come to Azarath again sometime." said Doctor Fate.

"Sounds like a plan." said Dante.

"As for me it's time I must return back to my tower." said Doctor Fate.

"See you later." said Dante as Doctor Fate teleported away.

"It's been a pleasure working with you Dante." said Slade as he approached Dante.

"I'm sure it won't be the last." said Dante.

"Let's just hope it is." said Cyborg.

"Indeed." said Starfire.

"It is time for me to leave now goodbye." said Slade as he left the room.

"I'm going to go check on my brother and see what's going on in his head." said Dante as he left the room.

Dante approached Vergil on the rooftop as Vergil was carrying Yamato in his left hand and still had Alastor on his back.

"Some nice swords you have there." said Dante.

"What is it you want?" said Vergil.

"Cut the act clearly you enjoy yourself here." said Dante.

"You wouldn't be staying if you didn't." said Dante.

"Don't be foolish I will assist in training Raven then I am leaving." said Vergil.

"Where will you go?" said Dante.

"Back to a tower." said Vergil as he smiled.


	74. Mother

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"I wonder if it's best we don't train her." said Dante as he turned his head toward Vergil.

"Why is that?" said Vergil.

"Raven's Namarra is not like your Yamato." said Dante.

"Namarra is a part of her who are we to tell her how to wield It." said Dante.

"If you insist." said Vergil.

"She will learn how to fight with it herself." said Dante.

"I believe that was The Monk's true intentions." said Dante.

"What happened to my Amulet?" said Vergil.

"I think it was destroyed when Majeto made his way out." said Dante.

"I'm leaving now." said Vergil.

"Alright." said Dante as he took a step back.

Vergil drew Yamato and cut open a portal to an unknown area as he quickly went through.

Dante went back down into the central room as the team where still waiting.

"Where is Kyrie?" said Dante.

"In her room she is still a bit freaked out..." said Nero.

Dante turned his head toward the table as he saw the note left by Trish and Lady as he approached it.

Dante picked up the note and began to read it as he smiled.

"Farewell the Son of The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda for I'm sure we will cross paths again much sooner than you think and it may involve debt."

Dante let out a small laugh as he turned around and approached the couch and sat down relaxing.

"I'm starved someone mind ordering me a Pizza or maybe more than just one after all I saved the world I think I deserve it at least a little." said Dante.

"I will for you." said Starfire as she smiled.

"Sounds good." said Dante.

Dante suddenly felt a presence as he quickly stood up and ran to the rooftop.

"What the hell is he doing?" said Nero.

Dante approached the roof as on the other side looked like Raven as she was in a white robe soon she turned around and Dante saw that it was Arella.

"Arella..." said Dante.

Arella approached Dante as she smiled at him as Dante looked shocked.

"You and Raven together managed to save all live in existence even the life of my world so I must say thank you." said Arella.

"Raven's world is my world." said Dante.

"I see well farewell I must be leaving now." said Arella as she turned around.

The team approached the roof as they saw Dante and Arella and they stood behind Dante not saying a word.

Dante quickly grabbed Arella's arm as she turned around Dante stared at her.

"She needs to know... from you..." said Dante.

"Sometimes I wonder if I failed as a mother for Raven..." said Arella.

"It was not easy raising someone who was destined to destroy everything..." said Arella.

"She doesn't look at it like that anymore... she hasn't for a while..." said Dante.

"So please..." said Dante.

The team continued to stare at Arella as Nero was confused as that was the first ever time he heard Dante say please.

"I will wait for her." said Arella.

"Follow me." said Dante.

Dante went back into the tower as Arella followed him to Raven's room.

Dante opened the door to Raven's room as Arella walked passed him and entered the room as Raven was still asleep.

Arella turned around and looked back at Dante as Dante shut the door and went back to the central room.

Back in the central room the team are waiting for Dante as they all approach him.

"Arella's alive... Raven will be very happy." said Beast Boy.

"She deserves to see her mother after all she has been through..." said Dante.

"Yeah she does it was one big turn for her when you came into her life." said Robin.

"Everything about her changed over the course of a year." said Starfire.

"Who could resist me?" said Dante as he laughed.

"You really think that don't you?" said Nero.

"Are you jealous?" said Dante.

"Yeah right." said Nero.

"Don't worry I don't blame you." said Dante as he put his hands up.

"I will be back." said Starfire as she left to the roof.

Dante went back to the couch as Nero left the room and went to his room to see Kyrie.

In Raven's room Arella sat down on a chair in the corner of the room as Raven continued to sleep.

Hours begin to pass as Arella remains patient soon she watches as Raven is slowly starting to move.

Raven opens her eyes and looks around as she notices someone in the corner of her room soon Arella stands up and approaches Raven.

"My daughter... Raven..." said Arella as she put her hand on Raven's face.

"Mother..." said Raven as tears began to show.

Raven jumped into Arella's arms hugging her mother as Arella also slowly started to cry.

"You're alive..." said Raven.

"Yes... I am..." said Arella.

"You and Dante... the both of you saved multiple worlds... and our home... Azarath." said Arella.

Raven let go of Arella as Arella took a step back Raven stood up out of bed and approached the corner of her room and picked up Namarra.

"Mother do you know about this sword?" said Raven.

"What is the name of that blade it looks very familiar." said Arella.

"It is Namarra the legendary Azarathian sword." said Raven.

"I remember reading on that sword in a book a long time ago... like most of our people we believed it was nothing more than a legend." said Arella as she approached Raven.

"I never even heard of it until the sword appeared in my hand and saved my left arm." said Raven.

"You make me very proud Raven..." said Arella as she smiled.

"Mother... are you going back to Azarath?" said Raven.

"I will be soon but now since you control Namarra you will be easily able to visit me." said Arella.

"And I will..." said Raven.

"Let's go see your friends I'm sure they are concerned about you." said Arella as she approached the door.

Raven set down Namarra and approached Arella as they left her room and went to the central room.

Raven and Arella enter the central room to see Robin at the monitor and Cyborg and Beast Boy in the Kitchen.

"Raven!" said Beast Boy.

Robin turned around and approached Raven as Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to stare.

"How are you feeling?" said Robin.

"A lot better now..." said Raven.

"Good to hear it." said Robin.

"Where is Dante?" said Raven.

"Take a guess." said Cyborg as he pointed toward the couch.

Raven and Arella both approached the couch as they saw Dante as he was relaxing with his eyes shut.

"Hey." said Raven as she looked down at Dante.

"Nice to see you up and awake finally." said Dante.

Suddenly Starfire entered the room as the team turned to her she was carrying many large pizzas as quickly Dante stands up.

"Oh yeah." said Dante as he approached the table.

Starfire set down the Pizza's as Nero and Kyrie entered the room they both saw Raven and Arella.

"Hey Raven how you feeling?" said Nero.

"Great." said Raven.

"Raven it's nice to see you're alright." said Kyrie.

"Thank you." said Raven as she looked at Kyrie.

Dante picked up one of the boxes of Pizza and went back to the couch as Nero laughed.

"You look very happy Dante." said Arella.

"There is a good reason for that." said Dante as he sat down and opened the Pizza Box.

"Trigon, Argosax, Nefasturris into one being known as Varax and in the end we all made it out alive and Raven obtained a new blade that is incredible." said Dante.

"But the best part of it all is this Pizza right in front of me." said Dante as he began to eat.

The rest of the team went and grabbed a plate of Pizza as Arella and Raven where the only ones not eating.

"Raven you should eat and what about you Arella?" said Starfire.

"I guess I could..." said Raven.

"I am alright but thank you." said Arella.

All of a sudden the team heard a whistle noise as they look toward the stove and notice the kettle.

"I figured you would like some." said Cyborg as he turned off the stove.

"Thank you." said Raven.

Raven approached the couch and sat down next to Dante and reached into his box of Pizza and stole a slice as Dante stops eating and looks at her.

"Get your own." said Dante.

"No thanks." said Raven.

"God damn." said Dante as he looked annoyed.

"Dante doesn't get even this angry when someone is trying to blow up the world but when it comes to his Pizza." said Robin as the team started to laugh.

"Do not question the power inside of this food." said Dante as he laughed.

Cyborg looked out the window as the sun started to go down as it was soon night time.

"Arella before you leave we've got to do something." said Cyborg.

"Movie Night!" yelled Cyborg as Raven instantly became annoyed.

"Hell yeah let's do it all of us." said Dante.

"So whose movie are we going to watch this time?" said Raven.

"Why not your movie again after all you delivered the killing blow to Varax." said Nero.

"I feel spoiled." said Raven as she smiled.

"So Raven you going to keep your hair long?" said Nero.

"I might try it out for a while what do you think?" said Raven as she turned her head toward Dante.

"I think you should." said Dante.

"Hey Dante what about that small beard that you have?" said Nero.

"What do you think?" said Dante as he turned his head toward Raven.

"With or without it doesn't matter but if you're wanting a new look go for it." said Raven.

"Not a chance in hell this thing is getting off my face after the movie." said Dante as he laughed.

The team all sat down on the couch as Dante was in the middle and to the left of Dante was Raven and to the right was Nero as the team put on Raven's movie.


	75. Compationate Heart

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"

A few hours pass as the team finishes watching the movie.

Everyone stands up as it is time for Arella to leave Dante and Raven both approach her.

"Hang on." said Raven as she left the room.

"Okay." said Arella.

Soon Raven comes back to the central room as she has Namarra in her hand.

"I'll get you home mother." said Raven.

"Thank you." said Arella.

"I'm going to go get some more rest." said Dante.

"It was nice to see you again." said Arella as she looked toward Dante.

"See you later." said Dante as he left the room.

Raven took her mother's hand as she put her hand on Namarra as Arella and Raven slowly fade away.

"Later." said Nero as he waved.

"Farewell." said Arella.

Raven and Arella vanished to Azarath as the team all looked at each other.

"I'm going to sleep." said Beast Boy as he left the room.

"Yeah same here see you tomorrow." said Nero as he left the room.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg left the room as they all went to sleep soon Raven appeared back in the central room and noticed everyone was gone.

"They all went to sleep?" said Raven.

Raven left the central room and made her way to her room as she opened the door she saw Dante sleeping as she approached the bed and put down Namarra.

Raven sat down on the bed as Dante opened his eyes.

"You were quick." said Dante as he turned his head toward Raven.

"Yeah..." said Raven as she looked a bit upset.

"What's the matter?" said Dante.

"I don't understand anything... anymore..." said Raven as she continued to look upset.

"What do you mean?" said Dante as he sat up.

"Our friends are alive again... but..." said Raven as she turned to Dante.

"If they ever die again they will no longer exist... we have to be more careful." said Raven.

"Yeah... I figured as much..." said Dante.

"The Hell Gate was a lucky draw for us but even if somehow we were to use another Hell Gate we would not be able to revive them." said Raven.

"We can only bring back someone from the dead once and after that they remain dead." said Raven.

"Well I've not died yet so I guess that's a good thing now isn't it." said Dante.

"I died but I was not brought back by any power whatsoever I was saved by the life in my mother." said Raven.

"So I'm not sure if I could still be saved..." said Raven.

"What brought this up?" said Dante.

"My Mother reminded me of the cold truth and It's not easy to deal with." said Raven.

"Don't be bothered but I need to ask you a question you don't have to answer it..." said Raven as she continued to look more upset.

"What is it?" said Dante as he was very curious.

"What is the point to live if you're just going to die one day?" said Raven.

Dante was in a bit of a shock as he had no Idea what to say as a moment passes.

"I don't know... I don't think I'll ever have an answer to your question Raven..." said Dante.

Raven's eyes widened as she looked to the floor and smiled.

"Yeah... I figured as much..." said Raven.

"And I ask myself that same question sometimes." said Dante.

"It's not worth putting the rest of our team in any more danger..." said Raven as she looked back at Dante.

"We should both leave the Tower... and they can continue fighting crime." said Raven.

"You're really upset..." said Dante.

"When I destroyed Majeto and Varax showed up and we were forced out by Doctor Fate... there was too much going on with the training for me to show it..." said Raven.

"Yeah... I can relate..." said Dante.

Raven and Dante continued to stare at each other for a moment.

"Where do you want to go?" said Dante.

"You want to know something?" said Raven.

"Of Course I do." said Dante.

"Shortly after we defeated Argosax I really wanted to move back to Azarath and leave this world..." said Raven.

"But after all that has happened it's clear that this world needs us both..." said Raven.

"I could never abandon my friends." said Raven as her and Dante continued to stare at each other.

"Just figure out what you want and I will be there for you." said Dante.

Suddenly Dante and Raven looked over to the corner as Namarra began to glow blue.

"What's with Namarra?" said Dante.

"I don't... know..." said Raven as she pointed her left hand at the sword shortly after it came flying into her hand.

Dante and Raven both stood up as Raven drew Namarra as she held it in her right hand the blade began to glow with a blue aura.

Suddenly the sword started pulsing as Raven felt and it and Dante saw it.

"What could cause this?" said Dante.

"I don't know..." said Raven.

Suddenly a light shined outside of the window as it came flying into the room and landed on the ground as a figure began to show itself.

The figure looked like The Monk from Azarath that was training Dante and Raven.

"It's The Monk?" said Dante.

"Yes... I am using Magic to contact you both… I came here because I was quickly contacted by Namarra to inform you." said The Monk.

"I was expecting something like this back on Azarath when I was training the both of you I was never able to explain it because of Varax." said The Monk.

"Raven... Namarra is a sword that has feelings it is essentially alive and in touch with its master." said The Monk.

"Unlike your sword Dante Rebellion is just a blade Namarra is much different." said The Monk.

"And as I've said before Namarra grows in power with each demon it destroys." said The Monk.

"Namarra absorbed a great deal of demonic energy when Raven destroyed Varax." said The Monk.

Raven looked down at Namarra as she was shocked at the blade.

"Your heart contains more compassion for people right now than it has throughout your entire life." said The Monk.

"And Namarra follows your heart and because of that Namarra used the demonic energy it absorbed to unleash a new type of power." said The Monk.

"What is the new power?" said Raven.

"As you already know the Purple Namarra's Virus will spread throughout a demon causing the demons regeneration abilities to be useless and depending on how fast the Virus spreads will determine how fast the demon is vaporized." said The Monk.

"And as I've already told you if the demon you are fighting is very powerful Namarra will simply nullify the demons regeneration abilities a bit." said The Monk.

"And if you continue to attack repeatedly eventually the Virus would have spread enough to completely render any demons regeneration abilities useless that is if they're not vaporized by the time you get there." said The Monk.

"As for The Blue Namarra it is far different and I will explain why." said The Monk.

"The Blue Namarra will cast away the Darkness and has the power of Cleansing, Healing and Protection." said The Monk.

"That is all I must tell you." said The Monk as he vanished.

Dante and Raven both looked at Namarra's blade as the blue aura continued to show.

Raven put Namarra back in its sheath as the blue aura faded.

Raven sat down on the bed as she used her magic and moved Namarra back into the corner as Dante also sits back down.

"You know that Blue Namarra would have been a great weapon to fight that Shadow demon we came across in the library." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Yeah." said Raven.

"You going to sleep or not?" said Dante.

"I'm going to go outside and think for a while go ahead and go to sleep." said Raven as she stood up.

Raven left the room making her way to the roof as she approached the edge and looked up at the sky.

"What... do I do..." thought Raven.

"My friends are in too much danger fighting these demons we go against..." thought Raven.

"Should I just ignore that fact…" thought Raven.

"They need to go back to their normal lives fighting crime..." thought Raven.

An hour passes as soon Raven goes back inside the tower and makes her way back to her room.

Raven opens her room door and in front of her Dante is standing looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Dante?" said Raven.

Just as Raven finished Dante grabbed her and pulled her to him as he kissed her.

Raven put her arms around Dante as she kissed him back squeezing her grip.

Shortly after they both stopped as Dante moved out of the way Raven entered the room.

"Have you thought about it?" said Dante as Raven approached the bed and sat down.

"I have... but I still don't know what I want to do." said Raven as she turned her head toward Dante.

"Don't worry about it right now." said Dante.

Quickly Dante went to lie down on the bed as Raven was still sitting up Dante grabbed her shoulder as he pulled her she fell back onto his arms.

Dante took hold of Raven in his arms as he closed his eyes.

Raven smiled as she was in Dante's arms soon she closed her eyes.

Hours begin to pass as soon it is 12:00 PM as Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Nero and Kyrie are in the central room of the tower.

"Damn they are still sleeping." said Nero.

"You can't really blame them after all they went through." said Robin as he approached Nero.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." said Nero.

"I'm going out for a bit." said Nero.

"I'll go with you." said Kyrie as she approached Nero.

"Alright let's get going." said Nero as he left the room with Kyrie.

"Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy." said Robin as he looked toward his team.

"Want to go out and get something to eat?" said Robin.

"Sure let's go." said Cyborg.

"I will go." said Starfire.

"And so will I." said Beast Boy.

"Well then let's go." said Robin as he smiled.

The team left the room as the Tower was completely quiet.


	76. Exhaustion

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

A few hours pass as the team are still out in the city as soon Dante and Raven wake up.

Dante opened his eyes and looked up as it was daytime he quickly got out of bed as Raven opened her eyes.

Dante went to the corner and grabbed his coat as Raven stood up out of bed she approached her clothes and put on her cape and put up her hood.

"You alright?" said Dante as he turned around and looked at Raven.

"I'm fine now." said Raven as she looked back at Dante.

"You think we should tell them about what The Monk said last night?" said Raven.

"About the Blue Namarra?" said Dante as he approached Raven.

"Yeah." said Raven.

"Just wait and let's see what happens." said Dante as he put his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Okay." said Raven.

Dante moved in and pulled Raven into him and gave her a hug as they both smiled.

"I love you." said Dante as he squeezed Raven.

Raven was embarrassed despite the fact she has known Dante for a few years now.

"I love you... to..." said Raven as she hugged Dante back.

Dante let go and grabbed Raven's hood and removed it and put his hand on Raven's face as she looked up at him he kissed her as she put her arms around him and kissed back.

"Never forget it." said Dante as he took a step back.

"I never would be able to." said Raven as she smiled at Dante.

"God damn I'm still so tired." said Dante.

"Yeah... same here." said Raven as she put her hood back up.

"I'm going to try out a new color for a while." said Raven.

"And what color would that be?" said Dante.

"Take a look for yourself." said Raven as her cape went from the color Black to Violet.

"I prefer you that way." said Dante.

"You're beautiful with that color." said Dante as he smiled at Raven.

"Thank you." said Raven as she smiled.

"I'm going to get a shower and shave." said Dante as he was leaving the room.

"Alright I'll go see what the rest of the team are doing." said Raven as she left the room.

Dante made his way to the bathroom as Raven made her way to the central room.

Dante entered the bathroom he approached the shower and turned it on as he grabbed a Razor.

The water was hot as the bathroom as full of steam Dante went to the sink and shaved.

Raven entered the central room as she looked around and saw no one.

"They left somewhere." said Raven to herself.

Raven approached the kitchen and put the kettle on shortly after she went to the window and began to view Jump City.

Minutes pass as soon Dante quickly finished his Shave and went in the shower.

Raven heard a whistle as she quickly went back to the kitchen and took the kettle off the stove and poured herself some Tea.

Raven approached the couch and sat down shortly after she took a sip of her tea.

More minutes pass as soon Raven finishes her tea as she stands up and approaches the center of the room.

Raven began to levitate as she was getting in position to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." chanted Raven repeatedly as soon an hour had passed.

Dante soon got out of the shower and dried off and put on his pants and put his coat over his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom making his way to the central room.

Raven hears someone walk into the room behind her as she opens her eyes she looked behind her and notices Dante.

"I'm surprised." said Raven as she stopped her levitation and stood up.

"About?" said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"I would expect someone like you to run around with a shirt off more often." said Raven as she smiled.

"Yeah well... I've not really been able to relax at all in the last few years..." said Dante as he let out a small laugh as he was making his way to the couch.

"You do now." said Raven as Dante took a seat on the couch and threw his coat on the table.

"I'm going to go and get my shower now." said Raven.

"Well alright see you in a bit." said Dante.

Dante was relaxing as Raven left the room and went to the bathroom.

Raven entered the bathroom and turned on the shower as she took her clothes off and soon went in.

Another hour passes as soon Raven finishes her shower and puts her cape on and makes her way back to the central room.

Raven noticed that Dante was still on the couch as she approached him.

Dante's eyes where closed as Raven lowered herself and kissed Dante as Dante opens his eyes and grabs hold of Raven and kisses her back.

Raven climbed onto the couch with Dante as she continued to kiss him as her hood fell off.

Soon the team arrived back at the tower and made their way to the central room.

"They are back." said Dante quietly and quickly as Raven quickly stood up just as the team entered the room.

Dante quickly sat up as Raven looked a little embarrassed.

"Um... are we... interrupting something?" said Nero as he looked at Raven.

"No..." said Raven.

"You heard her." said Dante as he stood up and grabbed his coat and put it on.

"Yeah... Right..." said Nero as he looked at Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Kyrie.

"I know what I saw." said Robin.

Nero, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin let out a small laugh.

"What is so funny?" said Starfire.

"Never mind Starfire." said Raven.

"I like the new color Raven." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah same here you keeping it?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah... I'm going to try it out for a while." said Raven.

"Cool." said Robin.

"Let's see your original color has gone from Blue to Red to Black to Violet." said Beast Boy.

"Every color you pick seems to fit you but Violet is perfect on you." said Nero.

"Thanks." said Raven.

"Hey Raven you should probably take your wedding ring in and get it polished sometime." said Cyborg as he noticed her ring.

Raven looked down at her hand at the ring as she smiled.

"I almost forgot all about this ring..." said Raven.

"How could you forget about it?" said Robin.

"Being married isn't something I would think you would forget." said Nero.

"I never forgot I was married I just have not really taken the time to praise my wedding ring." said Raven.

"Well I tell you what give me both of your rings and I'll take them to get polished since mine and Starfire's are in need of It." said Robin.

"Alright Robin." said Raven as her and Dante's ring was covered in her magic and floated off across the room into Robin's hands.

"I'll take these out for a shine in a little while." said Robin as he put both of the rings away in his utility belt.

"Oh and I see you finally shaved Dante." said Nero.

"I know you must be jealous of it... Am I right?" said Dante.

"Not even close..." said Nero.

Raven sat back down on the couch as did Dante as Robin and Nero approached the couch as Cyborg and Beast Boy went into the kitchen.

Kyrie left the room as Starfire approached Robin.

"But Raven next time just let us know..." said Robin.

"What?" said Raven as she turned her head toward Robin.

"If you wanted some alone time in the tower all you had to do was ask Raven." said Robin as he laughed as he was looking down at Raven.

"Yeah what he said." said Nero as he looked down at Raven.

"I'm going to send you both to another dimension..." said Raven as she looked irritated.

"That's harsh we will leave you alone now..." said Nero as he and Robin took a step back and looked at each other with a laughing smile.

"Still so tired..." said Dante.

"Just lie down..." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"You're sitting here." said Dante.

"So?" said Raven as she pushed Dante down as his legs rest on Raven's legs.

Dante closed his eyes as Robin, Nero and Starfire went toward the Kitchen.

Raven was sitting up as Dante had his legs across her she continued to stare at him as his eyes were closed.

"I don't blame the guy for being so tired after all he's been through..." said Cyborg quietly to Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Nero.

"Yeah... and don't forget about Raven." said Beast Boy quietly.

Dante and Raven where both still very tired from all the training they had to do back in Azarath and the battle they had against Varax.

"Hey Dante if you're that tired why don't you just go back to the room and sleep until you feel better?" said Robin.

"I'm fine I'm just relaxing." said Dante.

"Well alright." said Robin.

Minutes begin to pass as the team in the Kitchen continues to talk as soon Raven shuts her eyes.

Raven is sitting up with her eyes closed as Dante is next to her barely staying awake.

More minutes pass as soon Raven opens her eyes quickly and looks down at Dante.

"I'm just going to lie down..." said Raven as she fell onto Dante as she was practically on Dante slowly going to sleep.

Dante grabbed Raven and pulled her onto his shoulder he quickly put his arm under Raven's head as she closed her eyes as the team look at each other.

"Let's just let them rest..." said Nero.

"Yeah let's go." said Robin as the team followed him out of the central room.

"Starfire let's go and take care of these rings." said Robin as he looked at Starfire.

"Alright let's go." said Starfire.

Robin and Starfire left the tower once again together as soon it was quiet.

Nero made his way to his room as Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the roof of the tower.

Dante and Raven both soon fell asleep once more on the couch as the team where chatting outside of the central room.


	77. A Night Out

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

A few hours pass as soon Robin and Starfire arrive back at the tower.

Nero, Beast Boy and Cyborg where on the roof of the tower as Robin approached them.

"They are still sleeping." said Cyborg.

"I have an idea." said Robin.

"What is it?" said Starfire as she approached Robin.

"After everything that has happened we've never taken the time to relax." said Robin.

"How about we all go out to a club?" said Robin as he approached Starfire.

"Yeah!" said Beast Boy.

"But what about Dante and Raven?" said Nero.

"Let's not wake them up but we will leave them a note for if they do wake up." said Robin.

"Starfire, Beast Boy and I will be waiting in the garage." said Robin.

"I'll go take care of the note." said Cyborg as he went inside the tower.

"Yeah and I'll go get Kyrie then we will go." said Nero as he went inside the tower.

Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy left the roof making their way to the garage shortly after Nero, Kyrie and Cyborg also made it to the garage.

Robin got on his bike as Cyborg got in his car and Nero went in the passenger seat as Starfire, Beast Boy and Kyrie went in the back seat.

"Let's go!" said Cyborg as he pulled out very fast.

Robin followed as they made their way to the club.

Nero was relaxing with his hands behind his head as Cyborg was racing throughout the city as Robin tried to keep up.

Minutes pass as the street lights are turning off as the sun is going down soon the city is quiet as the team make it to the Night Club.

Cyborg, Nero, Kyrie, Starfire and Beast Boy get out of the T-Car as Robin gets off his bike they all approach each other.

"Hopefully Dante and Raven will wake up to make it here." said Robin.

"Yeah damn they sleep a long time." said Nero.

"Let's go inside." said Cyborg as he approached the front of the club.

"I second that." said Beast Boy as he followed Cyborg.

A moment passes as the rest of the team approach the front of the club and get in line as the line is very long.

People start noticing that it's the Teen Titans as the guard approaches them.

"So you're the Teen Titans?" said The Guard.

"Yeah we're just looking to have some fun tonight." said Cyborg.

"I see and are both of them part of your team now?" said The Guard as he looked over at Nero and Kyrie.

"Yeah they are." said Robin.

"No need for the six of you to wait in line follow me." said The Guard.

The people waiting in line continued to stare at Robin and the rest as they all knew who they were.

The team follow the guard to the front of the line as he lets them in.

"Thanks." said Robin.

"No thank you for everything you have done." said The Guard.

The team entered the Night Club as it was completely filled as music was blasting.

The people inside started noticing that it was the Teen Titans as a few people approached them.

"You are Robin?" said A Stranger.

"Cool Cyborg!" said A Stranger.

"Listen we're just here for the same reason as all of you so if you wouldn't mind taking a step back." said Beast Boy.

The people around them backed off as the team found an empty table to sit at.

Nero, Kyrie, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg all sat down at the table as they continued to look around.

"Starfire want to get out there and dance with me?" said Robin as he turned his head toward Starfire.

"I would love to!" said Starfire as she stood up.

"Man I forgot they sell like no food here." said Cyborg.

"Order Pizza?" said Nero.

"Oh yeah." said Cyborg as he raised his arm and dialed a number.

Cyborg ordered a large amount of Pizza for the team as Robin and Starfire made their way to the center of the club and both started to dance with each other.

"I see a lot of pretty ladies out there tonight." said Beast Boy as he stood up and approached many different girls and hitting on them only to be rejected.

"You want to get out there and dance?" said Nero as he turned his head toward Kyrie.

"No..." said Kyrie.

"Well alright I'll just relax here with you Cyborg." said Nero as he turned his head toward Cyborg.

"Sounds good to me." said Cyborg as he looked at Nero.

Twenty minutes pass as Robin and Starfire come back to the table and sit down.

"I'm still waiting on the Pizza to get here." said Cyborg.

"Where is Beast Boy?" said Robin.

Cyborg points at Beast Boy across the club from them as the team look as he continues to be rejected.

Nero lets out a small laugh with Cyborg as the team relax for a little bit.

Back at Titan's Tower Raven slowly wakes up as does Dante soon Raven opens her eyes.

Raven noticed she was sleeping half on top of Dante and half on the couch as she was still a little tired.

Dante opens his eyes and looks into Raven's eyes as she lets out a small laugh.

Dante also lets out a small laugh as Raven climbs off the couch as Dante stands up so does Raven.

"Damn its night already." said Dante.

"Yeah where is the team?" said Raven.

Dante and Raven both looked around as they saw a note on the kitchen counter.

"That might tell us." said Dante.

Raven opened her hand as the note was shrouded in her magic it came flying over into her hand.

Dante and Raven both looked at the note and began to read it as they both look at each other.

"Well we don't want to disappoint them." said Dante.

"Yeah I can teleport us there." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"I got my guns that's all I need." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Well let's get going." said Raven.

Raven raised her hand as magic began to flow out forming a portal to the club as soon the portal appears.

"Let's go." said Dante as he walked through the portal shortly after Raven followed.

Dante and Raven where outside of the Night Club as the approach the front of the line.

"Hey buddy you think you could let us through?" said Dante as Raven put her hood up.

"Who are you?" said The Guard.

"Oh no one really just the one who saved the world from the invading demons multiple times." said Dante.

"I know you're with the Teen Titans." said The Guard as he looked at Raven and opened the line.

"Well yeah I am to thank you." said Dante as he entered the Night Club as Raven followed.

Dante and Raven both where in the Night Club as they began to look around.

"Shit this place is packed I hate public places like this." said Dante.

"Yeah so do I." said Raven.

Back at the table the team looked over and saw Dante and Raven standing at the entrance.

"Well look who it is." said Nero.

"Hey!" shouted Cyborg.

Dante and Raven both looked over to the team as they both approached the table.

"Hey." said Dante.

"Glad to see you're both finally awake." said Robin.

Dante and Raven went to the table next to the team as they both sat down.

"I've got a lot of pizza on the way here." said Cyborg.

"Oh hell yeah." said Dante.

"Where is Beast Boy?" said Raven.

"Over there hitting on girls and getting denied every time." said Nero as Dante laughed.

"Damn I should teach him a thing or two." said Dante.

"After all none of you saw it coming me and Raven." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"It would easy for you we are both half demons." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"Shit don't say that you couldn't resist my charm." said Dante.

"Holy shit your pride." said Nero as he laughed.

"Go to hell." said Dante as he looked at Nero as he laughed.

"I'm just kidding." said Raven as she grabbed Dante and kissed him on the cheek.

Cyborg noticed the Pizza guy approaching the table with many large Pizzas.

"OH YEAH." said Cyborg.

Cyborg stood up and approached the Pizza guy as he took the Pizza's and approached the table.

Cyborg set down a large Pizza on Dante's table as he set down the rest on his table as Dante quickly opened the box and began to eat.

Raven used her magic and grabbed herself a piece as the rest of the team began to eat.

Beast Boy soon arrived back at the table as he sat down next to Nero and Kyrie.

"Pizza!" said Beast Boy.

"So Beast Boy did you find a girl to dance with yet?" said Nero.

"No..." said Beast Boy as Raven quickly laughed.

Beast Boy looked annoyed as he looked at Raven.

"Ignore her she is just too nervous to dance and she's jealous of your courage." said Cyborg.

"Yeah right." said Raven.

"Don't worry Beast Boy I'm sure someone here will dance with you." said Robin.

Beast Boy finished eating his slice as Dante was already finished eating five.

"Damn Dante slow it down." said Nero.

"No thanks." said Dante.

"But I'll be right back." said Dante as he left the table.

Raven, Cyborg, Nero and Robin watched as Dante approached a group of three younger girls.

A few moments pass as the girls all walk pass Dante and approach the team as they all look at Beast Boy.

Dante turned around and leaned back against the wall and watched.

"Would you like to dance with us?" said one of the girls.

"Yeah!" said Beast Boy as he jumped out of his chair.

The girls grab Beast Boy and practically drag him to the dance floor as Dante laughs and makes his way back to the table.

Dante sat down next to Raven as Raven smiled but no one saw it because of her hood.

"That was nice what you did for him." said Robin as he looked at Dante.

"You are a real charmer." said Raven.

"Yeah Nero let's see you try." said Dante as he looked at Nero.

"I'm good." said Nero as he laughed.

"That's what I thought." said Dante.

Suddenly the music slowed down as the Dj started to talk on the microphone.

"It's that time of the night people the one time the music slows down a bit for a little bit of a break." said The DJ.

"But don't worry for all of you hardcore dancers its one song only." said The Dj.

"So the song we have picked tonight is (Toad the Wet Sprocket - All I Want)" said The DJ.

"Time to get out there Raven." said Dante as he stood up and grabbed Raven's hand.

Raven was a bit nervous as she stood up.

"Oh I've got to see this." said Nero.

Dante and Raven approached the center of the club as Dante lowered Raven's hood they both began to slowly move and Dance as did the rest of the people in the club.

"Remember that night on the roof of Titan's Tower?" said Dante.

"Yeah I do." said Raven as she smiled.

"You're a good dancer." said Dante as he smiled

"Damn they can move." said Nero.

Dante and Raven both began to dance together at a quicker pace as Dante took a step back and quickly began to spin Raven around as soon the music was slowly fading.

The team look over at Beast Boy as he is dancing with all the girls at once as soon the music stops as the Night Club music starts.

"Time to speed things up in here!" said Dj.

"You having fun?" said Dante as he and Raven began to move faster.

"I am..." said Raven quietly to Dante.

Dante and Raven both took a moment to look over at Beast Boy as he was enjoying himself very much.

"It would seem he is also having some fun." said Dante.

Moments pass as Dante and Raven continue to dance with each other.

"It's time to really start moving how about we light up this place with our Devil Trigger Form?" said Dante.

"Oh yeah let's do It." said Raven as she looked very happy.

Dante and Raven suddenly transformed into their Devil Trigger as around them was a Red and Purple aura that was very bright lighting up the club as the team all stared at them.

Beast Boy and the Girls soon stopped dancing as did everyone else as everyone was not taking their eyes off Dante and Raven.

"Damn he sure knows how to be the center of attention." said Nero.

Soon Dante and Raven began to slow down as they soon finished there dancing as they both quickly stopped and grabbed each other and kissed for a few moments.

As they were kissing they both transformed back into their human form as they soon stop kissing and look around as everyone is in a blank stare.

Soon everyone starts to go crazy as Dante and Raven both laughs.

"NOW THAT IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" yelled the Dj on the microphone.

"I've never seen anything like that in my life!" said the Dj.

Everyone in the club went crazy and started dancing faster as Dante and Raven went back to the table.

"Hey Nero get out there and show them how it's done." said Dante as he looked at Nero.

"Kyrie isn't really up for it." said Nero.

"I am let's go." said Kyrie as she grabbed Nero's arm.

"Well let's do it." said Nero.

Nero stood up as Kyrie did they both went to the center of the floor as they both quickly began to dance.

"Starfire you up for another dance?" said Robin as he looked at Starfire.

"Yes let's go!" said Starfire.

Robin stood up as did Starfire as they both looked at Dante and Raven.

"Hey Dante teach me some of them moves sometime." said Robin as he laughed.

"Hey you aren't so bad." said Dante as Robin and Starfire went to the center of the club with Nero and Kyrie.

"Cyborg you don't want to dance?" said Raven.

"I'm happy with my food." said Cyborg as he continued to eat.

"I like your logic." said Dante as Raven sat down at her table as Dante quickly sat down next to her.

"Suddenly there was another light lighting up the area as Dante and Raven both look over and see Nero as he is in his Devil Trigger Form.

"OH WE GOT ANOTHER FREAKY CHARACTER IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!" yelled the Dj on the microphone.

"Look at him go." said Dante as he was watching Nero.

"Yeah and Robin and Starfire." said Raven as she was also watching Nero.

"Hey don't you forget Beast Boy out there." said Cyborg.

Dante grabbed himself another slice of Pizza as he looked at Cyborg.

"Of course after all I'm the one who helped him out." said Dante.

More minutes pass as soon Nero and Kyrie come back to the table as they both sit down as Nero is in his human form.

"How was it?" said Dante as he looked at Nero.

"Great." said Nero as he looked at Dante.

Another half hour passes as soon Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire come back to the table.

"I guess it's time to get going now." said Robin.

"It was fun." said Dante as he stood up.

The rest of the team stood up as they made it their way to the entrance as they leave the Night Club.

"We will fly back to the Tower I'd like a little bit of fresh air." said Dante.

"Alright see you back at the Tower." said Robin.

Robin got on his bike as the rest of the team went inside of the T-Car as they pulled out.

Dante and Raven both looked at each other as Dante took Raven's hand.

"Ready?" said Dante.

"I Am." said Raven as they both transformed into their Devil Trigger Form and took flight.

Dante and Raven where both spiraling around the sky as they both held onto each other as the sky was lit up with a red and purple aura.

The team where easily able to see Dante and Raven in the sky from the aura they both where radiating.

Dante and Raven continued to fly throughout the sky spinning as they both look at each other with a smile.


	78. Shrouded Island

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Soon Dante and Raven arrived back at the tower as they quickly made their way to their room as it was very late.

Dante and Raven entered their room as Dante approached the window as Raven approached him.

Raven noticed Dante's smile was gone as he looked concerned soon she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" said Raven.

"I sense something strange... I just can't tell what it is..." said Dante as he continued to stare out the window.

Raven looked out of the window and closed her eyes trying to feel what Dante was feeling as soon it hit her hard as she opened her eyes.

"You're right..." said Raven as she turned her head and looked at Dante.

Dante went to the corner of the room and picked up Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory as he holstered them.

Raven went to the corner of the room and picked up Namarra and strapped it on her waist as she looked at Dante.

Dante and Raven heard the team arrive back at the tower as Dante left the room as Raven followed him into the Central Room.

Dante and Raven enter the Central room to see the team standing together as they both approach them.

The team quickly notices Dante and Raven as they have a strange look on their face.

"What is it?" said Nero as he approached Dante and Raven as the team looked concerned.

"We both sense something strange..." said Dante as he looked at Nero.

"It's coming from across the ocean... as if it's on an Island..." said Raven as she looked at Nero.

"Yeah... and it's as if it's being shrouded by something... I can barely feel it but it is strong." said Dante.

"Even I'm starting to feel it now..." said Nero.

"If it doesn't stop by tomorrow night we're going to this Island." said Dante.

"Agreed." said Robin as he approached Dante.

"You all should probably get some rest for tomorrow we've been asleep for the past few days." said Raven as she looked at the team.

"Yeah sure let's get some rest team." said Robin as he turned around and looked at the rest of the team.

"I'm ready to beat on some more demons but Robin is right let's just get some rest." said Cyborg as he left the room.

Beast Boy, Starfire, Kyrie and Robin also left the room as Dante, Raven and Nero stood next to each other.

"Let's get going." said Dante as he looked at Raven as he made his way for the door.

"Wait where?" said Nero as he followed Dante.

"To the Island of course." said Dante as he turned around.

"Without the rest of the team?" said Nero as Raven approached them.

Dante turned his head toward Raven remembering what she had told him as soon he looks back at Nero.

"It's time to let them go they can't be involved anymore." said Dante.

"He's right." said Raven as she looked at Nero.

"Well alright this will be interesting." said Nero as he looked at Raven.

"Also we will be moving out of here soon but as of now keep it to yourself." said Dante as he left the room.

"Yeah... sure... let me go get my gear" said Nero as he went to his room and grabbed his weapons.

"Where are you going?" said Kyrie as she looked concerned.

"We're going to that Island... but don't let anyone know." said Nero as he turned his head toward Kyrie.

"Okay..." said Kyrie as she sat down on the bed.

Nero quickly left the room and made his way to the roof as the team all went to sleep.

Dante, Nero and Raven are on the roof as Dante turns to Raven.

"Before we go let's go and invite someone to join us." said Dante.

"Vergil." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"Yeah let's go." said Nero as he looked at Raven.

"Take us to Temen-Ni-Gru." said Dante as Raven quickly opened her hands.

Magic began to flow out of Raven's hands as a portal to Temen-Ni-Gru began to form in front of them.

Shortly after the portal formed as Dante, Raven and Nero quickly walked through it and noticed they were at the top of Temen-Ni-Gru as across from them they all saw Vergil.

Vergil was standing at the edge of the tower with Yamato sheathed in his left hand as Raven looked at the sword as she thought back to when it was her sword.

"So you have also felt the power coming from that Island." said Vergil as he turned around and looked at Dante.

"Yeah." said Dante as he approached Vergil.

"Try sensing it again you... might find it a little different from all the way up here." said Vergil.

Dante, Raven and Nero approached Vergil as they looked down from the top of the tower as they continued to feel the aura.

"It doesn't feel any different." said Nero.

"Keep going." said Vergil.

Dante, Raven and Nero soon began to sense more than just one power.

"There is more... than just one..." said Nero.

"There are four different auras..." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"I guess we should get going then." said Vergil as he looked at Dante.

"So you're going to come with us then?" said Dante.

"Of course." said Vergil.

"Well then Vergil how about you get us there?" said Dante as he took a step back as did Raven and Nero.

Dante, Raven and Nero where waiting for Vergil to open a portal as they continued to stare...

Soon at a very fast speed Vergil drew Yamato and cut open a portal leading somewhere to the open ocean.

Raven raised her right hand as she shrouded Dante, Nero, Vergil and herself in her magic as she quickly moved everyone through the portal as they appear above the ocean as the magic slowly fades.

Raven creates a platform using her magic as they stand on it looking down seeing no Island.

Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero where standing on Raven's magic platform as they are looking around seeing nothing but the open ocean.

"What the hell... Here it feels even much stronger but I don't see anything..." said Dante as he continued to look around.

"Are you blind?" said Vergil as he looked at Dante.

"What the hell do you mean?" said Dante as he looked at Vergil.

"It's right in front of us the only problem is getting to it." said Vergil.

"What do you suppose we do?" said Nero as he looked at Vergil.

"I have no idea." said Vergil.

Raven was confused as suddenly Namarra began to pulse as she looked down at it as did Dante, Vergil and Nero.

"Namarra?" said Raven as she drew Namarra.

Raven held Namarra in her right hand as a white aura began to appear around the blade.

Namarra continued to pulse as Raven began to understand.

"Of course..." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"The Spiritual Realm... we can use it to get on the Island." said Raven.

"Let's see it then." said Dante.

Raven quickly cut open a portal into the Spiritual Realm using Namarra as she quickly put Namarra back in its sheathe.

A portal of White energy was in front of Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero as Raven entered it as Dante, Vergil and Nero followed.

Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero where inside of the Spiritual Realm as there where Tormented Souls flying in the air around them as they also saw many skulls flying around.

The Spiritual Realm was covered with a White glow everywhere as quickly they notice the Island across from them.

The Tormented Souls had a darkness in their eyes as Dante and Nero began to stare into it soon the Tormented Souls began to surround Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero.

"Don't stare... and they will leave us alone." said Raven.

Dante and Nero quickly took their eyes off the souls as the souls continued onward.

"Let's get to that Island." said Vergil.

Raven's Magic brought them down onto the Island as Dante and Nero tried not to look at the Tormented Souls as Vergil continued to stare down at the Island.

The Island was very large as soon they landed and Raven quickly drew Namarra opening a portal back to the living realm.

Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero quickly left the Spiritual Realm as they found themselves on the Island.

They all looked around as the Island was covered in trees as they looked back at the Ocean.

"It must have been shrouded by some kind of magic... or demonic power." said Raven.

"And the Spiritual Realm allowed us to cross it." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"Time to find out what the hell is going on here..." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Let's get moving." said Nero.

Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero all saw a path leading into the very large Forests as they approached it and began to roam through the Island's Forests.

Many minutes pass as Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero feel as if they have been moving in circles.

"Have we been here before?" said Nero.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure we have." said Dante as he looked at Nero.

"This Island is strange..." said Vergil.

"I don't know where the auras are... it feels as if it's all around us..." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"Damn..." said Dante as he looked annoyed.

"Look around us..." said Vergil as he looked at Dante.

"Doesn't this Island seem to well put together as if it's an illusion." said Vergil.

"Yeah... You're right I don't like this at all." said Dante as he looked at Vergil.

"Let's just keep moving..." said Nero.

"For a bit longer and if we can't find anything on the ground we'll look throughout the sky." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Alright." said Raven.

Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero continued throughout the forest as it would seem hours have passed as they continue to try and find the location of the aura.


	79. War Gods

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

Soon Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero reach the end of the forest to see many small villages and lakes and further away the forests continue.

They quickly realize there are people in the village as they all stop and look at each other.

"There are people here?" said Nero as he looked at Dante.

"They aren't human." said Vergil.

"They aren't demons either..." said Raven as she looked at Dante.

"They are all half demons..." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Let's find out what the hell is going on." said Dante a he made his way to the villages as the rest followed.

Soon they were close to the villages as all of the villagers noticed them they quickly ran inside as Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero continued to approach.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Dante as he looked around as everyone was inside of the houses.

"Strange..." said Raven to herself quietly.

"Great... so now what they look afraid..." said Nero as the team noticed the half demons peeking out at them.

"Whoever they are afraid of I'm sure they have something to do with the auras." said Vergil.

Soon one of the Villagers come out and approached Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero as Dante approaches the Villager.

"Mind telling us what the hell is going on here on this Island?" said Dante as he looks at the Villager.

"You must leave this place..." said The Villager.

"Why is that?" said Dante.

"You couldn't possibly understand us..." said The Villager.

"What's your name?" said Dante.

"I am Zenkoru." said Zenkoru.

"I think it's pretty obvious that most of you are half demons." said Dante.

"But... How could you possibly know...? Unless you're also demons... Or perhaps demons..." said Zenkoru.

"Why don't you try using your senses." said Nero.

"But you are a demon not a half demon." said Raven.

"Yes... that is true..." said Zenkoru.

"But... If all of you are half demons then you must leave this place... Before you're cursed and cannot escape..." said Zenkoru.

"Cursed?" said Raven as she looked at Zenkoru.

Some of the other half demon villagers slowly began to approach the team as they looked afraid.

Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero quickly realize the other half demons are mostly children.

"How about you start explaining yourselves." said Dante.

"Fine... but let's get inside for its not safe out when it's dark..." said Zenkoru as he turned around and walked toward an open house.

The other half demons in the village went back into their houses as Dante, Raven, Vergil and Nero look around once more.

"Let's go hear what he has to say." said Dante as he looked at Raven.

"Yeah let's go." said Raven as she followed Zenkoru as did Dante, Vergil and Nero.

Inside of Zenkoru's house he sat down near the fireplace as Dante, Raven and Nero also took a seat as Vergil continued to stand next to them.

The team looked around as they all noticed a Violin hanging on the wall as it was covered in dust soon they turned their head to Zenkoru.

"A long time ago... This Island was filled with humans and demons living together..." said Zenkoru.

"It's been over five hundred years since then..." said Zenkoru.

"Humans and Demons living together?" said Vergil.

"It might seem strange to you but this Island is an ancient mystical place..." said Zenkoru.

"Yes... five hundred years ago Demons and Humans lived together even loved each other..." said Zenkoru.

"But... Most of the humans have long died out... Only very few remain... However I am the only full blooded demon left as the rest of the people here living in these villages are half demons..." said Zenkoru.

"But one of the very few humans left here on the Island is my wife... Pandora is her name... However it shames to say tomorrow they are going to take her... And she carries my child..." said Zenkoru.

"And unfortunately... I am not long for this world for I fear when my time comes what will happen to everyone else here on the Island... And my wife..." said Zenkoru.

"Who wants to take her?" said Raven as she was concerned.

"The Four War Gods..." said Zenkoru.

"War Gods?" said Nero.

"Four powerful different gods..." said Zenkoru.

"Kaijeen the God of Death..." said Zenkoru.

"Kaiveen the God of Fire..." said Zenkoru.

"Kaizeen the God of Storms..." said Zenkoru.

"Kaiheen the God of Darkness..." said Zenkoru.

"The four of them control this Island and once every year we are forced to sacrifice someone to ensure they keep their power..." said Zenkoru.

"And tomorrow night will be the next sacrifice..." said Zenkoru.

"Where the hell are they?" said Dante.

"I'm afraid I don't know..." said Zenkoru.

"And the sacrifice has to be a half demon..." said Zenkoru.

"But why?" said Raven as she was curious.

"A Human there is nowhere near enough power... However a Demon there is power but no soul or spirit to drive that power..." said Zenkoru.

"Is that why they want to take your Wife?" said Raven.

"Yes... for my child inside of her is a half demon..." said Zenkoru.

"Why your child?" said Nero.

"An unborn child is unaware of what is happening... It's much better then someone like you or me... Or at least that's how the other Half Demons on this Island like to think..." said Zenkoru.

"That's ridiculous." said Raven.

"I know... But they only act that way out of fear... How can I blame them..." said Zenkoru.

"However tonight... My wife is most likely going to go into Labor... so being unborn won't matter..." said Zenkoru.

"What do you plan to do?" said Nero.

"What can I do?" said Zenkoru.

"Stop the sacrifice." said Dante.

"I am powerless to try and stop the Gods..." said Zenkoru.

"Where does the sacrifice take place?" said Dante.

"South from here... You will find a very large sanctum... And a very large Cauldron in the center of it... only it will be locked and only opens once a year..." said Zenkoru.

"What happens when you're thrown inside?" said Raven.

"It will drain you of your power... Your essence as you fall into the molten flames of the Cauldron..." said Zenkoru.

"But... How did all of you get onto this Island?" said Zenkoru.

"We sensed a strong aura across the ocean and when we got here we didn't see anything..." said Dante.

"My sword can cut open to the Spiritual Realm we used it and entered the Island..." said Raven.

"Strange... that you were even able to sense the aura here... and that you managed to enter the Island..." said Zenkoru.

"What do you think it could mean?" said Dante.

"It's very hard to keep track of time here perhaps ten years have already passed." said Zenkoru.

"What do you mean?" said Raven.

"Once every fifteen years the Island's barrier weakens and the demons trapped on the Island are free to leave and feast however if they do not return by the next morning they are turned to stone..." said Zenkoru.

"And tonight must be the fifteenth year..." said Zenkoru.

"Does that have anything to do with the curse you were talking about?" said Vergil.

"Yes... the Mark of the Four War Gods..." said Zenkoru.

"What is that?" said Dante.

"A curse that can be given by any of the Four War Gods." said Zenkoru.

"And if you are cursed you're unable to ever leave this Island again..." said Zenkoru.

"What happens if you kill them even after the curse has been applied?" said Dante.

"I don't know... Considering none of them have ever been killed before..." said Zenkoru.

"Where is your Wife at right now?" said Dante.

"At a shrine not too far from here... Being guarded by some of the half demons who still oppose the Four War Gods..." said Zenkoru.

"We will stop them." said Dante.

"You think you have the power to fight these gods?" said Zenkoru.

"Well I won't know until I try... But I'm sure as hell not going to sit around here and do nothing." said Dante.

"So where should we start our search for these Gods?" said Nero.

"The Cauldron... Would be your best bet to try and find them..." said Zenkoru.

"Where is this Shrine located?" said Raven.

"East from here you can't miss it..." said Zenkoru.

"When will they be coming for your child?" said Raven.

"Very soon..." said Zenkoru.

"Vergil and Nero both of you can go look for this Cauldron I'll go to the Shrine and Dante you remain here and watch over the Villagers." said Raven.

"Putting the slack on me?" said Dante as he looked annoyed as he looked at Raven.

"Deal with it." said Raven as she stood up.

"Whatever." said Dante as he put his hands behind his head.

"Vergil and Nero meet up back in the Village if you don't find anything." said Raven as she looked at Nero.

"Sure." said Nero as he stood up as Vergil left the room he quickly followed.

Dante stood up and approached Raven and looked at her as he patted her on her shoulder.

"Be careful." said Dante as he smiled at Raven.

"I will." said Raven as her magic shrouded her as she disappeared into the ground.

Dante turned around and looked at Zenkoru as he once again took a seat as Zenkoru began to cough blood.

"You alright?" said Dante as he looked at Zenkoru.

"It's almost time..." said Zenkoru as he looked at Dante.

"Sorry to hear It." said Dante as he looked relaxed.


	80. Kaiheen The God Of Darkness

Just a quick message if any of you are still following the story be sure to follow/favorite and send in a review of what you think so far thanks.

"I never got your name..." said Zenkoru as he coughed blood.

"The name is Dante." said Dante.

"The girl was Raven, The kid with the arm was Nero and the one who stood over there was Vergil." said Dante.

"Dante... I think I might have heard of that name a long time ago..." said Zenkoru as he looked at Dante.

"You probably did." said Dante as he was sitting back.

Zenkoru continued to cough up blood as Dante was concerned.

"Anything you want me to do?" said Dante.

"What do you mean?" said Zenkoru.

"Well you know... A message to give your wife?" said Dante.

"Only that I love her..." said Zenkoru.

"I'm sure she already knows that..." said Dante as he leaned forward.

"Maybe..." said Zenkoru.

"Well alright." said Dante as he leaned back.

Across the Island Raven made her way to the shrine as Nero and Vergil where moving toward the Cauldron.

A few minutes pass as Zenkoru's condition is getting worst.

Soon Raven arrives at the Shrine as Vergil and Nero get closer to the Cauldron.

Raven appears out of the ground at the small shrine next to a lake as she approaches it and notices guards.

There are many guards surrounding the shrine and two at the door as they approach Raven.

"Who are you I've never seen you around here before." said The Guard as he approached Raven.

"Zenkoru told me about his wife I'm here to help." said Raven as she looked at the guards.

"Zenkoru sent you?" said The Guard as he was concerned.

"Very well..." said The Guard as he moved out of the way.

"Not with his wife I'm here to protect her child from the War Gods." said Raven as she turned around.

"You couldn't possibly defeat any of the War Gods..." said The Guard.

"We'll see." said Raven as she was annoyed and walked away.

The Guards returned to the front of the Shrine as Raven was a distance away under a very large tree.

Raven began to meditate as all she could think about was the half demons as they are prisoners on the Island.

Soon in the distance Nero and Vergil both saw the Cauldron as it was very large and all around stood very large pillars covered in jungle vines as they get closer they both sense a strange aura coming from the Cauldron.

"There it is." said Nero as he ran toward it.

Vergil followed as soon they both approach the large Cauldron as there is a stadium shaped field leading to it.

All around where large pillars covered with vines as Nero and Vergil approach the gates of the Cauldron.

"Do you sense that?" said Vergil as he turned his head toward Nero.

"Yeah... I do..." said Nero.

"Let's move away from this thing." said Nero.

Nero and Vergil both felt energy being drained from them into the Cauldron just from being so close to it as soon they both move away from the Cauldron.

Back at the Village Dante has his eyes closed as Zenkoru starts to cough once more as Dante opens his eyes.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." said Zenkoru.

"Don't worry about it." said Dante.

Dante looked around the room once again and noticed once more the old Violin that was hanging on the wall.

"So... you play the Violin?" said Dante as he turned his head toward the old Violin on the wall.

"No... My wife does..." said Zenkoru.

"She any good?" said Dante as he looked at Zenkoru.

"Very." said Zenkoru.

"So these War Gods... has anyone tried stopping them before?" said Dante.

"Yes... a small group of demons before I was the last... They wanted me to fight with them..." said Zenkoru as he looked at Dante.

"But my Wife needed me... So I avoided any conflict with the War Gods... to be with her." said Zenkoru.

"I just hope you will be able to stop the War Gods... Before they sacrifice my child..." said Zenkoru.

Suddenly Dante and Zenkoru heard the Village bells ringing as they heard the other Villagers shouting.

"The sky has darkened!" shouted The Villagers.

"So I take it that's Kaiheen the God of Darkness?" said Dante.

"Yes..." said Zenkoru.

"Well then... It's a damn shame he didn't go to the Shrine I'm sure the Angel of Darkness would have loved to meet him." said Dante as he stood up.

Dante began to walk out of the room as he looked back at Zenkoru.

"Don't die on me yet." said Dante as he left the room making his way outside.

The Villagers all ran inside of their houses as Dante walked outside and looked up at the sky as it was covered in darkness.

Across the Island at the Shrine and at the Cauldron Raven, Nero and Vergil all notice in the sky had darkened next to the Village they all left.

Suddenly a bunch of shadows spiraled down at Dante from both sides as he quickly pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began to fire at both of the shadows as they broke apart.

Soon a third shadow spiraled down this time toward the ground as it slammed into the ground causing the area to shake violently as soon standing in front of Dante Kaiheen appears.

Kaiheen's wore a dark black attire and his face was covered with darkness as all you could see where red eyes and in his right hand he carried a sword that was covered in darkness.

Suddenly Dante heard tearing sounds as three arms came tearing out of each side of Kaiheen's back with many small daggers in each hand that resemble the sword he carries in his right hand.

"Who are you?" said Kaiheen as his voice was very deep.

"Holy shit dude... Let me just tell you something first..." said Dante as he walked around Kaiheen.

"Just look at this... Raven would have loved to fight you but you had to pick me..." said Dante as he walked back in front of Kaiheen.

"Well alright then... Now allow me to introduce myself to the God of Darkness..." said Dante as he put his hand on his chest.

"My name is Dante." said Dante as he quickly began to bow.

Dante quickly stood up straight and quickly took out Rebellion as he began to laugh at Kaiheen.

"The Son of Sparda..." said Kaiheen.

"I am going to enjoy throwing you into the Cauldron and absorbing your delicious energy..." said Kaiheen as he began to approach Dante.

"Not a chance in hell." said Dante as he charged at Kaiheen.

Dante quickly slammed down on Kaiheen with Rebellion as Kaiheen blocked the attack without moving with his sword into a clash.

Dante couldn't overpower Kaiheen as Kaiheen was having trouble overpowering Dante soon the arms sticking out of Kaiheen's back quickly went forward stabbing Dante in his back.

Dante quickly knocks Kaiheen back as Kaiheen charges once more.

Dante charges Kaiheen into another clash only for Dante's sword to have no interaction with Kaiheen's at all as Kaiheen quickly thrusts his sword into Dante.

Kaiheen lifts Dante into the air as he is impaled on his dark sword and slams him into the ground as Dante quickly regains control and takes hold of Ivory and shoots Kaiheen in the face as the bullets have no interaction with Kaiheen.

Kaiheen continued to slam Dante into the ground as Dante soon escaped the sword and was bleeding very badly as he took a few steps back.

"What the hell are you?" said Dante.

"A God." said Kaiheen.

"I'm already getting tired of hearing that shit." said Dante as his eyes turned red as he quickly took his Devil Trigger form and vanished appearing behind Kaiheen.

Dante quickly opens his hand up as a blast of energy is released from his hand knocking Kaiheen back as Dante quickly jumps into the air and slams Rebellion down into Kaiheen as Kaiheen is impaled into the ground.

Suddenly a burst of darkness is released from Kaiheen's chest sending Dante flying a great distance away out of the village as Kaiheen quickly takes flight and moves toward Dante.

Before Dante hits the ground he regains control and takes flight as Kaiheen is coming at him fast he quickly prepares to block Kaiheen's attack.

Kaiheen's speed is increasing as suddenly he stops as Dante is confused.

Soon Dante notices all around him the area is being consumed by darkness as soon Dante can't see anything.

Dante's Devil Trigger is allowing him to see only a few feet away with the glow of his aura as he looks around as he can't see anything.

Dante landed on the ground and continued to move around trying to listen for Kaiheen when suddenly he turns around and all he can see is Kaiheen in front of him as Kaiheen quickly vanishes.

"I see you!" said Kaiheen as Dante began to hear a scratching noise.

Suddenly under Dante a pool of darkness appeared as he was being sucked inside he quickly took flight escaping the darkness.

"Be careful not to get sucked in... If you do... You won't be able to escape!" said Kaiheen as he laughed.

"Why don't you come out are you the one who is afraid?" shouted Dante as he continued to look around.

"A God... Never shows fear." said Kaiheen as he appeared above Dante and slammed him into the ground with his dark magic.

Dante regained control before slamming into the ground and pulled out Ivory and aimed it at the spot Kaiheen was and began to fire.

"Missed me!" said Kaiheen.

Dante began to move around once more as Kaiheen continued to appear and vanish in front of him as soon Dante learns his pattern.

"What are you going to do?" said Kaiheen.

Dante held Ivory and began to infuse it with energy and suddenly turned around and aimed in a direction as Kaiheen instantly appeared in front of Ivory.

"Oh how about this?" said Dante as he smiled and fired at Kaiheen as Kaiheen's darkness began to fade as Kaiheen was sent flying back into a mountain as Dante holstered Ivory and Rebellion.

Dante suddenly heard a voice all around him as he approached the mountain that Kaiheen was sent flying into.

"You're going to regret that." said Kaiheen as he appeared in the sky above Dante.

"So you're saying you will actually fight me now?" said Dante as he laughed.

"Well then let the fight begin." said Dante as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began to fire at Kaiheen.


End file.
